


bad sides of an angel (ww2 au)

by rebelliousbirdH



Category: Dunkirk (2017), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Ah oui aussi Harry a un enfant parce que Harry avec les enfants c'est trop cute, Angst, Bottom Louis, Coffee shop meeting, Death, Dunkerque, Dunkirk, Fluff, HARRY EST CHIRURGIEN, Letters From War, Louis Tomlinson tombe amoureux de son chirurgien, Love Letters, M/M, Original Characters - Freeform, Soulmates Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Surgeon Harry, Top Harry, Top Louis, WW2, WW2 AU, alternative universe, black-out ww2, chirurgien, discussions silencieuses, enfin un peu quand même, fluff mais pas trop mdr, harry tombe amoureux de son patient qu'il au passage défiguré oops, ils se rencontrent dans un café, letters correspondence, mais la guerre les rattrape, résistant louis, seconde guerre mondiale
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2018-09-24 16:55:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 32
Words: 119,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9772127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelliousbirdH/pseuds/rebelliousbirdH
Summary: 1939, Londres. Alors que son départ pour le front devient de plus en plus évident, Harry Styles, chirurgien réparateur de renom, ne se doutait pas qu'au détour d'un café, il rencontrerait le jeune Louis Tomlinson, défiguré par un grave accident dont il était le respondable. Il ne se doutait pas non plus qu'il tomberait amoureux de sa propre œuvre d'art ni... que l'on récolte toujours ce que l'on sème.





	1. A day to remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> « Cette nuit, dans les alentours de trois heures du matin, deux voitures sont entrées en collision. Aucun mort n'est à déploré mais le passager le plus jeune, âgé de dix ans est dans un état critique. Selon les secouristes, il serait pratiquement défiguré. [...]»
> 
> Harry a tout pour lui. Une femme, un enfant, un métier parfait, un visage.
> 
> Louis, lui, se contente de vivre. Mais défiguré, cela pose forcément quelques soucis.
> 
> « Et au fond même si l'amour les a réuni, la guerre n'a pas hésité à leur rappeler que tôt ou tard, on récolte ce que l'on sème. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTES BEFORE READING :
> 
> \- Les événements historiques cités dans cette fiction se sont tous véritablement déroulés. L’histoire se passe dans l’Angleterre des années 1930 et 1940, et donc pendant la Seconde Guerre Mondiale.  
> \- Les villes existent toutes bien que je me sois permise pour les plus petits d’entre-elles de les rendre probablement plus attractives qu’elles ne le sont en réalité.  
> \- J’ai conscience que la chirurgie réparatrice de l'époque n'était pas aussi sophistiquée qu’elle l’est de nos jours, cependant tout cela reste fictif, toujours est-il que dans l’histoire, le visage de Louis ne retrouve jamais son apparence initiale, ce qui fait sens.  
> \- Je n’ai pas vécu à cette époque ni en Angleterre, veuillez m’excuser si certaines choses ne sont pas exactes, j’essaye de me rapprocher au plus de la réalité de l'époque, étant passionnée par celle-ci.  
> \- Certaines scènes de violence seront décrites, mais comme je l’ai déjà précisé’. c’est un ww2 au.  
> \- L’entrée en école d’art de Louis est plutôt simpliste pour les besoins de l’histoire. Je ne suis pas parvenue à trouver comment cela se passait en Angleterre à cette époque.  
> \- Je ne romantise pas cette époque, loin de là. La guerre de fil conducteur à l’histoire.  
> \- En aucun cas les personnages d’Harry et Louis dans cette fiction ne sont associés aux deux chanteurs, hormis physiquement. En aucun cas les idées transmises à travers eux, leurs actions etc ne sont les leurs. Ces personnages m'appartiennent et sont issus de mon imagination depuis maintenant deux années.  
> \- Ne détestez pas Harry. Ne le jugez pas trop vite. Il est le personnage que je préfère.  
> \- Cette histoire est le fruit de ma seule imagination et de mes propres expériences passées. Veuillez ne pas la publier ailleurs (droits d’auteur) ni vous l’appropier.  
> \- J’espère du fond du coeur qu’elle vous plaira, que vous l'apprécierez autant que j’apprécie l’écrire. Bonne lecture. :)

**Septembre 1940**.

 

**_Comté du Sussex de l'Est, village balnéaire non loin de Brighton, Angleterre._ **

Le temps était clair en ce jour plutôt macabre. Louis, du haut de sa petite taille, était resté à l'écart de la foule. Personne ne savait qui il était et c'était peut-être mieux ainsi. Enfin non, ce n'était pas mieux ainsi, il aurait voulu que les gens sachent qui il était, qu'ils sachent que oui, c'était lui et personne d'autre qui aurait dû se trouver au premier rang et non pas derrière, debout, se confondant dans une masse de robes et de costumes noirs plus chics et chers les uns que les autres. Non, les choses auraient dû être autrement.

Il avait quitté Londres depuis quelques semaines à cause des bombardements qui semblaient ne pas cesser, qui ne cesseraient jamais. « Foutue guerre. », murmura-t-il pour lui même. Oh oui. Foutue guerre. C'est vrai que la ville n'avait pas été épargnée par le Blitz, autrement dit les bombardements de la Luftwaffe, l’aviation allemande du IIIe Reich. Énormément de morts furent à dénombrer dès la première attaque survenue début septembre avec un nombre effrayant de blessés, presque double. Louis, en tant que fervent résistant voulait au départ rester à Londres. Il voulait combattre ces traîtres de nazis, ceux qui lui avaient retiré une moitié de sa personne. Sa personne, en réalité. Il ne voulait pas céder à la peur, ne souhaitait pas être encore plus démoralisé qu’il ne l’était déjà. Mais voyant qu’en bas, au sol,, il était inutile, aussi invisible que l’air, surtout lors des black-outs ou la ville est plongée dans le noir complet, il avait finalement décidé de partir, de se réfugier ailleurs. Loin de tout, de la violence, de la misère, de la douleur et de la guerre. De toute manière, il en avait assez de se battre pour finir par injustement tout perdre. Louis était un malchanceux, et ce, depuis la naissance, il devait s’y faire. Il s’y était fait, au final.

Au loin, il pouvait entendre le doux bruit des vagues qui clapotaient contre le sable. C'était calme, si calme que ses oreilles peinaient à y croire. Tant de jours à se cacher des bombes, à les éviter, à pleurer de voir les gens s'écrouler un à un comme de vulgaires dominos qui n'auraient pas d'âme, pas de vie, pas de sentiments. Comment l'Homme avait-il pu en arriver à un tel seuil de violence ?C'était là la question que le châtain se posait si régulièrement et malheureusement, la réponse ne vint jamais. De toute manière, le mal était fait, sa vie était brisée, un vulgaire tas de ruines et de décombres jonché par les larmes et le sang.

Toujours debout devant ce trou creusé, il se contentait de fixer une rose blanche, la regardant sans la regarder, la voyant sans la voir. Le vent soufflait dans ses cheveux et la douce chaleur des rayons solaires qui disparaissaient petit à petit, réchauffait son être. Juste un peu. Juste physiquement. Il ne pleurait pas, il ne pleurait plus. Il avait déjà consommé, usé toutes ses larmes, toutes ses forces, tous ses espoirs d'un jour s'en sortir. La roue tourne, il en avait maintenant la preuve, mais pourquoi faire tant de dégâts ? Pourquoi devait-il être touché, blessé, abîmé par la vie à chaque fois que le bonheur venait frapper à sa fenêtre ?Aucune réponse, de nouveau. Il ne pouvait que subir et encaisser sans broncher. À quoi cela servirait-il d'ailleurs, puisque c'était trop tard ?

Il ne l'entendit pas tout de suite arriver, d'ailleurs, il ne s'attendait pas non plus à la voir, elle. Du moins, pas autour de lui. Oh oui, il l'avait bien vu un peu plus tôt dans l'après-midi, belle dans sa longue robe noire, la pâleur de sa peau qui la rendait si vulnérable, son ventre arrondi. Son ventre arrondi. Un petit garçon, maintenant âgé de six années se tenait à côté d'elle, le regard perdu dans le vide, perdu tout court, telle son âme. On a rarement l'habitude de perdre son modèle, son héros si jeune. Et pourtant, ce petit garçon, lui, expérimentait cette perte. Dieu ne l'avait pas épargné non plus. Louis se sentait relié à ce petit garçon qu'il connaissait très bien.

Perdu dans ses pensées, dans ses souvenirs, puisque maintenant, il n'avait plus que sa mémoire et quelques photos qui au fil du temps perdraient de leur éclat tout comme le visage de Louis avait perdu de son éclat, il sursauta en sentant la main de la blonde sur son épaule. Elle lui adressa un sourire et apporta son mouchoir à son visage humide qu'elle essuya d'un petit frottement contre sa peau.

« J'allais partir, excusez-moi. »

Tournant les talons, enfouissant ses mains dans ses poches et jetant un dernier coup d'œil au tas de terre, il commençait à rebrousser chemin. Il n'allait pas rester ici, pas retourner à Londres non plus. Il voulait partir d’ici, oublier, ne plus ressentir cette sensation de douleur, de picotements et de mal-être au fond de lui. C'était insupportable, jamais il ne réussirait à surmonter ça. Quand il s'agissait de lui, les sentiments de Louis étaient décuplés. Si décuplés...

« Reste. Je crois que tu as plus ta place ici que je ne l'ai, désormais. »

Louis se retourna, regardant cette femme dans le blanc des yeux. Que venait-elle de dire ? Il s'approcha d'elle, lentement, jusqu'à arriver à sa hauteur. À sa hauteur était un grand mot, pour lui qui faisait une tête de moins qu'elle, perchée sur ses talons. Petits talons, mais ça faisait la différence pour Louis. Hein que ça la fait, la différence ? Elle semblait perdue, mais aussi sûre d'elle. Sous sa veste, elle tenait une jolie petite boîte marron et la regardait.

« Peut-être, oui. Je ne me suis pas réellement posé la question, à vrai dire. »

Il meublait. Il n'avait rien à lui dire à cette femme, il ne l'avait pas côtoyé. Et pourtant, elle avait été si présente ces derniers mois. C'est fou. Une personne peut être à l'autre bout de la ville, vous ne la croisez pas pendant des mois et pourtant, elle fait partie du quotidien. Elle faisait partie d'un quotidien mort. Un long silence mortuaire s’installa, ne laissant entendre que le vent qui sifflait sur le haut de cette colline. Les feuilles volaient et certaines se nichaient parfois dans la tignasse caramel de Louis. Cela lui rappela un de ces bons vieux jours. Ces jours heureux. La blonde se racla la gorge puis prit la parole. Une très jolie voix. Douce. Évidemment qu’il avait craqué il y a des années de cela pour elle.

« C'était toi, n’est-ce pas. »

Cette affirmation sonnait comme un coup de poignard en son for intérieur. Tout ce que Louis avait cru secret pendant des mois ne l'était finalement pas pour elle.

« C'était moi. »

Et elle lui tendit la boîte en bois, fermée d'un petit tour de clé. Il n'avait jamais vu cette boîte. D'où venait-elle et à qui appartenait-t-elle ? Regardant la blonde avec un air interrogateur, il tourna la petite clé dans la minuscule serrure et celle-ci s'ouvrit, faisant un petit "clac" au passage. D'un revers de main, il leva le couvercle et du bout des doigts, toucha le contenu tout en retenant sa faible respiration qui s'accélérait à la vue de ces enveloppes. De ces lettres. Elle avait compris, et ceci depuis bien longtemps. Alors qu’il relevait la tête vers elle et que son regard croisait le sien, une voix appela la jeune femme au loin, annonçant le départ de quelqu’un, Louis ne saurait pas dire qui exactement. La jeune femme, un peu déboussolée répondit en élevant la voix qu’elle arrivait dans deux petites minutes.

« Je pense que nous devrions nous revoir, toi et moi. Nous avons pas mal de choses à nous dire et à... Éclaircir. »

Il ne put que hocher la tête et la regarder partir, elle et son ventre rond, elle et son fils qui lui tenait la main. Son fils qui lui ressemblait, à lui. Soudainement il sentit que la brise légère ne l’aidait plus à respirer correctement ni suffisamment, il était oppressé. Il s’assit alors contre un tronc d’arbre et sortit multiples lettres de cette fameuse boîte. Il connaissait chacune d’elle, il reconnaissait sa propre écriture sur les enveloppes, mais n’osait pas même en ouvrir une. À quoi bon désormais vouloir se faire encore plus de mal ? Malgré tout, il ouvrit la plus récente, la plus déchirante à ses yeux, à leurs yeux pour en lire un seul fragment.

« [...] Je te déteste, toi et ta gueule d’ange, toi et tes promesses. Je te déteste pour m’avoir fait tomber amoureux de toi, de m’avoir abandonné ensuite et de gâcher à nouveau ma vie. Cette lettre et ces mots seront les derniers. Adieu. Louis. »

Et il avait eu raison. Ces mots furent presque les derniers, à son plus grand regret.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà le premier chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaise x


	2. Le jour où nos vies basculèrent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> « Cette nuit, dans les alentours de trois heures du matin, deux voitures sont entrées en collision. Aucun mort n'est à déploré mais le passager le plus jeune, âgé de dix ans est dans un état critique. Selon les secouristes, il serait pratiquement défiguré. [...]»
> 
> Harry a tout pour lui. Une femme, un enfant, un métier parfait, un visage.
> 
> Louis, lui, se contente de vivre. Mais défiguré, cela pose forcément quelques soucis.
> 
> « Et au fond même si l'amour les a réuni, la guerre n'a pas hésité à leur rappeler que tôt ou tard, on récolte ce que l'on sème. »

**Février 1930.**

 

_**Craven, Yorkshire du Nord, Angleterre.** _

Un verre. Puis un second et finalement, Harry les enchaîna aussi vite les uns que les autres. Il ne les comptait plus et pourtant, même bourré il savait que l’alcool dans le sang n’est pas bon pour l’organisme. Même sans être étudiant en médecine il l’aurait su. À croire que bosser pour devenir médecin et sauver des vies ne l’empêchait pas le moindre du monde de faire foirer la sienne.

 

« Styles ! Ramènes-toi ! Viens voir ! » hurla un garçon dont il ne saurait dire le nom qu’une fois en état de sobriété.

 

Il s’approcha de son groupe d’amis, du moins d’où semblait parvenir la mystérieuse voix. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage. Aujourd'hui il fêtait ses dix-huit ans et ses amis avaient tenu à fêter dignement ce jour décisif. Dans quelques années, Harry serait probablement à cette heure ci en train de faire l’amour à sa femme, qu'il n’aura pas choisi mais avec qui il sera contraint de rester et à qui il devra donner sa chère semence pour lui procurer un enfant. La fameuse vie de couple bateau et ennuyeuse où la femme ne veut même plus coucher de peur de réveiller le gosse. Non. Harry n’était pas fait pour ce genre de vie merdique. Lui, ce qu’il voulait c’était l’aventure, les histoires d’un soir et les promesses de minuit que jamais nous ne tenons, trop bourrés pour être conscient mais trop heureux et apaisés pour y croire et se prêter à la rêverie de grands accomplissements, de grands rêves et de grandes réussites. Harry enviait les personnes du rang social inférieur. Certes ils avaient des conditions de vie assez déplorables, avaient du mal à survivre, la crise faisait fortement rage depuis le Krach de 1929 mais putain au moins ils étaient libres. Libres de se marier avec qui ils voulaient, libres en faits et gestes, pas de mariages arrangés, pas de dîners où il fallait bien se tenir sous peine de faire fuir les pères des potentielles prétendantes et risquer de ne trouver aucun parti pour sauver la fortune familiale. Dix-huit ans, jamais rien demandé, et tout retombait sur ses frêles épaules. Mais Harry ne connaissait rien d’autre que son monde et au final, celui des autres était-il réellement à envier, hm ?

 

« Suis moi. »

 

Une belle grande blondasse. Harry croyait devenir fou, elle était le parfait cliché de la femme qu’il aimait se faire durant une nuit. Elle était parfaite. Il déambulait entre les corps en sueur, sentant malgré tout sa tête tourner, encore et encore, comme s’il était dans un mauvais manège. Harry avait peur des manèges, il trouvait que cela représentait follement sa vie merdique. Un cercle vicieux qui ne s’arrête jamais et qui lui donne salement envie de vomir. Heureusement, ils arrivèrent dans une petite pièce où la chaleur était bien moins écrasante, étouffante.

Tout s’enchaina ensuite rapidement. La blonde plaqua le bouclé contre ce qui lui sembla être un lit de camp et scella leurs bouches avec ardeur. Il aimait que la jeune femme prenne les devants, quand il était bourré, il préférait que l’on s’occupe de lui, étant totalement vidé de ses forces musculaires. C’était moins épuisant d’être dans la position du « passif » que d’être dans la position de celui qui mène la danse. Leurs corps se frôlaient et sans mal, elle parvint à déshabiller ce tas humain qui était loin de décuver. Il commença alors à gémir quand elle effleura son entrejambe. Ah... Bon dieu que c’était délicieux, exquis. Elle était si déjà si dure – sa troisième jambe – qu’il aurait un mal de chien à se contenir plus de dix minutes. Dix minutes bon dieu c'était si court, lui qui aimait en profiter durant des heures et des heures. Quelle endurance ce garçon avait quand il s’agissait de faire l’amour avec quelqu’un !

Lorsque vint son tour de la déshabiller, il s’attarda un long moment sur le soutien-gorge de la jeune fille, regardant avec attention sa poitrine. Ses yeux s’étaient acclimatés à la pénombre alors il pouvait parfaitement distinguer la forme de ceux-ci. Divinement beaux. Nus, leurs corps liés, les mains expertes du brun glissèrent de la nuque jusqu’aux fesses qu’il tripota longuement pendant qu’elle s’amusait à mordre son cou, sa mâchoire, lui arrachant un râle de gémissements. Leurs intimités entrèrent en contact et cette fois ci ce fut elle, qui geignît. Rien ne servait de préciser que le moment qu’ils passèrent ensemble fut éprouvant physiquement et vocalement, il n’avait pas couché avec une femme depuis longtemps, tout simplement parce que ce n’était plus ce qui l’intéressait en premiers lieux. Les femmes. ...

Allongé tel une étoile de mer sur le matelas, son bras autour d’elle et une autre sur sa poitrine, il fumait une cigarette qui trainait depuis plusieurs jours dans la poche de sa veste.

 

« Moi c'est Karla.

\- Harry.

\- Enchantée Harry. »

 

Typique. Commencer une conversation banale pour finir avec un discret « nous pourrions nous revoir ». Sauf que le bouclé n’était pas intéressé, en semaine il ne vivait pas ici mais à Londres, à la faculté de médecine, en internat. Il préférait faire visiter son lit plusieurs fois par semaine à une fille qu’il voyait plusieurs fois par semaine, et non pas à une inconnue qui ne venait certainement pas d’ici, vu son accent. Irlandaise. Il pourrait parier gros qu’elle venait de la région de Dublin.

Il se leva pour se rhabiller et sortir de la pièce.. Inutile de dire qu’il sentit un vêtement lui glisser dans le dos et entendit des jurons sortir de la bouche de la jeune femme. Il n’en avait que faire, il avait tout simplement apprécié avoir batifoler avec cette nana pour son anniversaire. Sortant à la volée en évitant de se prendre un énième oreiller en plein visage, il claqua la porte et dévala l’escalier en courant, rejoignant ses amis qui l’attendaient en bas depuis une bonne vingtaine de minutes

 

. « Alors ? Elle est comment ? Tu vas la revoir ?

\- Bien. Mais je ne vais pas la revoir.

\- Quoi ? Mais qu'est ce qu'il te faut de plus Harry ? Elle est blonde, elle a de beaux yeux bleus, elle est vraiment bien faite. Il te manque quoi ?

\- Des sentiments. Par exemple. »

Tous se turent. Harry ne voyait jamais une femme deux fois s’il n’avait pas de sentiments. La règle c’était une nuit et pas plus. Les pauvres se font de trop gros espoirs sinon. Espoirs d’une longue aventure, espoir d’une histoire. Ce sont des femmes, elles sont bien plus sentimentales que les homme. Harry voyait à leurs mines défaites qu’ils étaient déçus, voire triste. La plupart d’entre eux avaient déjà quelqu’un et voir leur ami seul, à vagabonder, faire son libertin, ça les emmerdait... Harry était celui qui était seul quand ils faisaient des activités en duo, celui qui était en bout de table quand ils dînaient parce que tous les couples autour de lui ne voulaient pas se séparer. Foutue niaiserie. Pas capable de se séparer l’espace d’un dîner pour éviter à leur vieil ami de se souvenir qu’il était seul, foutrement seul.

Sur ce dernier échange, le bouclé remballa et se dirigea en titubant vers sa voiture, suivi de ses deux meilleurs amis.

 

« Harry tu ne conduis pas ! T'es complètement bourré ! Je ne veux pas qu'on aille au creux

! - Certainement pas. Ma voiture, mes clés, je conduis. »

 

Et sûrement parce que les trois garçons étaient bien éméchés et que personne n’osait contredire un Harry solitaire qui peut être buvait bien plus que les autres pour noyer sa solitude et son chagrin, ils ne tentèrent pas de le convaincre de laisser le volant à l’un d’eux. Le brun prit alors le volant et démarra au quart de tour, ayant au préalable des étoiles dans les yeux. Mais bon, il croyait certainement que les « étoiles » provoquées par l’alcool étaient celles du ciel. . . . Chantonnant, il ne fit pas attention à la vitesse à laquelle il roulait, au nombre de kilomètres par heure qui grimpait. Quatre-vingt dix. Cent. Cent cinq. Cent-vingt. Peut être même plus après, mais ça, il fut clairement incapable de s’en souvenir. Les trois garçons étaient bientôt arrivés à destination, ne vivant qu’à une dizaine de kilomètres du lieu où ils avait joyeusement fêté l’anniversaire du bouclé. Ils roulaient sur une départementale qui menait vers le Nord, où bon nombre d’accidents avaient déjà eu lieu, pour certains relativement graves. Aucun d’eux, et surtout pas Harry qui se sentait invincible, maître de l’Univers, n’aurait imaginé qu’un jour, ils seraient sur la liste de ceux qui, par mégarde, en avaient provoqué un. Le choc fut brutal. Des phares qui éblouissent. Harry ferma les yeux et porta une main à son visage pour ne plus apercevoir cette lumière insupportable lui donnant un mal de crâne fou. Ses mains pourtant habiles ne purent pas atteindre de nouveau le volant pour pouvoir tourner en vitesse et éviter le drame. Son temps de réaction était tellement altéré par l’alcool qu’il ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu’il allait se passer, ce qu’il se passait. Un dérapage de pneus, une collision de pare-chocs, le métal qui crisse en s’entrechoquant, des cris venant de l’arrière du véhicule. Le crâne d’Harry frappa violemment contre le repose-tête et pendant l’espace de quelques secondes, il crut que c’était terminé pour lui.

Un accident se déroule ainsi. Une situation banale. Un dîner chez des amis, un rencard avec la jolie secrétaire au bureau qui nous plait depuis des mois. Une fin de journée de travail et un désir profond de vouloir rentrer chez soi au plus vite. Puis, un élément déclencheur. Une autre personne avec une situation banale. Un anniversaire, par exemple. Et malheureusement, un peu d’alcool, un compteur qui affiche des dizaines de kilomètres/heure en trop. Et là, le choc. Un gros boum. Tout s’arrête. On crève ici ou l’on respire encore, en mauvais état alors on se demande comment va-t’on s’en sortir, va-t’on s’en sortir tout court ? L’état de choc prend souvent le dessus, empêchant les Hommes de paniquer mais parfois, l’adrénaline et la peur font faire des choses que l’on regrette toute une vie, qui nous hantent même dans nos plus beaux et chastes rêves. Comme s’enfuir. A partir du moment où notre cerveau comprend la situation, il est déjà trop tard. Les dommages vont être causés et leurs conséquences sont inévitables. Un choix s’oppose alors à nous : rester, ou fuir. Être digne et assumer ou, être lâche.

Le blond à la place du mort, aussi dit siège du passager avant fut le premier à réagir. Il appuya très fort sur la jambe d’Harry qui était resté sur l’accélérateur. Machinalement il reprit le volant pour essayer de se dépatouiller de ce dramatique carambolage.

 

« Putain ! Attends on doit voir s'ils vont bien !

\- Fonce je te dis ! On se tire ! Va chez moi ! 

\- Mais y a tes parents ! Et merde ils sont peut être morts, on ne peut pas fuir !

\- Non ils sont pas là de la semaine. Si on le peut et oui on va le faire ! Bordel tu veux bousiller nos vies ou quoi Styles ! Démarre putain !

\- Je.. D'accord. »

 

Harry bafouillait, n’était plus maître de lui même. La peur prenait le dessus. Personne ne répliqua. Ni le blond ni l’autre derrière qui semblait ne rien avoir de plus que quelques malencontreuses égratignures et ecchymoses. Alors c’est ainsi que cela se passe ? On fuit et on se tait pour que jamais personne ne découvre que nous sommes les auteurs d’un tel drame ? Tant pis pour les morts ? Pour les blessés ? Pour les vies brisées et les destins envolés ? Sans broncher, Harry s’engagea dans l’allée de la propriété des parents du blond. Il travaillait avec son père au garage de la ville ce qui lui valait d’être reconnu comme un des meilleurs garagistes de la région. Ce fut une chance de l’avoir avec eux ce soir.

Le lendemain, les villageois et les journaux ne parlaient plus que de l'accident qui était survenu vers trois heures du matin. Les deux victimes, les deux hommes dont Harry venait de foutre la vie en l’air étaient un père et son fils de dix ans, charmants villageois, aimés de tout le monde, très chrétiens et membres actifs de la paroisse. Et surtout, des humains aux vies brisées.

 

_« Cette nuit, dans les alentours de trois heures du matin, deux voitures sont entrées en collision. Aucun mort n'est à déploré mais le passager le plus jeune, âgé de dix ans seulement est dans un état critique à l'hôpital le plus proche. Selon les secouristes, il serait partiellement défiguré.»_

 

Bien confortablement allongé dans son lit, au chaud dans ses couvertures, une tasse de thé sur sa table de nuit, Harry trouva judicieux d’arrêter de lire cet article. Il en avait déjà trop lu. Après tout, c’était dur d’admettre notre culpabilité dans ces faits. Il venait de défigurer un enfant et jamais, ô grand jamais il ne se le pardonnerait. . . . Pas une seule fois ils ne parlèrent à nouveau de cette fameuse nuit et les soupçons ne furent jamais posés sur eux. Le conducteur, le père, n’avait pas eu le temps de voir la marque du véhicule ni même l’ombre de sa couleur, tellement le choc et la surprise de voir un bolide foncer sur eux avait été grande. Ce fut probablement ce qui sauva les trois garçons de la prison et de la honte. Ainsi, quelques années plus tard, à la fin de son cursus universitaire de médecine, lorsqu’il fallut à Harry choisir sa spécialité chirurgicale, il opta pour la chirurgie de reconstitution facile. Sans même hésiter une seule seconde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voici le deuxième chapitre, j'en ai au moins une dizaine en réserve mais je dois revoir quelques trucs dessus alors... Voilà ?


	3. Rebirth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> « Cette nuit, dans les alentours de trois heures du matin, deux voitures sont entrées en collision. Aucun mort n'est à déploré mais le passager le plus jeune, âgé de dix ans est dans un état critique. Selon les secouristes, il serait pratiquement défiguré. [...]»
> 
> Harry a tout pour lui. Une femme, un enfant, un métier parfait, un visage.
> 
> Louis, lui, se contente de vivre. Mais défiguré, cela pose forcément quelques soucis.
> 
> « Et au fond même si l'amour les a réuni, la guerre n'a pas hésité à leur rappeler que tôt ou tard, on récolte ce que l'on sème. »

**Été 1939.**

 

**_Malham,  Yorkshire du Nord, Angleterre._ **

 

Dehors, le soleil brillait et les rayons chauds du soleil tapaient. Pourtant c'était encore le mois de février, d'habitude froid. Louis se prit à penser qu'il serait bien sorti avec des amis, ça lui faisait envie, d'aller dans la forêt qui bordait sa petite ville natale et de s'amuser un peu. Sauf qu'il ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait plus et tout ça à cause d'un type, d'une femme qui s'était vu attribué le permis de conduire alors que visiblement, il ne savait pas conduire. Ou bien il savait conduire mais comme un pied. Louis n'avait jamais rien demandé après tout.

Il n'avait que dix ans quand un chauffard a percuté la voiture de son père où il siégeait devant, après tout il avait dix ans, il pouvait ! c'était génial pour le petit Louis d'être enfin devant à côté de son papa. Malheureusement, il était sorti très gravement blessé de cet incident. En effet, la moitié de son visage avait été arrachée, selon lui. En réalité, il était défiguré du côté gauche du visage et le travail des médecins avait été assez superficiel. Louis avait surtout eu de la chance de s'en sortir, c'est ce qu'avaient dit les médecins à la famille Tomlinson ce jour là. Tu parles. Louis aurait préféré mille fois mourir plutôt que de vivre tel un désarticulé, tel un monstre aux yeux des autres. Il avait des amis, avant. Il avait le parfait visage d'un bébé, pas l'ombre d'un bouton d'acné ni de marques, de cicatrices. Mais tout ça, sa vie, s'est brusquement arrêté un soir de février, il y a maintenant presque jour pour jour, neuf années.

« Louis, mon coeur, pourquoi tu n'irais pas faire un tour dehors, hm ? La petite voisine t'aime bien vous pourriez passer du temps ensemble. »

Sa mère savait que depuis l'accident, Louis, du haut de ses dix-neuf ans n'avait plus jamais manifester publiquement l'envie de côtoyer des gens. Les gens sont méchants de toute manière, c'était là, la déduction de Louis face aux cruautés qu'il avait pu entendre à son égard. Des jeunes enfants aux adultes murs, aux petites vieilles qui passent leur vie à commérer sur tout et rien. Il est vrai qu'une fois, Louis avait délibérément fait tomber l'une d'elle en déposant une plaque de verglas devant la porte de celle-ci. La vieille était en effet sortie et s'était rétamée par terre, se brisant une jambe. Louis avait bien rit ce jour là, ah ! La crise d'adolescence ! Mais en grandissant il s'en était un peu voulu puis finalement il s'était dit qu'elle, elle n'avait sûrement jamais regretté ses mots alors le châtain avait rit, de nouveau et plus jamais il n'eut pensé à cette vieille cinglée abominable.

« Non. Merci. Je me distrais très bien tout seul, maman.  
\- Mais il faut que tu sortes Louis. Tu as vingt ans ! Regarde Nathan, ton frère, il sort ! »

Jackpot. Encore une fois, sa mère le comparait à Nathan, son frère ainé. Il en eut presque les larmes aux yeux. Son frère était le cliché parfait du garçon qui a tout pour lui et qui réussi coup sur coup. Cheveux bruns soyeux et brillants – cirage capillaire –, yeux bleus étincelants, très grand, corps sculpté comme ceux des acteurs hollywoodiens, doué en sciences – c'est bien connu étudier les sciences fait toujours mieux aux yeux de l'opinion publique – et bien évidemment, sportif accompli. Louis était tout le contraire. Cheveux ternes et la plupart du temps sales – excusez le, il ne sort jamais –, yeux vides de toute vie et plus gris que bleus, petit, quelques kilos en trop à force de ne pas bouger et de se goinfrer de chocolat, uniquement bon en dessin et en philosophie. Et forcément, nul en sport. Mais quand il disait nul, il n'exagérait même pas un petit peu. Il ne répondit rien aux paroles de sa mère, il était bien trop blessé pour en placer une. Elle le comprit et tenta de s'excuser en prenant une voix douce, presque mielleuse. Insupportable ! Louis n'avait pas besoin et ne voulait pas de sa pitié, elle pouvait bien se la garder. Il n'était pas Nathan et ne le serait jamais. Depuis ses dix ans,  était mort et chaque soir il priait pour ne jamais se réveiller le lendemain matin. Évidemment, comme le malchanceux qu'il était, il se réveillait tous les matins et combo, de bonne heure ! Lui qui n'avait demandé qu'à vivre devait désormais survivre. La nuance était forte.

. . .

Il eut le temps de faire une petite sieste quand soudainement, un bruit l'enleva au doux monde du sommeil quand bien sur, ce dernier n'est pas agrémenté de cauchemars en tout genre. Comme celui de revivre sans cesse un accident de voiture, par exemple... D'en haut, il entendit la voix de son frère. Nathan. Sa voix était enjouée, il crut presque entendre qu'il souriait. Avant l'accident de Louis, les deux frères étaient proches. Ils n'avaient qu'un an de différence, leurs chambres étaient à côté mais désormais, Louis avait la douloureuse impression qu'ils vivaient à des années lumières l'un de l'autre. Un accident de la route ça chamboule une famille entière. La vie de Louis avait été foutue. Déjà, il avait failli y rester, dans cette voiture. Le capot était enfoncé, incapable pour son père de le sortir ni même pour les secours qui durent prendre les grands moyens et scier la carrosserie pour tenter de sauver ce jeune garçon. Il avait perdu connaissance et ce fut peut-être tant mieux sur le coup. La douleur du verre implanté un peu partout sur votre visage, les quelques brûlures, les entailles et le sang qui dégouline en dose excessive, c'était tout sauf agréable à vivre... La mère du châtain dut abandonné son travail pour rester à la maison s'occuper de son fils. Durant des mois et des mois, elle tint pour responsable de ce drame son propre mari. Ce fut une période sombre pour le couple, elle lui rapprochait de ne jamais être là, alors qu'il travaillait d'arrache-pieds pour subvenir aux besoins de sa famille et compenser la perte du revenu de sa famille. Louis, lui, savait que son paternel n'était pas le responsable. Le responsable était ce chauffard qui avait lâchement fui et qui à l'heure qu'il est, devait ne pas se soucier ou même se souvenir qu'un jour, il avait créé une telle pagaille, une telle merde, une trop grande perte. Et puis il y avait Nathan. Le pire, sûrement. Celui qui avait fait le plus de mal à Louis. Il avait tout d'abord arrêté de se montrer avec son frère. Plus de sorties dans la forêt ou dans les collines, plus de longs après-midis  avec les enfants du village à jouer. Louis avait lu en Nathan comme dans un livre ouvert. Et c'est du dégout qu'il avait pu percevoir sur le visage de son aîné quand celui-ci daignait au moins lui accorder un regard. Louis se trouvait horrible, monstrueux et bon pour l'échafaud. La moitié de son visage était méconnaissable et il en avait conscience. Alors il avait arrêté de sortir, comme ci en plus d'être le malheureux dans cette histoire, les gens en rajoutaient une couche pour bien finir de l'enterrer profondément dans l'espoir que jamais il ne revoit la lumière du jour. Après tout c'est vrai, les gens n'avaient pas à voir ceci. C'était eux que cela dérangeait le plus, évidemment ! Ils ne pouvaient pas juste se contenter de tourner la tête si vraiment ils étaient dérangés, non ! Ils hurlaient ou changeaient de trottoir, ils cachaient outrageusement les yeux de leurs enfants en pestant comme quoi c'était immoral de faire sortir un tel monstre, un tel guignol comme lui dans un village charmant, sans histoires et drôlement bien fleuri. C'est vrai, les fleurs c'est beau. Louis, il n'était pas beau, pour eux.

Il était maintenant, l'un des hommes les plus malheureux et mal aimés de la Terre. Et l'on dira que c'est bas et mal de se morfondre, de se prendre pour le plus dévasté des Hommes. Et à cela, je n'ai à répondre que ce qui est bas et mal, c'est de dire à quelqu'un qu'il n'a pas à se morfondre ainsi parce que d'autres vivent pire que lui. Chaque personne est atteinte différemment des épreuves de la vie, un amour volé peut être aussi dévastateur qu'un décès. Et peu de gens le comprenne. Mais de toute manière, peu de gens savent ce que cela fait, d'être défiguré.

« Louis ! Descends ! Ton frère est ici.  
\- J'arrive ! »

Et voilà. Il était condamné à passer quelques heures avec un garçon qui n'en avait plus rien à faire de lui, un garçon qui avait oublié qu'un jour il avait eu un frère et que ce dernier aurait bien eu besoin de lui. Il descendit lentement les escaliers et s'approcha de ses parents ainsi que de son frère et... Une divine inconnue à ses côtés. Nouvelle petite-amie, présumés Louis. Il semblait au châtain que son frère en avait parlé il y a quelques semaines, il ne se souvenait plus. Pour être il ne l'écoutait même plus, sa vie parfaite lui donnait envie de vomir de jalousie et d'amertume. Machinalement il baissa la tête, ne voulant pas faire fuir la jeune femme. Au moins, ça prouvait qu'il avait encore du respect et de l'amour pour son frère, selon _lui._

« Jane, je te présente mon frère Louis.  
\- Enchantée, Louis ! »

Jane tendit amicalement sa main et releva la tête pour regarder le châtain. Une sacrée surprise ! Enfin non. L'illusion de Louis comme quoi enfin une personne n'allait pas tourner la tête et agir comme ci il était une personne au visage tout à fait normal fut de courte durée. La ligne de sourcils épais de la jeune fille se fronça et elle détourna le regard, jetant un regard à Nate. Elle était dégoter, il le sentait, il le comprenait. C'était peut-être cela le pire.

« Je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps je présume.  
\- On t'appelle pour le dîner de toute façon. »

Rejeté. Il se sentait rejeté, abandonné. Sa propre mère qui confirmait ses dires et le laissait bêtement rejoindre sa chambre comme s'il faisait tâche sur le tableau familial. Le regard du cadet de la famille croisa celui de Nathan. Il ne sut confirmer si celui-ci avait un regard presque désolé. Triste ? C'est trop tard pensa Louis. Sachant qu'il n'avait plus grand chose à faire en si bonne compagnie, il prit congé et monta précipitamment l'escalier, manquant de tomber à maintes reprises. Il accéléra la cadence quand il entendit les pas de son aîné le poursuivre.

« Louis.. Ça va ? Je suis désolé...  
\- Arrête de faire l'hypocrite avec moi Nate, cela ne marche pas. Je sais que si tu fais cela c'est parce que ta Jane est ici. »

Aucune réponse, seulement un regard perdu, désolé, enfin que Louis ne parvint pas à déchiffrer. Son rire nerveux résonna dans la cage d'escalier comme un chant d'église. Quoi ? Il n'avait plus rien à répondre ? Louis avait-il raison ? Probablement ? Et peut-être que au final, le pire dans toute cette histoire n'était pas d'avoir perdu la moitié de son visage, c'était d'avoir perdu à tout jamais la personne qui comptait le plus pour lui, son frère. Quoiqu'il en dise, Louis aurait pu faire n'importe quoi pour récupérer l'amour fraternel. Même perdre la seconde moitié de son visage. Mais malheureusement, c'était impossible.

**. . .**

Sans faire l'ombre d'un bruit, il descendit à pas de loup se mettre à table où tout le cortège familial était déjà installé. Lui il était le dernier, le gosse qui manque à l'appel et qui n'a pas à faire dans les discussions d'un apéritif entre adultes. A son âge, ils le prenaient encore pour un enfant alors que de lui et Nate, il était peut être celui qui avait le plus vécu, le plus souffert et appris des gens. Qu'au moindre problème, à la moindre différence, vous êtes exclu et mis de côté. Qu'on vous abandonne alors que l'on vous avait toujours promis d'être là pour vous. La vie et les promesses sont des tissus de mensonges servant à faire naître l'espoir dans le cœur des gens. Puisque, c'est bien connu, l'espoir fait vivre. De toute manière, moins il passait de temps avec eux, mieux c'est. Mieux il se portait même si c'était une bien grande expression que de dire qu'il se portait bien. 

Jane était belle, il ne pouvait pas le nier. Sa belle chevelure noir ébène, ses magnifiques boucles anglaises, une peau hâlée et des doigts longs et fins comme des baguettes. Louis la regardait avec intérêt et admiration mais celle ci du sentir le regard du garçon défiguré car elle reposa ses mains sur ses cuisses pour les cacher avant d'adresser un petit regard à Nathan. Alors même son regard était à vomir ? Toujours plaisant à savoir. Cette femme ne faisait que le faire se dégrader.

Nathan et Jane étaient beaux et heureux ensemble, Louis en remerciait malgré tout le Ciel bien qu'il ne croyait plus en Dieu depuis longtemps. Son frère avait réussi là où lui, il avait tristement échoué. Dans une fratrie, il en faut toujours un qui réussisse et l'autre qui se foire sur toute la ligne, n'est-ce pas ? Enfin... Louis n'avait pas même eu le temps de se planter en réalité, un type lui avait abréger la peine des déceptions et des ratés. C'est sur qu'avec un visage marqué, l'espoir de trouver une petite-amie ou un petit-ami était maigre voire rachitique. Quelle fâcheuse récompense pour ce petit garçon plein de joie de vivre, au bulletin scolaire exemplaire et au visage de bébé qui aurait dû devenir aussi beau et fort que son aîné.

« Louis ? »

Jane le tira de sa rêverie. Il aborda une expression d'incompréhension ? Était-ce son nom qu'elle venait de joliment prononcer ? Sa tête ne lui jouait pas des mauvais tours comme souvent elle avait pu le faire ? Il releva la tête de son plat qu'il avait à peine toucher et leurs regards se croisèrent. Elle prenait sur elle mais Louis appréciait le geste, les anciennes copines de Nathan ne lui adressaient jamais un mot, ne lui portaient aucun intérêt et l'ignoraient tout simple. Ça avait toujours le mérite d'être clair. Il se demandait cependant ce que Nate avait bien pu leur dire à l'époque pour qu'elle réagisse avec une telle sauvagerie.

« Oui ?  
\- Parle moi un peu de toi, je ne te connais pas et comme tu es le frère de Nathan... J'ai envie d'apprendre des choses sur toi. »

C'était dit avec tellement de sincérité que Louis resta sans voix, fait que Jane remarqua, un petit rire se voulant gentil aux lèvres.

« Il n'y a pas grand chose à savoir sur mon frère, Jane. »

Il sursauta sur sa chaise, signe que le paternel Tomlinson venait tout juste de lui asséner un coup de pied sous la table pour qu'il se la boucle. Nathan était si ambivalent, il n'en manquait cependant jamais une pour mettre Louis mal à l'aise. Cependant, Louis, en tant que victime désignée, répondit malgré tout.

« Nathan a raison... J'ai eu un accident de voiture avec mon père quand j'avais dix ans. J'ai failli mourir mais ils ont réussi à me garder en vie, malheureusement. Depuis plus rien de bien excitant. »

Pas de petites-amies, pas de sorties entre amis à part la voisine, la petite rousse ronde pas très séduisante mais pourtant bien gentille. Le problème c'est que Louis savait qu'elle s'était nouée d'amitié avec lui uniquement car elle voulait se faire apprécier de toutes les personnes de la paroisse. Après tout, c'est bien plus important d'être appréciée par des inconnus, adulée car on _ose_ aider le monstre du village. C'est courageux. Très. C'est bien mieux que d'avoir de vrais amis, c'est bien connu ? Les gens préfèrent et ont toujours préféré la superficialité.  Jane prit congé de cette conversations et divergea vers d'autres aspirations, auxquelles Louis ne participa pas pour la simple et bonne raison qu'encore une fois il se sentait largué. Les études longues de son frère, leur petite vie de couple bien rangée, le bébé bientôt en route, l'emménagement dans la ville de Leeds pour ne pas être trop loin d'ici. C'était sur, Nathan avait une destinée des plus parfaites. Seul le père Tomlinson ne participait pas aux conversations, cela avait le don de réchauffer le cœur de Louis qui savait que son père, contre n'importe quoi, aurait préféré être défiguré lui même et que son fils n'ait pas à subir tout cela. Les opérations, les moqueries, le rejet. De plus, il voyait une autre femme, il ne ressentait plus rien pour sa femme mais le divorce était bien trop mal vu pour oser le mentionner, alors, il s'épanouissait dans l'adultère et Louis était le seul à savoir. C'était une femme du village voisin. Dans leur malheur, dans sa culpabilité, il avait trouvé un peu de joie, un échappatoire, cette femme. Et Louis ne lui en voulait pas, il était même heureux pour lui. Cet homme méritait tout l'amour du monde.

En fin de repas, Louis sortit de table, définitivement écarté de toutes discussions. Son père lui dit un signe de tête pour qu'il le suive, ce que le châtain s'empressa alors de faire, sous l'œil interrogatif de Nate. Les lèvres pincées, une once de jalousie dans le regard. Louis savait que son frère avait toujours été jaloux de la complicité entre lui et son père, qu'il faisait toutes ces longues études pour épater en priorité leur père. Le problème est que cela ne marchait pas.  
S'agissant contre la façade, Louis croisa ses bras et rentra ses poings sous ses fines manches en laine. Petite maille qui datait certainement de plusieurs années. Son père lui proposa une cigarette mais le châtain déclina l'invitation, ce qui engendra un soupir de la part de son paternel.

« J'en dirai pas un mot à ta mère, de toute il n'y a plus de dialogue entre nous. Et tu as vingt ans, une clope ne va pas t'emmener directement au cimetière.  
\- Ça serait pourtant pas mal.  
\- Louis... Je n'aime pas que tu dises ce genre de choses... T'es fort et je sais que tu peux accomplir de grandes choses malgré ton visage. Tu es doué en dessin, en philosophie, pourquoi n'essayes-tu pas de décrocher un petit job dans une galerie ? Ou si ce n'est pas une galerie dans pourquoi pas dans une petite boutique où ils ont besoin de dessinateur ? »

Aucune réponse de la part du cadet. Il savait qu'à peine passé le pas de la porte, une vendeuse toute belle viendrait le voir et lui dirait que magasin était fermée, même s'il était seize heures. Son visage n'était pas une œuvre d'art alors comment allait-on pouvoir lui céder un boulot artistique ? C'était tout à fait improbable mais c'était aussi mentir de dire qu'il n'y avait jamais songé au moins une fois.

« Essaye. Juste essaye. Je ne te demande pas de suivre la lignée de ton frère à vouloir faire.. Je ne sais même plus quel est le nom exact du métier qu'il songe faire mais... Je serais aussi fier de toi si tu arrivais à trouver quelque chose dans le domaine que tu aimes. »

Les mots de son père le frappèrent en plein cœur et un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du châtain. Alors son père croyait réellement en lui comme sa mère croyait en Nathan ? Il ne serait pas déçu si son fils ne devenait pas médecin et se plongeait dans le domaine artistique ? A son sourire, Louis se trahit tout seul et son père comprit qu'il avait gagné. Son fils allait enfin chercher quelque chose. Son fils allait enfin vivre.

« Aller. Une. Pour fêter ta renaissance.  
\- Une seule. »

Et ce soir là Louis se sentit bien. Il avait toujours la moitié du visage déchiqueté, aucunes relations amicales et encore moins amoureuse. Mais il avait la certitude qu'au moins quelqu'un sur cette Terre, dans ce monde, était de son côté et croyait en lui. Il savait qu'il pouvait rendre quelqu'un fier. C'était son père et depuis dix années, il n'avait jamais cessé de croire qu'un jour Louis renaîtrait. C'était seulement ce soir là, sous les étoiles, ce ciel clair, le vent froid les enveloppant que Louis le comprit. Mais il valait mieux tard que jamais pas vrai ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's the third chapteeeeeeer :)


	4. Un homme qu'on croyait heureux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> « Cette nuit, dans les alentours de trois heures du matin, deux voitures sont entrées en collision. Aucun mort n'est à déploré mais le passager le plus jeune, âgé de dix ans est dans un état critique. Selon les secouristes, il serait pratiquement défiguré. [...]»
> 
> Harry a tout pour lui. Une femme, un enfant, un métier parfait, un visage.
> 
> Louis, lui, se contente de vivre. Mais défiguré, cela pose forcément quelques soucis.
> 
> « Et au fond même si l'amour les a réuni, la guerre n'a pas hésité à leur rappeler que tôt ou tard, on récolte ce que l'on sème. »

**Été 1939.**

**_Londres, région de Londres, Angleterre_**.

Deux opérations. C'est ce qui attendait Harry Styles aujourd'hui. Un nez et un menton. Il allait redonner à deux personnes une apparence, un visage bien modelé et leur rendre le moral, leur vie qui s'était mise en pause depuis leurs accidents respectifs. Pauvres femmes.

Cela faisait trois années qu'il était titularisé après de très longues études plus ou moins éprouvantes, il fallait se dire les choses clairement. Il avait eu énormément de mal à se remettre de l'accident qu'il avait eu il y a presque dix ans maintenant... Après ce dernier, Harry avait prit la décision de partir et de s'éloigner de cette ville, de Craven, de Malham et s'installer à Londres. La capitale, évidemment, quoi de plus prestigieux pour un garçon comme lui ? Issu d'une famille riche, il eut le droit de rentrer dans la plus réputée des universités de médecine du Royaume-Uni et d'y établir son chez lui. Harry avait littéralement tout raflé. Major de promo, leader de son groupe d'amis, petite amie, il avait tout eu pour lui. Si ce n'est pas injuste ça. Tout lui avait été servi sur un plateau doré sauf qu'il ne le méritait pas et cela, il en était amplement conscient. Mais ce monde est cruel, dur, il faut se battre pour obtenir de que l'on désire alors quand une opportunité se pointe devant nous... Il est difficile de ne pas se laisser tenter. Ce futur en or était le fruit défendu et Harry avait croqué dedans à pleines dents.

Trop tard il réalisa qu'Eve fut expulsée du jardin d'Eden et qu'en suivant ses pas, il paierait pour ses erreurs, pour sa lâcheté. Le paradis, ce n’est pour pas les méchants. Mais pour le moment, il dégustait sa pomme avec envie et désir, savourant chaque morceau juteux, sucré et exquis. Mais Oscar Wilde n'a pas dit que derrière chaque chose exquise de ce monde... Se cachait quelque chose de tragique ?

. . .

Enlevant ses gants salis de sang qu'il jeta dans une poubelle, il se précipita aux éviers pour laver ses fines et habiles mains blanches. Aussi blanches que la neige. Blanches et pures alors que sa vie était entachée de ce liquide compact rouge. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'heure et soupira, frottant son visage entre ses mains. Vingt heures et quart. Jamais il ne serait à l'heure pour le dîner avec sa femme et ses charmants beaux-parents. Ironique. Ils n'étaient pas charmants. Il sortit en trombe du bloc et fonça aux vestiaires, saluant les autres médecins et infirmiers qui le saluaient au passage. Les petites minettes rougissaient devant ce beau grand médecin aux boucles chocolat, aux yeux verts comme l'émeraude. Forcément, ça flattait un peu – beaucoup – son ego d'homme pourtant accompli. Il avait toujours eu un effet sur les femmes, sans jamais comprendre la cause de tout cela. Ses cheveux peut-être ? Ce n'était pas une coiffure fréquente après tout. Il songea qu'il devrait peut-être poser la question à sa femme pour pouvoir être éclairé un peu sur la question. En deux trois mouvements, il fut fin prêt à partir, son manteau sur le dos mais il fut interrompu dans sa course. Quoi ?

« Docteur ? »

Levant ses grands yeux, il eut la surprise de voir la nouvelle petite interne. Enfin elle travaillait ici depuis plusieurs mois maintenant mais quand on savait que certains étaient ici depuis plus de dix ans, trois mois ne faisaient pas le poids. Dire qu'il n'avait jamais couché avec elle serait probablement... Mentir et malhonnête. C'était arrivé quelques fois, simples erreurs de parcours. Il était marié, certes, mais son couple l'ennuyait, sexuellement parlant. Il était un homme, il avait des besoins naturels qui demandaient simplement à être satisfaits. Parfois, se contenter soi-même n'est plus assez suffisant...

« Je n'ai pas le temps pour l'instant, je dois rejoindre ma famille, on se voit plus tard ? »

Une moue mignonne s'afficha sur le visage angélique de la jolie brune qui fixait les yeux d'Harry, d'un air suppliant. Pour la consoler – se justifia-t-il intérieurement –, il l'embrassa en lui faisant un petit clin d'œil empli de promesses qu'il ne tiendrait peut-être pas. Le Docteur Styles, au delà de sa réputation d'être un excellent chirurgien, avait aussi la réputation d'être un coureur de jupons. Mais pas que de jupons. Certains prétendaient l'avoir déjà vu assez proches d'hommes. Il avait démenti, évidemment. Pourtant...

Harry aimait sa femme. Mais, en ce moment, ou plutôt depuis qu'ils avaient eu leur fils, elle était toujours après leur petit façon et Harry, il passait tout le temps au second plan. Ils ne faisaient plus l'amour de peur que leur fils les entendre et ne les prenne dans un moment gênant d'intimité. Comme si à cinq ans il allait y comprendre quelque chose, avait toujours pensé Harry. Alors les rares fois où ils le faisaient, c'est quand Tommy, leur fils, était chez les grands-parents, maternels ou paternels ou lorsqu'elle était sur que leur bébé dormait profondément. Des fois, cela prenait tellement de temps quand sa femme vérifiait si son fils dormait que le bouclé s'endormait bêtement. Mais quand vraiment ils le faisaient, le brun n'y allait pas de main morte et il en profitait, le faisant même plusieurs fois à la suite juste pour avoir sa dose mensuelle.

« Tu devrais quitter ta femme. Elle ne te satisfait pas. »  
\- Je l'aime. Elle est juste.. une emmerdeuse à ce niveau là. »

Jamais pourtant il n'avait songé à la quitter. Pas une seule fois cela lui avait effleuré l'esprit, il attendait simplement des changements parce que après tout, un couple c'est cinquante cinquante. Les efforts, on les fait des deux côtés sinon cela ne fonctionne pas, plus. Ne laissant pas la nouvelle interne rétorquer, Harry s'enfuit comme un voleur pour rejoindre sa voiture.

. . .

Il entra comme une tornade dans le restaurant, les cheveux juste un peu décoiffés pour ne pas dire totalement. Du regard, il chercha où est-ce qu'il était attendu et ce ne fut que lorsqu'il aperçu un coup de vent aux boucles brunes et aux yeux verts semblants aux siens traverser à toute allure le restaurant qu'il parvint à discerner sa tablée.

« Papa ! »

Harry souleva son fils dans les airs et le serra conte lui, embrassant à multiples reprises fois sa petite joue rouge et sa fossette droite. On pourrait bien lui reprocher d'être un mauvais mari et un mauvais gendre, il était cependant le père le plus aimant qui puisse exister avec son enfant. Il fallait voir ce que ce petit bout de chou avait apporté à Harry ces dernières années et ce, depuis sa naissance. Tommy avait donné un nouveau sens à la vie d'Harry, lorsqu'il était au bord du gouffre et que rien ni personne n'arrivait à lui faire garder la tête hors de l'eau. Il avait été comme une bouée de sauvetage, aussi clichée et niaise que la chose puisse paraître.

« Il est plus de vingt heures trente Harry ! On avait dit vingt heures !  
\- Oui eh bien excuse moi mais à ce que je sache tu peux patienter une demie-heure de plus, tandis que mes patients sur le billard, non. Tes parents peuvent attendre non ? Ils sont bien contents que je sois chirurgien pour donner un cadre de vie très convenable à leur fille chérie. »

Les remarques perfides d'Harry ne plaisaient guère à Anastasia mais elle ne le reprenait pas. Pas en public, pas devant ces gens, pas dans un lieu si réputé où chaque personne évalue attentivement votre physique, votre posture, critique chacun de vos faits et gestes et tente de percevoir quelques bribes de vos conversations pour ensuite en faire part à leur comité de commérages. Anastasia savait que son boulot comptait énormément aux yeux d'Harry, qu'il passait presque avant tout, que lorsqu'il avait quelqu'un sur la table il ne pouvait pas partir. Il ne pouvait pas laisser les autres, les internes finir le travail alors qu'eux apprenaient seulement et devaient être supervisés.

Il s'avança jusqu'à la table et adressa un signe de tête poli à ses beaux-parents pour s'excuser du retard. La main de son beau-père était froide, tout comme son âme et son expression quand il s'agissait d'avoir Harry devant les yeux. C'était des gens très huppés. Lui aussi venait d'une famille comme celle d'Anastasia mais chez lui c'était bien plus... Décontracté. Les gens n'avaient pas l'air d'avoir un balais coincé dans le derrière. Avec ses beaux-parents il fallait sans cesse surveiller son apparence, son langage, sa tenue, tout ce que Harry ne faisait pas, surtout quand il était chez lui. Mais de toutes manières il était toujours beau, charmant. Mais ses soi-disantes mauvaises habitudes fondaient sur Tommy et l'enrobait, forcément la vipère qui lui servait de belle-maman voyait rouge à chaque fois que Anastasia lui annonçait que Tommy passait les vacances chez les parents d'Harry et non pas chez eux. Elle voyait aussi rouge quand Tommy prenait exemple sur son père, ou tout simplement quand elle voyait qu'Anastasia n'avait pas d'autorité sur son fils alors qu'Harry n'avait qu'à lever le petit doigt pour se faire entendre. Le soucis était qu'Ana ne pipait mot à chaque fois qu'il se prenait une réflexion désobligeante ou dégradante, comme quoi il était un mauvais père et mauvais modèle pour son fils. Pourtant Ana et Harry avaient décidé de cette éducation pour leur fils, qui étaient les beaux-parents pour avoir à dire leur mot la-dessus ? Personne, le monde en conviendra.

« Le travail, j'imagine.  
\- Le travail oui. Priorité. Néanmoins désolé pour le retard. Vous auriez pu commencer le repas sans moi, je n'aurais pas été offensé.  
\- Harry ! »

Coup de coude en plein dans les côtes. Le terme "priorité" n'a pas du plaire et il le remarqua au visage offusqué de la vipère. Mais c'était ma vérité. Les gens de ce monde ne comprennent pas qu'autour de leur joli monde doré il y a des gens qui eux, ne vont pas bien, qui eux sont défigurés, qui eux trimeront toute leur vie pour ne serait-ce que récupérer une apparence assez convenable sans pour autant faire disparaître le traumatisme. Un traumatisme ça ne disparaît jamais. Ça reste, ça se grave, ça fait mal et ça façonne. Ça rend vivant et ça rend mort. Malheureusement les gens restent enfermés dans leur cage doré et en oublie les vivants autour d'eux. Ils oublient que la vie ne tient qu'à un fil et que l'argent et la réputation ne signifient rien. Que la richesse du cœur vaut mieux que celle du compte en banque. Et ça, c'est trop souvent négligé.

« Excusez moi.  
\- Ce n'est rien, commente mon beau-père.  
\- Ce n'était pourtant pas poli de ma part.  
\- Certes. » ajoute sa femme en prenant un air pincé.

Au départ, Anastasia, sa femme, était destinée à un certain... Alexander quelque chose. Harry ne se souvenait plus du nom de famille de ce fameux garçon qui avait failli lui voler sa place auprès de la belle Ana. Et de toutes manières il n'essayait pas non plus de se souvenir de son foutu nom de famille, c'était inutile et ce type en lui même l'était, inutile et foutrement con avec ses tentatives orchestrées par sa belle-mère pour évincer le pauvre Harry, espérant qu'il croirait qu'Anastasia avait une relation infidèle avec Alexander et donc de cette manière, la quitterait. Mais non. Raté.

Il fallait dire qu'Alexander et sa belle-mère avaient une sacrée dent contre Harry Styles. La vipère avait organisé le mariage de sa fille et Alexander de A à Z, de la petite aiguille pour reprendre le robe blanche en dentelle jusqu'à la position de la dernière cerise sur le gâteau crémeux et dégoulinant de coulis rosé. Tout était censé fonctionner, marcher... Jusqu'au moment où Anastasia avait tout simplement dit "Non." quand Alexander lui avait demandé sa main devant une bonne centaine de personnes. Harry était au même moment dans la salle et n'avait pas pu retenir le rire très joyeux qui était sorti s'entre ses lèvres, même la main plaqué fortement et brusquement contre sa bouche n'avait pas empêcher ce mini drame offusquant pour ses voisins d'assise. Il avait passé la nuit précédente à pleurer et à boire car la femme de sa vie, celle dont il était tombé amoureux allait épouser cet homme, ce type dégueulasse juste là pour arrangement. Après sa négation mémorable, Ana avait pris les devants de sa robe entre ses mains pour courir du haut de ses talons claquants jusqu'à Harry qu'elle embrassa avec ardeur et amour, devant tout le beau Londres, devant la famille d'Alexander, devant la sienne, devant leurs amis. Le moment le plus jouissif de la vie d'Harry. Certainement.

Ainsi voilà pourquoi la vipère ne supportait pas Harry qui avait envoyé se faire voir tout ses plans d'avenir pour sa petite fille faussement modèle chérie. Du moins c'était là une des raisons. Il ne pouvait pas y en avoir une seule et unique... Harry et Anastasia s'étaient épousés et vivaient un mariage d'un amour véritable, ce qui dans leur milieu était rare. C'était aussi comme cela que les gens, le monde entier avait commencé à faire la connaissance de Harry Styles avant que celui ci ne devienne le chirurgien si reconnu qu'il était désormais. Il aimait énormément raconter cet épisode à table, avec leurs amis ou les nouvelles connaissances. Quoique beaucoup de gens étaient au courant dans leur monde. Les événements comme tels ça reste pas sous silence, c'est un si merveilleux potin que les commères bourgeoises s'étaient plu à raconter dans leur salons, et tant mieux.

. . .

Vite la soirée l'ennuya. Affaires de son beau-père, ragots et potins sur les riches et les nouveaux-riches que sa belle-mère critiquait à foison. Alors contre son gré, Harry somnolait contre l'épaule d'Ana dont les cheveux tombaient sur le visage du bouclé. La fatigue retombait, les interventions demandaient toujours énormément de concentration alors le soir, chez lui, quand toute la pression retombait, la fatigue l'emportait. Cependant les bruits de vaisselle, de voix, d'éclats de rire ou d'enfant qui gueule l'empêchaient de dormir totalement. Il posa sa main sur la cuisse de sa femme qu'il embrassa dans le cou à plusieurs reprises, voulant lui faire comprendre qu'il désirait partir, et maintenant, surtout que Tommy s'endormait littéralement contre son torse, assit sur ses genoux. Le pauvre petit garçon s'était ennuyé, baillait, grognait et suppliait tout bas son père de s'en aller. C'était triste à dire pour Anastasia mais Tommy préférait la famille d'Harry, il s'y sentait bien plus à l'aise qu'avec celle d'Ana. En leur compagnie il redevenait cet enfant timide dans les jupes à maman ou dans les bras de papa.

« Maman, papa il dort presque... on y va ?  
\- Oui mon bébé on y va. Mets ton manteau. »

Et quand les enfants disent on s'en va, on s'en va vraiment. Heureux comme tout, Harry se leva et enfila son grand manteau noir, désireux de s'éclipser sur le champ, de retrouver son pieu, la chaleur sa couette et du corps de sa femme. Il prit le temps s'habiller chaudement son fils, lui mettant un bonnet un peu maladroitement puisque les boucles du petit garçon sortaient inégalement du côté gauche de son visage angélique. Sans perdre une seconde Harry remercia faussement ses beaux-parents pour le dîner et rejoignit sa voiture, son fils dans les bras pendant que Ana, elle, discutait certainement encore avec ses parents. Qui évidemment devaient encore causer sur le comportement inadmissible et outrageant de leur beau-fils. Comme toujours, l'habitude. Harry n'était même plus affecté, ça lui passait par-dessus la tête autant que le nombre de petits cailloux sur Terre.

Vingt minutes plus tard, ils furent de retour chez eux, dans leur bel appartement londonien qui avait une très jolie vue sur la Tamise et Big Ben. Harry avait littéralement fondu pour cet appartement quelques années auparavant. Déposant sa veste sur le canapé, il sortit une clope d'un paquet qui trainait sur la table et alla sur le balcon pour se la griller alors que Tommy était parti dans sa chambre se coucher avec l'aide de sa mère. Il resta une bonne dizaine de minutes à l'air frais, à regarder la ville s'éteindre au fil du temps qui s'écoulait. Il fut dérangé par Anastasia qui remuait et zigzaguait dans tous les sens à travers le séjour.

« Ana vient te poser un peu... Tommy dort. Il est presque minuit.  
\- Je sais je sais mais.. C'est un dépotoir ici ! Pourquoi ne ranges-tu simplement pas tes affaires Harry ? C'est si dur que ça ? »

Il leva ses grands yeux verts fatigués au ciel en promettant d'aller ranger son manteau et ses chaussures au plus vite, quand il irait se coucher. Anastasia grogna et ignora Harry en passant devant lui mais celui ci réussit à l'attraper en glissant un bras autour de sa taille fine. La jeune femme essaya de quitter l'emprise d'Harry mais il avait trop de force pour cela et puis en avait-elle très envie, de quitter ses bras d'ailleurs ?

« Cette nuit s'il te plaît. Tu me manques Ana... T'es toujours à cran et occupée. Tu sais très bien que quand Tommy dort on peut, autant que lorsqu'il ne dort pas. Même pour les câlins t'es plus prête... »

Il avait cette impression de se plaindre et de faire la victime mais il voulait qu'elle sache, qu'elle comprenne que leur proximité, que leur relation amoureuse lui manquait énormément et qu'il n'attendait qu'elle... Elle qui avait le regard ancré dans celui d'Harry. il pressa doucement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Leur début de relation lui manquait, l'époque où ils étaient encore que deux jeunes gens libres, fous amoureux et prêts à décrocher la lune l'un pour l'autre. Mais l'amour c'est toujours comme ça non ? Au début tout est beau, on portait soi-disant tout pour l'autre, on se voit finir notre vie avec cette personne. Et au final ? Comment ça se termine ? En vulgaire routine ? En perte malheureuse de désir et de sentiments l'un pour l'autre ? Toute cette merde, cette inquiétude, cette tristesse, ces arrachages de cheveux pour conquérir la personne et au final, gagner au bout de quelques années, une routine qu'on cherche tous à éviter. L'amour est tragique.

Anastasia, sans hésiter, tira Harry par le bras jusqu'à leur chambre et le poussa sur le lit avant de venir s'allonger sur lui et de l'embrasser avec fougue et envie pendant de longues minutes. Jusqu'à temps que le bouclé ne décide d'inverser les positions et de grimper par-dessus elle. Leur complicité était toujours existante, il le savait. Tout n'était pas perdu pas vrai ? – ... –. Il la déshabilla le cœur battant fort puis lança ses affaires par terre, avant de se glisser entre les jambes de sa femme et de caresser sa poitrine. Harry avait toujours aimé la poitrine de sa femme, il la trouvait bien trop adaptée à ses mains. Incroyable. Les soupirs et gémissements de la jeune femme encourageaient Harry à continuer, à embrasser plus ardemment sa mâchoire, la ligne de son cou avant de plonger son visage dans son décolleté, ses boucles éparpillées sur cette magnifique poitrine. Ils finirent par ne faire plus qu'un et se retrouver. Il retrouvait sa femme, celle dont il était tombé amoureux, la fille qui avait fait battre son cœur si fort, qui avait conquis son cœur en moins de deux. Tant de bonheur, de plaisir, de passion s'écoulaient dans leurs veines, ce qui rendait leurs gestes, leurs mouvements si érotiques et forts, beaux, jusqu'au moment où...

« Maman j'ai peur. »

Putain. Non. Non. Harry aimait son fils. Plus que n'importe qui. Mais là... Juste non. Pas dans des moments comme celui-ci ! C'était terriblement gênant même si d'où il était, Tommy devait simplement penser que son papa et sa maman se faisaient juste un gros câlin. Sans attendre Anastasia regarda Harry et lui fit comprendre qu'il devait se retirer d'elle... Alors qu'il était sur le point d'avoir son second orgasme, tout comme elle !

« Ana... Tu peux pas me faire ça merde.  
\- Si. Y a ton fils, coupe-t'elle.  
\- Tommy va dans ta chambre deux minutes j'arrive. »

Le petit bouclé râla et tapa du pied mais retourna dans sa chambre. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Tommy faisait ce genre d'apparition dans la chambre de ses parents. Des terreurs nocturnes selon le médecin traitant, alors quand ça arrivait, il venait finir sa nuit entre ses parents, les séparent encore plus.

« Tu lui as vraiment dit de partir ?!  
\- Oui ! Ana merde je ne peux pas rester comme ça. Juste deux minutes qu'on termine et c'est bon je vais le chercher. »

Harry ne laissa pas à Ana le temps de réfléchir puisqu'il bougea son bassin, ce qui emporta la jeune femme à nouveau dans ce monde sensuel et érotique. Il se libéra une seconde fois et se laissa tomber sur le dos, essuyant sa masculinité avec le drap quand Ana eut le dos tourné – elle trouvait ça sale sauf que elle ne savait pas qu'est-ce que ça faisait cette sensation d'être trempé –. Il l'entendit enfiler une robe de chambre et une nuisette, se lever et aller chercher Tommy à une vitesse grand V pour le ramener dans leur lit. Le bouclé avait enfilé un caleçon à son plus grand regret, il n'aurait pas de nuit dans les bras d'Ana, leur corps nu contre celui de l'autre. Le petit bonhomme s'allongea entre eux avant d'aller littéralement se coller à son père, la tête bouclée sur le torse d'Harry, fermant déjà ses petits yeux fatigués. Après tout c'était le père qui avait le rôle de combattre les méchants non ? Pas la mère, pas Ana. Harry n'était jamais méchant avec son fils, il n'élevait jamais la voix. Tout d'abord pour se faire pardonner son absence mais aussi parce que son fils était un petit garçon adorable. Allait-il le rester ? Il l'espérait... Néanmoins, les absences d'Harry ne changeaient en rien la relation avec son fils. Leur lien était fort, incassable et incompréhensible par autrui. Au fond, Ana était sûrement jalouse de cette relation, Tommy allait toujours vers son père alors que c'était elle qui s'en occupait la plupart du temps.

« De quoi tu avais peur cette fois, bébé ?  
\- Du méchant aux griffes ! Avec des dents trop crochues et et... Et... Des yeux tout rouges...  
\- C'était qu'un mauvais cauchemar, mon cœur, papa est là maintenant, fais dodo, je veille sur toi. »

. . .

C'est à ceci que sa vie ressemblait. Vie de famille rangée, père exemplaire pourtant secrètement infidèle envers sa femme, malgré ses sentiments pour elle. Chirurgien renommé qu'on croyait heureux et qui l'était, sans compter les petites merdes de la vie que chacun rencontre. Rien de bien conséquent néanmoins. Et pourtant, un événement allait tout chambouler. Il croyait avoir tout vécu. Avoir tout connu. Mais il se trompait. L'histoire commençait tout juste.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiii, la rencontre entre Harry et Louis arrive très bientôt je rassure ! Si vous lisez merci beaucoup à vous, vraiment.


	5. Un avant goût

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> « Cette nuit, dans les alentours de trois heures du matin, deux voitures sont entrées en collision. Aucun mort n'est à déploré mais le passager le plus jeune, âgé de dix ans est dans un état critique. Selon les secouristes, il serait pratiquement défiguré. [...]»
> 
> Harry a tout pour lui. Une femme, un enfant, un métier parfait, un visage.
> 
> Louis, lui, se contente de vivre. Mais défiguré, cela pose forcément quelques soucis.
> 
> « Et au fond même si l'amour les a réuni, la guerre n'a pas hésité à leur rappeler que tôt ou tard, on récolte ce que l'on sème. »

**Été 1939.**

_**Londres, Région de Londres, Angleterre.** _

Son père l'avait convaincu. Ils partirent pour Londres quelques jours plus tard. Leur conversation avait ouvert les yeux de Louis, tellement qu'il avait ardemment cherché quelques écoles de dessin dans tout le pays. Certes il lui manquait la technique, la précision et de l'entraînement, il ne se voyait pas travailler tout de suite dans le domaine mais eh, il était totalement prêt et disposer à apprendre. De toutes manières il n'était pas encore sur de lui, il hésitait encore dans la branche artistique dans laquelle il aimerait se tourner. Il y avait tant de domaines dans l'art où l'on pouvait s'épanouir professionnellement que le pauvre était perdu. Le temps ferait sa décision. Sûrement.

Cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas posé un pied dans la capitale anglaise et il était émerveillé d'y retourner. Il pleuvait et le soleil tapait malgré tout, ce genre de temps où vous avez chaud mais pas trop, qu'il pleut, vous obligeant à ressortir le grand manteau. Mais Louis trouvait cela beau, cette luminosité qui reflétait sur les édifices, sur chaque monument, qui éclairait les visages les plus ternis des passants. Heureusement lui se trouvait à l'intérieur de la voiture de son père. Il n'aurait pas spécialement aimé que son visage soit si bien mis en valeur à cause de la lumière, le monde aurait fuit et déserté ces rues.

« J'espère que je vais être pris. Pour le concours. Parce que la ville est vraiment magnifique ça me change tellement des environs de Malham ! »

Le châtain était tout sourire et cela rendait son père heureux. Il était le seul à accompagner Louis, déjà parce que c'était son idée mais aussi parce que sa mère se devait de garder ma maison. En ce moment il y avait une énormité de vols et laisser sa pauvre maison sans surveiller... C'était comme la livrer à l'ennemi... Même si au fond il n'y avait plus grand chose à voler parce que la plupart des objets précieux qu'ils avaient possédé furent vendus pour les études de Nate, pour les soins post-opératoires de Louis.

« Il n'y a pas de raisons que tu ne sois pas pris.  
\- Si. Une seule. Et tu la connais aussi bien que moi...  
\- Tu vas réussir d'accord ? Crois en toi pour une fois Louis. »

Si simple à dire. Crois en toi. C'est facile quand on avait un visage tout à fait normal, des joues d'une même grosseur et d'une même couleur, la mâchoire lisse et pas à demie balafrée sur une bonne partie du visage. C'est facile quand on est beau, talentueux, charmant, charismatique et un point drôle. La plupart des choses s'obtiennent à plus de la moitié grâce au physique, à la prestance et au rendu face aux gens. C'était tout ce que Louis ne possédait pas.

L'hôtel dans lequel ils logeaient n'était pas un trois étoiles. Il n'avait pas même un quart d'étoile. Rien du tout. Louis ne se considérait pas comme un enfant de pauvres... Mais presque. A partir du moment où l'on voit ses parents compter les pièces pour s'acheter une maudite baguette qui finira engloutie en une seule journée, on comprend que les choses ne vont pas aussi bien qu'elles le semblent. Louis montait les marches deux à deux pour atteindre la chambre le plus rapidement possible. Le trajet l'avait littéralement crevé et il en avait marre, il ne désirait qu'une chose, s'endormir. Son regard évitait volontairement les murs de velours teintés en pourpre. Il se sentait comme dans une maison rose bien qu'il n'ait jamais posé le pied dans une maison close. Il avait seulement entendu son frère en parler une fois avec l'un de ses amis. Encore une chose qu'il avait gardé secrète. Jamais leurs parents n'auraient supporté l'idée que leur fils adoré ne soit pas celui qu'ils pensent. L'homme sage, brillant, toujours studieux. Puisqu'en réalité il ne l'était pas. Nate avait ses mauvais côtés aussi. Son père lui indiqua la chambre du fond portant le numéro 15, Louis y entra sans faire d'histoires en essayant de dépasser ses préjugés.

« Bah dis donc... On est arrivés je ne sais où... »

Autant le couloir était angoissant, autant la chambre l'était bien plus encore. C'était clairement un hôtel de style gothique, du moins Louis pensait cela ressemblait au gothique. C'était en réalité délabré et sombre, mal entretenu et foutrement tenu par des gens n'ayant probablement pas la lumière à tous les étages. Louis n'était pas croyant mais il avait la dérangeante impression de se sentir observé et entouré. Il comprenait d'où venait ce prix si bas.

« On y reste que deux nuits... Si cette nuit se passe mal, eh bien nous dormirons dans la voiture. Je ne vois que ça...  
\- Je pense que je serais plus rassuré dans la voiture en effet. »

Louis avait l'air bête à avoir peur alors que ces maudites peurs étaient infondées. Mais ces murs teintés de violet avec des photos de personnes étranges accrochées aux murs, ce n'était pas agréable et quoique peu perturbant. A ce rythme là Louis était quasi persuadé qu'il allait finir sa nuit en veillant à la bougie, comment dormir dans un lieu si spécial ?

Il n'osait pas déballer ses affaires, il n'avait ma envie que ses maigres affaires soient imprégnés d'esprits maléfiques. Louis n'était ma superstitieux en temps normaux, mais si on lui proposait de coucher dans un autre hôtel, il accepterait volontiers sans même regretter son choix.

« Ce n'est que la nuit. On dort ensemble. On va sortir plus forts de cette expérience. »

Christian, le père de Louis, riait pour détendre cette lourde atmosphère, ce qui fut un franc succès puisque le châtain décolla un sourire pas si forcé que ça. Après tout les fantômes ça n'existe pas, Louis était juste trop naïf et il n'avait pas le temps de se préoccuper de ce genre de choses, demain, il avait son concours. L'épreuve débutait à neuf heures et lui, en tant que garçon sérieux, il se présenterait une demie en avance, juste pour faire bonne impression ou tout simplement pour être sur d'avoir une place. Cette épreuve comportait deux parties. La première, théorique et écrire. La seconde c'était la pratique. Louis ne stressait pas énormément pour la pratique, il dessinait depuis son plus jeune âge mais pour la première partie écrire... C'était plus compliqué. Il n'avait fait l'histoire de l'Art que chez lui, avec ses propres livres, ses propres méthodes. La bataille n'était pas gagnée d'avance... Au fond c'était peut-être une erreur. Non. C'était une erreur tout simplement, ce concours. Il allait se vautrer sur toute la ligne c'était une certitude. La honte le poursuivrait jusqu'au caveau si forcément les morts l'acceptaient. Si les vivants eux ne prenaient pas la peine de l'accepter, de l'insérer dans cette société tordue qui n'allait pas tarder à devenir encore plus dans les semaines et les mois à venir, pourquoi les morts, eux, voudraient-ils s'enticher d'un garçon comme lui ? Les doigts de Louis tremblèrent légèrement. Il devait partir. Il ne pouvait pas y aller, il n'y avait pas sa place. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et il essaya tant bien que mal de les refouler, de les cacher au seul homme qui ait cru en lui depuis le jour où Louis était venu au monde et quand bien même avant. Mais Christian le connaissait mieux que n'importe qui alors la tentative désespérée de Louis... Échoua lamentablement.

« Louis ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Eh ? Réponds moi ?  
\- Je.. Rien. Rien du tout. C'est juste que.. Je ne me sens pas bien, j'ai besoin de dormir c'est tout.  
\- Tu me mens, je le sais. Tu as peur ? Pour demain ? »

Évidemment que Louis avait peur, comment ne pas avoir peur alors qu'il allait se retrouver seul face à lui même, face au regard des autres, ce regard qu'il tentait désespérément d'éviter lors de ses rares sorties publiques. Oui, Louis qui sortait, c'était quelque chose de très très rare.

« Je n'ai pas ma place là-bas. Regarde mon visage papa merde ! Juste pour ça ils vont me refuser l'entrée à la salle où s'ils ne le font pas ils ne me feront pas gagner une des cinq places ! Je ne vais jamais rentrer dans cette école, je devrais me faire à l'idée dès maintenant. J'ai eu tort d'y croire c'était stupide et insensé. Et..-  
\- Stop ! Arrête. S'il te plait. Tout le monde, Louis, tout le monde a sa place dans ce monde. Peu importe ta couleur de peau, ta religion, ton orientation sexuelle, tes convictions, tes qualités ou tes défauts, ton handicap, peu importe Louis. Depuis quand un visage remet en doute le talent issu de tes doigts, de ta personne ? Tu vas aller faire ce concours et si tu ne réussis pas, ce n'est pas grave. Tu tenteras autre chose. Tu ne joues pas ta vie Louis.»

Et pourtant, les derniers mots de Christian n'étaient pas l'exacte réalité de ce qui allait prochainement se passer. Mais ils partirent à calmer Louis, il avait raison après tout, il ne jouait en aucun cas sa vie entière sur ce concours, mais c'était tellement important pour lui... Il avait le besoin, l'envie, le désir de sortir de chez lui, de sentir la chaleur des rayons solaires sur son visage, le vent frais contre sa peau, la pluie glisser le long de la courbe de son nez. Il avait tout simplement envie de vivre.

Ce jour ci, Louis n'imaginait pas combien cette journée serait décisive. À quel point elle changerait sa vie. Son destin se jouait et le pauvre n'avait aucune idée de la tournure que sa misérable vie qui d'ailleurs n'en était plus une, allait prendre. Il se pensait condamné, il était persuadé qu'aucun chemin, aucune issue ne s'ouvraient à lui. Il avait tort, lui aussi.

. . .

Le bruit de la pluie s'écrasant sur le toit donnait à Harry l'envie de rester chaudement emmitouflé dans son lit avec Anastasia et Tommy. Mais ce n'était pas une vie, il devait se lever pour aller réparer des dégâts que de pauvres êtres humains n'avaient pas demandé. Redressé, assis dans le lit, ses boucles en vrac, il sentit une petite main toute chaude dans le bas de son dos puis des petits bras s'enrouler autour de sa taille.

« Eh mon coeur je dois aller travailler. Toi tu continues ton dodo avec maman encore un peu.  
\- Non, pars pas...  
\- Mais je reviens ce soir, tu le sais. »

Aucune réaction, Tommy avait de nouveau les yeux clos et tentait de s'endormir à la vitesse de l'éclair dans l'espoir qu'Harry ait pitié et reste avec lui. Que le bouclé aimait cet enfant. Se rallongeant, il attrapa son fils pour faire en sorte de l'allonger que son torse et d'être assez propre pour pouvoir embrasser sa tignasse de bouclettes rebelles emmêlées. Harry savait pertinemment qu'un jour, son fils lui en voudrait pour cette coupe de cheveux indomptable, similaire à la sienne

« Tu restes alors ?  
\- Non, je te fais juste un gros câlin avant d'aller réparer le corps de quelques personnes. »

A leurs côtés, Ana se réveillait lentement à cause des murmures pas si bas des deux hommes de sa vie. Ou du moins, un l'était plus que l'autre. Harry allait se faire passer un savon à cause de sa voix rauque matinale qui pouvait réveiller un sourd, comme elle aimait le prétendre. C'était chaud, Harry avait seulement la voix grave et rauque au réveil, c'était plus sexy que dérangeant.

« Ce n'est pas parce que tu te lèves aux aurores que je dois en subir les conséquences Harry Styles. Donc si tu pouvais faire moins de bruit, ça m'arrangeait énormément.  
\- Mais maman ! Tu pourrais faire un câlin à papa toi aussi. Tu lui en fais jamais ! Mes copains leur papa et leur maman ils en font. Pas vous. »

Aïe. Tommy semblait ressentir le froid constant entre ses parents qui durait depuis maintenant de nombreuses semaines. Seulement voilà, Anastasia voulait le protéger, or c'était stupide, voir ses parents s'embrasser n'avait encore jamais tué un Homme. Le bouclé attendait maintenant de voir ce que sa femme allait répondre face à l'intervention de leur fils. Peut-être qu'elle écouterait Tommy plus qu'elle n'écoutait Harry.

« Si. Quand tu n'es pas là. Et puis ce sont des choses de grands, Tommy.  
\- Non ! Ma copine Tara elle a fait un bisou à un garçon que j'aime pas.  
\- Où ça ? Demanda Harry.  
\- Sur la bouche !  
\- Mon pauvre chéri. Tu as bien le temps de t'en faire pour ce genre de choses. Pour l'instant tu restes le bébé à ton papa, tu ne fais des bisous qu'à moi et c'est tout. »

Tommy sourit bêtement en acquiesçant et fit un énorme bisou bien baveux sur la joue de son père. Charmant. Ana ne disait plus rien, elle réfléchissait aux paroles de son adorable petit garçon. C'était simple de constater qui avait le plus d'influence sur elle entre Tommy et Harry. C'était Tommy, définitivement. Le réveil d'Harry brisa le petit moment et cette fois il n'avait plus aucune excuse pour ne pas se lever. Tommy retourna contre sa mère et même si elle, elle était de mauvaise humeur, Harry vint l'embrasser dans le cou puis sur le bout des lèvres. Elle ne pouvait pas le repousser... Malgré elle il put la sentir sourire quand il lui embrassa le cou. Elle était chatouilleuse et l'avait toujours été. Harry était bien triste de constater qu'il ne s'en rappelait même plus.

Le journal l'attendait sur le bord de la table. Il l'attrapa et le déplia tout en buvant son café noir sucré comme chaque matin. Faits divers. C'était une habitude qu'il avait prise, que de lire les faits divers de la régions. Surtout les accidents. Honteusement il avait besoin de se persuader et de lire noir sur blanc que d'autres reproduisaient ses erreurs. Le poids de la culpabilité était trop présent. Il savait que c'était mal, enfin l'était-ce vraiment ? N'était-ce pas seulement humain que de réagir ainsi ? Qui a envie d'être seul dans sa culpabilité ? Qui n'aurait pas envie de se prouver qu'on était pas le pire des connards et que d'autres aussi, tout comme nous, l'étaient ? Que notre réaction n'était pas unique et que des gens, avant lui comme après lui, avaient agi de la même manière en fuyant comme des voleurs sans jamais se manifester ? Lui et ses deux amis avaient tous leur manière de tenter d'oublier et d'effacer cet accident de leur mémoire. Il n'était plus qu'en contact qu'avec Jack. Ce dernier était garagiste. Tandis que Andrew lui, avait disparu subitement de la surface terrestre quelques semaines après l'accident. Des recherches furent lancées mais au bout de deux années, les autorités locales décidèrent de jeter l'éponge et d'abandonner l'enquête. Présumé mort, peut-être s'était-il donné la mort dans le désert que pouvait être le nord de l'Angleterre, ou alors un accident, une voiture qui tombe dans un ravin et le corps et la carcasse furent emportés par les flots. Des centaines de solutions étaient envisageables. Mais Jack et Harry avaient toujours supposé que leur ami s'était tout simplement enfui. Aux Caraïbes par exemple, quelque part comme ça. Il n'aimait plus sa vie ici, ses parents étaient décédés quelques semaines après l'accident et les dettes s'étaient écroulées sur lui. Porter le poids de la culpabilité, du deuil, et couler financièrement, ce n'était pas possible. Harry espérait qu'il s'en sortait, de là où il était. Andrew était un chouette type. Était.

Après cela, Harry retourna embrasser sa femme et son fils avant de déguerpir pour rejoindre son travail. Il était déjà bien assez en retard et vu l'agitation qu'il semblait y avoir dans la rue, il était prêt à parier que les bouchons étaient ce qui l'attendait. Sauf que ce qu'il ignorait, c'est que dehors, sa véritable histoire commencerait.

. . .

Comme il l'avait imaginé, impossible de circuler correctement dans ce foutoir matinal londonien. Voyant l'heure tourner sur sa montre, il décida de tourner sur sa droite pour rejoindre le petit parking qui semblait vide et ainsi faire le reste de son trajet à pieds, malgré la pluie. Chose n'étant pas prévue. La journée commençait déjà sur les chapeaux de roues. Il se gara au plus près possible du petit chemin pavé et ouvrit sa portière, glissant d'abord une jambe à l'extérieur. Boum. La chaussure trempée. Harry avait tout simplement mis le pied dans une maudite flaque d'eau boueuse. Intelligent le choix de la place de parking, vraiment. Grommelant contre lui même, il laissa son front rencontrer son volant et ferma les yeux en tentant de se reprendre. Un homme d'un cinquantaine d'années se précipita vers lui. Le pauvre homme avait cru que le brun venait de faire un malaise, ou quelque chose de plus grave conduisant à la mort. Harry s'excusa pour la peur qu'il avait causé à cet homme et sortit de son véhicule. Lui aurait aimé être aux Caraïbes aussi.

Ses bottes claquaient contre les dalles pavées des grandes rues. Tête baissée, se faufilant agilement entre les masses de gens. Harry était beau et n'importe quel passant pouvait le voir, le sentir. Avec son grand manteau noir, ses boucles chocolat soyeuses qui virevoltaient autour de son crâne, son teint pale mais si précieux, son regard angevin, il ne passait jamais inaperçu et pourtant lui, il ne remarquait personne, il ne voyait pas que les gens le voyaient. L'Hôpital n'était plus bien loin lorsqu'il s'apprêta à traverser le passage pour piétons et manqua de se faire renverser. Les feux de la voiture l'éblouirent et pendant l'espace de quelques secondes il crut se retrouver dix années en arrière lorsque les feux de la voiture qu'il avait percuté l'avaient ébloui juste avant le carnage. Cette sensation que nous n'oublions jamais.

« Putain vous pouvez pas faire attention bordel ! »

Harry hurla en direction du chauffard sans pour autant faire attention à lui et encore moins au passager. Il secoua ses boucles brunes et continua son chemin, les mains dans les places et les sourcils froncés, l'air énervé et saoulé. Ça fait bizarre n'est-ce pas, d'avoir failli y passer à nouveau mais d'être encore épargné. Il se rendit alors au travail et ne quitta pas son bloc durant les premières heures de sa matinée.

. . .

Louis n'avait jamais aussi mal dormi. Hôtel très très mal insonorisé, couples qui se font plaisir sans retenue et l'agitation londonienne dehors ce n'est pas habituel pour un garçon de province tel que lui. Le stress ne cessait de grimper en lui alors qu'il était là, assit dans la voiture de son père à seulement quelques rues du bâtiment où se déroulait le concours. Et comme la chance n'est jamais au rendez-vous – enfin ... – Christian manqua de percuter, de renverser un pauvre homme qui... S'était engagé alors qu'eux arrivaient en même temps et qu'il avait la foutue priorité. Christian freina violemment et évita un carnage, évita à cet homme de passer sous les roues ou par dessus la carrosserie. En plus, c'était lui le plus gêné puisqu'il hurlait sur son père son mécontentement devant une houle de passants. Mais ce fut rapidement oublié, Louis n'en voulait pas à cet homme parce que oh... Il n'avait jamais vu un garçon d'aussi beau. Grand, élancé, taille se devinant fine, yeux perçants et cheveux bruns bouclés ne tombant pas plus bas que les oreilles avec une mèche relevée sur le haut de son crâne, la coupe typique des années quarante qui s'annonçaient. Bouche bée et incapable d'articuler un mot à cause de cette beauté naturelle qui venait de passer devant son nez, Christian fut forcé de ramener Louis à ses esprits.

« Louis ?  
\- ...  
\- Eh ? Louis ? T'as eu mal quelque part ? Merde Louis ! Réponds moi bordel ! »

La peur, l'angoisse, les souvenirs. La peur que son fils ait subi un choc, l'angoisse de voir l'histoire se répéter niveau psychologique et les souvenirs qui regorgeaient car comment oublier et ne pas y penser dans de telles circonstances ?

« Ça va. Tu peux y retourner on va être en retard. »

Sans rien ajouter, ils repartirent. Christian se faisait klaxonner mais il n'en avait que faire, ne cessant jamais de regarder dans la direction de Louis dans le but de le surveiller. Il n'était pas convaincu des mots de son fils, il avait bien vu qu'il semblait choqué. Il l'était en effet mais pour une raison différente... Cet homme si séduisant, forcément marié et père de famille. Bien plus vieux aussi. Un homme a oublier concrètement... Jamais Louis ne le reverrait autant l'oublier dès maintenant non ? Louis se contenta alors de regarder à travers la vitre, d'y faire des dessins n'ayant ni queue ni tête. Le voilà essayant d'oublier l'image d'un homme si beau mais plus les minutes défilaient, plus il se rapprochait de son concours et plus l'image de cet inconnu restait dans ses pensées. Comme imprégnée à jamais dans son esprit. Beauté fugitive qu'il ne reverrait plus que dans ses rêves ? Peut-être. Ou peut-être pas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aucune idée de comment se déroule une entrée en école d'art dans ces années alors indulgence ? :D merci si vous lisez, en tout cas, et si jamais l'envie d'en parler ailleurs qu'ici du style... twitter ? vous pouvez utiliser le ht #BSOAAfic ? enfin ça c'est vous qui voyez ! je regarderai les tweets avec plaisir :)


	6. On s'est rencontrés dans un café

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> « Cette nuit, dans les alentours de trois heures du matin, deux voitures sont entrées en collision. Aucun mort n'est à déploré mais le passager le plus jeune, âgé de dix ans est dans un état critique. Selon les secouristes, il serait pratiquement défiguré. [...]»
> 
> Harry a tout pour lui. Une femme, un enfant, un métier parfait, un visage.
> 
> Louis, lui, se contente de vivre. Mais défiguré, cela pose forcément quelques soucis.
> 
> « Et au fond même si l'amour les a réuni, la guerre n'a pas hésité à leur rappeler que tôt ou tard, on récolte ce que l'on sème. »

**Été 1939**

_**Londres, Région de Londres, Angleterre.** _

 

Onze heures, c'était ce qui était indiqué sur le cadran de sa montre. C'était que l'heure se faisait aussi ressentir dans son ventre. Toujours il avait ce fameux coup de barre de onze heures et dès que l'occasion se présentait, il en profitait pour sortir boire un café dans un bistrot. Surtout dans celui qui descendait la rue de l'hôpital. Voyant que sa prochaine intervention n'était qu'en début d'après-midi-midi, il se rendit aux vestiaires et se changea, troquant sa blouse pour son manteau noir. Alors qu'il enfilait ses chaussures salies par l'épisode du parking, un de ses amis travaillant ici entra dans le vestiaire au même moment.

« Tu sors déjeuner ? Je peux t'accompagner ?  
\- Non non pas maintenant, j'ai juste une course à faire pour Ana. Mais on peut déjeuner ensemble vers midi et demi ? »

Le petit homme blond et souriant fit signe à Harry qu'il serait là et repartit à ses occupations après avoir acheté une barre de céréales au distributeur. Il n'y avait pas à dire, c'était plaisant d'avoir des amis comme ce garçon, des amis de longue date qui ne sont pas avec vous par intérêt, pour votre renommée mais simplement parce que vous êtes vous même, parce qu'ils vous aiment pour vous et non pas pour tout le reste. De nos jours, les gens sincères, vrais, et qui ne sont pas prêts à vous piétiner dessus ou vous enfoncez des couteaux dans le dos tout en vous souriant par devant, ça se fait rare, très rare.

L'humidité saisit Harry pour la seconde fois aujourd'hui. Mais quelle fâcheuse idée il avait eu de sortir pour aller prendre un maudit café en ville alors qu'il y avait une cafétéria, des distributeurs un peu partout à travers l'hôpital ? Harry se consola en essayant de garder en tête qu'il serait bien mieux au bistrot, avec l'odeur des croissants, des boissons chaudes, plutôt qu'avec l'odeur de l'antiseptique. Mains dans les poches et tête relevée, il faisait attention cette fois à ne plus traverser et faire de mauvaises rencontres comme le fou furieux au matin. Fou furieux qu'il fut jadis. Être à deux doigts de se faire renverser une fois d'accord, mais deux fois la même journée, non. Sans encombres il arriva enfin devant son bistrot renommé "Le Café de Paris", et... Situé en plein coeur de Londres. Cependant Harry adorait la France et espérait un jour pouvoir y aller. Ce n'était pas l'argent qui manquait, ni l'envie, c'était tout simplement le temps. Oh oui avec Anastasia ils avaient beaucoup voyagé, enfin quelques pays d'Europe mais jamais Paris parce que la jeune femme n'aimait tout simplement pas. Elle trouvait les femmes trop hautaines. Harry avait toujours trouvé cela stupide cette guerre que sa femme menait contre les Parisiennes. Mais ce n'était pas à l'ordre du jour. Il entra dans son café parisien typique et la vague de chaleur venant de l'intérieur contrasta avec le froid extérieur. Ses muscles se détendirent instantanément alors que les clients près de la porte lui râlèrent dessus puisqu'eux, recevaient le froid dans le dos. Que les anglais sont râleurs ! Mais rien à envier aux français. Une serveuse qu'il connaissait parfaitement désormais abdiqua vers Harry et prit sa commande. Souvent la même mais qui sait, parfois les gens changent. Et ce matin, il changea. Il opta pour un chocolat viennois à défaut du café et un croissant. En allant s'asseoir à une table, il attrapa le journal qui traînait et voguait de mains en mains.

« Je t'apporte ça tout de suite ! »

Installé à sa place habituelle qui était libre, il retira son grand manteau et contempla l'extérieur. Il n'y avait pas à dire, Londres était une ville magique et magnifique dans tous les sens du terme. Ce qui était dommage, c'était que les journaux aient des titres aussi sombres et réels. Août avait débuté et il ne restait plus beaucoup de temps aux anglais pour profiter de la soi-disant paix. Dans moins d'un mois, le pays entrerait en guerre et cette population ignorait à quel point la guerre changerait leurs vies. Harry l'ignorait aussi. A sa perte ?

Le brun venait ici depuis de nombreuses années pour une histoire totalement anodine. La propriétaire avait fait une mauvaise chute en hiver et s'était brisé le nez et le menton, puis aussi la mâchoire accessoirement. C'était donc à Harry qu'elle avait fait appel pour sa reconstruction nasale. Pour le remercier du mieux qu'elle le pouvait, hormis le gros chèque, elle l'avait inviter à passer prendre un café ici. Depuis, Harry avait pris l'habitude de lui rendre visite et au final, c'était désormais un habitué du lieu. D'années en années, avec ce que le bouclé pouvait déverser chaque semaine ici en consommation, c'était presque comme ci il remboursait à cette femme l'opération. Mais il avait bien dit comme ci. Peut-être que la nature de leur relation était bien plus floue et profonde que ce qu'ils voulaient bien laisser paraître.

Les portes n'arrêtaient pas de s'ouvrir. Une femme seule qui bataillait avec son parapluie et sa robe qui volait au vent, un homme et son fils qui cherchaient à s'abriter au chaud, une vieille dame qui désirait abréger sa solitude en restant quelques heures ici assise, deux tasses sur sa table, à attendre on ne savait qui. Harry se remercia lui-même d'avoir toujours privilégié les tables du fond car il n'avait pas à subir ce courant d'air froid chaque fois que quelqu'un pénétrait dans le bistrot. Son regard ne se posait jamais longtemps sur quelqu'un précisément puisqu'il était concentré sur son journal ou bien sa tasse ou même encore la rue passante au-dehors. Mais aujourd'hui n'était pas un jour normal. Aujourd'hui était différent. Deux personnes s'installèrent à la table adjacente à la sienne. Leurs tables étaient uniquement séparées par le maigre passage permettant aux serveurs de déambuler entre les allées. Harry releva innocemment la tête et peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas dû. Ou bien peut-être que si. Il ne saura jamais si ce mouvement de tête avait initié la meilleure partie de sa vie, ou bien la pire. Levant légèrement le regard, il en fut presque sidéré.

. . .

« Vous créerez une œuvre graphique qui a pour but d'exprimer "le temps qui s'arrête tandis que les aiguilles de l'horloge tournent toujours. »

Il resta bloqué sur le sujet durant de longues minutes. Oh, il avait bien pensé à dessiner des gens figés dans la glace, alors que la Terre tournait toujours. C'était une possibilité. Elles étaient des centaines, ces possibilités. Mais Louis désirait quelque chose de bien plus parlant, de plus subtil, de plus vrai, de plus lui. Les artistes parlent d'eux à travers le monde, à travers du papier. Tapotant son crayon en accord avec l'aiguille de la pendule accrochée au dessus de la porte, il entendait le temps. Le temps qui défilait et qui se manifestait par de simples petits "tic-tac" incessants, le temps qui lui rappelait qu'il foutait en l'air sa chance, sa maigre chance. Puis ce garçon, cet homme, il ne quittait pas son esprit, il était conscient que c'était stupide. Mais celui qui n'a jamais connu l'amour ne pourrait pas comprendre qu'un seul fragment de seconde était nécessaire pour changer à jamais la vie de quelqu'un. L'amour ça tombe sur nous et ça ne s'en va jamais complètement.

_Ce garçon._

Elle était là, l'idée. Lorsque Louis l'avait aperçu pour la première fois, c'était son petit monde noir qui s'était arrêté de tourner. Il fut comme paralysé, incapable de faire ne serait-ce qu'un simple geste. Tandis que lui, cet homme, sa vie continuait. Tout simplement comme le jour de l'accident. La vie de Louis s'était arrêtée, pas celle de celui qu'il qualifiait d'assassin. Il n'y a jamais eu la nécessité de mourir pour être mort. C'est quoi être mort ? Ne plus respirer ? Devons-nous, alors, nous considérer mort quand nous sommes en apnée ? Est-ce que c'est lorsque notre cœur ne bat plus ? Mais un cœur qui ne bat plus peut-il être aussi mort qu'un cœur brisé ? Oui, certainement. Louis attrapa son crayon, et commença à faire des traits dans tous les sens, le paysage, puis la ville, plus proche. Sa voiture. Ensuite le conducteur, et puis lui-même à ses côtés. Tout était si flou, si abstrait, sauf lui, sauf sa propre personne. L'inconnu de l'accident, l'inconnu du matin même était représenté en la personne devant la voiture. Qui tentait-il de représenter ? Et quoi ? Quel moment ? Les deux, les deux sûrement. Et son dessin était si réel, si véridique, sans le savoir, Louis dessinait son assassin, comme il s'entêtait à le dire. Mais Louis dessinait aussi son futur, et ça, ce n'était pas prévu. Ce n'était pas ce qui aurait dû se passer. Serait-ce alors une bonne chose ? Au loin, il dessina Big-Ben et régla l'heure sur le cadran d'une minute en plus que celle de sa montre au verre brisé. Le temps s'était arrête pour lui ce matin, alors que le reste du monde continua de tourner. Le monde tournerait sans lui ou avec lui. C'était triste au fond d'avoir si peu d'impact en tant qu'être humain.

Pour ne pas perdre de temps, il fit l'analyse minutieuse de l'œuvre demandée qu'il connaissait plutôt bien pour l'avoir accroché en petit format devant son lit. Les mots techniques manquaient, mais le désir, l'audace et la rage d'obtenir une place dans une grande école d'art était si puissant, si fort que ses mots simples en devenaient presque beaux, couchés sur ce papier. Lorsque onze heures sonna, Louis rendit sa copie et baissa la tête pour éviter les regards sur lui. Pas un seul commentaire désobligeant vint à l'oreille, c'était étrange et en même temps, ça faisait du bien. Certes il sentait les regards intrigués mais c'est toujours moins gênant que les moqueries, les commentaires dégradants. Le châtain ne s'attarda cependant pas plus à l'intérieur de la pièce et s'éclipsa à l'extérieur dans le but de rejoindre son père. Ça y est. Il l'avait fait. Il avait passé ce concours et malgré le verdict encore indéfini, il était heureux, il était fier de lui. A l'air libre, il prit une grande inspiration et expira longuement. Il respirait à nouveau.

ll rejoignit son père qui l'attendait à quelques rues d'ici, dans un bistrot, un genre de café parisien. Il marchait le sourire aux lèvres mais toujours la tête baissée, parce que le bonheur d'avoir réussi ne serait jamais assez puissant pour éradiquer la honte qu'il avait de marcher en public. Une moquerie venant d'il ne savait où lui arracha son maigre sourire et il se replia totalement jusqu'à apercevoir un petit drapeau français flottant dans les airs au-dessus d'un bistrot. Cela devait être ici. Christian attendait devant le bistrot son fils et lui fit un signe de main. En retrouvant sa zone de confort, Louis courut rejoindre son père et lui sauta dans les bras. Durant quelques minutes, les deux hommes s'enlacèrent, Louis sentait son stress retomber et il le laissait s'évaporer dans les bras du seul homme qui comptait à ses yeux. Pour l'instant. Christian proposa à Louis d'entrer pour s'éviter d'attraper la mort et surtout pour fêter... Pour fêter la réussite de son fils. Ne pas s'être échappé du concours en plein milieu était une victoire.

Sans hésiter, ils choisirent la table au fond, il y avait moins de monde, au fond. C'était plus calme et plus chaud, surtout. Une petite moue se dessina sur le visage de Louis en voyant que la place qu'il avait tant convoité, celle près de la vitre, avec des banquettes en mousse, était prise.

Et pas par n'importe qui.

Une nouvelle fois, le temps s'arrêta alors que le monde lui ne cessait de tourner autour de lui. Le garçon qui avait failli passer sous les roues de leur voiture. Le garçon qui l'avait inspiré pour son œuvre. Il était là. Juste là, à côté de la table où Christian venait de s'asseoir, devant son chocolat chaud, à lire un journal, une boucle tombant sur son front. Ses yeux étaient baissés et il lisait, il n'avait sûrement pas fait attention aux deux hommes qui venaient de s'installer. Et au fond Louis n'avait pas envie qu'il les lève, ses yeux, il n'avait pas envie de percevoir cet air de dégoût sur ce si joli visage porcelaine.

« Qu'est-ce que tu prends, alors ? Pour fêter ça !  
\- Je.. Mm.. Un... Chocolat chaud. Avec... La mousse dessus. »

Comme celui du beau garçon. Le même. Pourquoi ? Aucune idée. Il n'avait en réalité pas la tête à réfléchir et avait dit ce qui lui venait par la tête. Donc un chocolat chaud viennois. Christian commença alors à poser maintes questions. Qu'as-tu dessiné, notamment. Oh mais Louis pouvait-il lui dire qu'il avait dessiné l'homme à côté d'eux ? L'homme qui avait failli mourir étalé sous leurs roues ? Non. Clairement pas. Le brun à côté buvait doucement, à chaque gorgée, cet apollon semblait se brûler la gorge et s'en foutre complètement puisqu'il buvait encore et encore, gorgée sur gorgée. Une serveuse, petite brune mignonne un peu ronde se posta devant la table du châtain et coupa alors la contemplation de Louis. Oh mais qu'elle se bouge celle-là ! Christian indiqua leur commande et elle repartit, tout sourire. Enfin, ce n'était pas trop tôt, Louis aurait littéralement pu louper le départ de cet homme. Évidemment il exagérait, mais sur le coup, on ne réfléchit pas très intelligemment. Louis nota malgré tout que cette femmelette n'avait eu aucun complètement étrange face à son ignoble visage, il ignorait que la patronne de ce bistrot avait elle aussi, subi le mal-être que Louis subissait.

Christian attrapa un journal qui trainait derrière lui et se mît à le lire, devant le presque mutisme de son fils. Rien ne servait de le forcer à parler, il verrait cela plus tard, quand ils seraient tous les deux, loin de toute cette zone d'inconfort. Louis en profita donc pour admirer, pour contempler le bel inconnu. Il n'était pas beau, il était juste magnifique. Ses sourcils épais froncés, sa lèvre rose pincée tendit qu'il semblait décortiquer chaque article du journal devant ses yeux.

Et enfin, il prit sa tasse entre ses doigts et leva les yeux. Ses grands yeux verts perçants, presque transparents qui vous cloueraient un Homme sur place. Leurs regards se croisèrent et Louis fut incapable de regarder autre chose que ses iris où il avait soudain l'envie de se noyer. L'espace de quelques secondes, l'inconnu ne bougea plus non plus, il ne donnait même pas l'air, l'impression, d'être dégoûté du visage du châtain. Non, il semblait regarder la partie conservée. Il regardait Louis, le vrai Louis, pas le cadavre.

Et aussi vite, il les baissa. Il reprit sa tasse, but une nouvelle gorgée de sa boisson chocolatée brûlante, grimaça puis mordilla son croissant avant de se remettre à sa lecture. Et Louis, il était toujours là, immobile, les yeux rivés sur lui jusqu'à que son père le ramène à la réalité une seconde fois.

« Tu es sûr que tu te sens bien, Louis ?  
\- Hm, je... Oui. Oui très bien. Pourquoi tu me poses cette question ?  
\- Tu as l'air totalement... ailleurs. »

Si son père avait remarqué que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, alors le beau bouclé avait sûrement remarqué la chose lui aussi. Il n'arrêtait pas de le fixer depuis qu'ils avaient posé les pieds dans ce bistrot. Mais il pensa soudain au malaise que pouvait ressentir quelqu'un qui était épié, et qui de plus là, était épié par quelqu'un qui n'était pas physiquement aidé, par un monstre. Sur ces pensées sombres, Louis tourna alors la tête, cette seule idée que de répugner ou de faire peur à cet homme le rendait inconfortable, il gigotait sur la banquette et triturait la cuillère posée sur la table pour se donner une contenance, aussi médiocre qu'elle soit. C'était insupportable à vrai dire, Louis ne cessait pas de remettre nerveusement ses cheveux en place, de souffler sans le faire exprès. Christian lui lançait des regards inquiets mais qui lui intimaient aussi d'arrêter son cirque, que personne ne le fixait et qu'ici ils étaient plutôt tranquilles.

Quand ils entendirent une cloche sonner non loin de là, qu'ils virent l'agitation dans la rue, ils comprirent qu'il n'était pas loin de midi si ce n'était pas déjà midi. Cela devait au moins faire trois quart d'heure qu'ils étaient ici et ni eux, ni le beau jeune homme qui avait commandé une seconde tasse de chocolat, n'avaient bougé. Pourtant eux devaient partir, leur séjour à Londres n'était pas éternel et s'ils voulaient visiter sans être pris par le temps, il valait mieux commencer pendant les heures de repas où tout était plus vide puisque les gens étaient partis déjeuner.

« Je vais payer, attends moi ici, veux-tu ? »

Louis hocha tout simplement sa tête et commença à déjà enfiler sa veste assez miteuse il fallait dire clairement les choses. Il faisait tellement tâche à côté de ce bellâtre londonien sûrement dégoûté de voir que ce genre d'individus tels que Louis osaient encore se montrer publiquement. Le châtain le vit ouvrir son porte-feuille et eut un aperçu de la photo d'un petit garçon semblant lui ressembler trait pour trait. Évidemment, cet homme avait un fils, c'était d'une évidence, Louis s'attardait pour rien, comme d'habitude. Enfin d'habitude, ça ne lui était arrivé qu'une fois ou deux tout au plus. Le brun sortit donc un billet de son porte-feuille et le laissa sous sa tasse avant de se lever et de fourrer les mains dans ses poches. De belles mains.

Et Louis ne s'était pas du tout attendu à ce qui allait se passer par la suite. Le bouclé fit une chose que Louis aurait tout simplement pensé inimaginable.

« Hm, excusez moi... »

Merde. Venait-il vraiment de lui adresser la parole ? Louis se tendit, s'empourpra comme jamais et bien sur, il baissa les yeux. La situation dégénérait selon lui, allait-il lui dire que regarder les gens avec autant d'insistance quand on a un visage pareil était déplacé, outrageant ? Louis ne répondit rien, complètement tétanisé, incapable d'articuler un seul mot et pourtant Dieu savait qu'il en avait l'envie. Mais c'était au-dessus de ses forces. Et il n'en avait déjà pas énormément.  
  
« Je vois... Vous ne désirez pas parler aux inconnus. »

Et surtout pas à toi, songea intérieurement Louis. Que lui voulait-il ? Ne pouvait-il tout simplement pas passer son chemin, rester qu'un agréable souvenir dans la mémoire de Louis au lieu de venir l'aborder et foutre en vrac l'esprit de Louis et d'envoyer valser très très loin le peu de confiance en lui qu'il possédait, son très faible quota de paroles ? Parce que là, le châtain était comme bouche-cousue, regard fuyant et oreilles littéralement bouchées. Il faisait presque comme ci le garçon qu'il avait admiré pendant près d'une heure n'existait plus et n'était pas en train de lui adresser la parole.

« Je peux m'asseoir ? »

Le son de sa voix était pourtant le plus beau de tous les sons qui lui furent donnés à écouter depuis sa naissance. Une voix rauque, mais douce. Une voix qui donnait envie de se réveiller avec chaque matin, même en Enfer. Si cet homme était l'Enfer ou le Diable, Louis lui lèguerait son corps et son âme pour commettre n'importe quel péché avec lui. La punition valait sûrement le pêché. Le bouclé était le fruit défendu et Louis voulait croquer dedans. Mais qui tombe amoureux de la Bête hormis Belle ? Certainement pas l'homme en face de lui, qui le regardait de ses grands yeux verts perçants qui semblaient lire en lui comme dans un livre.

« Vous n'allez pas me répondre, c'est ça ? »

C'était ça. Exactement ça. Louis n'allait pas répondre et allait continuer de jouer au sourd, au muet, à l'aveugle. Il n'était plus à ça près, de toutes manières. Et puis pourquoi Christian ne revenait-il toujours pas ? Était-ce censé être si long de payer deux chocolats chauds ? Devant le mutisme de Louis, le brun soupira et sembla chercher quelque chose dans sa poche. Louis put entendre le bruit d'une mine de crayon à papier frotter contre une feuille. Celle d'un papier journal ? Prudemment il tourna la tête et vit l'homme concentré en train écrire puis tourner la feuille et la glisser jusqu'à Louis, à l'endroit. Sur le papier était écrit les mots suivants :

 _Je suis chirurgien_.

Chirurgien. Oh. Cela expliquait beaucoup de choses, sa prestance, ses doigts habiles, sa tenue presque luxueuse, sa dégaine parfaite. Le vrai cliché du petit riche intellectuel que Louis détestait. Le genre d'hommes que son frère aimerait côtoyer juste pour sa médiocre renommée. Mais qu'est-ce que Louis pouvait bien en avoir à faire, lui, que cet homme soit chirurgien ? Il n'aimait pas les gens qui étalent leur talent partout, c'était détestable et pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait vu cet homme, il le détestait. Sans savoir que cela faisait pourtant presque une décennie qu'il priait chaque soir pour sa mort dans d'atroces souffrances. Cependant, Louis décida de sortir de sa torpeur et se saisit du crayon, écrivant à la suite :

_Devrais-je vous féliciter ?_

Le brun reprit sa feuille et esquissa un léger sourire. Oh mon Dieu, il était si beau quand il souriait. Des fossettes. Si profondes, Louis voulait les toucher. Louis ne détestait plus le brun, il était trop beau, trop angevin pour être un monstre vantard. Une seconde fois, Harry écrivit sur le papier. Il avait une écriture splendide même si la rapidité du geste démontrait des longues années de prise de notes et d'écriture à la va-vite de médecin.

_Non, en revanche, moi, je peux vous aider. Je fais de la reconstruction faciale._

Il dut lire le mot maintes fois pour le saisir. Son cœur s'affolait, il ne savait plus où donner de la tête, il était perdu. Quoi ? Cet homme proposait son aide ? Et qui lui disait qu'il n'était pas un charlatan qui voulait simplement user du malheur de Louis pour se faire un peu d'argent ou juste se foutre de lui ? Un peu plus brusquement, il se saisit à nouveau du crayon et griffonna.

_Qui me dit que vous dites vrai ? Que vous n'êtes pas un imposteur ? Je n'ai plus de temps à perdre avec ce genre de conneries. Laissez-moi tranquille._

Harry ressentit un pincement en voyant cette réponse. En même temps, il arrivait de nul part, proposait son aide sans même prouver son identité. Évidement que le châtain n'arrivait pas à le croire, comment le faire d'ailleurs ? Il n'était sûrement pas le premier à prétendre pouvoir faire quelque chose. Un peu désarmé devant le regard accusateur et noir du jeune homme face à lui, Harry prit le papier et dans un élan de courage, courage qui lui avait manqué il y a dix ans, il écrivit ceci avec espoir :

_Demain, 11h30, même table._

« Si jamais vous changez d'avis et êtes disposez à écouter ma proposition. »

Ce fut sur ces mots que Harry se leva et déguerpit, manquant de foncer dans Christian qui venait d'assister à la scène. Il voulut rattraper cet homme qui s'enfuyait presque mais son fils était plus important, son fils qui semblait être complètement sous le choc. Au loin, la propriétaire du bistrot avait assisté à la scène. Elle avait compris la démarche d'Harry mais aussi la réaction de ce pauvre homme et de son fils.

Affolé, Christian demanda ce qu'il s'était passé, qui était cet homme qui avait abordé Louis sans aucune raison. Les questions fusaient, les injures aussi. Il n'avait pas reconnu cet homme qu'il avait failli renverser. Louis l'arrêta en élevant d'un octave sa voix. Stop. Le châtain tapa son poing sur la table et chiffonna le papier journal qu'il enfouit dans sa poche, avec le crayon que le brun avait oublié.

« Il... Il s'est proposé de... De m'opérer. Il dit qu'il est chirurgien réparateur et-  
\- Imposteur ! Louis ! Voyons reprends toi ! Cet homme veut sûrement profiter de toi et de ton argent ! Il t'aborde quand tu es seul et-  
\- Arrête ! Tu ne sais pas ! Peut-être qu'il l'est oui peut-être ! Mais peut-être que non, il est peut-être ma chance-  
\- Et imagine qu'il mente, l'état dans lequel tu serais d'y avoir cru pour rien ? Bon Dieu Louis, comment peux-tu être si naïf ! Et l'argent, où comptes-tu le trouver hein ? »

Louis ne comprenait pas la réaction excessive de son père. Avait-il peur ? Oui sûrement et Louis aussi, mais le châtain avait besoin de revenir, de savoir ce que proposait cet homme. Ce si bel homme, au moins pour le plaisir de ses yeux il devait revenir. Et puis qui savait ? Il disait peut-être vrai, il avait peut-être le pouvoir de rendre à Louis un visage ou au moins l'apparence d'un visage à peu près normal ? Christian frotta son visage et ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes. Des clients les regardaient mais s'ennuyèrent vite, jusqu'à que la propriétaire, depuis l'une des tables qu'elle servait ne rétorque avant que les deux hommes s'éclipsent.

« C'est un excellent chirurgien. Vous ne vous douteriez jamais que la zone T de mon visage fut un jour détruite. »

Louis tourna la tête vers elle, le cœur battant. Personne ne vint la contredire, seuls des habitués appuyèrent ses dires. Cette femme avait tant de sincérité et de sérieux dans la voix, dans le regard qu'il était impossible de ne pas la croire. Louis avait envie de la croire, parce que son visage était beau, que malgré quelques cicatrices qu'il n'aurait pas pensé être des cicatrices d'une telle intervention chirurgicale, cette femme avait un visage magnifique. Un visage tout simplement.

« Je... Demain. Je reviendrai demain. »

Et sans ajouter un mot, Louis quitta le bistrot, tourmenté comme jamais il ne l'avait été auparavant, tout juste suivi de son père, aux traits inquiets mais capitulants.

. . .

« _Et nos "je t'aime" ne furent jamais les plus sincères, mais j'ai appris à l'aimer elle aussi, et de son côté, elle aussi a appris à m'aimer. C'est la femme de ma vie. Celle qui m'a épaulé, que j'ai épaulé, pour surmonter tout cela. Parce que au final, nous étions les seuls survivants de cette bataille et comme on dit, il vaut mieux marcher à deux que seul. Il est plus facile de s'accrocher à la vie quand l'autre est là pour nous empêcher de quitter lâchement le navire._ »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ils se sont enfin rencontrés !!! C'est les vacances et je pense poster assez souvent pendant ces deux semaines :) J'espère que cela vous plait et si non... j'imagine que... tant pis. Si jamais l'envie d'en parler ailleurs vous vient, faites le avec le hashtag #BSOAAfic et... c'est tout ?


	7. Réparer

**Été 1939.**

**_Londres, Région de Londres, Angleterre._ **

En sortant du travail ce soir là, Harry alla chercher Tommy à l'école. La tornade brune lui sauta dans les bras à la seconde où il vit son père l'attendre devant le portail. C'était rare que son père vienne le chercher, ça déclenchait toujours une euphorie à Tommy. Il entoura ses petites jambes autour de la taille de celui-ci, au risque de passer pour un bébé dans les bras de son papa. Mais Tommy n'y prêtait pas attention. Personne n'avait de papa chirurgien aussi génial que lui. Certes l'école où il étudiait était fréquentée par des enfants dont les parents avaient des situations très alléchantes. Monde médical, juge, avocat, hauts gradés de l'armée, politiciens, ce genre de personnages qui ne désiraient pas que leurs enfants se mélangent au peuple. C'était bien connu, il y avait même à cette époque ci des différences de classes très marquées.

Harry gardait Tommy contre lui, au chaud contre son corps. En vitesse il retourna à l'appartement tandis que son fils lui racontait sa journée à l'école. Harry aimait l'écouter, l'entendre parler gaiement. Son fils était un rayon de soleil, le seul véritable rayon de soleil de sa vie, sa plus belle réussite. Arrivés chez eux, Harry en père exemplaire, prépara le goûter au petit bouclé et le lui servit... Dans le canapé. Anastasia n'était pas là, il avait bien le droit de faire plaisir à son fils comme il l'entendait, après tout il était aussi chez lui et l'éducation, c'était cinquante cinquante. Le brun était allongé dans le canapé, Tommy lui buvait son chocolat, confortablement installé dans son fauteuil et croquait dans un genre de gâteau sec qui ne donnait pas envie au premier coup d'œil. Et comme l'enfant était un véritable pot de colle, qu'il vouait un culte à son père, il grimpa sur le canapé et vint s'allonger sur le torse d'Harry, fermant ses yeux comme s'il s'apprêtait à faire une sieste en toute confiance. Cela fit sourire Harry et lui réchauffa le cœur. Il glissa une de ses mains dans la tignasse bouclée de son bébé et joua avec ses bouclettes qui étaient semblables aux siennes, il en était fier d'ailleurs, de cette ressemblance. Quand notre enfant nous ressemble, il y a toujours cette once de fierté et de bonheur qui émane de nous.

La soirée fut plutôt calme, Anastasia fut surprise de voir Harry être rentré si tôt mais ça sembla lui faire plaisir, puisqu'ils passèrent une soirée en famille sans être distraits par le travail d'Harry qui empiétait souvent sur sa vie personnelle, sur leur vie de couple, de famille. Pourtant il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à ce garçon, ce garçon qui n'était pas n'importe qui, il savait que c'était lui, il avait reconnu ce visage, mais le voir de si près, lui parler, voir la douleur dans son regard, sa gestuelle inconfortable, ça lui avait fait mal de chien. Et cette douleur, Harry la méritait pour tout ces moments de bonheur que lui avait eu durant cette dernière décennie alors qu'au fond du village de Malham, un pauvre adolescent avait souffert, souffrait ce soir dans un hôtel londonien alors que lui, il profitait du bon temps en famille et finit sa soirée à faire l'amour à sa femme. C'était cet homme qui avait eu raison du choix de sa spécialisation en chirurgie, c'était pour lui qu'il avait tout appris de la chirurgie réparatrice. Lui qu'il avait toujours espéré retrouver. Il n'avait vu que quelques photos de lui il y avait quelques années, un ami photographe qui s'était occupé des papiers d'identité avait conservé des négatifs et les exemplaires ratés. Puis, Christian était un homme connu au village, Harry le savait pour avoir habité la région durant son enfance et jusqu'à la fin de l'enseignement secondaire. Ils purent dire ce qu'ils voulurent, Harry n'avait pas simplement voulu soulager sa conscience en proposant cette opération. Lui ou un autre, tout le monde avait besoin d'un visage pour se construire une vie, tout simplement. Il ne pouvait pas laisser ce garçon s'évaporer sans lui donner au moins l'opportunité d'exister et non pas seulement de survivre. Puisqu'ils survivent, ces gens, leur vie n'en est pas une et tant que la société ne prendra pas ses responsabilités, ne sera pas tolérante envers ces pauvres hommes et ces pauvres femmes, ils survivront toujours au lieu d'exister et de vivre pleinement. Ils ne sont qu'une âme vide et seule, errante dans un corps qui ne leur apporte aucun bonheur ni aucune réjouissance, dans un monde hostile. Seulement du malheur et le néant.

Le lendemain, à l'heure prévue, Harry se rendit au même bistrot où le châtain le rejoindrait peut-être. Il commanda un chocolat chaud et s'installa à la même table. Pour tuer son ennui, Harry lut le journal, discuta avec la fameuse propriétaire qui fut un poil trop proche du bouclé et cela ouvertement. C'était si obscène, à vrai dire. Ils avaient à peu près le même âge, elle, elle était brune, assez petite, les cheveux tombant dans le haut de son dos, bien coiffés et ondulés. Elle était belle, il était beau. Mais ils n'avaient eu qu'une aventure ensemble, et c'était mal. Harry le savait bien, mais il savait qu'il n'était pas le seul à aller voir ailleurs, il savait bien qu'Anastasia devait voir un autre homme. Il ne comprenait juste pas à quel moment leur histoire s'était essoufflée. L'amour était toujours là, mais le désir, l'envie de l'autre, moins. Largement moins. Qui pourrait leur en vouloir si ce n'est qu'eux même l'un envers l'autre ?

Autant dire que le brun attendit longtemps, il songea même à partir en voyant que le châtain ne venait pas. Il l'avait pris pour un charlatan, un imposteur et au fond il comprenait, il n'avait même pas dit son nom, n'avait pas précisé l'hôpital où il exerçait, n'avait donné aucune carte, rien du tout. Juste une proposition simpliste écrite sur un bout de journal. La porte du bar ne s'ouvrait que sur des hommes ou des femmes qui prenaient leur pause déjeuner tandis que lui, il se contentait d'attendre seul, à contempler les affiches sur les murs ventant certaines de ces nouvelles boissons qu'Harry n'avait jamais goûté. Il tapait le dos de sa cuillère contre sa tasse, énervant l'homme devant lui qui lui jetait des regards noirs dans le but que le bouclé stoppe son petit manège, mais Harry s'en fichait bien. Lui, il ne pensait qu'au fait que s'il n'avait pas merdé il y a quelques années il n'en serait pas là, à attendre bêtement. Big Ben sonna midi et il se résigna alors. Une demie-heure de regard, c'était tout-de-même énorme et sûrement voulu. Rien ne lui servait d'attendre, il en avait déjà pris un coup. Personne ne pourra dire qu'il n'avait pas essayé de réparer son erreur, il avait tenté mais la perche n'avait pas été saisi. Mais alors qu'il commençait à sortir un billet de son porte-feuille, il sentit une présence devant lui. Il leva la tête et leurs regards se croisèrent. Le bleu se mélangeant au vert. Le bouclé s'attendait à ce que ce charmant jeune homme le salue, mais non. Il n'ouvrit même pas la bouche, aucun son, comme muet. Harry fronça les sourcils et aperçut qu'il sortait de sa poche, un petit papier encore tout plié. Le châtain le déplia devant Harry, les mains légèrement tremblantes et le montra au brun. Sur le petit papier était écrit :

_Bonjour, excusez-moi du retard._

hansel Il ne sut dire l'émotion que cela lui procura. Il trouvait l'intention extrêmement mignonne et timide. Comme pour rappeler leur entrevue du jour précédent. Un sourire se détacha de ses lèvres et en se rasseyant, il prit le petit papier et avec le crayon, son crayon, que le châtain lui tendait, il écrivit à son tour sur le papier froissé.

_Je ne vous en veux pas._

Il glissa le papier en face de lui, en face de Louis qui s'était assis et qui le lut sans attendre, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Cet homme était bien trop charmant pour être un imposteur, songea Louis qui tentait de stopper les tremblements de ses mains en agrippant fermement ses genoux. Doucement, il leva les yeux et ouvrit la bouche, encore incapable de prononcer quelque chose de cohérent. Alors Harry prit les devants.

« Si vous êtes ici c'est que vous acceptez d'écouter ce que j'ai à vous proposer alors... Voilà ce que je propose. Je vous opère, au maximum deux opérations, cela dépendra. Ensuite, concernant le coût du séjour hospitalier et de la ou les interventions, vous pourrez me payer en quatre fois. Il m'est arrivé de faire aux plus démunis, à des blessés de guerre, un cadeau sur le coût total. Je suis prêt, pour vous, à le refaire. »

Cela faisait énormément d'informations en peu de temps et le châtain semblait complètement ahuri. Le laissant ingurgiter tranquillement, il attira l'attention d'une serveuse et lui demanda un chocolat viennois, puisque le châtain en avait pris un quand il était avec son père. Il espérait que sa démarche ne gênerait pas le jeune homme, le beau jeune homme même, face à lui. Il paierait l'addition, évidemment... Soudainement, Louis prit la parole, ce qui fit se tordre les boyaux d'Harry.

« Pourquoi moi ? Enfin je veux dire... Ouais... Pourquoi moi ? »

Sa voix. Il avait une voix claire, mais en même temps éraillée, tremblante, aigue et sonnant comme une ballade. C'était à mourir de plaisir auditif. Mais en remettant dans l'ordre les mots du jeune homme, en analysant la demande... Il ne sut plus quoi répondre. Parce que c'était toi, parce que c'était moi ce soir là au volant, parce que je ne suis qu'un pauvre type voulant réparer son erreur sans l'assumer pleinement. Mais aussi parce que tu dégages quelque chose qui m'attire, parce que même sans être le garçon à qui j'ai ôté un demi-visage, je t'aurais proposé. Voilà ce qu'il aurait aimé dire, avouer, mais était-ce possible ? Non, non, il n'en avait pas la force, pas le courage et peut-être que l'envie lui manquait. C'était trop tard maintenant. Le serait-ce toujours, trop tard ?

« Et pourquoi pas toi mais un autre ou une autre ? »

Répondre sans répondre, la technique. Technique qui fonctionna puisque le châtain sembla capituler et accepter que ce bellâtre lui propose son aide. Mais attendez, il n'avait toujours pas la preuve que cet homme était bel et bien un vrai chirurgien, malgré les dires de la propriétaire. Elle aurait pu être de mèche, même si Louis en doutait. Elle avait trop de sincérité dans le regard pour mentir sur de pareilles choses. Qui mentirait sur de pareilles choses, d'ailleurs ? Lorsque le chocolat viennois arriva devant son nez, Louis remercia timidement Harry d'un petit sourire, sans jamais le regarder dans les yeux ni croiser son regard. L'intention du chocolat le toucha énormément alors que c'était quelque chose de foutrement normal d'offrir une consommation à la personne à qui on donnait rendez-vous. Mais ce genre d'attention, Louis n'en avait jamais connu auparavant. C'était nouveau.

« Je ne sais pas... Rien ne me prouve que... Que vous êtes vraiment... Celui que vous prétendez être... »

Vrai. Il disait vrai. Harry s'adossa contre la banquette et soupira silencieusement, regardant toujours le châtain avec attention. Il avait de beaux yeux, de belles lèvres, il était beau concrètement, Harry n'arrivait même pas à trouver son visage repoussant. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Soudain, il eut comme une illumination. Il avait sûrement son badge sur lui, il en avait besoin pour retourner travailler. Il leva un doigt en l'air pour faire signe au jeune homme d'attendre et chercha dans la poche de son manteau ce maudit badge pas si maudit que cela. Un sourire se forma sur son visage quand il mît la main dessus. Jour de chance. D'un geste habile et presque théâtral, il posa le badge à côté de la tasse fumante appartenant au châtain.

 _H. STYLES,_  
Chirurgie réparatrice  
Hôpital Saint Thomas

N'était-ce pas la meilleure des preuves ? Le nom de l'hôpital y figurait, son nom, sa spécialité. Sa photo, qui d'ailleurs ne le mettait pas en valeur, elle datait un peu. L'hôpital n'avait pas voulu remettre de l'argent dans une nouvelle séance photo avant la fin de l'année, au grand désarroi d'Harry. Le châtain prit le badge entre ses doigts mais les retira comme ci il lui avait brûlé ces derniers. Alors c'était réel ? Cet homme qui lui proposait ses services n'était donc pas un imposteur ? C'était un vrai chirurgien, qui opérait dans un vrai bloc, dans un vrai hôpital avec de vraies infirmières ? Dans le regard de Louis, Harry put discerner une once de joie, d'espoir. Et pour cacher ce sourire énorme qui commençait à se dessiner sur son visage maculé, il but plusieurs grosses gorgées de son chocolat chaud qui lui brûla la trachée. Tant pis. Il y avait pire comme douleur.

« Je dois en parler à mon père.   
\- Oui. Oui je comprends. Mais tu sais... Il faut penser à vous avant. Vous n'avez pas envie de regarder enfin quelqu'un dans les yeux sans avoir peur que cette personne détourne les siens parce qu'elle se sent mal à l'aise ?  
\- L'argent ne tombe pas du ciel. »

Aie. Harry n'avait pas mesuré ses propos. Le châtain voulait seulement demander à son paternel en vue des soucis d'argent, évidemment, qu'il était stupide. Mais le temps était compté, la guerre approchait à grands pas, le bouclé ignorait encore comment il pourrait bien faire pour ne pas être mobilisé dès le début du conflit, il avait encore des patients à sauver, il ne pouvait pas s'enfuir dès maintenant. C'était impossible. L'argent ne devrait pas être un souci quand il s'agit de la santé, du physique d'une personne. S'excusant brièvement pour ses propos, il détourna un peu le regard et reprit son badge, le rangeant à sa place initiale, dans la poche.

« Je vais vous laissez réfléchir. Si vous acceptez ma proposition, je vous donne rendez-vous... Disons... La semaine prochaine, à dix heures, à l'hôpital. C'est celui dans le haut de la rue. Dites leur mon nom et ils vous conduiront à moi. »

Cette décision était lourde à prendre, elle comportait des risques, en plus, Harry concevait qu'en deux jours, on ne puisse pas prendre une telle décision. La question de l'argent ne se poserait pas, Louis serait pourtant déjà prêt à grimper sur le billard, il n'en pouvait plus de sa vie, il avait besoin de tenter, il n'était plus à ça prêt, de toutes manières. Il était déjà foutu, il avait perdu son adolescence alors... Qui ne tente rien n'a rien. Il hocha fébrilement la tête et but une nouvelle gorgée de sa boisson, notant sur son bout de papier l'heure, la date, et le nom de l'hôpital où peut-être, dans une semaine, il se rendrait pour le "oui" qui changerait sa vie.

Le reste de cette sorte de rendez-vous se passa dans le plus grands des silences, du moins, les rares mots échangés étaient timides de la part de Louis. Il ne lui laissa même pas son prénom, et Harry en fit de même. Autant dire que Louis se brûla la gorge à petit feu pour terminer son chocolat et s'éclipser. Pas qu'il voulait abandonner ce beau brun, mais tout simplement parce qu'il était gêné. Il n'avait aucune confiance en sa propre personne, certainement pas les mêmes sujets de discussions, Louis n'était pas intéressant après tout, il était un jeune homme reclus dans sa campagne, probablement inconnue pour Harry. Or... Louis et Harry s'étaient sûrement déjà croisés, pour avoir vécu dans le même village, même si aucun des deux ne parvenait à s'en souvenir. L'un trop âgé à l'époque pour prêter attention aux plus petits et l'autre justement trop petit pour se rappeler de ce grand bouclé qui avait fait tourné les têtes.

« Mon père va m'attendre je-  
\- J'ai du travail aussi. Vous pouvez y aller, je m'occupe de l'addition.   
\- Non mais je... Je peux payer si-  
\- Laissez. »

Harry insista et laisser un billet et quelques pièces sur la table, regardant Louis d'un air de dire c'est moi qui paye et c'est tout. Le châtain aurait pu mal prendre ce regard mais il savait que ce n'était pas un regard méchant, bien que sa voix fut sèche sur l'instant. Harry enfila sa veste pendant que le châtain balbutiait quelques remerciements et un "au revoir" timide. De dos, Harry le regarda comme s'il n'y avait que lui. Assez petit mais juste comme il faut, une ossature parfaite, des formes supposées là où il le fallait et des fesses à tomber. Mentalement il se gifla. Non. Il n'avait pas le droit d'agir, de penser ainsi alors que cet homme était celui qu'il avait défiguré et dont il n'avait jamais assumé la responsabilité. Harry était une véritable ordure et faire entrer Louis dans sa vie ainsi était peut-être une idée mauvaise. Peut-être ouais, mais c'était déjà trop tard. Au fond, eux, c'était déjà écrit.

. . .

La décision fut rapidement prise. Le soir même, lorsque le châtain et son père furent rentrer dans leur village, ils firent part des nouvelles à la maîtresse de maison. Sans hésiter, elle dit oui. Louis fut surpris, ça avait été si simple. Lui aurait littéralement pensé que sa mère serait réticente niveau argent, parce que Nate avait besoin, de tout cet argent, il fallait l'aider, le pauvre petit. Par grand miracle et pour son plus grand bonheur, ce fut sans objections que sa mère annonça qu'ils partiraient pour Londres la semaine suivante.

« Je ne sais pas d'où nous vient cet homme mais c'est un véritable miracle !   
\- Oui enfin... On ne sait pas encore si cela va fonctionner... »

Christian leva les yeux au ciel. Lui il n'avait pas forcément confiance en cet homme, là, il sentait quelque chose de louche. Il voulait le voir, pour le croire. Il voulait entrer dans cet hôpital, voir cet homme dans sa blouse blanche, son badge de ses propres yeux avant de courir sur ses grands chevaux. Pour le moment, les inquiétudes de Christian, qui n'étaient point celles de Louis, étaient concentrées dans le journal qu'il lisait, qu'il avait ramener de Londres. Il ne se doutait pas que dans très peu de temps, le calvaire commencerait. Le début de la fin.

**Une semaine plus tard.**

**_St Thomas' Hospital, Londres, Région de Londres, Angleterre._ **

Dix heures. Harry était installé à son bureau, mains jointes. Août 1939 disait son agenda. Aujourd'hui il saurait si le châtain acceptait ou non, l'opération proposée. En réalité, Harry ne s'attendait pas à les voir, lui et ses parents, passer le pas de sa porte. C'est à dix heures et trois minutes que sa secrétaire personnelle ouvrit la porte et laissa entrer la petite famille. Le brun écarquilla les yeux. Merde alors. C'était oui ? Il tenta de réprimer son trop grand sourire et essaya d'en garder un convenable pour la situation. Ce n'était pas censé être très joyeux ou même amusant, comme genre de rendez-vous. Le brun se leva et tendit sa main vers Christian qui s'en saisit poliment. Les Tomlinson étaient arrivés vers neuf heures à Londres puis avaient pris un café à la cafétéria dans le hall de l'hôpital. Gérer le stress de Louis avait été compliqué. Mais Louis ne fut pas stressé pour le rendez-vous, seulement de revoir son beau chirurgien intimidant... Bien que oui, d'accord, son rendez-vous le stressait un peu, mais pourquoi stresser alors qu'il savait que toutes discussions mèneraient à une seule alternative : l'intervention chirurgicale.

« Je me présente, Dr Styles, bonjour. Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous. »

Il serra ensuite la main de cette femme, aux traits si semblables à ceux de son patient. Il pouvait le dire désormais ? Même s'il ne savait toujours pas son prénom. Et enfin, il eut le plaisir de le voir. Timidement, Louis serra la main du brun, sans le regarder dans les yeux, rougissant très légèrement. Harry avait la main douce, mais une poigne forte. Cette poigne, il aimerait tellement la sentir sur ses hanches et... Non ! Non mais pourquoi avait-il des pensées si peu chrétiennes ? Comment osait-il ! Cet homme avait un enfant, il était sûrement marié, et en plus, ce n'était que son chirurgien ! Pourquoi dans un moment si important de sa vie, Louis s'enguirlandait-il à penser aux mains du bouclé pressant ses hanches ! C'était déplacé et honteux. Louis se cracha intérieurement au visage. Ça t'apprendra. Les trois membres de la famille s'assirent et plantèrent leurs regards dans celui de l'homme en blouse blanche. Sauf Louis.

Pour mettre fin à ce malaise, Harry lança directement la conversation. Le brun expliqua tout concernant les coûts de l'intervention, puis de l'hospitalisation. Il expliquait des choses que Louis ne comprenait pas complètement et dont il se foutait royalement. Ses parents avaient dit oui peu importe le tarif, alors lui n'attendait plus que de connaître le déroulement et la fameuse date. Là, ce qui l'intriguait, c'était plutôt la photo de famille encadrée dans un cadre noir ébène, posé sur le bureau en chêne massif du brun. Une femme. Une si belle blonde, aux yeux magnifiques, au sourire éclatant. Et ce petit garçon, le parfait mélange de ses deux parents même si la ressemblance avec son père était nettement bien plus visible. Sur ce cliché, Harry était éclatant de bonheur, tenant sa femme par la taille, assis par terre, leur fils contre eux au milieu de la photographie. La famille parfaite, et Louis s'imaginait déjà dans le rôle de l'amant torride. Détruire un si beau tableau pour une histoire sans lendemain, Louis n'y songeait pas. Enfin si bien sur que si, il y songea ! En sachant évidemment qu'il irait aux Enfers pour cela. Quoique il n'était pas si croyant alors... Oh eh puis qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien faire. Il soupira et tenta de se remettre dans la discussion. Les trois adultes – oui, ses parents le considéraient encore comme un enfant alors... – regardèrent Louis à tour de rôle, tandis que Christian répéta sa question, un peu agacé par le comportement étrange de son fils.

« Tu veux aller te mettre debout contre le mur comme te l'a demandé le Dr. Styles ? Il doit-  
\- Examiner mon visage, prendre des photos oui je sais j'ai entendu. »

Irritable sans même savoir pourquoi. Harry tentait de faire comme ci cela ne le touchait pas mais en réalité il se sentait inconfortable avec cette famille, avec ce Louis instable. Sans lui ils n'auraient pas été là réunis. Pouvaient-ils lire dans ses yeux... La culpabilité, le regret, la douleur ? Non, bien-sur que non. Comment s'imaginer que l'homme si charmant proposant ses services était aussi celui qui avait bousillé la vie de votre enfant. C'était improbable et pourtant si véridique.

Louis se leva et alla se placer devant le mur en traînant des pieds. Il n'avait pas l'air à l'aise devant ses charmants parents alors Harry leur proposa d'aller faire un tour, prétextant que cela pourrait être assez long. Capitulants, ils sortirent du cabinet et laissèrent entre les mains expertes d'Harry, le visage de leur fils cadet tourmenté.

« Ils pouvaient rester.   
\- Cela ne leur aurait servi à rien, j'en ai pour pas mal de temps. »

Le châtain ne rétorqua rien et laissa faire Harry. Harry qui prenait des mesures, qui photographiait chaque angle de son visage. Ça allait, ça. Mais quand le bouclé commença à toucher le visage de Louis, la partie touchée dans l'accident, autant pour le châtain que pour son chirurgien, cela fut une épreuve. Louis lui revoyait, ressentait, ces semaines, ces mois de douleurs atroces où il n'avait eu que l'envie de s'arracher la peau, de brûler son visage puis de brûler tout entier, d'être une véritable torche vivante pour ne plus souffrir que quelques secondes, il avait voulu réduire à néant, à cendres ce corps meurtri, ce visage monstrueux. Dieu savait combien de fois il s'était griffé à sang sous des excès de colère, de haine, d'angoisse, de désespoir. Combien de fois il avait du retourner à l'hôpital, avait porté ce bandage autour de la tête pour éviter qu'il ne tente encore de se mutiler le visage lui même. Harry, lui, se rappelait de cette culpabilité, de ces nuits à ne pas dormir, de cette peur d'affronter son visage dans le miroir. Une personne au visage partiellement défiguré ne souhaite plus se voir, parce que la vue est horrible, elle dégoûte. Mais voir son visage rempli de honte, de culpabilité, de lâcheté, ça aussi ça fait mal. Et avoir une image dégradée de soi, ça conduit aussi à des comportements complètement hilares. Les cauchemars, le dégoût de soi, cette envie de s'infliger du mal pour se faire payer, c'était constant. Secrètement, Harry avait vu un psychologue pour se libérer mais jamais il n'avait mentionné l'accident. Du moins, pas les victimes.

« Je sais que c'est douloureux. Mais je suis obligé. Je ne vais pas vous faire de mal, ni vous jugez, ni rien de tout ce que vous imaginez. Je suis là pour réparer votre visage. »

Les simples mots d'Harry servirent à détendre ne serait-ce qu'un peu le châtain qui le laissa finalement remettre sa main sur son visage pour qu'il fasse ce qu'il avait à faire. C'est les yeux fermés que Louis laissa champ libre au brun, sans pour autant pouvoir stopper les tremblements de ses mains, de sa jambe qui tremblait sur elle-même nerveusement. Il eut l'impression que cela dura des années, c'était éprouvant, plus éprouvant que course de dix minutes pour une personne ne faisait jamais d'activités physiques. La souffrance mentale est bien plus douloureuse, c'est bien connu. Au bout de vingt minutes, Harry laissa enfin Louis tranquille et lui intima de s'asseoir, sortant une pochette d'où il sortit six photos, dont trois paires de deux. Un avant, un après. Il les exposa devant Louis et s'assit, comme s'il venait de dévoiler son grand talent.

« Le premier est un blessé de guerre. La seconde a été brûlée lors d'un accident ménager, le troisième s'est fait passé à tabac violemment pour ses origines juives. Tous aujourd'hui se portent bien et sont satisfaits du résultat. »

Louis regarda une à une les photographies. Les résultats étaient impressionnants, la perspective qu'un jour peut-être, son chirurgien se servirait de son avant après pour prouver à une autre personne que cela valait le coup, qu'il était assez doué et compétant pour procéder, c'était fort. Ça donnait du baume au cœur et l'envie de pleurer de joie, de soulagement submergea Louis. Une larme roula le long de sa joue meurtrie qu'il essuya d'un revers de main. Si faible, si fragile, si friable mais sauvé.

« Promettez-moi qu'un jour, vous montrerez à un patient l'avant après de mon intervention pour lui prouver vos compétences.   
\- Je vous le promets. »

Sur ces mots, Louis fondit en larmes, mais depuis bien longtemps maintenant, ce fut des larmes de joie, comme ci un poids s'envolait de ses épaules. Il osa croiser le regard d'Harry entre plusieurs soubresauts, sanglots. Un regard qui disait merci et bien plus que cela. De la gratitude. De la gratitude envers celui qui en lui arrachant le visage, lui avait arraché une dizaine d'années de sa vie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aucune idée si y avait de la chirurgie réparatrice à l'hôpital Saint Thomas pendant la guerre mais on va faire comme ci :) Je n'ai rien d'autre à ajouter hormis que c'est mon chapitre le plus long ? Bon bref toujours si vous voulez en parler sur les réseaux sociaux c'est #BSOAAfic tout ça voilà, merciiii


	8. La médecine est artiste

**25 août 1939**  
"Londres signe un accord d'assistance mutuelle de cinq ans avec la Pologne."

 **31 août 1939**  
"Mobilisation de la flotte britannique."

 **1er septembre 1939**  
"L'Allemagne et la Slovaquie attaquent la Pologne, sans aucune déclaration de guerre."

_Et enfin,_

"Mobilisation générale en France et au Royaume-Uni."

Depuis quelques jours, les titres des quotidiens devenaient de plus en plus terrorisants et Harry sentait son cœur défaillir et la peur s'installer tout doucement en lui, chaque jour. Ayant déjà effectué quelques mois de service militaire, il se savait énormément menacé. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas partir maintenant, il avait tout à perdre. Et rien à y gagner.

Le lendemain, il aurait Louis sur la table d'opération. Alors que la vie du châtain allait elle, prendre un nouveau tournant, lui, Harry, il sentait qu'il allait doucement, lentement, mais sûrement, tomber. Sur le chemin du retour, le dossier noté au nom de "Tomlinson" sous le bras, il put lire dans les kiosques ou entendre parler de l'instauration du black-out. Fronçant les sourcils, il tenta de comprendre en quoi cela consistait mais le terme parlait de lui-même. Noir total. Le Royaume-Uni serait désormais chaque soir, chaque nuit, plongé dans la pénombre pour éviter les attaques aériennes ennemies. Et sans avoir de déclaration officielle, Harry comprit que la guerre éclatait et ça, il ne pouvait foutrement rien y faire. Personne ne put rien y faire.

De son côté, Louis lui, ne prêtait aucunement attention aux titres. Pourquoi faire ? Personne n'avait prêté attention à lui, pourquoi lui il aurait dû faire des efforts ? Ses problèmes de santé et physiques le dispensaient de partir au front paraît-il, et tant mieux. Revenir encore plus amoché, merci, mais très peu pour lui. Sa seule préoccupation, là, maintenant, alors qu'il était en route pour l'hôpital, c'était son intervention. Il regardait avec espoir le ciel étoilé et espérait si fort que tout se déroule bien. Il espérait que le faible reflet que la vitre lui renvoyait de lui même serait le dernier reflet qu'il verrait de ce visage horrifiant. Il priait si fort, et pourtant il n'avait que faire de la religion. Parfois, se raccrocher à quelque chose, quelqu'un, qui ne pourra pas nous décevoir ça fait du bien, ça évite les grands moments de solitude face aux grands ou petits événements de la vie. Louis était bien placé pour le savoir. Dommage que personne ne fusse à ses côtés il y a dix ans. Il n'avait pas digéré cet accident et ne le ferait jamais. Pourtant, l'acceptation est la meilleure des thérapies. Mais comment accepter une chose pareille, hein ? Difficile, n'est-ce-pas.

**2 septembre 1939.**

"Dernière chance laissée à l'Allemagne par le Royaume-Uni et la France de retirer ses troupes de Pologne.

L'Allemagne rejète."

Le châtain arriva à l'hôpital en fin de nuit. Il était environ six heures du matin. A son arrivée, il fut directement placé dans une chambre dans l'aime respective à ce genre de chirurgie. Louis sentait que le stress grimpait en lui, aussi vite qu'un chat grimpe aux arbres. Alors c'était le grand jour. Dans quelques jours en débandant son visage, il aurait peut-être un visage tout beau tout neuf, propre de toutes égratignures. La perspective simple de cela le rendait nerveux et tellement excité. Il pensait vivre un rêve éveillé parce que au fond de lui, il y croyait si fort, à la réussite de cette intervention. Il avait confiance en ce chirurgien, en ce Styles, un si bel homme qui avait auparavant fait des miracles n'en était pas à son vulgaire coup d'essai. Quelle chance inouïe il avait eu de tomber sur lui. Tout allait bien. Enfin ça c'est parce qu'il était encore dans sa chambre avec ses parents, que l'opération n'était que dans quelques heures. Ça allait sûrement devenir plus difficile dans les heures à venir, quand tout deviendrait plus concret...

De l'autre côté de la ville, Harry lui se rendit à un poste de mobilisation. Il devait expliquer que son départ était impossible maintenant. Proprement habillé, bien coiffé, dossiers sous le bras, il s'approcha d'une jeune femme qui au départ l'ignora jusqu'à qu'elle se rende compte qu'Harry ne disait rien et semblait juste attendre de capter son attention.

« Je n'ai pas tout mon temps Monsieur, d'autres hommes attendent. Dépêchez-vous. »

C'est ainsi qu'il expliqua son cas à cette femme désagréable qui finit par le couper et regarder une des nombreuses feuilles posée devant sous son nez sur le bureau. Elle fronça les sourcils et glissa son doigt le long de chaque détail écrit sur ce bout de papier qui venait de sauver le brun d'un départ imminent.

« Vous n'êtes pas encore concerné. A cause de votre profession et de votre âge. La mobilisation se fait par tranche d'âge au fur et à mesure. Vous saurez quand sera votre tour en temps et en heures. Mais... Seule chose que je peux vous dire... C'est que vous irez rejoindre la Royal Air Force. Étant donné que vous avez effectuer votre service là-bas. »

Le soulagement. Harry n'était pas encore en première ligne pour le départ. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage et il eut droit au regard glacial de cette femme qui devait penser que le brun était un lâche pas très téméraire qui n'avait pas du tout envie d'aider la patrie. Harry s'en fichait bien de ce qu'elle pouvait penser, ce n'était pas encore son tour. Peut-être pourrait-il tout simplement éviter la chose ? Oui, sûrement.

Ça c'est ce qu'il croyait. La réalité fut quelque peu... Différence de ses attentes. Mais ça, il lui restait encore un petit laps de temps avant de le découvrir. Chaque chose en son temps non ?

Il remercia alors cette femme et fit demi-tour, regardant ces jeunes hommes au visage pour la plupart déconfit. Ils ne savaient pas ce qu'ils faisaient ici ni dans quoi ils s'embarquaient. Et dire qu'un grand nombre d'entre eux ne reverraient jamais le territoire anglais fit se sentir mal Harry. Tant de couples brisés, tant d'amants séparés, tant de famille décomposées, tant d'amis abandonnés à leur triste sort. La guerre était infâme et ils en découvriraient tous bientôt l'horreur. Personne n'était prêt à cela. Personne.

Ce n'est qu'après une course épuisante à travers la ville qu'Harry se pointa aux vestiaires, essoufflé. Avec regret, il constata qu'il manquait un de ses amis. Il héla le chef de chirurgie et demanda alors pourquoi le casier de son cher ami était vide. Une moue sur le visage, l'homme en blouse blanche déclara tout simplement ceci.

« Il a voulu partir. Vous comprenez où je veux en venir Styles. »

Désemparé, Harry ne répondit rien de plus qu'un petit oui, aussi audible qu'un souffle. Il dut s'asseoir quelques secondes et enfouir son visage entre ses mains pour arrêter d'y penser, pour ne pas songer au pire. Il détestait déjà la guerre alors qu'elle n'était pas encore prononcée officiellement. Abomination. Il n'allait donc peut-être jamais revoir son ami ? Combien seraient-ils à partir ? Désignés ou volontaires ? Il tenta de chasser ses idées noires et de se focaliser sur le positif. Tomlinson. Tomlinson devait être ici. Ce fut sa seule consolation. Et le fut encore pendant bien des mois ensuite.

Peu de temps après s'être changé et avoir fait ses visites habituelles qu'il n'avait pas voulu légué à un interne, il termina par la chambre de Louis. Il arriva en souriant, son interne à ses côtés. Le pauvre garçon devait presque courir et bien s'accrocher pour suivre Harry et comprendre tout ce qu'il disait. Le brun avait toujours la bougeotte ici, il était admiré et réputé pour son travail mais en tant que titulaire attribué, les internes en avaient aussi peur qu'ils désiraient être avec lui.

Louis s'était douché, il avait coupé ses ongles, s'était rasé et avait enfilé la tenue d'hospitalisation attribuée à l'hôpital. Tout son travail d'avant-opération était terminé et il n'attendait plus que son chirurgien. En le voyant entrer, il tenta de contrôler ses ardeurs. Il était toujours aussi beau. Cela faisait un mois qu'il ne l'avait pas vu et le châtain avait l'agréable impression qu'il était encore plus beau qu'auparavant. Et aujourd'hui, il le voyait debout devant lui, dans sa tenue de bloc, pas la tenue qu'il avait lors de la visite de Louis. Tout était si réel, le châtain était tout excité. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas peur ? L'interne présent regarda son titulaire faire les commodités puis aperçut dans le regard d'Harry que c'était à lui de décrire le cas devant eux. Le petit blond balbutia et fit oui de la tête avant de faire ce qui lui était demandé. Harry mordait l'intérieur de sa joue, le bord de sa lèvre inférieure, signe que ce pauvre interne allait se faire remonter les bretelles après. Quelle attitude que de faire le timide ainsi et de ne pas agir sans qu'on ait besoin de demander. Louis aperçut bien le mécontentement d'Harry et la contenance de soi dont il faisait preuve. Incroyable. Il était incroyable aux yeux de Louis. Pour conclure Harry coupa son interne. En réalité peut-être que ça l'avait fait chier d'avoir un interne aujourd'hui parce que le cas Louis Tomlinson c'était le sien, pas celui d'un autre ou d'une autre. Le pauvre garçon resta alors debout devant le lit de Louis, comme un vulgaire piquet à attendre qu'on lui donne d'autres ordres. Quelle humiliation.

« La prochaine que l'on se voit, c'est au bloc. Dans une dizaine de minutes, un brancardier va venir vous cherchez et vous n'aurez qu'à faire ce qu'il vous dit. Au bloc je vous vois et on vous anesthésie. Et après, vous dormirez et vous vous réveillerez avec un joli visage. Ce n'est pas génial ça ? »

Harry abordait un grand sourire. Il était sur de sa réussite. Il devait réussir il n'y avait pas d'autres solutions de toutes manières. Christian était aux côtés de Louis, semblant vraiment sceptique et stressé. Le bouclé leva les yeux vers lui et fit signe que tout allait bien se passer, que Louis était entre les mains de la médecine, d'un bon chirurgien et que tout se déroulerait à merveille. Il avait réussi tant d'interventions pourquoi celle-ci serait la ratée.

« Vous pourrez l'attendre ici ou à la cafétéria. Mais comme cela va durer pas mal de temps, vous pouvez tout autant aller faire un tour dans la ville-  
\- Pas tant que mon fils sera sous le bistouri ! Je ne vais pas l'abandonner-  
\- Maman ! C'est bon, ils savent ce qu'ils font. »

La femme se rétracta et soupira, balayant ses mots d'un revers de main. Harry la comprenait au fond, lui aussi aurait envie de rester si Tommy était à la place de Louis. De toutes façons, rester aurait été pour lui la seule et unique alternative. Si jamais quelque chose se passait mal, comment pourrait-il agir s'il était en train de flâner et magasiner dans Londres.

Louis fit signe au médecin qu'il avait tout compris. Il ne le regardait toujours pas dans les yeux. Pourtant sous la lumière aveuglante du bloc, de cet endroit presque glauque et glacial, qui sentait l'antiseptique à plein nez, Harry aurait une vue parfaite de ce visage ignoblement mutilé. Le bien par le mal. La souffrance mentale de Louis lié à ce traumatisme et mal être du à son visage qui n'en était plus un, serait éradiqué par le mal. Offrir son visage, permettre de le couper, de le remodeler, de charcuter cette peau, d'en voir le sang gicler, souffrir après l'opération, tout ce mal pour un bien. Un visage nouveau et surtout, normal.

« On se voit dans quelques minutes alors. »

. . .

Mal de ventre. Boule dans le travers de la gorge. Larmes qui veulent passer la barrière de ses yeux. Mains qui tremblent. Jambes tendues. Cœur qui s'affole. Le pauvre Louis se sentait mal. Vraiment mal. En quelques minutes toutes les peurs avaient fait surface. Et si il rate ? Et si je suis irrécupérable ? Les deux grosses possibilités que Louis avait émis. Il ne faisait plus que d'y penser, il avait tellement souffert et espéré pour rien qu'il peinait à croire que cette fois-ci était peut-être la bonne. Et si en ressortent son visage était encore pire ? Il serait bon à sauter d'un pont cette fois-ci. Dix ans à vivre ainsi d'accord, mais plus, et en étant encore plus défiguré, là, c'était un peu beaucoup. Ce serait la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le lac et provoque une inondation.

L'anesthésiste peinait à trouver une veine, Louis avait les mains si serrées et les bras si tendus que ça lui rendait la tâche presque impossible. Harry arriva au même moment, masque devant la bouche, bonnet personnel rouge sur la tête. Il était beau comme ça, il était toujours beau. Le châtain sentit qu'il était là, il dégageait une odeur spéciale et rassurante qu'il avait senti quand ils s'étaient rencontrés au bistrot puis à la visite. Il tourna instinctivement la tête et le chercha du regard. Le bouclé perçut sans mal la peur, la terreur dans les yeux de son patient. Il s'approcha alors de la table d'opération et attrapa de sa main gantée celle du chagrin, le regardant dans les yeux. Il osait.

« Louis, ça va aller. Tout va bien se passer. Faites moi confiance. »

Le châtain tenta d'hocher la tête. La main d'Harry dans la sienne lui fit froid dans le dos. Du moins il frissonna. Merde, pourquoi faisait-il ça, Louis allait penser des choses et s'imaginer des scénarios qui n'arriveraient... Probablement jamais. Il les chassa de son esprit et se focalisa sur la main du bouclé qui était littéralement en train d'essayer de déplier le poing fermer du châtain pour ensuite venir appuyer sa main à plat contre la sienne pour l'obliger à rester ainsi. La seule chose que Louis trouva à penser avant que l'anesthésiste planté son aiguille et que l'on lui attribue le masque fut... Quelle différence de taille entre nos mains, je me demande à quel point je pourrais disparaître sous lui.

. . .

Longtemps. L'opération dura énormément de temps. Harry était fatigué, à bout de nerfs mais restait concentré. Il avait presque terminé, et quel parcours du combattant. Le bouclé s'était acharné sur la pire des cicatrices, la plus visible, il avait voulu rendre une apparence digne de ce nom à cette vilaine chose qui bousillait la vie de Louis. Le reste fut néanmoins plutôt simple, enfin, pour un médecin très qualifié comme il l'était, évidemment. A un moment, il crut qu'une deuxième intervention serait nécessaire mais au final, non. Harry avait réussi à faire tout ce dont il était en mesure de faire et ouvrir à nouveau n'aurait servi à rien. Ce genre de chirurgie n'était à l'époque pas aussi développée que de nos jours. Résultant de la Première Guerre Mondiale et des gueules-cassées, c'était relativement récent. Après maintes grosses sueurs, Harry vit en fin le bout de son intervention, le sourire aux lèvres. Succès. Grand succès. Il était fier et un poids semblait s'échapper de ses épaules après toutes ces années. Mais le résultat serait sûrement le moment de la délivrance. Pour Louis comme pour lui.

Le châtain se réveilla dans la soirée, dans sa chambre. Il avait ouvert les yeux en salle de réveil mais s'était rendormi tout de suite après. Une grande bande blanche était enroulée autour de son visage et il était censé le garder quelques jours tout au plus. Harry voulait que son visage dégonfle avant pour ne pas que Louis se sente mal en voyant son visage rougi et bombé, il pourrait prendre peur et être pris d'une crise de panique en voyant que l'horreur sur son visage avait subsisté. Mais comment attendre et ne pas être pressé de voir son visage, de voir si nos espoirs fondés sont enfin concrets ? Lorsqu'une infirmière vint prévenir Harry du réveil du châtain, le bouclé se précipita dans la chambre de ce dernier, tout sourire. Ce sourire rassura instantanément le garçon qui venait à peine d'ouvrir les yeux. La moitié de son visage seulement était visible et il était beau. Louis devait avoir un extrêmement beau visage, il aurait été un garçon faisant tomber tous les cœurs s'il n'avait pas eu ce foutu accident. En fait, non, la culpabilité ne disparaîtrait jamais du cœur d'Harry. Dix ans ça ne s'oublie pas. Encore moins l'adolescence gâchée. Il tenta de chasser ses sombres pensées et attrapa les barreaux en fer du lit où Louis reposait.

« L'opération s'est très bien déroulée. Reposez-vous, vous en avez besoin.  
\- Je...  
\- Ne parlez pas. Tout va bien. Ça va juste un peu tirer, vous avez un bandage pour que vous évitiez de vous grattiez. »

Louis capitula. L'anesthésie le rendait vaseux, encore. Alors, ne pouvant plus se retenir, le cœur léger de savoir que son opération était un franc succès, il ferma ses yeux et retourna se faire bercer dans les bras de Morphée.

Le brun alla tout de suite après l'intervention rassurer les parents de son patient. Il crut littéralement voir s'envoler la peur, la douleur de leurs visage quand il leur annonça la bonne nouvelle. Louis avait eu de la chance dans son malheur. Son visage mutilé ne l'était pas autant que celui d'un blessé de guerre, mais tout de même assez pour pourrir une vie et faire parler les gens. Le châtain n'avait eu que de vagues opérations après son accident mais jamais ils n'avaient pu, ses parents, lui offrir l'opération qui changerait sa vie, parce que les moyens n'y étaient pas, et surtout, ils n'avaient jamais su comment s'y prendre pour trouver la personne qualifiée. Le bouclé était tout simplement un cadeau du ciel. Du moins... Pas totalement, n'est-ce pas. Voyant l'heure tourner, il laissa son interne finir et s'éclipsa pour rejoindre son appartement. Demain serait un autre jour, demain serait le jour.

 **3 septembre 1939**.

"GREAT BRITAIN AT WAR"   
\- The Daily Telegraph

"Great Britain and France are at war with Germany. We now fight against the blackest tyranny that has ever held men in bondage. We fight to defend, and to restore freedom and justice on earth."  
\- The Daily Mail

Onze heures. Alors qu'il était en train d'examiner Louis, d'écouter ses plaintes par rapport au tiraillement de sa peau et de son envie de se gratter partout le visage, ce qui était normal, Harry apprit la mauvaise nouvelle. Louis l'apprit en même temps mais l'impact que la nouvelle eut sur les deux garçons fut bien différent.

Un homme semblant presque fou passa en courant dans les couloirs de l'hôpital, en lançant des journaux dans les chambres, en les laissant traîner derrière lui, tout en hurlant "C'est la guerre !", si fort que le monde entier aurait pu en être informé. Harry se figea telle une statue pendant quelques secondes avant que Louis ne le ramène à la réalité en claquant doucement des doigts. Le brun adressa un regard distant et presque froid au châtain malgré lui et alla chercher un des journaux qui avait atterri dans la chambre de son patient. Le Daily Mail. Il relut plusieurs fois l'extrait et sa tête se mît à tourner violemment, si violemment qu'il dut s'asseoir dans le fauteuil destiné aux visiteurs pour reprendre ses esprits et calmer la hausse de tension dont il venait de faire l'expérience.

« Vous allez bien ?  
\- Si je vais... Si je vais bien ?! Mon pays est en guerre, ça ne pourrait pas aller mieux en effet. »

Le brun ricana et balança le journal à travers la pièce. Maintenant que tout était officiel il ne voyait plus que devant ses yeux, des images de lui partant au front, de lui abandonnant son fils, sa vie à Londres, son métier qui le passionnait, ses amis. Sa femme aussi, mais surtout, il avait l'étrange sensation de ne pas avoir vécu. Les mois qui lui restaient avant ce foutu départ étaient comptés sur les doigts des mains. Et comment rattraper toute une vie, en seulement quelques mois ? L'envie soudaine de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps le prit. Hier c'était différent, la guerre n'était pas officiellement déclarée, une part de son esprit niait encore la possibilité qu'un jour cela devienne concret. Hier, il avait une once d'espoir emprisonnée quelque part en lui. Aujourd'hui, elle s'était envolée, elle s'était échappée.

. . .

La nouvelle cogita toute la journée dans l'esprit de Louis. Le comportement de son chirurgien avait été étrange pendant toute la journée, il n'avait pas compris ce qu'il avait bien pu faire de mal pour brusquer autant le bouclé, certes il avait osé demander s'il allait bien après cette annonce mais en quoi cela était-il aussi offusquant ? Les peuples ont toujours mené des guerres alors pourquoi celle-ci aurait était plus importante et plus touchante que les autres ? Louis ne comprenait pas et de toutes manières il avait d'autres préoccupations, comme la hâte de voir son visage. La réticence aussi malgré tout parce qu'il avait peur d'être déçu, de s'être attendu à quelque chose et de voir que ses espoirs fondés en cette intervention étaient déchus. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre patiemment et côtoyer pendant les quelques jours suivants l'humeur sûrement fracassante de son chirurgien. Son chirurgien qui restait malgré sa mauvaise humeur et son manque de tact sur le coup, toujours aussi séduisant.

 **Jours suivants**.

Louis avait eu plusieurs jours pour pouvoir admirer le Docteur Styles. En effet il avait, depuis sa chambre, une vue sur le couloir dans son entièreté et avait souvent eu l'occasion de le voir déambulé entre les chambres. S'ennuyant comme un rat mort, il avait demandé à sa mère de lui amener un bloc notes et un crayon de l'hôtel où ils logeaient. Louis avait donc pu commencer à noter dans son carnet tout ce qu'il remarquait à propos de H. Styles. Il ne savait toujours pas son prénom. Henry ? Harold ? Hansel ? Harry ? Il ne savait pas lequel lui allait le mieux, sûrement celui qu'il portait, évidemment. Son prénom lui allait forcément bien. Mais pour en revenir au sujet principal, Louis avait donc remarquer certaines choses chez son chirurgien en l'espace de quatre jours.

Il arrivait le matin vers sept-heures trente, déjà changé. Il prenait toujours un café à huit heures en revenant d'il ne savait où. Ensuite, vers neuf heures, Harry commençait les visites avec ses patients et à dix-heures, il reprenait un café et passait voir Louis avant d'aller s'installer avec quelques collègues dans une salle qu'ils s'étaient appropriés pour la pause café. Le châtain ne comprenait pas pourquoi son chirurgien buvait son café dans la pièce en face de sa chambre, assis tout juste devant la porte de sorte que... De sorte que le brun avait une vue pleine sur la chambre de Louis. Évidemment le châtain s'était fait des films, forcément ! Ce n'était pourtant pas fini. Il mangeait vers midi et demi, toujours accompagné d'un homme. Enfin il partait déjeuner avec un homme, d'autres s'ajoutaient certainement à la tablée ensuite. L'après-midi il ne le voyait presque jamais, interventions sûrement. Et Louis s'ennuyait tellement sans distractions. Est-ce que son chirurgien lui aussi prêtait attention à ce genre de choses ? Sûrement pas. Louis restait cloitré dans son lit, sauf quand il désirait aller aux toilettes ou se promener un peu dans le couloir. Quelle promenade distrayante, oui.

Ce qui changea littéralement son hospitalisation c'est la jeune fille qui partagea sa chambre dès le second jour. Elle avait subi une opération moins conséquente que la sienne, et se nommait Theresa. Au début les discussions n'étaient pas là mais au fil des heures, ils avaient fait ample connaissance. Les deux avaient le même âge, elle venait d'une bonne famille allait rentrer en école d'art. L'école que Louis désirait intégré. Il envie la jeune fille et n'osa pas lui admettre qu'il avait aussi passé le concours. Peut-être que sa lettre d'admission l'attendait au courrier et qu'il allait la trouver en rentrant ? Il l'espérait si fort. Après cela, il ne demanderait plus jamais rien à n'importe qui. Plus jamais.

A l'aube de son sixième jour, Louis vit les habitudes de H. Styles changer. De ce fait, au lieu de passer vers dix heures dans sa chambre, il le vit à huit heures tapantes. Avec le sourire aux lèvres. Ça changeait un peu.

« Jeune homme, aujourd'hui on enlève le bandage. »

Le châtain sentit son cœur s'affoler. Il était à deux doigts de découvrir son visage tout refait. Au départ, il fut réticent et ne répondit rien au bouclé qui dut s'approcher avec précaution et poser son miroir sur le matelas avant de passer ses doigts sur le bandage pour en trouver le bout.

« J'enlève, j'examine et après je vous montre. »

Le bouclé sourit et commença à enlever tout doucement à enlever le bandage, petit à petit. Pour Louis, cela dura des heures et des heures. Chaque seconde le rapprochait du moment fatidique, du moment tant attendu. La pression montait en lui, son chirurgien était trop lent, ou justement il allait trop vite. Louis était partagé entre l'excitation et la réticence. La peur de la déception faisait forcément flipper le pauvre garçon qui n'avait fait qu'être déçu dans sa vie.

Enfin, le bandage fut totalement enlevé. Harry avait le visage anciennement meurtri de Louis devant ses yeux. Ce visage, ce visage réparé. Ce beau visage. Et le brun sentit que son cœur à lui aussi s'affola, il sentit que la beauté intérieure de son patient était aussi réelle que celle qu'il dégageait extérieurement. Et sans le savoir, sans le comprendre, Harry venait d'avoir un coup de foudre pour ce garçon âgé de huit ans de moins que lui. Ce garçon qu'il avait lui même cloué dans ce lit. Il posa sa main sur la joue du châtain, presque tendrement. Son pouce glissa le long de la pommette douce et lisse de Louis. Il prétendit toujours que ce geste était purement médical, or, entre vous et moi, ça ne l'était pas. La bouche entrouverte, ses lèvres roses courbées de stupéfaction, il avait l'air d'examiner d'une œuvre d'art. Harry Styles venait de créer une œuvre d'art et il semblait littéralement en tomber amoureux, sans le savoir ni même le comprendre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilààààà :) #BSOAAfic


	9. Wanna find you

**Début septembre 1939 _._**

**_Londres, Région de Londres, Angleterre._ **

Louis regardait Harry avec un air d'incompréhension. C'était quoi cet air stupéfait ? Le châtain se persuada que quelque chose clochait et il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Ses yeux passèrent de brillants d'excitation à brillants de larmes, de douleur et de peine. Lorsqu'Harry revint à lui, il fronça ses sourcils bruns épais en voyant son patient en train de pleurer, son visage déformé par la tristesse. Il ne comprit pas non plus.

« Pourquoi vous pleurez ? »

Le châtain commença à sangloter, cachant son visage entre ses petites mains. Mais quand il le toucha, il ne sentit plus cette désagréable sensation qu'était de toucher la pire de ses cicatrices. Il reposa tout de suite ses mains sur ses cuisses et regarda Harry de ses yeux larmoyants. Harry qui souriait comme il n'avait pas souris depuis tellement de temps.

« Je... Attendez... Je... Donnez-moi le miroir s'il-vous-plait. »

Grâce au sourire de son chirurgien et surtout au fait de s'être rendu compte par lui même du changement phénoménal qu'il y avait quand il touchait sa peau, il comprit rapidement que la stupéfaction du brun n'était en rien due à l'horreur face à lui. Harry attrapa le miroir qui avait fait découvrir à tant de personnes leur nouveau visage, le miroir qui avait vu tant de larmes de joie dégouliner le long des visages. Il le tendit droit devant Louis qui fermait ses yeux. Le bouclé, de sa main libre, ferma son poing et laissa son pouce, son index, son majeur en l'air et débuta son décompte.

« Trois... »

Il replia son majeur et Louis inspira un grand coup. Il était si près du but.

« Deux... »

Il replia cette fois son index, ne laissant en l'air que son pouce. Louis mordilla sa lèvre et un sourire commença à naître sur son visage.

« Un... »

Sa main ne formait plus qu'un poing. C'était maintenant.

« Ouvrez les yeux. »

Et il ouvrit ses belles prunelles bleues azur. La première chose à laquelle il fit face fut donc son visage. Sans le contrôler, il se mit à pleurer comme il n'avait jamais pleurer, tout en sanglotant. C'était des pleurs, des sanglots bruyants mais Harry jura qu'à travers ses pleurs, on entendait presque son sourire et sa délivrance.

Louis se saisit du miroir et l'approcha de lui pour regarder de plus près le travail incroyable de son chirurgien. Sa joue n'était plus boursouflée, son œil ne semblait plus avoir un énorme coquard en dessus, le côté gauche de son nez ressemblait enfin à un nez et l'entaille profonde sur sa joue n'était plus qu'un vilain souvenir. Évidemment, il y avait des cicatrices, elles resteraient à vie mais ce n'était en rien comparable à son reflet horrifique d'avant. Louis vit d'ailleurs bien plus que son reflet dans cette glace, il voyait son avenir, le monde s'ouvrir à lui et il sentait la liberté et le bonheur lui ouvrir grand les bras comme ça n'était jamais arrivé auparavant. A force de pleurer, il allait avoir un mal de tête tellement les larmes dévalaient en multiples cascades ses joues, laissant des traînées rouges derrière elles. Mais bonne nouvelle, ces marques, elles disparaîtraient. Elle disparaîtraient de la même manière que la douleur de Louis venait de le faire. Comme une bête trop longtemps retenue en cage à qui l'on ouvre la porte pour la laisser s'échapper. Harry avait tenu entre ses mains la clé qui avait entrebâillé la cage, la peau. La clé était le bistouri qui avait ouvert une dernière fois la peau de Louis pour permettre à la bête de s'en aller, la douleur s'évaporer, une bonne fois pour toute.

Sans même penser aux conséquences de ses actes, Louis reposa le miroir et fondit dans les bras d'Harry qui lui, ne s'était pas du tout attendu à cela. Le brun s'accrochait à lui si fort qu'il aurait pu étouffer. Avec précaution le bouclé posa ses mains sur les avants-bras de Louis. Un chirurgien ça n'enlace pas ses patients en retour, même s'ils sont jeunes, beaux et vous ont complètement fait perdre la tête... Ce fut presque inaudible mais Louis chuchota un "merci" à l'oreille d'Harry qui crut défaillir. Cette proximité lui convenait étrangement. Elle convenait tout autant au châtain qui après des jours et des semaines à penser au bouclé, sentait enfin la chaleur de son corps contre le sien, même si tout cela restait encore convenable, Louis avait juste ses bras enroulés autour du cou d'Harry et son menton posé sur son épaule. Il pourrait noter autre chose à propos de son chirurgien dans son petit carnet, puisqu'en effet, le brun sentait bon, il ne savait pas quel était son savon ou son parfum, mais c'était délicieux et il n'était pas sur de vouloir s'en passer. Pourtant il y serait bien obligé, puisque ce moment, celui où il enlevait son bandage, signifiait la fin de l'hospitalisation et le retour chez soi. Plus cru, comme planning.

« Ils attendent dans le hall. »

Harry lâcha Louis et lui adressa un petit sourire. Ses parents l'attendaient, il n'avait plus qu'à courir, le visage rayonnant et leur sauter dans les bras en leur déclarant qu'enfin, il l'avait, son visage. N'ayant plus aucune perfusion à ses bras, le châtain put se libérer de ses couvertures rapidement et ainsi partir en furie rejoindre ses parents. Pieds nus, jambes à l'air et seulement une grande blouse d'hôpital sur lui, il n'hésita cependant pas à dévaler le couloir, à ouvrir lui même plus vite les portes de l'ascenseur, de s'élancer à travers le hall en galopant dans l'espoir de trouver ses parents. C'est Christian qui le vit en premier. Louis n'hésita pas et tant pis s'il se donnait presque en spectacle. Ils ne pourront jamais comprendre, ils ne comprirent jamais que ce jour était certainement le plus beau de toute sa vie. Avoir un visage paraît si banal quand nous en possédons un. Il sauta dans les bras de ses parents qui eux aussi, avaient les larmes aux yeux. Leur fils. Leur fils avec un sourire aussi rayonnant que le soleil à midi tapantes sur les plages du Sud de l'Europe. C'est un moment qui restera à jamais graver dans l'esprit de Louis. Les bras de ses parents autour de lui, leurs pleurs, le soulagement, le bonheur, le poids des années infernales s'envolant au loin, le plaisir ressentit par cette femme et cet homme de pouvoir admirer à nouveau le sourire jadis éteint de leur fils. Il n'y avait rien de plus beau à cet instant, que leur étreinte au milieu de ce hall d'hôpital. Parce que les hôpitaux connaissaient peut-être les plus grandes souffrances et les chagrins les sincères, mais ce qui est souvent passé sous silence, c'est que les murs des hôpitaux sont aussi témoins de renaissances et des plus grands bonheurs.

Louis était désormais prêt à vivre.

.   .   .

**Octobre 1939.**

Les arbres verts et fleuris avaient laissé tomber leurs feuilles joliment colorées de tous les dégradés possibles de rouge, de jaune, et de orange. Plus d'un mois s'était écoulé depuis l'intervention de Louis et il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux depuis ses dix ans. C'était le premier automne où les choses n'étaient pas encore plus moroses. Peu important la pluie, le froid, le vent, Louis souriait presque tout le temps, il était l'unique rayon de soleil de ce ciel gris. Et en un mois, il s'en était passé, des choses. Tout d'abord, Louis était rentré chez lui, à Malham et avait eu le plaisir de découvrir une enveloppe venant de l'école où il avait tenté d'entrer. Mais le plaisir fut très rapidement mît au placard. Avoir l'enveloppe, c'était quelque chose, mais ce que la lettre contenait, ça, ça en était une autre. Le brun s'était enfui au-dehors de la maison, chose inhabituelle pour lui. Il s'assit contre le rebord en pierres longeant la petite mare à l'arrière du jardin familial et déchira l'enveloppe. Avec le stress, celle-ci lui échappa des mains et tomba à moitié dans l'eau. Louis pesta contre lui-même et la rattrapa avant d'éviter un drame. Il s'en saisit fermement et crut que son cœur allait jaillir hors de lui. Il était accepté. Louis était accepté. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, la joie débordante, il hurla de bonheur et courut si vite rejoindre ses parents qu'il manqua de trébucher à maintes reprises. Il plaqua la lettre contre la table et sautilla sur ses pieds, dansa, hurla à nouveau de joie dans la cuisine autour de la table, sous l'œil réconforté et soulagé de Christian.

« Je suis pris papa ! T'as vu ! J'ai réussi ! C'est grâce à toi ! Tout est grâce à toi, l'opération et l'école ! Si tu ne avais pas forcé j'aurais pas fait le concours et j'aurais pas rencontré le Dr. Styles ! »

Heureux comme jamais, ce soir là, ils allèrent tous les trois et avec Nate accompagnée de sa petite amie, dîner au restaurant à Craven. Et cette fois-ci, Louis ne fut pas la cinquième roue abandonnée du carrosse. Non, il parlait, il mettait la bonne humeur, il rigolait et surtout, il discutait avec la petite-amie de son frère qui semblait très conviviale envers Louis. Elle lui posait des questions sur l'Art, un domaine qui la passionnait tellement, si bien que ce fut Nate, la personne un peu à part ce soir là. Ça changeait, pour une fois. Et Louis ne regretta pas un seul instant la position gênante dans laquelle était son frère, il n'éprouva aucun remords à ce que Nate soit mis de côté, pour toutes les fois où lui l'avait été, exclu comme le vilain petit canard, rangé au placard comme un cadeau qui ne nous a pas plu mais que nous devons garder au cas où, Nate pouvait bien récolter ce qu'il avait semé. La roue tourne à un moment ou un autre, et même si c'est long, le principal, c'est qu'elle n'arrête jamais de tourner.

Ainsi, à la mi-septembre, avant la rentrée, la famille Tomlinson se rendit à Londres pour rencontrer la jeune demoiselle avec qui Louis avait noué une amitié durant son hospitalisation. Theresa. La fameuse Theresa. Lorsqu'il avait reçu la bonne nouvelle, il l'avait contacté par lettre pour lui faire part de la décision de l'école. De ce fait, la jeune-fille redoublait sa première année puisqu'elle avait énormément manqué les cours à cause de problèmes médicaux et personnels que Louis ne connaissait pas. Pas encore. Elle avait donc proposé à Louis de louer un appartement à deux près de l'école d'art, ainsi le coût mensuel pour la famille Tomlinson et la sienne serait réduit et ils seraient tous les deux. Il y a des gens avec qui le contact passe au premier regard, aux premiers mots. Louis et Theresa, ce fut cela.

Tout de suite elle fit bonne impression aux parents du châtain. Étant déjà autonome, elle désira malgré tout monter ses revenus mensuels pour prouver et certifier qu'elle était digne de confiance. Mais Louis avait déjà fait son choix et dit oui alors devant l'enthousiasme de leur fils, ils ne purent qu'accepter. Ils emménagèrent le week-end suivant et passèrent plusieurs jours à refaire les murs d'une couleur claire et unie, à revoir la décoration entière puis à s'installer chacun dans une chambre. Louis avait pris la plus jolie, celle avec un petit balcon où il avait une vue sur le beau Londres. Sans le partage du coût du loyer, il n'aurait jamais pu se permettre de vivre ici pour ses études. La chance était bien tombée, depuis quelques temps Louis était foutrement chanceux, c'était à peine croyable. Évidemment dans la vie, rien ne dure, sauf les impôts. C'est bien connu. Ces quelques jours permirent aux deux étudiants d'apprendre à se connaître un peu plus. C'était si agréable d'avoir quelqu'un à qui parler, avec qui rire, avec qui l'on pouvait parler des choses de son âge. Son frère lui s'en était royalement foutu, Louis avait du apprendre seul les choses de la vie. De la plus bête à la plus complexe.

Exemple notable. Durant des semaines, Louis s'était cru atteint d'une grave maladie incurable et avait cru son heure venue. Il s'était donné à peu près... Quatre mois avant que la mort ne l'emporte dans les Enfers. Et tout cela pourquoi ? Parce que le pauvre avait eu peur en ayant sa toute première érection matinale. Il s'était mis à pleurer en pensant à la catastrophe, comment cela se faisait-il ? Louis fut impressionné et tellement perdu ce matin là qu'il prétexta une grippe pendant une semaine entière. Ce n'est qu'au bout de deux mois environ, lorsque la petite voisine était venue dormir chez lui, qu'il avait compris. La jeune fille, alors âgée de seize-ans, une brune rondelette pas très jolie de visage avait dormi dans le même lit que le châtain, c'était assez étroit mais le lit d'appoint était réquisitionné par son frère qui encore une fois, avait invité une fille. La brune était visiblement la seule à oser dormir aux côtés de Louis. Cela ne se reproduit pourtant plus après leur réveil. Le châtain s'était réveillé avec la surprise d'avoir encore sa troisième jambe levée en l'air. Quelle honte. La maladie persistait. Puis, malheur. Elle s'était réveillée et en voyant cela, elle avait craché au visage de Louis en lui disant qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'avoir envie d'elle alors qu'il était sale. Mais ? Il n'avait pas envie d'elle, il ne la trouvait même pas jolie, avec ses nattes trop serrées nouées avec de gros nœuds roses à la manière d'une petite pimbêche, avec ses dents dans tous les sens et ses joues énormes. Mais moins énormes que sa propre joue gauche. Bref. La jeune fille s'était enfuie de la chambre pour aller se réfugier dans le salon des Tomlinson. Christian s'était évidemment inquiété et avait rejoint Louis qui pleurait. La maladie faisait ses premiers ravages. Son père comprit de suite et se mît à rire en voyant l'état de son fils qui tentait de le cacher. Il lui avait dit d'arrêter de pleurer, avait séché les larmes sur son visage puis écouta son fils faire une tirade comme quoi c'était bientôt la fin. Christian soupira en souriant et expliqua alors à Louis, âgé de quatorze ans, que c'était un phénomène qui arrivait à tous les hommes. Et puis, la suite, elle est connue. Durant des jours, le châtain ne voulut plus sortir de la chambre. Trop humilié.

Voilà en quoi il aurait eu besoin par exemple, de son frère. Ça s'explique, entre frères non ? C'est moins gênant qu'avec ses parents ? Enfin, maintenant, Louis avait cessé de compter sur les autres et s'était lui même instruit, seul, en plus des cours pas correspondance. Sa rentrée dans l'école d'art et sa rencontre avec Theresa marquait le début de sa vie en société. Il avait hâte, mais en même temps, il avait peur. Si peur d'échouer. En relations, notamment.

Il restait cependant un point. Cela faisait maintenant cinq semaines qu'il vivait à Londres avec son amie, cinq semaines qu'il allait en cours, avec des gens, avec de vrais professeurs, de vraies salles, un vrai lieu pour étudier. Cinq semaines qu'il avait constitué un petit groupe de quatre personnes avec Theresa, comprenant deux filles et deux garçons. Ils passaient la grande majorité de leur temps libre ensemble quand ils ne travaillaient pas, que ce soit pour les cours ou bien un petit job à côté. Cinq semaines et il n'avait toujours pas vu son chirurgien, pourtant ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé quelques fois. Il était passé, à maintes reprises devant le bistrot à l'heure du déjeuner en espérant y trouver le Dr. Styles. En vain. Au début, il ne perdait pas espoir, il tentait de se motiver mais au bout de ces cinq semaines, il eut l'impression que le bel homme avait disparu de la surface de la Terre. La guerre ? Non, pas pour un chirurgien comme lui.

La guerre, d'ailleurs, ce n'était pas préoccupant pour Louis. Il la vivait de loin, même si le black-out chaque soir l'embêtait puisqu'il ne pouvait pas sortir comme il le désirait, quand il le voulait. Auparavant il aurait été fervent supporter de cette idée, sortir de nuit pour un homme au visage meurtri, enfin une chose intelligente dans ce monde ! Mais dorénavant, elle l'ennuyait, cette idée. Pauvre Louis, si malheureux pour si peu, désormais.

Cependant, le destin joua en sa faveur un fameux midi à la mi-octobre. Louis avait désiré se rendre à la boulangerie non loin de l'hôpital. Ses amis avaient rétorqué que c'était bien trop loin. Même Theresa. Mais la jeune femme remarquait des choses. Déjà, elle avait remarqué Louis avec son carnet à l'hôpital, Louis qui remettait toujours sa mèche en place quand son chirurgien passait le voir dans sa chambre, Louis qui regardait toujours à travers la porte quand c'était la pause café. Louis qui cherchait toujours à aller du côté de l'hôpital et Louis qui ne voyait personne, au propre comme au figuré. Évidemment, maligne comme elle était, elle soupçonna que son colocataire et ami aurait peut-être pu en pincer pour Harry Styles. Elle le connaissait, vaguement, uniquement parce que son père était un ami du père de Styles depuis des années. Ils avaient souvent été conviés à des dîners, sa famille et elle, et souvent la famille Styles y était aussi. Elle avait donc dans son enfance sûrement jouer avec le bouclé, et il était même arrivé une fois, que leurs deux familles partent en vacances ensemble. En Crête. Cependant Harry, âgé tout de même de plus de sept ans qu'elle, fut toujours bien plus proche et la plupart du temps cloitré avec la sœur de Theresa puisqu'ils avaient le même âge. C'est ainsi qu'elle s'était retrouvée sur la liste des patients d'Harry, entre connaissances, entre amis comme l'étaient son père et le père d'Harry, l'entraide était mutuelle. Elle n'en avait pourtant pas encore parlé à Louis, elle attendait qu'il crache le morceau. S'il mettait trop temps, elle userait de stratagèmes pour le faire parler.

Ce midi là, donc, Louis partit seul, mains dans les poches, à cette fameuse boulangerie qui servait aussi des casses-croutes le midi pour les travailleurs, plus généralement. C'est vrai qu'elle était tout de même agréable et bien réputée. L'odeur du pain et des croissants filait à travers la rue comme pour venir envoûter les clients. Quelle sorcellerie. Il acheta donc un sandwich, de composition basique, c'était la moins coûteuse, et puis il fut élevé avec le strict minimum... Il était heureux avec pas grand chose. La jolie vendeuse lui adressa un petit sourire charmeur, ses joues rosirent. Quoi ? Louis faisait de l'effet à cette jeune fille ? Non ? Impossible. Eh bien... Il lui rendit avec plaisir ce sourire. Sourire qui fondit rapidement au moment où il tourna la tête en vue de s'éclipser de cette foule. Dans la longue queue derrière lui, à peu près... Quatre personnes derrière lui, un couple. Il y avait un couple. Du moins deux personnes qui discutaient gaiement ensemble. Louis aurait pu croire à deux amis, deux collègues mais non, ça semblait être un peu plus que cela. La femme, il la reconnaissait. Celle du bistrot. La charmante propriétaire, et l'homme. L'homme. C'était le Dr. Styles, celui qu'il avait cherché en vain à travers la foule, celui qu'il avait tenté de retrouver dans tous les visages du monde. Il était là, derrière lui, un bras enroulé autour de la taille de cette fille, son grand manteau noir à moitié ouvert, laissant découvrir un pull kaki. Il allait attraper froid. Mon dieu, mais il s'en fichait en fait qu'il puisse attraper froid ! Il pensait à son chirurgien sans arrêt depuis des semaines, il remuait ciel et terre pour le retrouver, pour le croiser, pour au final le trouver dans une queue devant une boulangerie, enlaçant à moitié cette... Bonne femme, qui dévorait littéralement des yeux le bouclé et qui était trop collée à lui au goût de Louis.

Le châtain, l'ayant mauvaise, songea à rebrousser chemin et à l'oublier. C'était elle sa femme ? Il aurait pensé que c'était... Une chirurgienne ou... Une avocate, une grande dame, une professeure. Mais non. C'était une gérante de bistrot. L'air boudeur et vexé sur le visage, parce que oui, Harry aussi avait regardé la femme d'un air de la bouffer des yeux – enfin ça c'était la jalousie qui l'aveuglait, le brun n'avait pas bouffé des yeux la jeune femme, presque, mais pas quand même –, Louis fit le chemin inverse avant de s'arrêter au milieu de sa course. Peut-être allaient-ils aller chez lui ? C'était sa femme après tout, selon Louis. Déterminé, il fit quelques pas en arrière et se cacha dans la foule, observant le soi-disant petit couple, attendant patiemment de voir s'ils partaient ou non en direction d'un appartement, voire d'une maison.

.  .  .

Rien n'allait plus entre Harry et Anastasia. Du moins le bouclé le ressentait ainsi. Certes il proclamait cela depuis des semaines, mais en ce moment, ils battaient des records de disputes. Le matin au réveil, Harry faisait trop de bruit, le soir en rentrant, il était toujours fatigué ce qui exaspérait Ana, il passait son temps avec Tommy parce que le bout de chou n'aimait pas la mauvaise humeur de sa mère, ce qui la rendait jalouse de la complicité de son mari avec leur fils. Et puis, la nuit, Harry prenait toute la place, il respirait trop fort, il lui donnait chaud, il collait. Lors des repas du dimanche avec la famille d'Ana, le bouclé ne lâchait pas un mot sinon les regards noirs fusaient, par contre quand c'était avec sa famille à lui, là, Ana passait son temps à vociférer parce que le chien marchait sur ses chaussures, éclaboussait sa robe, l'endroit était trop rural pour elle. Mais eh, Harry venait de son Yorkshire profond, il n'y pouvait rien s'il y avait de l'herbe et de la terre dans le jardin, sa famille n'avait pas la prétention de faire paver la cour, au moins. Ils restaient fidèles à leurs origines, eux. C'était exaspérant. Plus le temps passait, plus il se doutait qu'elle allait voir ailleurs, et pourtant il y avait une part de lui qui ne voulait pas le croire ni l'admettre. Il l'avait aimé du plus profond de son cœur tout de même, elle, sa femme, son premier véritable amour, comment imaginer une fin si dramatique entre eux ?

Il avait donc trouvé la solution à ses problèmes de mauvaise humeur et de morosité. Evelyn. La propriétaire du bistrot. Celle avec qui il avait déjà eu une aventure il y avait quelques temps de cela. Ça ne s'était jamais vraiment terminé, ils avaient fait des pauses parfois, parce qu'il se sentait coupable mais... Au final comme avec Anastasia cela empirait, il retournait avec Evelyn. Vu comme cela, Harry était le vilain garçon qui trompe sa femme, qu'il était méchant. Mais personne n'était eux, personne n'était lui ou elle, parce que l'on pourra dire ce que l'on veut, elle n'était pas toute blanche dans l'affaire, Anastasia.

Il avait donc été chercher Evelyn au bistrot pour l'emmener déjeuner avec lui. Il était bien avec elle, c'était si simple. Elle était si gentille, belle, amusante, pleine de joie, ça lui changeait. Et en plus avec elle, il se sentait désirable, ce qui n'était plus le cas d'Anastasia qui ne le regardait que lorsqu'il ne le voyait pas, mais avec une certaine distance. Toujours.

« On va chez toi après ? Il fait froid je ne veux pas rester dehors...   
\- On va chez moi. Ma femme n'est pas là pendant deux jours. Le boulot il paraît.   
\- Tu songes à divorcer un jour ? »

Il n'avait rien répondu. Non il n'y songeait pas. Il y avait Tommy et selon lui en plus, leur couple pouvait être sauvé. Pas vrai ? Evelyn n'insista pas et se contenta d'embrasser la mâchoire d'Harry puis sa bouche. Pour toute réponse, il resserra son bras autour d'elle pour la caler un peu plus contre son corps, pendant qu'il commandait des sandwichs.

La seconde raison de pourquoi il ne divorcerait pas était que sinon, Evelyn désirerait l'épouser et comment dire non, que trouver comme excuse ? On aime son amant plus que sa femme alors... Quelle était la raison du pourquoi on lui dirait non ? Ça n'aurait aucun sens. Et lui, il avait d'autres idées en tête. Notamment, Louis Tomlinson. Enfin c'était plus compliqué que cela. Depuis sa sortie de l'hôpital, il avait souvent pensé à lui. Il était sans arrêt dans ses pensées et ça le torturait. Ça commençait.  Il avait déjà été frappé par sa sensibilité, sa fragilité, sa douceur et enfin, par sa beauté. Comment oublier un si bel homme ? Et pourtant Harry aimait les femmes, les belles femmes, mais lui... Il était différent à ses yeux. C'était le fameux garçon, après tout. Mais c'était encore bien plus qu'un simple garçon, qu'un fameux garçon, il y avait ce truc inexplicable. Mais c'était impossible, entre eux. Entre hommes. Et puis il n'était pas amoureux, les coups de foudre existent, oui, mais être accroc et complètement amoureux, ça vient après pas vrai ? Cela marchait ainsi ? S'embrouillant, il chassa loin – pas si loin que ça – ses pensées à propos de Louis et prit la direction de son appartement où il pourrait être tranquille, et profiter un peu de bon temps avec sa maîtresse. Puisqu'elle l'était. Pauvre Louis qui s'était vu dans le rôle de l'amant torride... La place était déjà prise. Mais pour combien de temps ?

C'est donc en mangeant leur sandwichs près l'un de l'autre que Harry et Evelyn allèrent sans se soucier de rien, chez le bouclé. Ils ne se doutaient pas que derrière eux, un jeune homme haut comme trois pommes – c'est une image... – les suivait silencieusement, dans l'espoir de récupérer l'adresse de son ancien chirurgien, pour ensuite pouvoir passer à l'étape suivante. Louis ne pouvait pas passer à côté. Revoir le beau bouclé par hasard, c'était un signe du destin puisque en effet quand il l'avait aperçu, ce n'était pas car il l'avait cherché. C'était donc le hasard, le destin comme il l'avait suggéré. Et on ne passe pas à côté de telles coïncidences, pas vrai ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii, j'espère que ça vous a plu eheh ! Et comme toujours : #BSOAAfic :)


	10. I look for you in everyone

**Octobre 1939.**

_**Londres, Région de Londres, Angleterre.** _

Suivre sans se faire démasquer était quelque chose d'assez compliqué. La rue était assez tranquille, propre, pas un chat, seulement de belles voitures et Harry accompagné d'Evelyn marchant le long de l'avenue. Ce n'était même pas un trottoir, songea Louis. Les trottoirs, c'était pour les bas quartiers, les malfamés. Ici rien que l'avenue puait l'argent. Le châtain aurait presque pu vomir tellement le luxe, le tape-à-l'œil, l'orgueil et les préjugés semblaient émaner de l'endroit. Mais là n'était pas la question. Après environ cinq minutes de marche dans l'avenue, il vit Harry tourner sur sa gauche pour s'engouffrer dans une autre ruelle. Les deux jeunes gens hors de vue, Louis se mît à courir pour tenter de les rattraper aussi vite que possible. C'est alors qu'il les vit pénétrer à l'intérieur d'un bâtiment, alors Harry vivait dans un appartement ? Appartement ou non, c'était beau, propre. Il attendit quelques secondes puis y entra à son tour. Soulagé de ne pas avoir à faire à un tête à tête dans le hall du bâtiment avec le couple, il fit face aux boîtes aux lettres. Son prénom ! Il allait pouvoir mettre un prénom sur ce visage angevin. Il les parcourut toutes du regard, jusqu'à que ses yeux s'arrêtent sur l'avant dernière. Louis s'approcha et tapa presque dans le mur. Merde alors !

 _Mr and Mrs STYLES, and their son, Tommy_.

Évidemment il n'y avait pas le prénom, seulement celui de son fils. En plus, maintenant il était certain qu'il était marié. Monsieur et Madame Styles. Louis ne s'était jamais senti aussi trahi alors qu'il n'y avait rien entre lui et son chirurgien. Il s'en voulait presque d'agir, de réagir ainsi, de se faire autant de films alors qu'il y avait plus grave et surtout, que l'histoire qu'il s'imaginait pouvant naître entre lui et "H" était la plus grotesque foutaise que le monde ait pu entendre. Le monde dans lequel vivait Louis, naturellement. Il était comme ces enfants innocents, peu préoccupés par le monde et sa chute progressive dans le totalitarisme. Lui ne voyait que son petit bien, sa petite personne et son beau docteur. Pré-adolescence et adolescence volées se valaient d'être rattrapées, pas vrai ? Alors au diable le guerre, Louis ne se concentrait que sur l'homme qui venait de monter... Au quatrième étage. Selon la boîte aux lettres, il vivait au quatrième. Et en plus il devait se montrer sportif ? Mais quelle blague guère amusante.

Pourtant, Louis se décida à monter. Le pauvre n'avait même pas aperçu l'ascenseur sur sa droite, il avait directement foncé vers les escaliers. Le problème était qu'il y avait de longs corridors à chaque étages où il arrivait, il n'avait pas pensé à regarder le numéro d'appartement. Quel idiot. Il lui restait à espérer que le nom soit indiqué sur les portes.

Il atteignit enfin le quatrième étage, essoufflé. Quelle idée d'habiter un immeuble si luxueux pour l'époque et ne pas avoir d'ascenseur. En s'engouffrant dans le corridor, il croisa une femme. Grande, brune, élancée. Jolie. Son tailleur bien cintré, taillé à la perfection, un grand chapeau sur la tête et des talons claquants noirs et cirés. Il faisait tâche lui, à côté de l'homme qui suivait cette femme. Costume gris, pompes marrons encore plus brillantes que le soleil, démarche assurée, dos droit, cravate serrée au millimètre près et col raffiné. Le pauvre Louis... Lui qui portait seulement une chemise boutonnée à la manière lundi avec mardi, des bretelles pour remonter son pantalon un peu trop large, marron, mais marron terni. Sa veste elle était tout aussi envieuse. Avec les boutons décousus. Il avait l'air tellement vagabond, marginal, cheveux en bataille. Sur le coup, il se détesta d'être entré dans cet immeuble, il était si mal à l'aise sous ces regards qui ne lançaient que des jugements silencieux.

« Encore un qui tente de faire la manche chez nous. Où va le monde. »

S'en suivit un rire dédaigneux venant de la cage d'escalier. Louis se sentit offusqué et blessé de la remarque. Les bourgeois, toujours avec leurs foutus préjugés. Louis ne faisait en aucun cas la manche, il cherchait à savoir où vivait l'homme de ses rêves. Ce n'était pas la même chose. Vexé, il chercha avec détermination, le dit appartement. Avec chance, il y avait les noms tout juste à côté de la sonnette. Évidemment, ce fut le dernier appartement, celui qui faisait tout l'angle et qui avait une vue magnifique, celui que l'on voyait depuis l'extérieur. Sympa, si jamais Louis avait envie d'aller espionner et que son chirurgien lisait tranquillement dans son salon, il pourrait peut-être apercevoir Louis en contre-bas. Mission discrétion, zéro. Soupirant, Il resta quelques minutes devant la porte et posa avec précaution son oreille contre la porte pour essayer de discerner le moindre bruit.

Mais rien ne lui parvenait à part des bribes de voix lointaines.

Evelyn et Harry étaient allongés tous les deux dans le canapé, l'un contre l'autre. La jeune femme racontait des commérages qu'elle entendait au bistrot et le bouclé l'écoutait en jouant distraitement avec ses longs cheveux d'un brun plutôt clair. Pas que ça ne l'intéressait pas mais... Mais il y avait des sujets bien plus intéressants que de savoir si la femme au chapeau qui venait tous les soirs dix-sept heures trompait son mari avec le boucher. Harry avait déjà du mal, lui, avec sa vie personnelle, familiale et sentimentale, ce n'était pas pour se mêler de celle des autres. Encore moins de celles d'inconnus. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, le sandwich déjà bien loin dans son estomac, il soupira et échangea leurs positions pour que Evelyn se retrouve en-dessous de lui et qu'il soit en mesure de l'embrasser. Enfin, elle ne parlait plus. Ça sembla durer une éternité, mais étant trop à l'étroit, le bouclé osa lui proposer le lit, c'était plus confortable et plus grand. Et surtout, c'était plus mesquin. Proposer le lit conjugal à sa maîtresse, vraiment vicieux. Sauf que sur le moment on ne se rend pas toujours compte à quel point nos choix sont stupides, déplacés et surtout, méchants. Se faire tromper est une chose, mais se faire tromper chez soi, savoir que la maîtresse de votre mari a couché avec lui dans vos draps, il y a de quoi vouloir de foutre en l'air ensuite.

Allongés et nus dans les draps, les deux amants en profitaient pour s'assoupir un peu. Autant lui qu'elle étaient épuisés par leurs boulots respectifs. La guerre n'allait rien arranger, ce n'était que le début, mais déjà, la ville s'était vidée de pas mal d'hommes même si ce n'était pas une grande majorité, et les femmes commençaient à participer à l'effort de guerre. Elle ne durera pas longtemps, disaient-ils. Ils ne s'imaginaient pas que "pas longtemps" serait environ six années. Evelyn se réveilla avant Harry, toute souriante de voir ce si bel homme à ses côtés, de pouvoir redessiner chaque courbe de son corps, pouvoir embrasser ses lèvres charnues et lui faire l'amour. C'était fou. Elle se sentait si précieuse avec lui, elle se persuadait même qu'un jour, il finirait par quitter Anastasia pour elle. La pauvre ne s'imaginait en rien que parfois, certaines rencontres changent une vie de bien des manières... Et que sa place d'amante était sur une planche à bascule, si prête à se casser la gueule.

« Harry. »

Elle posa sa main sur sa joue pour la caresser avec son pouce verni et tenter de le réveiller. En vain, il dormait comme un bébé. Souriant, elle déposa ses lèvres contre les siennes et murmura plusieurs fois d'affilée le prénom du bouclé à son oreille. Il finit par gigoter sous le poids d'Evelyn mais n'ouvrit pas les yeux. Il lui montrait juste qu'il était réveillé par sa faute.

« J'y vais. On se voit plus tard. »

Il grogna et elle prit cela pour un oui. Alors Evelyn se leva, alla chercher ses affaires dans le salon, sous l'œil désormais ouvert d'Harry. Il ne pouvait pas rater ce spectacle, c'était que la jeune femme était vraiment bien faite. Elle revint toute habillée, sa jolie robe à carreaux enfilée. Il n'y avait que sa coiffure qui était partie en vrille, alors elle avait détaché ses longs cheveux. Enfin... Harry avait détaché les cheveux d'Evelyn.

« Pense à moi, surtout.   
\- Sans problèmes. »

Il dit cela d'un air presque las et ensommeillé. C'est sur ces mots que la jeune brune quitta l'appartement d'Harry, tombant nez à nez avec Louis près de l'ascenseur. La pauvre faillit faire tomber son sac à main lors de leur demie-collision. Elle sursauta en le voyant, ne s'attendant pas à ce que quelqu'un, à cette heure-ci, se trimballe. Du moins, pas un garçon si jeune et si... Modeste. Louis quant à lui comprit directement la nature de la visite de cette femme. Il avait réfléchi et, sur la photo dans le bureau du chirurgien, c'était une femme blonde, pas une brune. C'était donc sa maîtresse. En le comprenant il s'était senti... Mal. Et en même temps il avait eu l'espoir qu'avec sa femme, cela capote. Il était mauvais hein, au fond ! Vouloir un divorce pour son petit plaisir personnel !

« Vous cherchez quelqu'un ? »

Tiens, Miss La Maîtresse à la place tant convoitée s'adressait à lui. Il rit nerveusement et fit non de la tête. Cette traînée, comme Louis la surnommait, avait du rouge à lèvres de couleur cerise étalé autour de sa bouche et cela ne semblait guère la gêner. Et après on parle des gens des classes sociales inférieures comme de personnes outrageantes. Si ça ce n'est pas outrageant, qu'est-que c'est ?

« Votre rouge à lèvres. Vous en avez partout autour de la bouche.   
\- Je ne vous permets pas. Mais... Attendez... Je vous connais... On ne s'est pas déjà vus ? »

Le châtain réfléchit quelques secondes. Elle ? Non, sûrement pas. Puis... À bien se creuser les méninges, à bien la regarder, à entendre sa voix... La fille du bistrot. La propriétaire qui lui avait vendu les mérites d'Harry. En plus, elle avait cette fine cicatrice au niveau du menton et du nez. Mon dieu ! Son chirurgien avec sa patiente, quel culot ! Tout ce qu'il désirait, elle, elle l'avait ! C'était injuste.

« Jamais. Je viens d'arriver à Londres.   
\- Oh. Eh bien... Je crois que ce n'est pas ici que vous trouverez à louer ou à acheter. Ici ce ne sont que... Des personnes aisées. »

L'ascenseur arrivé en bas, elle retira son rouge à lèvres malgré tout et sans un regard pour Louis, partit en claquant ses talons contre les pavés. Qu'elle mette son talon dans un trou, que je rigole, pensa Louis tout bas. Le châtain sortit dehors et s'adossa contre le mur, s'allumant une cigarette. Il avait poireauter presque une heure devant l'appartement, sans en connaître la raison. Peut-être aurait-il désiré croiser le beau médecin mais pourquoi faire ? Il se trouvait si ridicule. Tellement ridicule. Il était là, à attendre, à suivre cet homme avec sa supposée maîtresse pour savoir où est-ce-que le bouclé vivait. Et cela lui donnerait quoi hormis rien ? Pas grand chose en effet.

Mais Louis était têtu et obstiné, déterminé. Il ne savait pas encore comment, mais cet homme, il l'aurait. C'est sur ces grandes pensées qu'il quitta le quartier bourgeois, tranquillement, la cigarette entre les lèvres et l'autre main dans la poche de son veston, claquant ses bottons mal lacés contre le sol pavé, sans s'imaginer qu'au-dessus de lui, à la fenêtre de son appartement, le bouclé l'avait aperçu. Ce dernier avait simplement voulu voir si Evelyn était bien repartie. Mais c'était son patient qu'il avait vu. Intrigué, il le regarda s'éloigner jusqu'à ne plus l'apercevoir. Étrange. Que venait-il faire dans le quartier ? Étonnement, voir Louis Tomlinson lui procura plus de joie que d'avoir coucher avec Evelyn. Encore plus étrange.

. . .

Sous les coups de dix-neuf heures, Louis rentra chez lui, où Theresa l'attendait. La jeune femme était assise dans le canapé, les mains l'une contre l'autre, scrutant son ami qui venait d'entrer en trombe dans l'appartement. Le châtain s'était échappé à la sortie des cours pour aller boire un verre avec un de leurs amis mais Theresa se posait des questions vis à vis du midi. Louis ne partait jamais seul, la raison devait clairement être importante pour que Louis se ballade seul dans Londres toujours au même endroit.

« Louis, on doit parler.   
\- Tu as faim ? Parce que moi oui. On fait quoi ? Il y a du-  
\- Louis ! Écoute moi ! Assieds toi ! »

Le châtain, devant le ton ferme de son amie ne broncha pas et s'assit alors sur le rebord du canapé. Pourquoi était-elle si autoritaire avec lui ? Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter ça ? Une connerie, jamais. Enfin... Si, il faisait sûrement une grosse erreur en poursuivant Harry Styles.

« Tu m'expliques ce que tu vas toujours faire dans le coin de l'hôpital ? Ce n'est pas comme ci c'était le plus attractif et intéressant de la ville. »

Il mordilla sa lèvre. Il avait environ cinq secondes pour trouver une réponse plausible et pas suspecte, qui fasse naturelle et pas trop rechercher, mais surtout qui conduise Theresa sur une fausse piste. Hors de question que quelqu'un se doute qu'il en pinçait fort pour un homme qui se foutait de lui. Et puis un homme ! Theresa n'accepterait peut-être pas. Ami ou non, quand il s'agit de nos différences parfois les gens retournent leur veste et peuvent devenir cruels. Très cruels.

« Eh bien... C'est joli j'aime bien la... Boulangerie.   
\- Tu ne sais même pas mentir ! Louis, je suis ton amie, tu peux tout me dire...   
\- Pas ça, Theresa.   
\- Bien-sur que si ! Y a qu'une seule personne que tu es susceptible de connaître là-bas et c'est Styles ! »

Louis lui adressa un regard noir et croisa ses bras tel un enfant prit la main dans le sac. Il tourna la tête pour ne plus voir son amie qui venait de sourire bêtement et fièrement d'avoir eu raison. Le châtain était si peu convaincant et surtout facile à déchiffrer. Elle se devait de lui apprendre à mentir, dans certaines situations c'est utile d'être un véritable mur en béton armé et pas une vitre transparente lavée encore et encore. Elle s'approcha de lui et posa sa main sur son épaule, le tirant vers elle, toute joyeuse.

« T'en pinces pour lui ? T'as envie de le revoir ?   
\- Non ! Arrête c'est faux. Je m'en fous de lui, je n'y vais pas pour lui.   
\- T'es un menteur.   
\- Et toi tu crois avoir toujours raison mais tu as tord alors boucle là. »

Louis ne s'attendait pas à être si cassant mais tant pis. Elle le méritait, personne ne pouvait s'introduire ainsi dans son esprit, c'était son petit secret, bien enfoui dans son monde imaginaire au fin fond de sa tête. Elle n'avait pas le droit de lui voler cela. Pour une fois qu'il avait l'impression de posséder quelque chose de précieux. Mais la jeune femme ne se désarma pas, elle savait comment le faire craquer. Elle avait l'argument qui pourrait tout changer, qui aiderait Louis pour bien des choses par la suite. Le châtain se leva et tenta de s'éclipser dans sa chambre mais Theresa fut plus rapide que lui.

« Je le connais, Louis. Je peux t'aider.   
\- Pardon ? Comment ça tu le connais ?  
\- Je... C'est le fils d'un ami à mon père. Ce sont de grands amis, je suis déjà partie en vacances avec sa famille, et lui. Je sais beaucoup de choses. Et ça peut t'intéresser. »

Il crut tomber des nues. Sa Theresa connaissait son chirurgien ? Comment ça ? Mais après tout cela faisait sens, elle venait d'une famille aisée, le brun aussi venait d'une famille aisée cela se sentait et cela se voyait, surtout. La plupart des chirurgiens de l'hôpital Saint-Thomas venait tous du King's College où tous les fils à papa entrent sans la moindre difficulté. La société ne prône pas les mérites mais l'argent. Louis hésitait, il ne savait pas si elle disait vrai parce que selon lui c'était tout simplement improbable, mais après tout, c'est vrai que lorsque le bouclé était venu en visite à l'hôpital dans leur chambre, Theresa n'était jamais mal à l'aise et discutait avec le chirurgien comme s'ils étaient amis ou connaissances de longue date. Et ils l'étaient vraiment.

« Tu t'attaques à gros Louis. Vraiment. Il est marié, il a un enfant.  
\- Je le sais. J'ai vu la photo de famille sur son bureau à l'hôpital. »

Il soupira comme ci le ciel lui était tombé sur la tête. Oui il le savait qu'il s'attaquait à gros, mais il n'avait pas choisi, c'était venu comme ça, comme par un coup de baguette magique, le brun était ensorcelant et il n'avait pas eu le temps de dire ouf qu'il était enivré de lui. Que faire ? L'amour ne se commande pas. Enfin parler d'amour c'était bien un grand mot, Louis n'en était pas là tout de même. Et puis, comment le saurait-il s'il était amoureux ? Y avait-il une solution pour déchiffrer les signes ? Sûrement. Mais malheureusement et cela bien trop tard pour bon nombre d'individus, on se rend compte de la valeur que les choses, les gens, avaient à nos yeux au moment où nous les perdons. Et à ce moment-là, c'est trop tard. Louis n'avait encore jamais goûté aux relations amoureuses et peut-être qu'au fond il n'avait pas envie d'y goûter. Il avait vu bien plus de gens malheureux à cause de cela que de gens heureux, le sourire aux lèvres à chaque instant. L'Amour au final ça devait ressembler à quelque chose comme ça, une période d'obsession pour une personne qui instaure en vous ses propres lois, ses propres règles, qui prend possession de votre âme et qui par le simple fait de vivre vous fait perdre la tête. Vous n'êtes plus vous, vous êtes elle. Vous êtes cette personne, et lorsque celle-ci n'en fait qu'à sa tête et vous oublie un petit peu de trop, ça part en vrille. L'Amour c'est le soleil. Ça réchauffe le cœur, ça donne de la joie et du plaisir, mais quand on s'y donne trop à cœur et qu'on s'y abandonne de trop près, on s'en brûle les ailes et la chute fait mal. Très mal.

« Je pense sans arrêt à lui. Je n'ai pas envie de savoir pourquoi Theresa. Et même si je savais pourquoi, je ne comprendrais pas. Et je déteste ne pas comprendre, j'ai passé mon adolescence à me demander "pourquoi moi ?". Alors je ne passerais plus mon temps à me questionner encore, et encore moins "pourquoi lui, et à quelle nuance, à quel degrés ?". »

Theresa ne répliqua pas. Elle n'était pas en mesure de lui dire quoi que cela après sa déclaration. Ce qu'elle savait c'est que Louis méritait quelqu'un de disponible pour lui, pas d'un homme marié avec une femme et un enfant. Mais... Elle savait aussi qu'avec Anastasia ça n'allait pas fort. Tout le monde le savait, tout le monde le voyait. La dernière fois qu'elle les avait vu ensemble, c'était à l'anniversaire de son propre père, à elle. En mai dernier. Elle se rappelait les avoir surpris dans la chambre où ils restaient à dormir pour le week-end en train de se disputer assez violemment. Curieuse comme elle l'était, Theresa avait écouté à la porte et avait regardé à travers l'entre-bâillement de la porte. A ce qu'elle avait pu en déduire, Anastasia avait du flirter avec un homme et cela n'avait pas plus à Harry qui le lui avait donc dis. Mais la suite de la conversation avait tourné en défaveur du bouclé qui s'était fait rappeler qu'un jour, elle l'avait surpris en train de flirter avec Evelyn. Harry avait démenti toute liaison. Malheureusement les deux se mentaient, tentaient de ressouder leur couple en prétextant que seul l'autre merde alors qu'au final, les deux avaient merdé.

« Entre lui et sa femme, ça ne va plus. Je crois qu'ils se trompent mutuellement. C'est ici qu'est ta chance. »

Très méchant ça ! Profiter du malheur des autres pour aller glisser sa petite aiguille sans se faire voir et faire tout exploser. Mais dans un monde comme le notre c'est toujours chacun pour soi, qui pense vraiment au bonheur des autres ? Nos obsessions et nos passions sont bien plus fortes que le reste, c'est un fait. De toutes manières, le bonheur des uns fait le malheur des autres. Il suffit de savoir dans quel camp on veut jouer et surtout, être conscient que les gens eux, n'hésiteraient pas à vous écraser pour parvenir à leurs fins, à leurs désirs et rêves. Chacun son angle de vue. Celui de Theresa était celui-ci et elle n'était pas la seule à le partager.

« Qui te dit que je désire tenter ma chance ? Et puis, ce mec aime les femmes, c'est indéniable. »

Le châtain rit nerveusement. Autant sa femme que sa maîtresse étaient de très belles femmes, et lui, un pauvre garçon dans les deux sens du terme, étudiant l'art et complètement ignorant de ce qu'il se passait dans le monde autour de lui. Ça lui porterait préjudice un jour, d'ignorer autant cette guerre qui débutait seulement.

« Tu sais Louis, un teeshirt noir peut en cacher un blanc. C'est comme manger un fruit, il a beau être attrayant ou au contraire repoussant, tu ne sais jamais ce qu'il se cache à l'intérieur. L'âme avant le sexe, d'accord ? »

Louis allait pouvoir méditer avec cela. Lui qui s'arrêtait souvent aux premiers abords, lui qui ne creusait jamais plus loin qu'il ne le fallait. Pourtant, s'arrêter de creuser c'est risquer de passer à côté d'un trésor. Mais les trésors sont tous maudits et renferment les plus sombres secrets qui ne demandent qu'une seule chose : revoir enfin la lueur du soleil et en éblouir plus d'un jusqu'à leur en brûler les yeux et leur faire mal au plus profond d'eux-mêmes. Les deux amis finirent la soirée silencieusement, perdus dans leurs pensées les plus profondes. Ils n'étaient pas au bout de leurs surprises et au fond, l'histoire commençait maintenant. Mais ça, Louis l'ignorait, Theresa aussi et surtout... Harry inclu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà le chapitre 10 ! Le 11ème sera là dans la semaine mais je reprends les cours alors... Mais je ferai de mon mieux ! #BSOAAfic :)


	11. Meetings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii, je tiens à prévenir que je ne suis pas du tout fière de ce chapitre je le trouve réellement nul et je m'en excuse, faites l'impasse, le reste sera mieux, mais j'avais du mal avec ce moment, je l'ai modifié maintes fois et voilà le résultat final, qui ne me satisfait aucunement. Cependant bonne lecture tout de même :)

**Octobre 1939.**

_**Londres, Région de Londres, Angleterre.** _

En temps de guerre, la presse est on ne peut plus importante. Les modes de communication modernes n'existaient pas et savoir ce qu'il se passait en temps et en heure à l'autre bout de l'Europe, notamment en Pologne, ou du moins tout l'Est, était quelque chose de réellement compliqué quand l'accès aux journaux était impossible. En tant qu'homme concerné, il était tout simplement normal que Harry Styles se fasse livrer son journal tous les matins et cela depuis des années déjà – ainsi que pour des raisons de culpabilité personnelles évoquées bien avant –. Il n'avait pas eu besoin d'une déclaration de guerre pour s'intéresser au monde, à autre chose que sa petite personne, juste d'un accident de voiture. Comme quoi la vie et ses aléas forment les hommes. Pas vrai ? Le brun avait son favori, le quotidien Daily Mail qu'il recevait chaque jour à environ sept heures tapantes tout juste avant de foncer au travail. Quoique à cette heure-ci, le bouclé était toujours en robe de chambre, pas coiffé, ni toiletté. Il sortait assez tard, c'est vrai, mais généralement, il prenait le bus ou la voiture et si la circulation le permettait il arrivait rapidement chez lui. Cependant, un jour, recevoir le journal du matin ne fut plus seulement une habitude, cela devint le meilleur moment de la journée.

Louis avait vite compris que dans cette ville attractive, dans les temps qui courent, s'il désirait s'acheter quelques babioles ou du moins économiser, il lui faudrait une source de revenus. Il avait longuement hésité. Theresa lui avait fait part de certaines petites annonces mais Louis s'avérait délicat. Et un beau matin de la mi octobre, ce fut comme ci il avait toujours su au fond de lui quoi faire.

« Mais oui ! J'ai trouvé ! »

Il était tôt ce jour là, Louis n'avait pas cours mais il devait absolument se dénicher ce petit boulot. Évidemment, le monde entier se doute que cette sainte idée lui était parvenue après avoir découvert où est-ce que vivait "H". En toute logique. Il savait bien que les vendeurs de journaux faisaient la distribution gratuite ou presque chaque matin et il avait bien vu que son chirurgien semblait très attaché à ces tas de feuilles de papiers reliées entre-elles. La fameuse pause de dix heures du bouclé, Louis avait bien observé. C'était le Daily Mail, comme quoi la folie et sa démesure vis à vis de l'observation de chacun des faits et gestes de son ancien chirurgien portaient aujourd'hui ses fruits. Il tenta alors ce matin ci, alors qu'il pleuvait fort, ce qui faisait couler la boue le long des rues les plus dépravées de la ville par où il passait, salissant ses chaussures assez miteuses mal lacées, de trouver un marchand de journaux. Malheureux Louis. Sa veste marron terni le couvrait à peine, mais il n'avait que celle-ci, usée par le temps, rétrécie par les années. Oh non. Pardon, c'était Louis qui avait grandi, pas la veste. Sans mensonges. Ses talonnettes faisaient un bruit monstre sur les dalles pavées et irrégulières du beau Londres. Quand les averses étaient trop fortes, à lui en priver de voir à plus d'un mètre, il s'arrêtait sous le proche mal éclairé d'une maison ou d'un petit commerce. Épiceries qui se vidaient, où certaines consommations commençaient à se faire un peu plus rare de semaines en semaines. A cette heure-ci il n'y avait pas foule, alors qu'en plein après-midi ou un peu avant l'heure de midi, les femmes s'agglutinaient dans ces petits endroits fournissant fruits et légumes en tout genre, conserves, sucreries, nécessités premières ; Louis aimait bien passer devant elles, ces jolies femmes soucieuses de prendre soin de leur famille ou d'elles-mêmes tout simplement. Qui a dit que la femme devait absolument être mariée et avoir des enfants, d'ailleurs ? Qui ces gens étaient-ils, sont-ils pour oser proclamer aux femmes qui pourtant, sont des êtres humains se voulant égales aux hommes, ce qu'elles devaient faire, doivent faire, ou non ? L'Angleterre connaîtrait bien des soucis en terme de ravitaillement, tout comme sa voisine la France qui ne fut pas épargnée, à son plus grand désarroi, à la même époque et ce, pour de nombreuses années encore. Le début des peines c'était maintenant, et la fin, elle était loin. Bien loin. Très loin. Trop loin.

Louis finit par trouver un vendeur non loin de la rue où Monsieur Styles redisait. Le châtain l'accosta et sortit une petite pièce pour la tendre à ce jeune garçon, probablement âgé de un ou deux ans de moins que lui. Avec joie ce blondinet attrapa la pièce et la rangea dans sa poche puis tendit un exemplaire du Daily Mail à Louis avant de reprendre sa course. Mais ce dernier l'arrêta.

« Attends, j'aimerais t'aider. A vendre les journaux. »

Le blond fronça les sourcils et grimaça sous le poids que faisait la pile de journaux dans ses bras. Comment cela on désirait l'aider ? C'était le petit boulot le moins intéressant et le plus éprouvant selon lui, quelle fâcheuse idée. Mais si ce jeune homme pas si grand aux yeux bleus insistait... Pourquoi refuser ? Le garçon se gratta la tête pour réfléchir quelques secondes avant de se prononcer.

« D'accord. Ici tous les matins à sept heures moins dix. Je ferai les quatre rues à gauche et toi, celles de droite. »

Le châtain explora du regard les quatre rues de droite qui lui étaient données. Bon Dieu, celle où le bouclé résidait était l'une de ces quatre rues. Le sourire de Louis s'agrandit tel une banane sur son visage, sous l'incompréhension du blond devant lui. Vendre des journaux ou les livrer aux habitués était si... Attrayant ? Réjouissant ?

« J'essaierai de trouver d'autres rues pour ma distribution, je n'ai pas envie de perdre mon argent. Je t'emmènerai le stock de journaux chaque matin mais sois à l'heure sinon je les laisse et tu les retrouveras volés ou déchiquetés par les rats ou la flotte.   
\- Je serai là, ne t'en fais pas. »

Louis n'allait pas gagner énormément mais au fond, revoir son chirurgien presque tous les jours peut-être lui procurerait une sensation de bonheur si intense qu'il se fichait bien de combien il toucherait, des heures de sommeil qu'il perdrait. Vivons maintenant puisque nous mourrons un jour, disent-ils, non ?

« Demain matin, sois là.   
\- Demain ? Déjà ? D'accord ! Génial. J'ai vraiment besoin de-  
\- Au revoir. Bonne journée. »

Le garçon s'enfuit sur sa bicyclette, son tas de journaux sur le porte-bagages. Ce blond était étrange, Louis avait l'impression de lui faire peur ou bien celui-ci était tout simplement... Solitaire, pas en proie à discuter ou sympathiser. Tant pis, le châtain n'était pas là pour faire du social mais bien pour gagner de l'argent et rencontrer à nouveau l'homme de sa vie.

Le lendemain, Louis fut présent à l'heure demandée. Le pauvre ne prenait que tard dans la matinée et pourtant, il fut debout de bonne heure, bravant le froid sous un ciel menaçant, à attendre que le blondinet daigne lui apporter son paquet de journaux. À quelle heure le chirurgien s'en allait-il ? Le croiserait-t-il ? Certainement que non, la chance ce n'était pas pour lui.

Une tête blonde fit son apparition, un gros paquet de journaux sous le bras. Il n'avait pas peur de faire du vélo à une seule main. Louis n'en avait pas fait depuis des années, depuis son accident, de la bicyclette, et s'il avait à en refaire, ce ne serait certainement pas pour faire la marionnette dessus à risquer de s'écraser par terre et s'ouvrir le crâne. Non, il avait assez donné comme ça.

« Tiens tes journaux. Les titres ne sont pas géniaux mais on s'y habitue tu verras.   
\- Bonjour... Et hm... Merci. »

La politesse en plus de cela n'était pas son point fort, tout comme la joie de vivre ne rayonnait pas de son visage pourtant joli. Ce n'était pas une référence de beauté mais... Mais il y avait quelque chose, Louis ne saurait dire quoi mais ce garçon ne finirait pas ses jours seuls. Attendez, depuis quand Louis examinait les hommes sur son passage ? Pourquoi les filles ne l'attiraient pas même un petit peu ? Pourquoi les abdominaux, les V, les mâchoires carrées et la barbe étaient plus attirants ? Ce n'était pas normal, autour de lui il n'avait jamais vu d'homme avec un autre homme. Il eut une petite panique sur le coup mais se reprit quand le blond le sortit de ses esprits.

« Aller ! File tu n'as pas de temps à perdre. »

Louis leva ses grands yeux au ciel et capitula, ne cherchant pas à répondre à cet être très désagréable qui allait sûrement le mettre de mauvaise humeur chaque foutu matin. Ainsi il s'enfuit presque en courant dans la rue qui l'intéressait, la magnifique rue où se trouvait l'appartement de Styles.

Au même moment dans le dit appartement, Harry s'était levé et faisait chauffer son café, regardant par la fenêtre la rue sur laquelle s'abattait la pluie. Le déluge. Cela aurait pu être annonciateur du désastre de la somme des mois qui suivraient mais évidemment ce genre de choses, ce genre de coïncidences nous n'y faisons jamais attention. Il remarqua un homme courant à toute vitesse, un journal sur la tête pour se protéger de la pluie et un paquet sous le bras. Les feuilles du journal au-dessus de son crâne s'envolaient une à une. S'il comptait se faire de l'argent, ce n'était certainement pas en bousillant ses journaux qui faisaient guise de parapluie. Le compte en banque allait peiner à se remplir. Se doutant que la distribution passerait comme chaque matin chez lui, du moins dans le hall de l'immeuble où se trouvaient les boîtes aux lettres, Harry, vêtu de son pantalon à bretelles plutôt classe et d'un simple teeshirt, descendit attendre le distributeur.

Quelques minutes d'attente plus tard, un garçon trempé de la tête aux pieds fit irruption, tout essoufflé. Il s'adossa contre le mur, n'ayant pas fait attention à la présence qui le regardait de haut en bas. Était-ce... Louis ? Louis Tomlinson ? Son ancien patient ? Le bouclé déglutit et songea à remonter aussi vite que possible mais... N'était-ce pas ce moment qu'il attendait depuis de longs jours, de longues semaines ? Si, évidemment que si. Alors fuir était-il la solution, si c'était pour s'en vouloir comme jamais après. Non. Bien sur que non. Alors il déglutit et se racla la gorge pour se faire entendre.

Louis sursauta et posa machinalement une main sur son cœur qui de un, s'affola à cause de l'effet surprise, et de deux, loupa plusieurs battements consécutifs en voyant celui qu'il attendait depuis des semaines. Styles, devant lui, sans sa blouse blanche, à peine éveillé, chemise presque ouverte, cheveux en pagaille. Il était orgasmique, sexy, beau, outrageusement interdit. Louis défaillait, cet individu était à lui seul un idéal. Un idéal désiré par tant de femmes et d'hommes. Bredouillant, Louis tenta de justifier sa présence.

« Je... Je ne pensais pas vous voir. Ici. Maintenant. Et... Je... Suis le nouveau... Enfin c'est moi qui... Distribue les journaux, désormais. »

Harry écouta attentivement, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Oh. Nouveau distributeur de journaux. Intéressant, il serait sûrement plus aimable que le blond habituel qui souriait à peine et ne disait même pas au revoir.

« Bonjour, Louis, si je me souviens bien.   
\- Je... Oh... Oui bonjour. Excusez moi... »

Le bouclé rit légèrement et fit signe que ce n'était rien et balayant l'air de sa main. Louis tentait d'agir normalement, stoïquement mais c'était impossible. Ce sourire. Il en ferait tomber amoureux les démons qui n'hésiteraient pas à trahir le Diable pour pouvoir se vouer au bouclé corps et âme. Il attrapa de ses doigts tremblants de gêne et de froid, un journal sec, au milieu de sa pile et le tendit au brun devant lui qui s'en saisit avant de caler celui ci sous son bras. Qu'était-il censé faire désormais ? Remercier ? S'en aller ? Poser des questions ?

« Ça va, alors ? Votre visage ? Vous êtes à Londres désormais ? Je ne le savais pas. J'en suis heureux pour vous, c'est une ville magnifique. Dommage que les circonstances n'y soient pas... Le black-out, les restrictions, ce n'est pas notre Londres habituel, c'est un Londres en guerre. »

Louis soupira intérieurement. Oui c'était la guerre mais eh, la vie n'était pas si mal pour le moment, il avait Styles devant lui pouvait-il espérer mieux ? Non, il n'avait rien à envier à personne, pour l'instant, évidemment.

« Mon visage... Oui ça va ! Je ne suis plus pris pour un monstre c'est génial. Je vous en serai éternellement reconnaissant. Je suis arrivé ici en Septembre, je suis entré à l'école d'Arts. »

Louis affichait un sourire fier et bien plus confiant qu'auparavant, peut-être que l'homme devant lui allait le prendre au sérieux ? Et non pas pour un garçon de presque dix-neuf ans qui semblait commencer... Son adolescence ratée. Le bouclé frappa doucement dans ses deux mains pour féliciter Louis, école d'art, tout le monde n'y parvenait pas, l'école était foutrement réputée et il fallait avoir un sacré talent pour y entrer. Alors comme ça son ancien patient était un véritable artiste ? Harry commença à être curieux, le fait d'avoir un artiste aussi charmant que Louis Tomlinson devant lui l'excitait, pas sexuellement parlant – enfin ça... –, mais curieusement. C'était rare de rencontrer des artistes, pourtant ils parcouraient les rues avec leurs chevalets, leurs crayons et tout autre matériaux dont Harry ne connaissait rien. Il était plutôt calé sur les lames et les bistouris lui. Dans le fond, c'était presque artistique de reconstruire un visage non ? Sur cette pensée valorisante, Harry sourit et s'enquit de répondre.

« En Arts ? J'aimerais bien voir ça. »

Louis crut s'étouffer. Ça voulait dire quoi ? Que s'il acceptait ils pourraient se revoir ? Que son ancien chirurgien s'intéressait à lui, que Louis n'était pas si inintéressant que cela ? Le sourire naïf et niais aux lèvres, jubilant comme un enfant à qui on aurait proposé une sucrerie multicolore, il bégaya avant de répondre quelque chose de sensé.

« Oh... Je... Eh bien... Je pourrais toujours vous montrer un de ces jours. Puisque... C'est moi qui fait la distribution maintenant. »

Harry fit oui de la tête sans rien ajouter, puis il fut distrait par son voisin de pallier qui descendait chercher son journal. Il salua le bouclé d'une poignée de main et ouvrit sa boîte aux lettres, fronçant ses sourcils épais et noirs en voyant qu'il n'y avait rien à l'intérieur alors que le livreur était sur le pallier. Baissant ses lunettes sur l'arête de son nez, il toisa Louis du regard et tendit sa main vers le jeune garçon.

« Je peux avoir mon journal ? »

Sans rien répondre Louis lui tendit un journal humide et sentit le rouge de la honte lui monter aux joues. Quel franc succès avait eu sa première distribution... Il avait déjà un habitué à dos, il fallait le faire ! Harry lui était resté dans le hall et discuta brièvement avec son voisin, échangeant juste les commodités. Comment va votre femme ? Et le petit Tommy ? Harry répondit positivement aux deux, sauf que sa femme, c'était un autre soucis, il voulait juste éviter de donner à cet homme trop d'informations sur sa vie de couple puisque c'était bien connu, ça allait être rapporté au cercle d'amies des commères du coin et Anastasia allait se faire juger du regard et Harry séduire devant elle. Injuste n'est-ce pas.

Enfin l'homme s'éclipsa et Harry trouva alors bon de devoir en faire autant. Avait-il une raison de s'attarder ? Sa raison lui disait que non, mais le reste lui disait oui, tu en as une, de raison.

« Bonne journée à vous, emmenez moi vos dessins un de ces jours. »

Louis bredouilla et regarda l'homme au prénom encore inconnu s'éclipser. De dos ou de face, il était beau. C'était un si bel homme, le châtain fondait pour lui comme neige au soleil. Quand la réalité le rattrapait il avait ces envies de pleurer devant l'impasse à laquelle il faisait face. Abandonner ou continuer, tenter quelque chose avec un homme de huit ans son aîné, son ancien-chirurgien, marié et père de famille ou bien laisser tomber comme un lâche. Sa position était mauvaise, mais qui dans ce monde laisserait glisser entre ses doigts l'amour de sa vie parce qu'il avait une femme ? L'amour ne se commande pas, et se battre pour n'est pas interdit. Parce que oui, Louis tombait amoureux et il fallait être complètement stupide pour ne pas le remarquer. Harry était d'ailleurs bien le seul qui ne remarquait pas avec quel genre de regard Louis le dévisageait, l'admirait, comme s'il était un œuvre d'art inestimable. Il l'était, aux yeux de Louis, une œuvre d'art inestimable. Van Gogh a dit un jour que l'art était fait pour ceux qui étaient brisés par la vie. Et qu'est-t-on supposé faire quand notre seul chance de ne plus couler est celle qui nous a jadis fait tomber au plus bas et qu'elle recommencera un jour ou l'autre ? Puisqu'il ne fallait pas être né de la dernière pluie pour savoir qu'être amoureux, ça a beau être vendu comme quelque chose d'extraordinaire, au fond, c'est ignoble. Mais pourquoi Louis se serait-il soucié de tout cela ? Jeune, beau, naïf, épris d'un homme marié destiné à aller combattre dans les mois à venir, Louis vivait son utopie tout seul.

. . .

Une semaine, peut-être deux se passèrent depuis la première entrevue des deux garçons dans ce hall. Chaque matin, Louis venait avec ses journaux et chaque matin, ils avaient une sorte de petit rituel. Le châtain était à sept heures tapantes devant la boîte aux lettres, donnait son journal à Styles et ils échangeaient des banalités. Bonjour, comment ça va, la pluie, le beau temps. C'était tellement simpliste mais aux yeux de Louis c'était énorme. Harry quant à lui, essayait d'être toujours le plus impassible possible. Ici mais très loin, pas là mais très présent. S'il sentait bien qu'en la présence de Louis, quelque chose était différent, ambigu, il faisait tout pour refouler ce sentiment parce que ce n'était pas bien, pas ce jeune homme, pas Louis, pas alors qu'il était le responsable de ses malheurs. Harry n'avait pas le droit, parce qu'il savait que des malheurs, Louis en vivrait certainement d'autres à cause de lui, et il voulait à tout peux éviter cela.

Mais impossible. Ça le rattrapait toujours. Il n'avait réussi à tenir son impassibilité pendant deux foutues semaines uniquement. En fait, ce qui l'avait fait craquer et comprendre énormément de choses, ce fut le matin où Louis arriva plus tôt, avec une pochette marron sous son bras en plus des journaux. Le châtain était équipé maintenant, il avait une bicyclette – remonter dessus fut une véritable épreuve –, un panier où une masse de journaux était entassée. Le bouclé qui attendait comme à son habitude contre les boîtes aux lettres, fronçant les sourcils, se demandant de quoi il pouvait s'agir, jusqu'à ce que cela fasse tilt dans son esprit. Les dessins. C'était sûrement cela.

« Bonjour Monsieur Styles, en avance ? »

Harry s'était largement fait avoir. Souvent il arrivait à sept heures tapantes mais ce matin, en voyant Louis au loin dévalant la rue de sa bicyclette avec de l'avance, le bouclé s'était précipité dans le bas de l'immeuble juste pour l'apercevoir. Il l'aurait forcément raté sinon. Personne n'osera prétendre que Harry Styles devenait dépendant de ces petites cinq minutes précieuses d'échange quotidiennes avec Louis Tomlinson. Faisant comme ci de rien était, Harry haussa ses épaules.

« Je me dégourdissais les jambes, avant d'aller prendre une douche, puis vous êtes arrivés. Coïncidence, tout simplement.   
\- Vous sentez le savon à plein nez et vos cheveux sont mouillés. »

Louis se mît à rire et se rendant compte de la médiocrité de son excuse, Harry tourna la tête et fit presque les gros yeux, mais ce fut un énorme raté. Voyant la gêne de son ancien médecin, le châtain n'insista pas, mais il venait d'avoir la preuve que le brun était descendu uniquement pour lui. Sinon pourquoi mentir ? Heureux en son for intérieur, Louis tendit un journal à Harry et s'assit sur les escaliers, faisant signe au brun de venir s'asseoir à ses côtés.

« J'ai quelques dessins. »

Quelques dessins. C'était mentir. Louis en avait apporté une dizaine environ, ils n'étaient pas tous finis, mais c'était ses préférés. Des visages surtout, des objets, le plus souvent. Louis était doué pour ça et ne se plaignait pas de ne pas savoir dessiner des paysages ou des animaux, d'ailleurs ça ne l'intéressait pas, les émotions, c'est tellement plus profond à dessiner qu'un chien qui dort ou un pommier dans un champ. Vraiment, il y a quoi d'inspirant là-dedans, hum ? Pas grand chose, Louis aurait été d'accord. Chacun son art, chacun ses inspirations. Harry vint s'asseoir à ses côtés, laissant de l'espace entre eux, ce qui désola Louis sur le coup. C'est vrai, ils n'étaient pas même amis, à quoi s'attendait-il ? A ce que Harry l'enlace par la taille ? Foutaises, Louis et sa stupidité étaient la paire la plus loufoque que ce monde ait pu connaître jusqu'à ce jour ! Le bouclé attrapa un des dessins entre ses mains, c'était quelqu'un de dos, assit dans un café. Stupide comme il était mais surtout aveuglé, Harry ne comprit même pas que l'homme représenté, c'était lui.

Il y avait environ une semaine de cela, un soir, enfin, plutôt vers quatre heures, Louis, après avoir fini ses cours, s'était rendu dans un café, sans ses amis. La journée avait été longue et il n'avait qu'une seule envie, c'était de boire une grande boisson chaude et de mettre en sourdine le monde pour s'éviter d'entendre parler de la guerre qui faisait rage. Il ne comprenait rien au conflit, il était encore dans son vaste monde rose alors que le monde, il ne l'était pas, rose. Il était noir, si noir, plus noir que la matière noire, que les trous noirs dans l'espace qui aspirent toutes sources de lumière pour la réduire au néant. Mais les bavardages de ses amis, des gens dans la rue lui suffisaient pour atteindre la limite de non-retour. Arrêtons cela, parlons d'autre chose de plus gai ! L'Angleterre n'était pas occupée par les Nazis, ça ce serait pour les Français voyons ! Pas l'Angleterre de Louis, le monde de Louis ne serait jamais perturbé, plus jamais, pas encore.

Pour revenir au sujet principal, il s'était assis au fond et avait sorti son carnet à dessin pour jeter quelques coups d'œil avant que l'orage ne le frappe. Venait d'entrer dans le bar un homme avec son grand manteau noir, des cheveux bouclés et de la même couleur que le chocolat qui était un peu plus rare qu'avant. Un vrai délice à regard, cet homme. Styles. Louis n'avait pas bougé, il ne s'était pas montré, et Harry ne l'avait pas aperçu, il s'était assis quelques tables devant Louis, de dos, et était resté pas loin d'une heure, à regarder les passants dans la rue ou encore à lire un journal. Lisait-il toujours autant de journaux ? Sidérant, cet homme devait être au courant de tout ! Alors le châtain avait profité de cela pour le dessiner. Au début ce n'était pas volontaire, ses doigts et son crayon avaient glissé sur le papier... Mensonge. Dessiner ce bellâtre était très aguichant. Ainsi était né le premier dessin d'Harry Styles qui ignorait lui-même l'existence de celui-ci, et qui en plus de cela ne se reconnaissait même pas. A croire que les sentiments, naissants ou vieillissants aveuglent véritablement les individus touchés. C'était presque diabolique de ne pas rendre compte à ces gens dans quoi ils foncent tête baissée, bras grands ouverts dans le précipice sans aucun parachute de secours. Allons-nous les plaindre ? Non.

« C'est magnifique. Vous avez un tel don. »

Louis rougit. Les compliments de ses professeurs et de ses proches le touchaient mais ceux du grand brun à ses côtés, eux, étaient si valorisants, le châtain en était dérouté, fier et subjugué. Quelle jolie mélodie, dans de sombres moments il aurait toujours cette phrase merveilleuse à se répéter encore et encore jusqu'à en avoir l'overdose. La seule overdose qu'il désirait.

Après de longues minutes d'observation, il fut clairement l'heure pour Louis de remballer. Il n'avait pas oublier ce voisin dérangeant qui souhaitait son journal dans la boîte aux lettres, et sec. Louis rangea alors, sous l'œil insistant d'Harry, que le châtain ressenti immédiatement. Bon sang pourquoi il le mettait dans de tels états ? Louis se leva et alla mettre un journal dans chaque boîte aux lettres, lentement, il ne voulait pas quitter l'endroit, il désirait rester ici, à discuter avec celui qui faisait chavirer son cœur aussi niais que ça le soit, annoncé de cette manière.

À ce moment-ci, celui où il vit les dessins, où il fut subjugué par la beauté artistique que Louis couchait sur le papier, qui semblait similaire à sa beauté intérieure et physique, Harry comprit qu'entre eux il n'y avait pas qu'une relation platonique. Du moins, de son côté. Ces choses qu'il ressentait, cette envie de ne jamais vouloir partir quand Louis était ici, ce besoin irrémédiable chaque matin de se lever et de se préparer avant que Louis n'arrive pour paraître le plus présentable possible. Six heures trente, debout. Six heures trente-cinq, salle d'eau. Six heures cinquante, à la fenêtre pour voir si Louis descendait la rue à bicyclette. Et six heures cinquante-cinq, dans le hall de son immeuble. Un rituel, il s'était donné un véritable rituel et cela le réjouissait. C'était le meilleur moment de sa journée. Ce n'était pas normal, rien ne l'était. Encore moins le fait que ce matin là, alors que Louis venait de lui montrer ses dessins et de distribuer ses journaux dans chaque boîte aux lettres, Harry se leva silencieusement, et s'approcha de Louis, lentement. Il se colla dos aux boîtes aux lettres alors que le châtain terminait de glisser le dernier feuillet dans l'une de ces dernières. Le fer était froid contre le dos d'Harry qui était uniquement vêtu d'une chemise blanche, mais l'air gêné de Louis le réchauffait. Les bras croisés, Harry fixait le châtain, admirait son visage. Il fit abstraction de tout. De l'accident, de sa culpabilité, de l'interdit de ses actes, de ses pensées et de ses regards. Foutu pour foutu, autant l'être complètement, dans la merde. Quasiment collé à Louis, Harry ferma longuement

ses yeux et put entendre le souffle court du châtain. Louis était à deux doigts de la syncope, il ne savait pas comment agir, que dire, que faire, surtout. Le repousser ? Ne pas bouger ? Le laisser faire ? Souriant presque victorieusement, le plus âgé des deux décida qu'il était temps de mettre fin à leur petit moment. Il décolla son corps de ce matériau froid et, en s'éclipsant, son bras frôla celui de Louis, procurant mille et un frissons à l'un comme à l'autre. Pour leurs défenses, ils prétendirent que c'était le froid automnale. Et comme ci cela ne suffisait pas, Harry pencha son visage près de l'oreille du plus jeune et murmura, avant de disparaître comme un voleur :

« Je m'appelle Harry. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Encore et toujours : #BSOAAfic si jamais vous voulez en parler, et en ce qui concerne les publications, cette semaine j'étais énormément prise et la semaine prochaine risque d'être chargée alors... Je vais essayer au plus vite possible parce que moi même je n'aime pas attendre la suite des fictions que je lis... Merci x
> 
> Petit big up à Ed Sheeran qui est une véritable inspiration pour écrire tout cela ainsi que les choristes, yep.


	12. Roméo et Juliette

**Novembre 1939.**

_**Londres, Région de Londres, Angleterre.** _

Louis était ce genre de personne. Il désirait quelque chose très fort pendant des semaines, des mois, et le jour où les choses commençaient à aller dans son sens, il prenait peur. C'est donc pourquoi, après le pas monstre qu'avait fait Harry deux semaines plus tôt, Louis avait littéralement tout fait pour ne plus le croiser le matin dans le hall de son immeuble. C'était nul, vraiment nul de sa part et il se punissait tout seul, parce que oui, Louis souffrait vraiment de ne plus voir Harry chaque matin. Harry. Il avait enfin un nom a poser sur ce visage angevin. Au fond, ça lui allait bien, maintenant qu'il le connaissait, le châtain trouvait qu'aucun prénom n'irait mieux au bouclé que celui qu'il portait réellement. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui passait par la tête, mais il avait eu peur, vraiment peur, quand l'espace entre eux avait été réduit jusqu'à ce qu'ils se frôlent. Louis était-il impressionné ? Avait-il peut de se faire des illusions alors il tentait à tout prix de faire son possible pour ne pas rendre son fantasme réel et concret ? Il était si compliqué. Mais Louis découvrait tout cela, après tout. Les sentiments, l'attirance, la chouette période de séduction ou d'approche, il ne savait pas la gérer, il ne savait pas comment agir et ça le perturbait. Les signes, il ne les interprétait pas, les regards non plus, il se rendait lui-même aveugle, parce que Harry n'avait pas fait son petit manège il y avait deux semaines de cela pour rien. Des manières de se présenter, de dire au revoir à quelqu'un, il en existait des dizaines et il avait choisi l'une des plus évidentes. Une qui pourrait faire réagir Louis, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Au fond, les deux garçons étaient tous les deux perdus et aveuglés, l'un parce qu'il n'avait aucune confiance en lui et l'autre parce que sa vie privée l'empêchait tout simplement de se permettre de regarder ailleurs. Harry était enfermé dans du marbre.

Le bouclé quant à lui, n'avait pas saisi pourquoi Louis ne venait plus. Il s'y était fait. Les habitudes, ça se prend vite, mais pour les perdre, pour se faire à ce vide pourtant comblé peu de temps, c'était bien plus compliqué. Il trouvait cela injuste, de pouvoir faire entrer une personne dans son esprit si vite mais d'être foutrement incapable de l'extirper. Il ne méritait pas cette torture mentale qu'il s'infligeait, que son cœur lui infligea à l'époque à l'encontre de sa volonté. Chaque matin, il descendit à la même heure, mais à chaque fois, c'était un hall aussi vide que le Paradis qu'il trouva. Harry avait cette fâcheuse idée que tous les Hommes étaient mauvais, par nature ou par la force des choses, que le Paradis était une énorme blague pour tenir les Hommes vivants le plus longtemps possible, car c'est bien connu, l'espoir fait vivre. Il était persuadé que tout se payait un jour ou l'autre, il n'y avait qu'à attendre. Il n'avait qu'à attendre son châtiment.

Rien n'était passé aperçu aux yeux de Theresa. Rien. La jeune femme avait bien remarqué le petit cinéma de Louis et cela ne lui plaisait pas, en fait elle ne comprenait pas. Le châtain lui avait raconté, pour Harry, il avait succombé à celle qu'il considérait comme sa seule véritable amie, il ne pouvait pas lui mentir. Il ne savait pas mentir en réalité et surtout pas à elle qui avait, dès le début, réussi à cerner Louis de bien des manières. Ils n'avaient presque plus de secrets l'un pour l'autre et l'attirance de Louis pour son ancien chirurgien était d'une évidence monstre, qui pouvait passer à côté et ne pas le voir ? Louis, bien-sur ! Et Harry, forcément ! Les principaux concernés, en somme. Quel gâchis de temps bon sang, pourquoi ne réalisèrent-ils que trop tard qu'ils auraient du agir bien plus vite ?

« Tu ne distribues pas tes journaux ce matin ? »

Elle enfilait une robe à carreaux et des collants tout en regardant Louis se coiffer pas pressé le moindre du monde. Il était plus de sept heures et à cette heure ci usuellement, Louis avait déjà déserté leur appartement pour aller distribuer le Daily Mail, ce qui, aujourd'hui, ne semblait pas être le cas. Le châtain prit un air détaché et haussa les épaules, ne répliquant rien. Qu'il était nul pour cacher le fond de ses pensées.

« T'es con. T'es vraiment con. »

Louis fut offusqué des paroles de son amie. Pourtant ce sont ce genre de paroles qui sont censées faire réfléchir, amener à une remise en question profonde de nous-même, après tout ! Mais Louis, lui, il voyait différemment les choses, il le prenait mal. Ce matin là tout particulièrement, sans aucune raison valable.

« Merci Theresa, ton compliment me fait très chaud au cœur, c'est tout ce dont j'avais besoin pour entamer cette nouvelle semaine avec joie et bonne humeur ! »

Riant nerveusement, il quitta la salle de bain où Theresa soupirait, levant ses grands yeux au ciel. En ce moment ce n'était jamais le jour de Louis. A croire que son attirance pour Harry Styles commençait à faire ressurgir les côtés négatifs de l'amour si encore amour il y avait. Y avait-il un soupçon de quelque chose ressemblant à de l'amour entre eux ? La brune sortit en trombe de la salle de bain en voyant Louis enfiler son manteau. Mais il n'allait pas l'attendre en plus, ce fourbe ! Depuis quand la laissait-elle faire le trajet toute seule alors qu'il lui avait confié un soir avoir peur pour elle quand elle se trimbalait seule dans la ville. Louis imaginait souvent le pire, mais avec la guerre dont il semblait prendre peu à peu conscience, c'était encore pire. Londres n'était pas invincible, ni invisible et encore moins à l'abri d'une attaque aérienne par la Luftwaffe comme certains aimaient le croire...

« Tu vas m'attendre Louis. Et tu vas arrêter de faire cette tête tous les jours ! C'est ton choix de ne plus y aller, alors sois tu assumes comme un adulte responsable ou bien tu y retournes et tu reprends là où tu t'étais arrêté !  
\- Mais je ne suis pas un adulte responsable Theresa ! Moi je ne suis pas toi ! Je n'ai aucune expérience je ne sais pas comment ça marche ! Et dans ces cas là, je préfère laisser tomber au lieu de m'embarquer dans une histoire qui je suis sur, ne verra jamais la lueur du jour. Laisse moi, je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. »

Louis, énervé et peut-être un brin attristé et déçu de lui-même, quitta l'appartement sans attendre la jeune femme encore pieds nus et décoiffée. Elle devait sûrement le laisser réfléchir un peu seul, il se rendrait forcément compte de ses erreurs non ? Si lui et Harry étaient fait l'un pour l'autre, ils se retrouveraient pas vrai ? Elle aimait croire à cela, que si deux personnes doivent se retrouver, elles se retrouveront d'une manière ou d'une autre, loufoque ou dramatique.

. . .

Louis retrouva Theresa pendant leurs heures de théâtre. A cause de sa timidité, de son repli sur lui-même accumulés depuis des années, autant sa famille comme son petit groupe d'amis lui avaient conseillé de se lancer. Au début il était septique parce qu'il ne savait pas du tout jouer et ce qui l'intéressait, c'était le dessin, la peinture mais certainement pas faire le pantin sur scène à réciter des tirades apprises par cœur pour contenter le professeur et pourquoi pas quelques spectateurs.

Ils étaient un petit groupe de volontaires et aujourd'hui ils se réunissaient tous ensemble pour la première fois afin de discuter de la pièce qu'ils joueraient ainsi que du planning des répétitions et de la distribution des rôles. Louis voulait un rôle très secondaire, avec le moins d'apparitions possibles, participer à l'activité d'accord, trop s'investir non, il ne fallait pas abuser, il voulait bien faire acte de présence mais lui en demander trop n'était pas suggéré.

« Jeunes gens, j'ai bien réfléchi cette semaine et j'ai deux pièces à vous proposer. Des pièces complètement opposées. La première est Antigone de Sophocle tandis que la seconde est Romeo and Juliet de Shakespeare. »

Louis ne connaissait pas Antigone alors il demanda discrètement à la brunette à ses côtés si elle, elle savait de quoi traitait cette pièce. La jeune fille haussa les épaules et dit à Louis qu'il n'avait qu'à demander à leur professeur au lieu de l'ennuyer. Le châtain fronça les sourcils et roula des yeux, non mais quelle absence d'amabilité en cette femme, c'était pas croyable. Ayant aperçu les deux étudiants discuter et froncer les sourcils, le professeur se tourna avec un sourire en direction de Louis.

« Un problème, jeune homme ? Mes choix ne vous plaisent pas ?  
\- Hm... Je n'ai juste aucune idée de quoi Anti... Antigone parle. Je ne connais pas la pièce.   
\- Oh. Il fallait le dire plus tôt voyons. Antigone est une tragédie antique éponyme. Suite à la mort d'un de ses deux frères – Polynice – après qu'ils se soient battus dans l'optique de monter au trône, la jeune Antigone souhaite l'enterrer, mais son oncle Créon, le roi de Thebes s'y oppose. Elle va donc faire preuve d'un grand courage et loyauté envers les siens en se livrant à la mort pour avoir commis l'acte de recouvrir de terre le corps sans vie de son frère. »

Louis resta sans voix. C'était quoi cette histoire ? Il ne comprenait en rien pourquoi recouvrir de terre un corps était passible de mort. Les questions fusaient dans sa tête mais il n'allait pas les poser ici au risque de paraître complètement stupide aux yeux des autres. Ah, le regard des autres, ça bouffait sa vie. Néanmoins il n'avait pas envie de jouer une pièce du genre. Quoiqu'il pourrait très bien jouer le mort sur scène ? Il n'aurait rien à faire, rien à apprendre. Il se contenterait seulement de faire l'immobile allongé sur scène ! Souriant et triomphant, il tapa son poing sur la table, déterminé à jouer cette pièce.

« Je vote pour celle-ci ! Je suis partant pour jouer le pauvre Polynice. »

Son professeur et les autres étudiants présents le regardèrent d'un air amusé. Ils comprirent tous ou presque pourquoi Louis souhaitait jouer le pauvre homme mort. Cependant, les choses n'allaient pas aller dans le sens du châtain, c'était trop facile sinon...

« On ne représente pas la mort sur scène, Louis. Je crois que tu es d'ailleurs le seul enthousiaste pour jouer Antigone. Je propose donc que l'on joue Romeo and Juliet et que tu interprètes Roméo ! Qu'en pensez-vous, les autres ? »

Voulant tous éviter d'avoir le gros rôle, ils se proclamèrent tous en total accord avec le professeur qui venait de désigner en leurs noms Louis comme premier grand rôle. Le châtain tomba de plusieurs étages. Lui, faire Roméo ? Jamais ! Il n'avait pas de prestance, pas de talent dans ce domaine, il était trop réservé et timide pour ne serait-ce que prendre la parole devant la petite troupe. Il voulait retourner faire ses dessins, jamais il n'aurait du prendre cette option, ça n'allait pas l'aider mais juste le stresser. Le pauvre avait les idées confuses mais il ne sut pas dire non parce que au fond si son professeur lui confiait le premier rôle de sa pièce c'est qu'il voyait bien qu'il en était capable. C'était une belle preuve de confiance dont Louis était sujet.

« Je ne sais pas jouer... Roméo c'est... Je n'ai même pas déjà été amoureux de ma vie, comment je suis censé jouer un homme prêt à mourir, se tuer pour celle dont il est amoureux ? »

Tous le regardèrent d'un air attristé. Jamais amoureux. C'était là quelque chose de tragique à l'âge de Louis non ? Tous ou presque avaient quelqu'un, ou du moins avait eu quelqu'un auparavant peu importe si ce fut une histoire conséquente ou non, c'était toujours quelque chose. Et selon Louis, pour jouer l'homme amoureux, il fallait savoir ce que cela faisait d'aimer quelqu'un corps et âme. Tout comme cette tragique fin, comment Louis pouvait-il agir comme quelqu'un qui vivait la plus grande tragédie de son existence en voyant morte l'amour de sa vie sous ses propres yeux, alors qu'il ne savait pas à quel point la perte d'un amour peut briser, dévaster un individu de tel que la mort ne semble être que la seule et unique issue.

« Tu vas réussir Louis. Crois moi. On passe tous par nos débuts, on répètera, on t'aidera. Tu verras, tu seras le Roméo le plus remarquable que je n'aie jamais vu auparavant. »

Il n'en était pas si sur. Mais si son professeur s'entêtait à croire en cela Louis n'allait pas lui briser ses grandes attentes. Il tenterait seulement de le satisfaire, de se satisfaire lui-même à propos de sa propre personne. Il pouvait le faire pas vrai ? Mais une question subsistait. Juliette. Qui serait la dite Juliette ?

. . .

Ce n'est qu'en fin de cet après-midi pluvieux que Louis prit connaissance du nom de la fameuse Juliette. Annie. La jeune femme avait été recrutée dans la petite troupe en début d'après-midi, quelques heures après que le professeur de théâtre ait passé une annonce sur le tableau d'affichage. Devant son chevalet, le bout de ses crayons dans la bouche pendant qu'il s'activait à peaufiner son projet à rendre dans peu de temps, soit avant les vacances de Noël, il tentait de s'imaginer à quoi ressemblait cette Annie. Il espérait qu'il allait au moins s'entendre avec elle, Roméo et Juliette étaient les deux protagonistes principaux, il serait dommage que le dégoût de l'un et de l'autre se discerne dans leurs yeux sur la scène. Mais pourquoi ne pourraient-ils pas s'entendre après tout ? Louis était un gentil garçon plutôt bien apprécié depuis qu'il avait retrouvé une apparence digne de ce nom.

« Louis ? Tu fais quoi ! J'y vais, moi !  
\- Hm... Rien. Ouais vas-y, j'arrive, ne m'attends pas.   
\- Je ne comptais pas d'attendre de toutes manières ! »

Qu'est-ce que Theresa pouvait être désagréable parfois. Louis soupira et rangea précautionneusement tout ses crayons dans sa petite mallette attribuée. Il glissa son dessin dans sa grande pochette et ferma la salle derrière lui. Plus personne n'était dans les locaux, ou presque. Il se sentait bien seul mais il n'avait pas vu l'heure tourner, quand il était plongé dans son art plus rien ne pouvait le déconcentrer. Juste ce Harry Styles auquel il s'efforçait de ne plus penser, c'était certainement mieux ainsi. Non ? Dévalant les escaliers à une rapidité fulgurante, il trébucha presque sur les dernières marches et rentra dans quelqu'un. Il manqua de tomber et se rattrapa la la rambarde de l'escalier, machinalement.

« Mais faites attention !   
\- Désolé je ne voulais pas, je pensais que j'étais seul... »

Le châtain releva les yeux (et si vous vous attendiez à Harry, pardon) puis croisa le regard d'une si belle jeune fille. Cheveux blonds cigarette, yeux d'un bleu éclatant, si éclatant qu'il en serait presque jaloux alors que lui-même avait de très beaux yeux que le monde entier envierait. La jeune fille sembla avoir un genre de déclic quand leurs regards se croisèrent. La bouche entrouverte, elle tourna son index en l'air comme ci elle cherchait à dire quelque chose mais qu'aucun terme ne venait se poser sur le bout de sa langue et ne daignait traverser la barrière de ses lèvres. Jusqu'à qu'elle s'arrête de tourner en l'air son index et écarquille grand ses yeux. Oui, ça y est.

« Es-tu Louis Tomlinson ?  
\- Oui, c'est moi. Pourquoi cela ? »

Elle tapa dans ses mains et sourit comme ci l'on venait de lui apprendre la plus merveilleuse des nouvelles. En réalité elle avait simplement vu son nom sur la pochette qu'il trimballait sous son bras, c'est ainsi qu'elle avait deviné. Parfois le hasard fait bien les choses. Elle se redressa pour avoir le dos droit et tourna sur ses petites chaussures à talons en vogue à l'époque.

« Enchantée Roméo, je suis Juliette. »

Ce fut au tour du châtain d'être surpris, mais agréablement surpris, très agréablement surpris, même. Alors c'était elle, la fameuse Annie, la jeune fille dont il essayait depuis le matin même d'imaginer le visage, les traits, la silhouette, la voix et sa façon d'être. Il n'aurait pas demandé mieux certainement pour sa Juliette, elle avait tout de la belle jeune femme séduisante dont tous les hommes auraient pu tomber sous le charme, elle dégageait quelque chose que les autres n'avaient pas. Était-ce seulement le point de vue de Louis ou les autres le partageaient aussi ?

« Annie ? C'est... Toi qui va jouer Juliette dans la pièce ?  
\- Oui c'est moi ! Ne fais pas cette tête ! On dirait que je te fais presque peur ! Je suis persuadée que toi et moi on va s'entendre ! »

Oh oui il n'y avait aucune raison pour que les deux futurs partenaires de scène ne s'entendent pas. Ils allaient peut-être même s'entendre beaucoup trop bien, si bien que cela pourrait, peu de temps après, mettre des bâtons dans les roues à un certain homme aux cheveux bouclés qui pour le moment, ignorait encore à quel point Louis Tomlinson n'était pas que de passage dans sa vie.

« On se voit aux répétitions avec le reste de la troupe. »

Elle fit un petit signe de main, toute heureuse et s'échappa le sourire pendu aux lèvres dans la direction opposée d'où allait Louis, continuant sa route comme ci cette collision n'avait pas même eu lieue. Une étrange jeune fille, mais elle attirait Louis, elle semblait hors du commun et il avait cette impression de déjà savoir qu'elle et lui n'allaient pas en rester là. Premier pas pour oublier son attirance pourtant irrévocable – oui, Louis se voilait la face en s'imaginant pouvoir rayer Harry de ses pensées – pour son beau chirurgien ?

. . .

Le samedi suivant, par chance, était ensoleillé. Évidemment les températures ne montaient pas bien haut, c'était l'Angleterre tout de même, mais cette luminosité était bien suffisante à Louis qui décida de sortir en fin d'après-midi pour tenter d'aller terminer son projet. Travailler chez lui et Theresa pouvait être problématique parfois. Surtout quand la jeune fille avait désormais un petit-ami qui lui, ne connaissait pas le silence ni même le respect pour ceux qui tentent de travailler. Louis fut vite exaspéré par ce comportement et ne tarderait pas à dire à son amie à quelle point elle avait merdé, ce type était la définition même du terme "repoussant", dans tous les domaines. Oui l'amour ne se commande pas mais tout de même ! Comment trouver attirant un garçon bruyant, qui braille sans arrêt, qui ne sait pas mettre ses mains ailleurs que sur les fesses de sa copine et qui est cru dans ses paroles, pas même un brin romantique ou adorable avec celle qu'il prétend aimer par dessus tout ? Vraiment, Theresa avait mal joué son coup et il espérait honnêtement pouvoir lui faire ouvrir les yeux, elle méritait bien mieux que ce garçon détestable !

Louis s'installa confortablement sur un banc à la peinture blanche écaillée, tout juste devant un joli étang à l'eau incroyablement transparente. Durant quelques secondes cela lui rappela sa ville natale où se trouvait une merveilleuse source d'eau. Il n'y était pas allé depuis des années. Peut-être aux beaux jours ? Parfois son berceau natal lui manquait mais quand il se rappelait à quel point il avait pu y souffrir, il était bien heureux d'être ici, à Londres, peu importait la guerre dont il ne ressentait pas même les plus minimes conséquences pour le moment. De sa grande pochette il sortit une feuille ainsi qu'un crayon. Assis en tailleur, Louis se fondit dans la masse de passants, n'entendant plus rien autour de lui. Il était bien ici, seul, dans un endroit qu'il ne connaissait pas. Lui qui avait toujours eu peur de l'inconnu, il était maintenant l'aventurier de la ville de Londres, tentant d'en connaître par cœur les moindres recoins, les endroits les plus précieux et les plus beaux. Il avait toute une vie pour cela, ainsi que pour découvrir le reste du monde. Ses coups de crayons étaient vivaces et l'inspiration était au rendez-vous. Un enfant haut comme trois pommes, sûrement âgé de cinq voir six ans s'approcha de lui et s'installa sur le banc, balançant ses jambes trop courtes pour atteindre le sol, dans le vide. Il pencha sa tête sur le côté pour voir de plus près ce que dessinait cet étrange jeune homme aux cheveux emmêlés aux mèches virevoltantes, semblant si concentré. Louis tourna à son tour la tête vers lui et lui adressa un sourire auquel le petit garçon rougit, sûrement gêné de s'être fait prendre la main dans le sac à l'admirer dessiner. Quel autre enfant pourrait un jour le regarder de cette même manière tandis qu'il dessinerait, hm ?

« C'est beau. »

Le châtain, bien que l'avis vienne d'un petit bonhomme comme ce garçon, fut extrêmement touché. Après tout la vérité sort de la bouche de l'innocence enfantine non ? Chamboulé par ce regard admiratif et contemplatif qu'avait le petit brun devant son art, Louis chercha dans sa poche s'il n'avait pas un bonbon ou une autre sucrerie qui trainait, voir une petite pièce. Ce fut un caramel qu'il sortit de sa poche et qu'il tendit à l'enfant qui s'en saisit, tout joyeux de recevoir un présent de la part d'un tel homme.

« Merci beaucoup !  
\- Mais c'est moi qui te remercie mon petit. »

Et sur ces mots le petit garçon s'enfuit aussi vite qu'il était arrivé, sûrement pas prêt d'oublier ce moment. Certains moments dans une vie, même anodins restent gravés dans nos esprits.

Sur les coups de dix-huit heures, Louis sentit quelques gouttes tomber sur son visage ainsi qu'il les aperçut clapoter sur l'étang. Ne voulant pas ruiner à néant son magnifique projet artistique, il s'empressa de le ranger à l'intérieur de sa pochette et décida de se remettre en route pour son appartement, plutôt satisfait de son après-midi mais un peu moins enthousiasme quant à l'idée de revoir l'affreux compagnon de sa meilleure amie aveugle.

La pluie commençait à tomber à flots et Louis se détestait de n'avoir sur lui qu'une maudite veste trop fine et des souliers complètement usés qu'il utilisait habituellement pour les beaux jours où la pluie ne menaçait pas comme elle menaçait actuellement. Le long de la rue, Louis pestait comme jamais, se maudissant de ne pas être rentré plus tôt. En quelques minutes le ciel d'un bleu pastel était devenu gris et la pluie semblait se déchaîner. Les voitures avaient toutes actionné leurs essuie-glaces et les taxis se remplissaient à vive allure, lui n'ayant jamais la chance de pouvoir grimper dans l'un d'eux. Déboussolé et trempé de la tête aux pieds, marchant trop près de la chaussée, il eut le malheur de croiser un véhicule qui ne se gêna pas pour rouler en plein dans une énorme flaque, éclaboussant vulgairement Louis sur son passage.

« Putain de merde ! »

Louis envoya un doigt d'honneur au conducteur qui probablement n'avait rien vu et ne vit pas non plus l'insulte balancée par le châtain. Heureusement que sa pochette n'était pas en carton, pensa-t-il, sinon tout ses projets auraient été bons à refaire, des mois de travail auraient-été foutu en l'air et le moral de Louis aurait fait une chute libre, déjà qu'il n'était pas au beau fixe ce n'était pas le moment d'en rajouter une fichue couche.

Désespérément, il leva le bras en l'air ainsi que son pouce, tentant le tout pour le tout. Il espérait que quelqu'un aurait ne serait-ce qu'une once de pitié pour lui qui habitait encore loin d'ici et qui finirait par se confondre avec un chien errant des quartiers malfamés s'il ne cessait pas de prendre vulgairement la pluie.

Par miracle, une voiture noire, paraissant appartenir à un individu très riche s'arrêta tout juste devant lui et déverrouilla sa porte pour faire signe à Louis d'entrer. Sans se poser de questions, le châtain grimpa à l'intérieur, balança des remerciements dans le vide sans même regarder à qui il avait à faire, cela aurait pu être n'importe qui, la personne la moins fréquentable comme la personne la plus adorable de ce monde, Louis n'y avait pas prêté attention, tout ce qu'il voyait c'était qu'il était au sec, et qu'il allait salir l'intérieur de cette magnifique voiture. Et ce n'était pas la voiture de n'importe qui, d'ailleurs.

« Je vous emmène où ? »

Louis se figea sur place. Cette voix. Il l'avait déjà entendu. Il l'avait même énormément et régulièrement entendue. C'était trop réel pour être une hallucination. Brusquement il tourna la tête et eut la belle et catastrophique surprise de voir Harry derrière le volant. Il crut qu'il allait s'évanouir et voulut disparaître six pieds sous terre. Il aurait littéralement préféré qu'il ne s'arrête pas parce qu'il avait franchement l'air de rien, les cheveux trempés, les gouttelettes d'eau cascadant le long de son visage, de son cou jusqu'à disparaître sous ses vêtements qui les épongeaient une à une. Rougissant et furieux, Louis détourna la tête et croisa ses bras, littéralement vexé et honteux, lui qui avait toujours essayé de paraître au meilleur état de lui même, dans les pires comme dans les bons moments, voilà qu'Harry Styles venait de tout gâcher en lui offrant si généreusement un habitacle chauffé pour retourner tranquillement jusqu'à son appartement. Ouais, Harry aurait mieux fait de faire l'égoïste et de laisser Louis en plan, il n'aurait pas eu à faire à la mauvaise humeur d'un Louis se sentant humilié devant un homme si beau, dans son costume, son nœud papillon et ses cheveux impeccablement coiffés. Merde il était censé ne plus penser à cet homme et voilà que c'était Harry qui venait à lui sans qu'il ne demande quelque chose. La vie alors !

« Laissez-moi ici ça va aller je vais continuer à pieds.   
\- Pardon ?   
\- Arrêtez-vous. Je veux descendre.   
\- Mais... Non ! Regardez le temps !  
\- Arrêtez-vous j'ai dit ! Bon sang ! »

Mais Harry ne s'arrêta pas pour autant, prêt à faire face à la mauvaise humeur de l'étudiant et prêt à avoir ses réponses. Louis ne venait plus le matin depuis la dernière fois, celle où ils s'étaient rapprochés. Le bouclé avait besoin d'être éclairé. Avait-il fait quelque chose de mal ou de travers ? Voyant qu'il continuait sa route, Louis serra les poings même si intérieurement le fait que son ancien chirurgien lui désobéisse lui plaisait. Il voulait garder Louis avec lui non ? Il pouvait bien s'en réjouir peu, pour une fois que quelqu'un le retenait...

« Si vous n'arrêtez pas cette voiture, je descends tout seul ou je saute par la fenêtre.   
\- Pourquoi vous ne venez plus ? »

Il ne s'était pas attendu à cette question. Quoi, comment ça ? Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien faire à Harry qu'il ne vienne plus chaque matin lui apporter lui même son exemplaire du Daily Mail qui n'apportait que de mauvaises nouvelles chaque jour. Intrigué malgré tout, Louis répondit d'un air se voulant paraître détaché.

« J'ai changé de rue.   
\- Faux. J'ai un voisin qui vous a vu.   
\- Ah, parce que ça vous inquiétait tellement de ne plus me voir que vous en êtes venu à demander à vos voisins en souliers dorés s'ils m'avaient vu ?   
\- Oui, ça m'inquiétait. »

Louis ne sut quoi répondre. Harry inquiet car il ne venait plus ? C'était le monde à l'envers, littéralement. Ça paraissait fou, dingue, complètement improbable, ça avait toujours été le contraire, avant c'était Louis qui cherchait Harry dans chaque recoin de la ville, dans chaque visage qu'il croisait, et ce jour-ci, c'était Harry qui témoignait d'une attention particulière envers Louis ? Hilarant. Mais foutrement plaisant.

« Eh bien je vais bien vous voyez. Tournez à droite au fond, puis à gauche à la première ruelle. C'est là. »

Harry ressentait le sarcasme dans la voix de Louis. Était-ce de cette façon qu'il méritait d'être traité pour avoir été si bon envers Louis ? Non, définitivement pas, il ne comprenait pas le châtain, sur aucun point. Sur son départ, sur son humeur déplaisante. Mais Harry voulait s'accrocher, il sentait que Louis était une bonne personne trop abimée par la vie, par sa faute, par son erreur de jeunesse. Il ne pouvait pas abandonner une seconde fois ce garçon qui, il ne fallait pas se le cacher, attirait de plus en plus Harry qui fonçait tête baissée dans ce cercle vicieux et ce sentiment incurable nommé amour. Il hocha la tête aux indications du châtain et le conduisit jusqu'au dit appartement et s'arrêta sans couper le moteur. Un quartier plutôt bon, étrange, Louis n'était pas d'une famille riche. Laissant de côté cette interrogation, Harry regarda droit devant lui, tentant de fixer un point au loin à travers les gouttes de pluie qui s'écrasaient sur son pare-brise. Puisque Louis voulait tellement sortir de sa voiture et n'était pas décidé à être aimable juste parce que c'était lui, Harry, qui lui avait ouvert sa porte, eh bien qu'il sorte comme un voleur, le bouclé s'en fichait. Non, c'était faux. Il ne s'en fichait pas. Ça lui faisait mal que Louis paraisse aussi dégoûté que ce soit lui qui se soit arrêté. Il avait bien remarqué qu'avant que le châtain ne remarque que c'était lui au volant, il semblait complètement dévoué à faire n'importe quoi pour remercier son conducteur de s'être arrêté. Il avait changé de comportement en s'apercevant que c'était son ancien chirurgien au volant, laissant Harry encore plus perdu que précédemment.

« Vous pouvez descendre, puisque vous paraissiez tant y tenir.   
\- Désolé.   
\- Descendez. »

Inversement des rôles. Louis avait réfléchi sur les derniers mètres du parcours et s'était trouvé immonde envers Harry qui était l'homme ayant chamboulé sa vie et lui ayant rendu celle-ci de bien des manières. Mais évidemment le bouclé n'était pas stupide et forcément rancunier. Qui aimerait se faire traiter de cette manière alors qu'il voulait simplement aider ? Le châtain, sous ordre d'Harry ouvrit la portière tête baissée et s'apprêta à sortir avant que le brun ne le retienne par le bras. Surpris, Louis poussa un petit cri et planta son regard dans celui du bouclé. C'était lui qui était perdu cette fois.

« Et revenez. Rejoignez-moi dans l'entrée, comme avant. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooo, j'espère que le chapitre vous a plu ? Je tenais à m'excuser pour l'irrégularité à laquelle les chapitres sont postés mais... J'ai pas toujours le temps. Ensuite, je tiens à préciser que si pour le moment on ne voit pas encore trop l'aspect de la guerre, ça va venir et vous regretterez tous ces moments de calme haha ! J'ai posté la version anglaise de la fiction (encore merci Sheila dkskxka) et le HT c'est toujours #BSOAAfic même si je ne prête pas grande attention à ce dernier pour le moment. Xx


	13. Meet me in the hallway

_“Just let me know I'll be at the door, at the door_

_Hoping you'll come around_

_Just let me know I'll be on the floor, on the floor_

_Maybe we'll work it out.”_

**"Meet me in the hallway"**  
\- Harry Styles

 

  
**Novembre 1939.**

**_Londres, Région de Londres, Angleterre._ **

En rentrant chez lui, sur le chemin du retour, Harry s'était trouvé stupide de presque supplier et ordonner à un jeune homme de même pas vingt ans de revenir lui distribuer le journal chaque matin et surtout de l'attendre pour qu'ils se croisent. Louis en avait probablement rien à faire de lui et c'était tout à fait compréhensible. Le jeune homme avait désormais toute la vie devant lui, sûrement beaucoup de filles à ses pieds, ce n'était pas un homme comme Harry qui l'intéresserait. Déjà parce qu'il était un homme, puis plus vieux et surtout père de famille. Mais un problème se posait. Pourquoi Harry pensait-il à lui de cette manière, ça n'avait aucun sens. C'était sûrement la mauvaise période, il était déboussolé et complètement ailleurs. Le mauvais temps, son couple qui battait de l'aile, la guerre. Évidemment qu'il était perdu à travers tout cela, Louis ressemblait à la petite lumière au loin dans son monde tout noir et forcément, quand on tente de s'en sortir dans le noir, nous cherchons d'abord la lumière et ensuite nous payons les conséquences de nos actes. De nos choix. Après tout il pouvait très bien régler ses histoires, se sortir de cette merde tout seul, attendre tout simplement que le soleil revienne éclairer son monde, sa vie. Mais non. Lui il cherchait les échappatoires. Il n'avait pas idée à quel point sa petite lumière au loin nommée Louis allait représenter bien plus qu'une sortie de secours.

Les premiers matins, le bouclé patienta comme avant dans le hall sans jamais y croiser personne. Ça le désolait parce qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Louis avait subitement changé sans aucune raison, eux qui potentiellement auraient pu s'apprécier comme des amis au lieu de simples connaissances, c'était raté. Mais peu importe, il devait bien se faire une raison.

L'appartement était vide de toute âme. Anastasia n'était pas rentrée le soir précédent et Tommy était à l'école, Harry n'avait pas eu d'autres choix que d'emmener lui-même la petite tornade aux boucles brunes puisque visiblement la mère de ce dernier avait passé la nuit ailleurs. Il aurait pu se poser toutes les questions du monde, s'inquiéter comme jamais mais en réalité Harry savait déjà, il se doutait que la blonde lui faisant office d'épouse avait passé la nuit dans les bras d'un autre, au chaud sous les draps, enlacée contre le corps d'un homme pendant que lui, il avait dormi seul dans un lit froid et vide d'amour. Vide d'amour, ça, ça ne datait pas d'aujourd'hui.

Ne travaillant pas de la matinée exceptionnellement, Harry attendait assis dans le canapé, regardant le triste décor londonien gris et pluvieux, une tasse de thé entre ses mains qui étaient réchauffées grâce à la chaleur de sa boisson. Il attendait le retour d'Anastasia, comptant avoir une explication. Face à sa vie, face à la guerre et son départ imminent pour la guerre, le bouclé se sentait si seul et cela lui brisait le cœur. Il y avait bien des gens avec qui il aurait aimé faire face à cela mais ils n'étaient pas ici, pas à Londres pour la plupart. Alors il faisait bonne figure ici dans un monde qui lui était aussi familier que désagréable. Tapotant ses doigts contre sa tasse, il ferma ses yeux en soupirant. A quel moment tout avait pu basculer ? Il y a avait encore à peine un an tout allait bien, il était heureux avec Anastasia, leur vie de famille était parfaite et lui apportait tant de joie. La guerre était loin. Aujourd'hui son couple était une branche qui menaçait de se briser à chaque seconde à cause du poids d'un oiseau posé dessus. Le poids de la liberté de son âme était cher à payer. La liberté d'aimer qui il désirait, la liberté de son peuple étaient les deux facteurs qui feraient se casser en deux cette branche qui représentait malheureusement son couple et sa famille. Il n'y a jamais bonheur sans malheur. Rien ne dur et quand ça explose, ça fait mal. La chute ne commençait pas. Elle avait commencé il y avait des années de cela. Harry avait scellé son destin depuis le soir de ses dix-huit ans sans même en avoir conscience.

En milieu de matinée, il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Son thé était désormais froid et il n'en avait bu que les trois quarts. Il n'avait même pas la foi de boire un foutu thé. Anastasia passa le pas de la porte, un sourire radieux aux lèvres. Harry eut envie de vomir. Elle ne l'avait pas vu et il ne comptait pas se montrer. Elle le verrait bien trop vite, qu'elle était épiée par un homme dont le regard était rempli de jugement et de dégoût. Il la tenait pour responsable de la chute de leur couple. La jeune blonde posa son sac à main sur la table et retira sa veste avant de foncer dans la salle de bain, présuma Harry. Silencieusement et comme un voleur dans sa propre maison, Harry attrapa le manteau de sa femme et porta le tissu foutrement cher à son nez. Ça sentait elle, mais aussi une odeur inconnue. Une odeur qu'il ne connaissait pas. Ça ne sentait pas comme chez eux, pas comme chez les parents d'Ana, pas comme chez sa meilleure amie qu'Harry trouvait véritablement lourde et trop attachée aux conventions de son monde de merde. Il reposa le vêtement sur la table et alla les poings légèrement serrés rejoindre la blonde dans la salle de bain où effectivement, elle se trouvait. La jeune femme tentait de maquiller une marque sur son cou. Ses yeux étaient fatigués, elle n'avait pas du énormément dormir. Le brun rit intérieurement. Des mois qu'elle rechignait pour éviter de coucher avec lui mais quand il s'agissait d'un autre, tout de suite elle se prenait volontairement la nuit entière pour évacuer sa foutue frustration.

« Trop tard, j'ai vu. »

Anastasia hurla presque de surprise en entendant la voix de son mari briser le silence de l'appartement où elle s'était crue seule. Son regard trahissait ses émotions. Elle avait peur, comme une enfant prise la main dans le sac en train de voler des bonbons dans un magasin parce que ses parents avaient décrété que non, pas de bonbons aujourd'hui. Déglutissant, elle fit timidement face à Harry. Depuis quand elle avait peur de lui, depuis quand ? Eux qui se connaissaient par cœur et depuis des années. Justement. Il la connaissait tellement qu'il n'avait besoin d'aucune explication.

« Je peux savoir qui c'est ? »

Il n'avait pas envie en réalité. Il connaissait bien trop la personne avec qui sa femme le trompait. Il ignorait seulement que cette personne puisse lui faire autant de mal. Anastasia soupira et enfouit son visage entre ses mains, presque désolée. Presque.

« Et moi ? J'ai le droit de savoir aussi qui est l'heureuse élue à qui tu fais l'amour dans notre propre lit ? »

Harry fronça les sourcils. Comment ça ? Il croisa ses bras et s'approcha d'elle. Elle avait presque les larmes aux yeux, voir son couple couler de cette manière la révoltait mais elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de subir et d'accepter les conséquences de leurs erreurs.

« Tu ne vas pas me faire porter le chapeau Harry. J'ai sûrement mes tords mais toi aussi. Je ne suis pas dupe je sais que tu vois quelqu'un. Je suis blonde. Les longs cheveux bruns sur l'oreiller ne m'appartiennent pas et ne t'appartient pas non plus. Et je n'ai jamais mordu ta peau à l'endroit où tu as actuellement une marque, entre tes cuisses. Je ne suis pas aveugle. Mais toi si. »

Aucun son ne sortit de la bouche d'Harry. Alors elle avait deviné pour lui et Evelyn ? Elle n'avait pas forcément le nom de la jeune en tête mais elle savait qu'il l'avait trompé. Et mentir. Mentir servirait à quoi ? Maintenant qu'ils avaient tous les deux compris.

« Pourquoi on en est arrivés là, Anastasia ?  
\- Je ne sais pas, Harry. J'en ai aucune idée.. »

Elle fondit en larmes et se laissa glisser au sol, repliant ses jambes l'une contre l'autre et collant ses genoux contre son buste, enroulant ses bras autour et déposant son front sur le haut de ses genoux. Ses sanglots étaient faibles mais peu à peu ils s'intensifiaient, elle pleurait comme une adolescente lors de sa première désillusion amoureuse. A chaudes larmes.

« J'avais pas envie mais c'est arrivé. Entre toi et moi ça n'allait plus et... J'ai fait cette erreur je sais mais je t'aime Harry. Je t'aime de tout mon cœur mais... Ça ne suffit plus. »

La gorge d'Harry sentit une boule se former à l'intérieur. Des années d'amour et de bonheur pour finir à s'avouer dans leur salle de bain qu'ils s'étaient mutuellement trompés et que s'aimer aussi fort n'avait pas réussi à sauver leur duo, leur amitié, leur couple. Il se baissa à sa hauteur, ses genoux claquant contre le sol froid. Il ne pleurait pas, il n'y arrivait pas. Il s'était déjà fait à cette idée même si il était certain qu'une fois seul, les larmes le submergeraient.

« Je suis désolé de ne plus te suffire, alors. Désolé de ne pas t'aimer assez ou comme tu aimerais être aimée. J'ai essayé Ana, de nous sauver. J'ai réellement essayé.  
\- J'aimerais que tu m'aimes comme avant. »

Mais ce n'était pas possible, il ne pouvait pas l'aimer comme avant. Une fois les sentiments évaporés c'était si difficile de les voir ressurgir comme le soleil chaque matin. Ils auraient beau essayé, leur amour avait connu son apogée et maintenant, ils tombaient. Toujours plus bas. Toujours. Ils s'enfonçaient et s'enlisaient, ils tentaient de se secourir, de s'aider. Mais comment aider les autres alors qu'avec soi même nous n'y parvenons pas ? Bonne question. Aucun des deux n'avait la réponse. Anastasia continuait de pleurer, encore et encore, là, au milieu de sa salle de bain, en robe courte, ses pieds contre le carrelage froid, ses bras nus frissonnants. Il faisait froid dans cette pièce ou bien c'était la situation, les échos de leurs cœurs brisés et froids qui faisait émaner cette fraîcheur accablante.

« J'aurais aimé que tu m'aimes comme avant aussi. »

La jeune femme redoubla de larmes. Qui était le fautif dans cette histoire ? Lequel des deux avait merdé le premier ? Lequel avait fait flanché la balance jadis en parfait équilibre ? Lequel des deux était tombé et lequel allait s'élever avant la chute finale ? Toute la question était là. Harry vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. Anastasia n'hésita pas à se blottir dans les bras de celui qu'elle avait tant aimé et qu'elle aimerait probablement toute sa vie. Ses larmes dégoulinaient le long du torse d'Harry et celui-ci avait le cœur serré. Les jours heureux étaient révolus. Il ne pouvait pas lui hurler dessus, lui en vouloir et le lui faire savoir parce que lui même l'avait trompé, lui même s'était caché et avait bafoué leur mariage. Au fond, peut-être que le bateau, ils l'avaient quitté tous les deux au même moment. Au premier qui coulerait. Peut-être que devant l'iceberg, ils avaient chacun préféré sauter. Qui pourrait leur en vouloir ? On fuit tous, on ne parle pas assez et ça nous perd. Ça nous perdra tous.

Ils restèrent ainsi, au milieu de la salle d'eau, entourés de sanglots et d'un froid glacial, supportant leurs cœurs brisés, durant des heures. Sans échanger un mot, ni un regard. Au fond, ils savaient que tout allait être différent à partir de maintenant. Mais qu'allaient-ils faire ? Se quitter ? Non. C'était inconcevable. C'était la guerre et le statut de femme mariée était quelque chose de désiré par énormément de femmes. Et puis, il n'en avait pas envie. Elle n'était pas uniquement sa femme, elle était sa meilleure amie, elle était tout. Elle était tout, jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Sans le savoir, elle venait de passer le flambeau à un individu qui s'occuperait lui-même de faire flancher Harry encore plus bas mais qui l'élèverait si haut à la fois.

. . .

Après ce jour glaçant, Anastasia ne sortit pas de chez elle pendant quelques jours. En tout, cela faisait une semaine que Harry n'avait pas revu Louis et l'espoir, il n'en avait plus. Tout s'écroulait dans sa vie et il s'efforçait de faire face, même si c'était dur. Durant le week-end, Tommy avait réussi à mettre un peu de bonne humeur dans l'appartement des Styles. Il voyait bien malgré son jeune âge que ses parents étaient en froid et il détestait les voir s'éloigner ainsi. Mais que pouvait-il bien faire, hm ? A part tenter de redonner le sourire à ses géniteurs, il n'y avait rien à faire, à part attendre. Attendre que les blessures se referment et cicatrisent. Mais que faire quand les blessures ne faisaient que se rouvrir ? Le lundi suivant, au réveil, Harry trouva sur l'oreiller d'Anastasia un petit papier où étaient griffonnés quelques mots. Il comprit. Le lit était gelé et il était seul. Avec désespoir il attrapa le mot et le lit rapidement. Ana était partie. Quelques jours soi-disant, retrouver sa famille et faire le point. Harry pensa à un mensonge. Elle allait retrouver cet homme dont il ignorait toujours le nom. Peu surpris, Harry se leva, la mâchoire serrée. Il alla réveiller Tommy qui dormait toujours. Le pauvre, il allait faire les frais de cette séparation. Le bouclé devait le lever aux aurores pour l'emmener à l'école puisque Ana ne daignait pas vouloir garder son fils à ses côtés pour le moment. Le petit garçon ne rechigna pas mais Harry se sentait déjà débordé. Il n'allait jamais pouvoir préparer Tommy en si peu de temps. Dans un quart d'heure, Harry serait en route pour l'hôpital et il ne pouvait tout simplement pas se permettre d'arriver en retard, il avait une intervention.

Tommy décida alors qu'aujourd'hui était le jour parfait pour avoir mal au ventre. Très mal au ventre. Le bouclé lui avait servi son déjeuner mais son fils faisait des siennes, se plaignait, tenait son ventre comme s'il avait attrapé la mort.

« Papa... J'ai mal à mon ventre. J'ai envie de vomir.  
\- Oh s'il te plait Tommy c'est pas le moment.  
\- Elle est où maman ?  
\- Pas là. Elle est partie chez tes grands-parents quelques jours.  
\- Veux vomir. »

Il n'eut pas le temps de dire ouf que le petit garçon vomit le peu de pain qu'il avait avalé. Harry écarquilla ses yeux et soupira en se précipitant vers son fils qui était devenu si pale. Merde alors, ils avaient tous choisi leur jour pour le faire chier. Il attrapa une serviette sur la table et essuya la bouche du petit garçon qui commençait à pleurer.

« Non mon cœur c'est rien. Je... Tu ne vas pas aller à l'école aujourd'hui d'accord. Je vais me débrouiller. »

Mais se débrouiller comment ? Il était seul. Ses parents n'étaient pas dans le coin. Personne n'était disponible pour lui. C'était lui qui allait fondre en larmes si cela continuait. Alors que Tommy semblait se reprendre, Harry le porta jusqu'au canapé et lui tendit une cuvette au cas où l'envie de vomir lui reviendrait.

Pendant ce temps, Harry courut à toute vitesse dans les escaliers pour aller chercher son journal dans le hall, espérant que le soi-disant nouveau vendeur soit déjà passé.

Il ne s'était pas attendu à voir un Louis au milieu du hall, les mains jointes derrière son dos, se mordant la lèvre et fuyant certainement le regard du bouclé. Harry resta figé quelques secondes sur les dernières marches de l'escalier, regardant Louis comme s'il s'agissait d'un fantôme, d'un mirage. Mais non. Il était bien réel.

« Je... Je me suis perdu en chemin, sinon j'aurais été là plus tôt... »

Cette phrase avait tellement de signification. Elle pouvait être interprétée de différentes manières. Harry la comprit de cette manière ci : si Louis et sa raison n'avaient pas merdé sur le coup, s'il n'avait pas pris peur et qu'il ne s'était pas subitement senti perdu ce matin là quand leurs corps s'étaient effleurés, il aurait continué de venir. Or le contraire s'était produit. Mais maintenant, il avait recouvert la raison et le voilà. Il était là, ici, avec lui. Devant lui. Tout proche de lui. Harry ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un petit sourire.

« Le principal c'est que vous soyez de nouveau là. »

Louis daigna enfin le regarder dans les yeux et hocha doucement la tête. Il s'approcha et tendit un journal au bouclé. Il n'avait rien à faire de sa journée et avait spécialement attendu qu'Harry descende, plus en retard que coutume. Le bouclé semblait heureux mais complètement déboussolé, à l'ouest. Qu'arrivait-il ?

Harry aurait aimé rester plus longtemps. Discuter. Chercher Louis. Mais en haut son fils était malade et il devait trouver une solution. Alors il prit le journal et remercia brièvement Louis d'un sourire sincère avant de tourner les talons et de remonter deux marches avant de presque éclater en sanglots. Sur le coup, Louis resta stoïque. Quoi ? Pourquoi Harry pleurait-il ? Non, ce n'était pas le but, ce n'était pas l'effet recherché !

« Harry, je... Ça ne va pas ? »

Complément au bout du rouleau, Harry fit non de la tête en la secouant de gauche à droite. Non ça n'allait pas. Il cacha son visage entre ses mains et tenta de se reprendre. Il tremblait au niveau des mains et c'était dur pour lui de formuler une réponse convenable et neutre pour la donner ensuite au châtain qui avait ce regard si paniqué.

« Non. »

Louis était désarmé. Il n'avait jamais fait face à ce genre de situations. D'habitude c'était les autres qui consolaient Louis, et non pas le contraire. Mais les rôles s'inversaient forcément un jour, aujourd'hui c'était à lui de prendre soin de quelqu'un. Tout comme Harry avait pu prendre soin de lui quand il s'était proposé pour procéder à son intervention à prix réduit. Un ange tombé du ciel. Un ange aux mauvais côtés, malheureusement. Le brun essuya les larmes qui dégoulinaient sur ses joues. Ce n'était pas de la tristesse, juste de la fatigue et un trop plein d'émotions en si peu de temps. Le départ d'Ana, Tommy qui faisait des siennes, l'aveu des tromperies mutuelles, Louis qui disparaissait et sa propre solitude. Alors il y avait un moment où ouais, Harry avait craqué. Ce jour là, dans le hall de son immeuble.

« Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ? Je vous dois bien cela... »

Harry leva les yeux vers lui tout en se les essuyant. Des larmes de frustration. Il haussa les épaules l'air de dire oui, l'air de dire non. Mais un peu plus oui que non. Le châtain hocha alors la tête et suivit Harry quand celui-ci se sembla rejoindre son appartement. Alors c'était ainsi que le châtain allait pénétrer dans la vie d'Harry ? À l'intérieur de son appartement ? Drôle de contexte, cela dit.

Le chemin, il le connaissait pour l'avoir fait une fois. Mais Harry ignorait ce détail alors il se tut et le suivit à la trace. En pénétrant dans l'appartement, Harry ferma derrière eux et essuya ses joues, encore. On voyait à peine qu'il avait pleuré, c'était presque incroyable.

« Oh. C'est beau. »

C'était même magnifique. Tout puait le luxe, la modernité. Tout. Mais en même temps, c'était chaleureux. Ça sentait la tartine de pain grillé, sur la table étaient disposés les vestiges d'un petit déjeuner commun. Le petit garçon, sûrement. Mais quel était le problème ? Où était-il le hic qui semblait foutre le brun au plus bas de lui-même ? Harry s'approcha du canapé et prit son fils dans ses bras, le tenant fermement contre lui avant de venir le présenter à Louis.

« C'est mon fils. Il est malade et je n'ai personne pour le garder, personne. Ma femme vient de partir. Et pas au travail, si vous voyez ce que j'entends. Ma famille n'est pas d'ici et... J'ai personne. Vraiment. »

Harry avait cet air si désemparé, désolé, brisé face à ce Louis sous le choc. Lui, personne ? Le brun n'avait personne et sa femme venait de partir ? C'était mal de se réjouir du dernier point mais ça lui laissait ses chances, dans un certain sens. Oh non, Louis, c'est mal. Il se frappa intérieurement d'avoir ce genre de pensées dégueulasses. Harry devait vivre un des pires jours de sa vie et lui, il s'imaginait déjà dans le rôle de l'amant qui allait guérir tous les maux du brun comme lui avait réussi à guérir sa plus grande souffrance.

« Vous voulez que je le garde..? Mais... On ne se connaît pas et-  
\- J'étais votre chirurgien. Vous m'avez fait confiance en me léguant votre visage et votre vie future par la même occasion, j'imagine que vous laisser mon fils une matinée ne va pas me coûter un bras. »

Dis ainsi, il avait effectivement raison. Si Louis avait été assez confiant pour laisser à un homme le pouvoir ou non de transformer son visage, celui-ci ne pouvait qu'avoir confiance en lui. Devant le regard presque suppliant d'Harry, Louis capitula. Ces fameux yeux verts le faisaient littéralement craquer. Il n'imaginait pas à quel point ce n'était que le début, les yeux verts d'Harry allaient le faire succomber bien plus d'une fois.

« Ok. Je... Je vais le garder. »

Un air de soulagement traversa le visage d'Harry, faisant naître un sourire sur son beau visage. Tommy avait enfoui sa tête dans le cou de son père et ne prêtait aucune attention à cet invité. Le brun invita Louis à le suivre jusqu'à sa chambre où il coucha son fils, au chaud sous ses draps. Le petit garçon se mit sur le ventre et posa sa tête sur l'oreiller d'Harry, avant de fermer les yeux.

« Je crois que c'est la gastro. Quelque chose du genre. Si jamais il y a un gros souci vous avez le numéro de l'hôpital dans la cuisine sur le plan de travail. Merci Louis, vous me sauvez la vie. Faites comme chez vous, surtout. »

Sur ces mots, Harry fonça finir de se préparer et s'éclipsa en un temps record pour rejoindre son travail. Louis était resté bêtement assis sur le lit, à côté du petit garçon qui dormait sans même être apeuré par cet inconnu qui semblait le surveiller. Si son papa l'avait laissé avec lui c'était pour une raison, il ne pouvait pas être un méchant homme, alors Tommy baissait littéralement sa garde et se laissa aller toute la matinée aux joies de la gastro, soutenu par Louis qui compatissait la douleur de ce pauvre bonhomme qui était devenu au fil de la journée, blanc comme un linge. Mais c'était le fils d'Harry, alors Louis instinctivement y faisait attention comme à la prunelle de ses yeux. Le bouclé ne semblait n'avoir plus que lui dans sa vie et il ne voulait pas lui rendre son enfant dans un piteux état ou en larmes parce qu'il avait été démoniaque avec lui. Surtout pas.

De son côté Harry avait passé sa matinée à s'en vouloir d'avoir relégué son enfant malade à un ancien patient. Quel genre d'homme il était ? Louis avait peut être des cours à bosser, des amis à voir, une petite amie potentiellement ou bien il avait peut être tout simplement prévu de passer sa matinée à dormir, à lire un livre tranquillement chez lui. Or là il était au chevet d'un enfant malade, dans un appartement totalement inconnu chez au final, un inconnu. Harry était même inconscient de laisser les clés de toute sa vie dans les mains de ce Louis. Il aurait pu être mal intentionné ou voler ? Mais non. Tout ce que Louis faisait quand Tommy dormait, c'était se trimballer dans les pièces et regarder les photos aux murs. Un pan offrait à Louis tout un aperçu de la vie de son ancien chirurgien. Harry au service militaire, Harry devant un avion il ne savait où, Harry à son mariage avec cette blondasse, Harry avec son fils, Harry à Paris, Harry un peu partout, Harry avec des amis, Harry avec sa famille. Sa famille. Cette maison. Il fronça les sourcils et prit le cadre dans ses mains. Cette maison, cet homme, il les avait déjà vu quelque part mais il était incapable de dire où. Il ne s'imaginait pas du tout qu'en réalité c'était tout prêt de chez lui, qu'il connaissait de nom et de vue le père de l'homme dont il tombait amoureux. Ou peut-être qu'au fond il le savait mais ne souhaitait pas le réaliser concrètement. Savoir que Harry Styles avait été un jour si proche de lui sans qu'il n'ait pu rien y faire aurait fait fulminer Louis de bien des manières. Mais il imaginait encore moins que ce jeune de dix-huit ans qui l'avait salement défiguré c'était ce Harry. Personne ne s'en doutait, ils étaient trois à le savoir et un avait disparu. Les deux autres tentaient de se racheter chaque jour. Mais on paye tout.

Harry rentra en milieu d'après-midi à cause d'une intervention s'étant éternisée. Claqué et complètement amorphe des événements survenus cette semaine passée et le matin même, il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était se foutre sous ses draps, s'endormir et ne se réveiller qu'une fois tout rentré dans l'ordre. Malheureusement c'était plus compliqué que cela. Et finalement peut-être que la clé d'un dernier bonheur se trouvait actuellement assise dans son canapé, une tasse de thé dans la main, à lire un livre qui n'appartenait même pas à Harry mais à Anastasia. Louis sursauta en entendant la porte claquer et une goutte de thé bouillante l'éclaboussa. Il grommela après lui-même et leva les yeux vers Harry, se mordant la lèvre, se sentant un peu coupable d'avoir autant pris ses aises.

« Hm... Désolé mais j'avais vraiment envie de boire un truc et comme votre fils dormait...  
\- Eh, ce n'est qu'un thé et un livre, ce n'est rien. »

Harry posa sa sacoche dans un coin et haussa les épaules en enlevant son long manteau noir. Louis était trop poli, il s'excusait de boire un thé et lire un livre. Comme ci le but premier d'Harry avait été de le déshydrater et de l'ennuyer jusqu'à ce qu'il en crève en chopant par la même occasion le mal de son enfant. N'importe quoi. Louis hocha doucement la tête et referma de cette même façon le livre qu'il reposa sur la table à regrets. Maintenant il allait devoir partir, c'était certain. Il se leva et enfila sa veste et son écharpe, enfouissant ses mains dans ses poches tout en regardant Harry. Il était beau, même exténué, lessivé et maître de sa solitude, les cheveux en bataille à cause du mauvais temps. Comment partir ? Un au revoir bref, une poignée de mains ? Pourquoi cela stressait autant Louis, ce genre de choses ? Harry comprit à l'air d'un châtain qu'il semblait mal à l'aise et sur le point de partir. Non. Pourquoi déjà ? Pour une fois qu'il pouvait avoir un si bel homme pour lui, il tenait à s'éclipser le plus vite possible de chez lui. Il était aussi répulsif que cela ? A croire. Déçu du plus profond de son être, Harry tendit sa main pour donner une poignée de mains au châtain qui secoua lentement sa main, évitant de croiser le regard du bouclé.

« Il a vomi plusieurs fois et il a toujours mal au ventre. Il s'est endormi il y a une heure.  
\- D'accord. Merci énormément. »

D'un regard sincère, Harry suivit Louis de ses beaux yeux verts jusqu'à que celui-ci sorte de l'appartement et ne referme la porte. Nul. C'était foutrement nul, ces au revoir des plus merdiques. Harry réfléchit à toute vitesse à quelque chose. Il devait faire un truc, Louis ne pouvait pas partir comme cela. Et pourtant il descendait les escaliers rapidement, complètement déçu et se sentant presque utilisé. Harry avait été si peu reconnaissant presque, c'était fou comme parfois les gens peuvent être si égoïstes. D'accord il avait ses problèmes mais il aurait pu poser des questions, proposer à Louis de le ramener, un café, un truc, quoi. Mais non. Rien. Quel connard.

Harry triturait ses propres boucles et sans aucun plan dans la tête, en chaussettes et peu vêtu, son manteau déjà enlevé, il courut à toute vitesse, dévala les marches sans même frôler la chute une seule fois. Ses pieds rencontrèrent le sol glacial mais tant pis. Louis devait sûrement être loin. En effet. Harry le vit à quelques dizaines de mètres, ou peut-être centaines de mètres au bout de la rue, avec l'adrénaline et la confusion, il avait eu une perception des événements un peu floue. Il courut les mètres le séparant de Louis à toute vitesse, sentant le froid monter de ses orteils à son crâne en moins de deux. La pluie glaciale et le vent fouettaient son visage, son corps, sa chemise blanche était désormais transparente et si la majorité des gens étaient laids quand ils avaient les cheveux mouillés, qu'ils couraient si vite à en avoir les joues rouges, lui il était toujours aussi beau, toujours aussi pure comme un ange. Sur les derniers mètres, il héla, tout essoufflé, le nom de Louis qui se retourna, surpris, mais toujours aussi énervé et déçu. Quoi ? Harry ? Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là... Comme ça ?

« Pardon. C'était vraiment nul, je suis désolé et je... Est-ce que... Ah non c'est vraiment nul. Je... Vous diriez oui si je vous invitais... A une exposition de... Peinture ? Et à boire un café ensuite ? Je... Non oubliez c'est stupide, je suis stupide et- »

Louis le coupa en posant son index sur ses lèvres et en le fixant intensément. Il ne comprenait en aucun cas ce qui leur arrivait, ce qui arrivait en général. Il ne savait pas pourquoi Harry semblait si troublé, pourquoi il perdait ses mots et pourquoi il l'invitait mais surtout pourquoi ces au revoir ratés semblaient l'avoir remué autant qu'Harry l'était. Il ne savait pas pourquoi lui, mais à cet instant il s'en fichait bien.

« Oui. Je dirais oui. Si vous le formuliez en phrase interrogative, je répondrais oui. »

Harry déglutit. Le regard émeraude plongé dans celui azur de Louis, il prononça de sa voix la plus sensuelle et la plus sérieuse à la fois, la question suivante.

« Acceptez-vous de m'accompagner à une exposition d'art, peu importe laquelle et peu importe où, et d'aller boire un café ensuite ?  
\- J'accepte votre proposition, Harry Styles. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiii. Merci à Harry Styles lui même de m'avoir en quelques sortes inspiré ce chapitre avec sa chanson haha. J'espère que vous l'avez aimé parce que moi je l'aime bien celui-ci haha. La prochaine fois ils devraient quitter Londres un peu hehe enfin. Bon courage si vous avez des révisions pour le bac, j'en ai et.... Bref. OH. Allez tous écouter et acheter l'album d'Harry parce que c'est vraiment de l'or dkzlxkqmxyalmx ❤️ Merci si vous lisez toujours et désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe ou syntaxe, je ne les vois pas toujours à la relecture (cependant j'ai une correctrice qui se reconnaîtra et que je remercie ;))


	14. Falling for you - part 1

**Fin Novembre 1939.**

**_Londres, Région de Londres, Angleterre._ **

Il avait fallu deux jours, ou plutôt deux matins dans le hall de l'immeuble pour que Harry et Louis se décident d'où aller. Le bouclé avait proposé Londres parce que la ville regorgeait de belles galeries d'art, c'était Londres après tout. Louis aurait tout de suite accepté si le bouclé n'avait pas ensuite ajouté qu'il y avait une autre solution. Une solution bien meilleure et beaucoup moins banale. Il aurait pu accepté n'importe quoi de toutes manières, tant que le brun faisait parti du plan.

Mais tout d'abord, il fallait très certainement éclaircir l'ombre régnant sur la réaction postérieure de Louis par rapport à la proposition d'Harry, ce soir là, sous une pluie battante et un froid polaire. Polaire. Il abusa certainement quand il raconta l'histoire à Theresa mais il s'était senti le besoin de tout intensifier pour qu'elle comprenne à quel point pour lui, ce fut intense et merveilleux.

« Alors tu vas arrêter de faire la gueule ? Mais c'est une nouvelle extraordinaire !  
\- T'es pas drôle. Theresa bon sang ! Harry ! Il m'a invité, moi, Louis, voir une exposition ! Et après on ira boire un café. T'arrives à y croire ? Parce que moi non.  
\- Bien-sur que j'y crois. Harry est un homme très charmant, t'es bien tombé. Je pourrais presque en être jalouse, moi, il ne m'emmène même pas à la bibliothèque, mon copain. »

Louis eut presque pitié pour son amie qui semblait à la fois, tellement sincère quand elle se disait heureuse pour lui mais en même temps si triste quand elle réalisait que son histoire d'amour était littéralement l'opposé de celle que Louis commençait à vivre. Puisqu'il fallait être stupide pour ne pas comprendre que le jeune homme avait les deux pieds enfoncés dans des sables mouvants, il se faisait aspirer par son amour baissant pour Harry, son premier amour. Elle comprenait que ouais, il y avait une large différence entre les deux histoires et que des deux, si celle de Louis avait à se développer et à prendre concrètement forme, ce n'était pas la sienne qui obtiendrait la palme de la plus sincère et encore moins celle de la plus belle. Mais elle refusait de l'admettre oralement, qu'il y avait peut-être un problème, qu'avec son petit-ami ça ne collait pas tant que ça, qu'il n'était pas l'amour de sa vie. Elle chassa ces idées ternes de son esprit et se concentra à nouveau sur Louis. Louis qui avait l'air si heureux, Louis qui avait un sourire tellement éclatant qu'il en aurait rendu jaloux le soleil à étinceler de cette manière. Il avait bien le droit au bonheur, il pouvait en profiter et user de ses joies, surtout quand l'on sait que rien ne dure éternellement.

 

**_Comté du Sussex de l'Est, près de Brighton, Angleterre._ **

Quelques années plus tôt, Harry avait acheté une petite maison côtière, tout prêt de la ville de Brighton, mais pas trop près non plus, voulant profiter d'une plage calme, de la tranquillité que pouvait offrir ce genre de cadre idyllique. Ce n'était pas le Pacifique, ce n'était pas les Caraïbes mais Harry avait une autre définition de cadre idyllique. Ce n'était pas ces plages de sable blanc, ces cocotiers à tout va et les chaleurs excessives. Non. Lui ce qu'il aimait c'était sentir le vent frais sur son visage, voir la pluie se fondre dans la mer, rester des heures assis sur un rocher à regarder les rares enfants jouer au cerf-volant et crier quand la pluie venait les arroser, les voir révulser leurs petites têtes en arrière pour sentir les gouttes glacées en hiver, tièdes en été glisser sur le long des courbes de leurs visages innocents. Harry aimait porter ses pulls en laine et marcher sous un ciel gris le long de la plage, peu importait l'heure de la journée, qu'il soit sept heures, quatorze heures, minuit. C'était un enfant d'ici et il n'y a pas un endroit dans le monde où l'on appartient plus qu'à sa terre natale.

L'idée d'acheter cette petite maison typique de la côté anglaise lui était venue un jour de grand désarroi. Il avait perdu un patient sur sa table, un jeune patient. Un enfant, même. Un pauvre petit garçon qui avait, sans le vouloir, accidentellement, mis le feu à sa cabane en bois alors qu'il tentait de faire une petite flambée de lui-même avec des allumettes volées dans le tiroir de sa cuisine. Tragique issue. Brûlé au visage et partiellement sur le corps. Ils furent plusieurs médecins sur le cas, en même temps, mais tous les organes avaient chuté un par un jusqu'au long bip éternel annonçant la mort de l'enfant qui jamais n'atteindra l'aube de sa huitième année. Harry avait été retourné par cette mort tragique qu'il dut annoncer à la mère du petit. Une femme qui venait de perdre son mari quelques mois plus tôt et qui ce jour là, dut faire face au pire des scénarios auquel une mère peut être confrontée un jour. La mort d'une partie d'elle-même si ce n'est pas elle toute entière.

Harry avait donc eu ce besoin d'acheter un pied à terre ailleurs, près de l'eau, un endroit où il pourrait emmener Tommy quand il en avait envie et profiter de la vie avec lui, un endroit où tous les problèmes ne passeraient pas le seuil de la porte, où juste le bonheur tapisserait les murs et leurs cœurs. C'était l'endroit où Harry – et cela depuis plusieurs années maintenant – se retrouvait, où il méditait et réfléchissait à sa vie sans rien ni personne pour l'enquiquiner ou le perturber dans ses profondes réflexions.

C'était ici, dans ce petit port, qu'il avait décidé d'emmener Louis. Il y avait une petite galerie d'art et les tableaux y étaient magnifiques et tournaient la plupart sur le thème de la mer, de l'océan, des bateaux, des paysages côtiers anglais et du quotidien des gens d'ici. Ça les changerait de Londres. Londres c'est bien mais cela rappelait trop à quel point la vie devenait dure, avec ces restrictions. Harry avait besoin de son échappatoire et celui-ci ne portait pas le nom de la capitale anglaise, alors c'était tant mieux que Louis ait accepté avec autant de ferveur. Il n'avait jamais vu l'Angleterre du Sud, il n'avait jamais vu la Manche et avoir la chance d'y passer une après-midi ou une soirée, c'était lui faire un énorme cadeau.

C'est en fin de soirée que le châtain arriva par le biais du train, dans une gare semblant peu fréquentée mais tout de même visitée. Quelques passagers dans son wagon et peut-être le double sur le quais, mais à vrai dire, Louis ne cherchait qu'une seule et même personne. Harry. Il avait été difficile pour lui de choisir comment se vêtir pour venir rejoindre le bouclé. Paniquant, il avait demandé l'aide de Theresa qui lui avait conseillé d'être lui-même. Alors Louis chercha sa plus jolie tenue, une chemise de couleur sombre et un pantalon de la même sorte, des bretelles accrochant le tout. Ce n'était pas une tenue provenant de grandes boutiques qui affichaient des prix exorbitants mais c'était lui alors cela ferait l'affaire n'est-ce pas ? Louis descendit du train et chercha le visage d'Harry parmi la petite foule, son sac à dos sur les épaules avec quelques affaires indispensables, Louis n'était pas le genre de garçon à partir à l'aventure sans aucun papier, sans argent et sans pull de secours. Un vrai prévoyant mais il valait mieux prévenir que guérir. La guérison, elle est longue, le châtain en savait quelque chose...

Harry l'attendait, mains dans les poches et le cœur battant. Qu'il était stupide, d'agir comme un adolescent alors qu'il n'en était pas à son coup d'essai. Les premiers rendez-vous il connaissait, il en avait eu d'autres mais était-ce un premier rendez-vous déjà ? Harry aurait bien rétorqué que cela ne l'était pas, que c'était juste une sortie entre amis mais ils n'étaient même pas des amis, ils n'étaient rien du tout. Alors même si Harry ne l'avouait pas ça avait bien l'étoffe d'un premier rendez vous. Pourquoi aurait-il revêtu une chemise crème en lin, un pantalon bien coupé et cintré ? Mais trêves de questions, le bouclé venait tout juste d'apercevoir Louis. Leurs regards se croisèrent et Dieu était témoin, ils venaient tout juste d'échanger le sourire le plus gêné que le monde n'ait jamais vu. Louis vint à la rencontre d'Harry, les mains dans les poches puis le regarda dans les yeux sans savoir comment agir. Fallait-il lui serrer la main, le salut tout simplement ou bien embrasser sa joue ? La première solution était trop professionnelle et la dernière trop intime, alors le châtain décida de seulement le saluer d'un petit Hey prononcé de sa petite voix redevenue timide. Oh non il n'allait tout de même pas agir ainsi ? A faire son timide, à ne pas oser adresser la parole à Harry alors que celui-ci l'invitait gentiment à partager une soirée avec lui. Une soirée, ça avait de plus en plus l'air d'un premier rendez-vous. Le bouclé le salua de la même manière, un petit sourire à la clé malgré tout. Pour casser la glace, Harry fit signe à Louis de le suivre. Le châtain ne put que s'empresser de suivre l'homme – qui faisait des pas de géant – puisqu'il ne connaissait pas les lieux et qu'Harry était celui qui me guiderait toute la soirée à travers ce village où jamais Louis n'avait posé les pieds. Autant ne pas le perdre de vue pour ensuite se retrouver seul dans un espace loin de sa zone de confort.

Sauf que le bouclé marchait vraiment vite avec ses longues jambes et Louis peinait énormément à le suivre, il se faisait parfois bousculer puisqu'il ne regardait pas où il allait mais où Harry allait et cela serait problématique dans l'avenir. A trop se focaliser sur les autres, nous finissons par nous perdre nous-même.

« Eh ! Attendez moi ! Je ne suis pas aussi rapide que vous ! »

Ils étaient sortis de la gare et Harry s'arrêta en plein milieu de sa marche, se retournant pour apercevoir un Louis essoufflé aux joues légèrement rougies par sa course et le froid. Le brun avait tendance à oublier la civilité d'attendre ses invités quand il était ici puisque généralement il venait tout seul ou bien avec Tommy, et quand il était avec son fils, c'est lui qui était à la traine parce que son garçon ne tenait tout simplement jamais en place.

« Excusez-moi, je marche vite c'est une habitude... »

Louis parvint enfin à sa hauteur et prit une fausse mine mécontente, croisant ses bras sur son torse et prenant une mine détachée. Harry méritait une correction pour ne pas l'avoir attendu durant la marche et Louis comptait bien la lui donner en faisant la gueule et en restant enraciné devant la gare, juste pour faire patienter Harry en lui cassant les pieds. Louis était têtu et tout était propice à la vengeance, les plus grandes trahisons comme les actes les plus innocents. Le brun leva les yeux au ciel en voyant Louis bouder tel un enfant qui n'aurait pas eu ses bonbons chez le boulanger parce que ses parents avaient jugé que ça lui donnerait des caries.

« Quoi ? Vous me faites la tête ? Sérieusement ? Bon très bien ce n'est pas grave on annule tout alors.  
\- Ok. Je m'en vais. »

Harry scruta le visage du châtain pour tenter de percevoir à travers son regard aussi bleu que l'océan s'il était sérieux ou s'il lui jouait un tour. Il espérait au fond de lui que ce soit la seconde option puisque lui n'était pas sérieux quand il avait proposé de tout annuler si Louis n'était pas content. Le châtain était-il aussi susceptible ? Il espérait bien que non. De son côté Louis jouait bien la comédie, il voyait dans le regard de son ancien chirurgien que celui-ci était perdu et qu'il ne savait pas quoi répondre ni comment agir. Au final Louis allait peut-être assurer dans son rôle de Roméo, il allait potentiellement se découvrir une passion et pourrait mentir à tout va, pourrait facilement jouer la rôle du collaborateur nazi alors qu'il était résistant. Si jamais un jour l'occasion d'entrer dans la Résistance se présentait évidemment. Pour l'instant ce n'était pas dans ses préoccupations que de penser et parler de la guerre, ils étaient loin de ça, ce soir.

« Bon retour. »

Harry décida de continuer sur sa lancée pour ne pas en mettre un trop gros coup à sa fierté. Il verrait bien ce que ferait Louis à la suite de ses mots. Le brun enfonça alors ses mains dans ses poches, regardant Louis dans les yeux jusqu'à ce que celui-ci tourne les talons et s'en retourne à l'intérieur de la gare, laissant un Harry bouche-bée et foutrement déçu à l'extérieur, sur le trottoir pavé. Non ? Il partait vraiment ? Les yeux d'Harry étaient écarquillés, jamais il n'avait eu à faire à un garçon aussi culotté que ce Louis Tomlinson. Marmonnant des jurons contre le châtain et contre lui-même pour avoir mal agi sur le coup, il tourna à son tour les talons pour rentrer bredouille chez lui, traînant des pieds, la déception l'empêchant d'avancer correctement, comme si elle était un boulet accroché à son pied.

De son côté, Louis était ressorti de la gare et riait dans sa moustache. La réaction d'Harry avait été excellente, selon lui il était bien le genre d'homme à ne jamais se recevoir de non, un homme à qui personne ne pourrait refuser quelque chose, son charme, sa beauté et son charisme étaient tellement envoûtants que lui dire non pourrait vous briser le cœur en mille morceaux. Voir sa mine béate et presque timide se faner et se transformer en une mine déçue, presque triste, c'était vraiment peinant. Et soudain Louis s'en voulut presque de lui avoir fait une mauvaise blague parce que Harry, dans leurs échanges sur cette fameuse soirée avait semblé très enthousiasme et angoissé à l'idée que les choses ne plaisaient pas à Louis ou que celui-ci ne vienne pas. Bon sang il était un vrai monstre de réduire à néant les efforts du bouclé quant à cette invitation. Et s'il n'avait en réalité jamais prévu de partir, il n'avait pas non plus prévu de s'en vouloir. Alors, en courant presque, il rattrapa Harry qui avait marché incroyablement vite et pressa une main au-dessus de la hanche droite du brun et répéta la même opération au-dessus de sa hanche gauche. Harry sursauta et s'immobilisa, tournant la tête pour apercevoir le visage souriant et désolé à la fois de Louis qui le tenait d'une manière plus qu'amical, il était presque collé contre le dos d'Harry.

« Louis ? Mais-  
\- Mais non je ne suis pas parti, vous êtes trop nul de m'avoir cru, vous étiez hilarant je vous jure, là avec votre moue déçue, choquée et mécontente. »

Harry se retourna pour lui faire face et tapa gentiment son épaule, mordant en même temps sa lèvre simplement pour lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas juste de lui faire de genre de coups. En plus de ça, Louis avait lu en lui, en son regard et ça lui faisait peur d'avoir baissé sa garde par rapport à cela durant l'espace de quelques secondes. Mais c'était bien trop tard, en réalité c'était trop tard depuis bien longtemps, depuis ce jour là dans le café, depuis le jour où il avait décidé de faire médecine à Londres, depuis le jour de l'accident parce que le plus énorme des choix de sa vie, son choix professionnel, il l'avait fait par rapport à ce gamin à qui il avait arraché le visage. C'était ainsi depuis presque une décennie et jamais Harry n'aurait cru un jour avoir le ventre tout retourné en observant juste son visage et son sourire, son sourire éclatant qu'il lui avait rendu.

Louis attendait quant à lui une réponse mais fut surpris du geste d'Harry qui leur donnait encore un peu plus de proximité et qui terminait de briser la glace entre eux. Il fit semblant d'avoir mal puis se mît à rire joyeusement. Si Harry avait cru lui faire mal, en tout cas ce fut un énorme raté.

« C'est tout ce que vous savez faire ? Je n'ai rien senti du tout, ça me déçoit un peu venant de vous.  
\- Je n'ai juste pas envie de vous faire fuir, en réalité. »

Louis ne put que succomber sous les mots d'Harry. C'était mignon sans être trop lourd, ça faisait tomber le châtain encore et encore plus pour Harry, il n'en finissait plus de fondre pour cet homme et c'était dangereux n'est-ce pas ? Il allait souffrir pas vrai ? Bien-sur que oui, les sentiments c'est bien joli, quand c'est réciproque c'est merveilleux mais il faudrait être stupide et naïf pour croire aux contes de fées. Tout fait du mal, même les plus belles choses, même les personnes qui nous rendent heureuse un jour finissent par nous faire du mal, directement ou indirectement. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour que Louis y échappe, les privilégiés c'est dans la société, mais aux yeux du destin, aux yeux des sentiments, nous sommes tous égaux.

« Alors emmenez-moi à la galerie ou je m'enfuis. Je ne suis pas venu pour vous voir en plus. »

La question était pourquoi Louis avait toujours des mots crus envers Harry alors qu'il essayait indirectement de le draguer ? Oh. Oui. Il se protégeait d'un certain sens. Mais de quoi ? Puisqu'à ses yeux, Harry était juste aimable et voulait simplement le remercier pour avoir garder Tommy quelques heures. C'était ridicule mais Louis s'accrochait en ses sentiments naissants parce que au fond de lui, c'est comme s'il avait su que Harry n'était pas juste voué à la place de chirurgien dans sa vie, comme s'il avait, du plus profond de ses entrailles, compris que le bouclé serait l'amour de toute une vie, un amour que jamais personne ne pourrait égaler, un amour qui lui ferait perdre la tête dans tous les sens du terme et un amour qui jamais ne cesserait d'exister.

Harry fut un peu décontenancé face aux mots de Louis. Le châtain était sarcastique et utilisait souvent l'ironie quand il parlait sauf que c'était déroutant et il fallait savoir si c'était du second ou premier degré. Harry apprendrait avec le temps, au fur et à mesure qu'ils apprendraient à se connaître, probablement.

« Mais vous auriez pu y aller sans moi à cette expo, alors j'en conclue que d'un sens, si vous m'avez cherché, vous êtes quand même venu pour moi. Au moins un peu.  
\- Au moins un peu. »

Rien d'autre ne fut nécessaire pour faire germer le sourire du bouclé. Il regarda longuement Louis comme s'il étudiait son visage avec une attention particulière, dans le but d'en capturer chaque trait pour les coucher ensuite sur du papier à grains. Il finit par détourner le regard et se remit en chemin pour la galerie d'art qui n'était pas très loin d'ici à pieds.

Une petite dizaine de minutes plus tard, Harry et Louis pénétrèrent à l'intérieur de la petite galerie d'art. Directement on put sentir toute la joie et la stupéfaction de Louis. Son visage trahissait son bonheur, il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'entrer dans une véritable galerie d'art et les petites étaient les plus précieuses selon lui, les tableaux y étaient souvent plus magnifiques et plus sincères, cela dépeignait la vie ici, d'un autre monde presque, Louis aurait voulu vivre que le bord des côtes. Cela doit être tellement apaisant de vivre dans une maison en haut d'une falaise et entendre chaque soir les vagues et leurs histoires s'échouer sur la sable humide d'une journée pluvieuse. Louis était jaloux d'Harry qui possédait ce type d'habitation, lui n'avait qu'un appartement en colocation à Londres.

Subjugué, Louis regardait les œuvres avec grand intérêt et les étudiait comme le grand artiste qu'il allait devenir. A ses côtés, Harry lui, contemplait bien plus Louis que les œuvres qui oui, étaient belles, mais pas autant que la créature qui les observait. Il ne s'en apercevait même pas, il n'en faisait pas exprès, son regard émeraude était tout simplement attiré d'une façon inexplicable.

« C'est magnifique. Ce sont des paysages d'ici ? Les personnes peintes vivent ici ?  
\- Oui. La plupart des œuvres appartiennent à un vieillard et son petit fils. Ils vivent sur la falaise, pas loin de chez moi, tous les deux. Ils ont un don inexplicable, incroyable et sont muets de naissance. Alors ils utilisent l'art, les gestes et donc leurs mains pour s'exprimer. Ils me fascinent. »

Louis était encore plus subjugué. Il trouvait l'histoire merveilleuse, deux hommes muets de naissance qui s'expriment de cette manière, c'était beau, le châtain avait envie de les rencontrer, que cela devait être apaisant de partager du temps avec ce genre de personnes, de dialoguer par l'art. Louis aurait bien demandé à Harry mais aujourd'hui, il préférait s'en tenir à admirer les œuvres de ces hommes.

« Ce sont de véritables artistes. »

Harry hocha la tête et continua sa visite, s'arrêtant en souriant légèrement devant deux tableaux. Un de Tommy et l'autre représentant Harry. Étant voisins et plutôt bons amis, le bouclé avait accepté avec plaisir la proposition du petit-fils. Comment aurait-il pu refuser d'abord ? Être peint par un artiste, c'est glorifiant, gratifiant. Louis s'arrêta derrière Harry et lâcha un petit "oh" en constatant que l'homme représenté sur le tableau était le bouclé.

« C'est vous ? Vous avez posé pour l'un des deux ? Bon sang c'est... Fabuleux. »

En soi le tableau était simple, Harry était tout simplement debout devant une fenêtre qui donnait vue sur une mer déchaînée dans une pièce assez sombre, son visage était presque grave mais tellement sensuel à la fois. Louis en vint même à se demander si Harry et ce garçon muet n'avaient pas eu une aventure un jour, ce qui pourrait être probable après tout... Ça n'avait pas toujours été rose entre lui et Anastasia et cela depuis des mois maintenant, leur rupture, si ça en était une d'il y avait peu était la preuve des tromperies mutuelles et des problèmes rencontrés dans leur couple. Mais est-ce que Louis allait poser la question ? Non, puisqu'en posant cette question il insinuerait que son ancien chirurgien aimait les hommes, or si il s'avérait que non et qu'en plus Harry ne cautionnait pas ce genre de relations, il pourrait très mal le prendre et un froid, une barrière de glace se dresserait à nouveau entre eux. Louis ne voulait pas de ça alors il garda au chaud ses interrogations.

Alors que Louis contemplait le tableau où Harry était représenté, le bouclé s'échappa dans la pièce adjacente où d'autres étaient exposées. Le châtain eut une idée, il posa son sac sur le sol et sortit son appareil photo. Il l'avait payé cher mais il ne regrettait pas du tout, un jour tout disparaîtrait et il ne lui resterait que les souvenirs issus de sa mémoire. Alors autant tout capturer. Il s'engouffra dans la pièce à la suite d'Harry et le découvrit en train d'admirer une œuvre avec attention. Qu'il était beau, c'était injuste. Ses boucles vagabondaient sur son crâne, ses sourcils bruns étaient froncés et il titillait sa lèvre avec l'aide de son pouce et son index, c'était probablement un tic, Louis l'avait déjà repérer faire ce geste. Le châtain, discrètement, prit alors plusieurs clichés du bouclé avant de ranger son appareil dans son sac comme s'il ne s'était rien passé puisque en soi, prendre en photo quelqu'un sans son consentement c'est mal et intrusif mais... Il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Harry était si beau, pur. Ce monde désastreux réussissait encore à offrir de la beauté et Louis voulait que dans plusieurs décennies, les gens sachent qu'à cette époque, il avait connu un homme singulier et incroyablement beau, comme tout droit sorti d'un rêve. Il voulait garder un souvenir de lui, de cette soirée pour se prouver qu'un jour, Harry et lui avaient été un peu plus que de simples chirurgien et patient. Ces photographies seraient la preuve éternelle de ce rendez-vous, des bons vieux jours, du début d'une relation vouée à être aussi belle que déchirante.

Enfin Louis retourna aux côtés d'Harry pour apprécier les dernières œuvres, toutes bien plus belles que les autres même si peu surpassaient le tableau représentant le bouclé et cette étrange histoire dont Louis aurait voulu percer le mystère. Harry lui adressa un sourire et regarda l'heure. Il était déjà tard et la galerie ne tarderait pas à fermer, de plus, son ventre criait famine et la perspective d'aller dîner en compagnie de Louis lui tordait les boyaux d'un bonheur sans fin. La seule chose qui posait problème, c'était que le bouclé lui avait uniquement proposé de venir avec lui visiter cette galerie d'art, rien de plus. Pas de dîner, pas de café, rien du tout. Alors que devait-il faire ? Proposer à ce beau jeune homme de rester encore un peu pour aller dîner dans un petit restaurant ou le laisser s'échapper et prendre le risque qu'il ne lui revienne jamais ? Il avait cette impression que le laisser partir maintenant serait le laisser partir pour toujours, puisqu'ils ne s'étaient rien promis du tout. Ils n'avaient plus rien à se rendre et chacun continuerait sa vie. Le bouclé devait agir, ne pas laisser cette créature sauvage lui glisser entre les doigts comme l'eau vous échappe quand vous tentez de la garder entre vos paumes. Mais Louis selon lui était comme le vent. Vous le sentez, vous l'appréciez autour de vous, mais vous ne pouvez pas l'attraper ni le retenir à vos côtés. Puisque une histoire entre eux serait bannie, interdite et tout simplement impossible pas vrai ? Sauf que les sentiments d'Harry, de jour en jour, se manifestaient, toujours un peu plus, jusqu'au matin où il se réveillerait en transe et comprendrait qu'il venait de tomber amoureux d'un homme, de l'homme dont jamais il n'aurait du tomber amoureux, de l'homme qui lui, n'aurait jamais du aimer Harry réciproquement. Mais c'était trop tard, ils naviguaient dans le même bateau et se sortir de l'emprise de l'autre, c'était sauter du bateau pour pouvoir ensuite mieux se noyer dans l'eau glaciale qu'était la réalité de leur époque. Ils n'avaient plus d'issue que de se laisser aller l'un à l'autre, chaque fois un peu plus, jusqu'au jour où les deux seraient assez conscients et prêts à concrétiser les choses de la plus jolie des manières.

Les deux garçons sortirent de la galerie, la nuit était presque tombée, pas complètement mais le ciel était bleu sombre et la lune commençait à prendre la place du soleil. Louis glissa ses mains dans ses poches et comprit que c'était l'heure de partir, de reprendre un train ou de passer sa nuit  l'hôtel un peu plus bas. Il allait ouvrir la bouche afin de remercier Harry pour cette merveilleuse fin de soirée et le saluer quand celui-ci le coupa, en le regardant très sérieusement comme s'il s'apprêtait à jouer sa vie sur cette future demande.

« Restez avec moi ? Je n'ai pas envie de dîner tout seul et il y a... Un restaurant avec vue sur la mer qui offre de bons plats. Enfin je ne vous oblige pas... »

Le visage de Louis s'illumina à la proposition d'Harry. Dîner avec lui ? Un tête à tête ? Dans un restaurant avec vue sur la mer ? Est-ce que cela était quelque chose que l'on pouvait refuser ? Certainement pas... Mais en même temps il avait l'étrange impression que là, à ce moment précis, quelque chose était en train de se jouer, que ce dîner allait déboucher sur quelque chose de bien plus personnel, quelque chose de bien plus conséquent, et Louis avait peur de ça, il avait beau avoir une attraction démesurée pour Harry, l'inconnu l'effrayait, tout comme les espoirs déchus et les désillusions entraînant à une chute douloureuse irrévocable. Mais comment vivre, autrement, si l'on ne tente plus rien tout simplement à cause de cette peur ? Le cœur battant et les mains moites, le châtain réfléchit quelques secondes avant de donner sa réponse finale qui au fond, était décidée depuis la seconde où Harry avait prononcé les premiers mots de son invitation.

« Si je dis oui, il se passera quoi après ?  
\- Je n'en sais rien...  
\- J'ai vraiment peur de l'inconnu.  
\- C'est juste un dîner, Louis.  
\- Je le sais.  
\- Alors c'est oui ? Ou bien... C'est non ? »

Un long silence suivi avant que Louis ne reprenne la parole.

« C'est oui. »

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà le chapitre, je le coupe en deux parties puisque un chapitre de plus de 8k de mots... Ça fait lourd. J'espère que vos épreuves se sont bien déroulées (et que vous avez eu vos tickets pour le concert d'Harry ! Pour ma part oui, une seconde fois soslskwlqy). J'espère que vous avez aimer le chapitre en tout cas, je poste la suite dans les jours qui viennent. Xx #BSOAAfic


	15. Falling for you - part 2

**Fin Novembre 1939.**

**_Comté du Sussex de l'Est, près de Brighton, Angleterre._ **

Un long silence suivit avant que Louis ne reprenne la parole.

« C'est oui. »

Harry ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il se mît alors en marche pour le restaurant ou plutôt la brasserie dans laquelle il désirait emmener Louis. Pourtant leur échange l'avait perturbé d'une certaine manière, il y avait des sous-entendus mais Harry ne percevait pas vraiment pourquoi ils en étaient arrivés là, est-ce que Louis s'attendait à ce qu'entre eux, ça dérape, d'une certaine manière, s'ils passaient la totalité de la soirée ensemble ? Peut-être, mais Harry savait se contrôler et agir en adulte, en ami, ce n'est pas comme s'il sautait sur tout le monde après tout.

Louis marchait à ses côtés, les mains dans les poches, sans dire un mot, mais il avait un petit sourire au coin des lèvres et cela suffit amplement à Harry pour s'assurer que le châtain n'avait pas accepté son invitation par dépit, mais tout simplement par envie. Ce serait dommage de se forcer. Le bouclé poussa la porte de la brasserie et laissa passer Louis qui sourit en coin en voyant son ancien chirurgien agir comme un gentleman en lui ouvrant et tenant la porte. Celle là, on ne la lui avait jamais faite, autant de galanterie dans un geste si anodin, c'était beaucoup pour Louis qui pour une fois, se sentait le centre de l'attention et des préoccupations de quelqu'un. Harry était attentionné et adorable avec lui, comment aurait-il pu ne pas craquer pour lui ? Cet homme lui avait rendu son visage et en plus de cela, il continuait à être après lui, à l'inviter. C'était tout sauf anodin ou platonique, il n'y avait qu'eux qui pensaient encore que ce n'était pas vraiment un premier rendez-vous, que c'était juste une invitation banale parce que l'un et l'autre pensaient que l'autre n'était pas intéressé, ils passaient tous les deux leur temps à refouler ces sentiments évidents. Mais un jour ils seraient trop faibles et les sentiments trop forts pour pouvoir les cacher encore plus longtemps. Il leur fallait juste un peu de temps.

Évidemment le bouclé connaissait les propriétaires des lieux, n'étant pas très doué en cuisine, il venait souvent prendre ses repas ici, ça lui faisait une compagnie, de même pour Tommy qui pouvait jouer avec le fils de ces charmantes personnes.

« Harry ! Ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne t'avait pas vu ! Comment tu vas ? Tu n'as pas Tommy ?   
\- Hm, plutôt bien. »

Aucune mention d'Anastasia, comme ci ici personne ne la connaissait, comme ci ils en ignoraient tous l'existence. Et au fond peut-être que oui Harry n'en avait jamais vraiment parlé parce qu'elle était souvent la source de ses problèmes et ici, il faisait tout pour les oublier, ses problèmes. Avec regret Harry fit non de la tête en direction du petit garçon derrière le comptoir qui pensait sûrement avoir la visite de Tommy ce soir.

« La prochaine fois, je te ramène Tommy. Promis. »

Le petit garçon sourit de toutes ses dents et s'approcha d'Harry en courant pour venir le saluer. Il tendit ses bras en l'air alors le bouclé se pencha pour le laisser embrasser sa joue avant que son père ne lui dise de déguerpir dans sa chambre et d'aller dîner avec sa mère. A ses côtés, Louis regardait la scène et fondait littéralement. Harry avec des enfants c'était tellement adorable, il les attirait presque et ils lui souriaient tous alors que lui, il avait toujours effrayé les enfants et les bébés. Du moins peut-être que maintenant les choses allaient changer, avec son nouveau visage ? Probablement. Et rien que cette pensée le fit sourire.

« Installez-vous au fond. »

Au fond c'était toujours la place d'Harry, devant la fenêtre qui donnait sur la plage et le chauffage, c'était la place stratégique, celle qui lui plaisait le plus. À lui comme à Tommy. Louis s'installa sur la banquette et prit la carte des menus entre ses mains. Dire qu'il était complètement à l'aise était faux parce qu'il ne l'était pas vraiment, il était impressionné et ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait ici, en compagnie d'un homme marié et foutrement beau. Mais il prenait la vie comme elle venait et il n'allait sûrement pas s'excuser ou pleurer pour quiconque, durant des années il n'avait pas eu le droit au bonheur alors désormais il en profitait, tant pis si cela devrait mener à quelque chose d'impossible et dévastateur. Pour l'instant c'était merveilleux et tout allait bien, c'était ce qui comptait le plus.

« Prenez ce que vous voulez, je vous invite. Et ne me faites pas le coup de prendre le plat le moins cher, je ne suis pas radin. »

Le châtain se mît à rire en entendant Harry. Il avait lu dans ses pensées, le regard de Louis était effectivement posé sur le plat le moins cher et il comptait le prendre même si le plat juste au-dessus était tellement plus attractif, rien que la mention de sauce au beurre lui donna envie. Les choix rapidement faits, Harry héla leur serveur et lui fit part des commandes choisies par chacun avant de se re concentrer sur le châtain. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait jeune. Ils avaient au moins huit années d'écart au final, c'était assez conséquent, mais... Il s'en fichait pas mal à l'heure actuelle, qu'ils aient autant de différence, il n'y avait pas non plus deux décennies qui les séparait. Cela aurait pu être le cas, Harry n'y aurait pas porté plus d'attention que cela de toutes manières.

« Bon ? Vous me parlez un peu de vous ? Je ne sais pas grand chose, hormis le fait que vous aimez l'art...  
\- C'est plutôt à vous de m'en dire un peu plus sur vous. Moi j'ai l'impression que vous passez votre temps à l'hôpital.  
\- Pas du tout... Enfin si. J'y passe énormément de temps... Mais c'est ce que j'ai toujours voulu faire, alors je ne m'en plains pas. Quand je vois ces gens dans la rue, ces jeunes garçons qui partent à la guerre sans l'avoir désiré... Je me dis que je n'ai pas vraiment à me plaindre. Ce serait un peu déplacé. J'ai de la chance, pour l'instant. »

Harry haussa les épaules. Il avait une chance diable d'exercer le métier qu'il avait ressenti être comme une vocation, de gagner sa vie grâce à cela, d'être regardé comme un super héros par ses patients lorsqu'ils découvraient leur visage complètement refait. Ça lui mettait du baume au cœur et il n'était plus aussi inutile qu'il avait pu l'être. Il n'était pas toujours très fier du garçon qu'il avait pu être durant son adolescence. Des ailes et une arrogance monstre avaient cohabité avec lui durant cette sombre période où il était un petit garçon à papa. C'était honteux, y repenser lui donnait envie de vomir face à lui-même, quand il voyait que Louis à côté lui, s'était battu, seul, contre son mal-être, c'était ça le vrai courage, la vraie beauté. Continuer de se battre et d'espérer au fond de soi même, même si nous sommes soi-disant les grands perdants de cette histoire. Cette force, elle rendait Louis tellement beau. Harry à côté se sentait superficiel, faux, en plastique et bon à jeter à la poubelle. Louis était authentique, tandis que lui, il était une pâle reproduction de... De quoi ? Du néant ?

Mais Harry avait d'autres passions, d'autres loisirs à côté, évidemment, ce n'était pas comme ci une fois chez lui, il ne sortait plus... Enfin si c'était un peu ça pour tout avouer. Après la fac, chacun prend sa propre direction, fonde sa famille et c'est bien vite oublié, les soirées entre amis comme avant, et au fond ça ne lui manquait pas vraiment, ce genre de choses. Boire comme un trou et se réveiller sans se souvenir de ce qu'il avait fait de sa soirée ou de qui il avait foutu dans son lit, avoir un mal de crâne vous donnant envie de vous arracher la tête, foncer dans une voiture parce que votre vision était trop trouble et que vous alliez trop vite, vous sentant invincible avec de l'alcool dans le sang. Non ça ne lui manquait pas du tout.

« Oui, vous avez plutôt bien réussi à ce niveau là, on ne peut pas dire le contraire...   
\- Mh. Je ne peux pas en dire de même côté sentimental. Mais je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, je ne veux pas gâcher la soirée avec mes problèmes. Ça passera. »

Louis ne pouvait pas rassurer Harry sur ce point, ou même comprendre sa peine puisqu'il n'avait jamais subi cela, votre femme qui vous trompe et qui s'en va. Et même si le bouclé l'avait trompé, lui aussi, ce n'était que la simple revanche de la trahison blessante dont il avait été victime injustement. Il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui même, qu'à eux. Sauver un couple ça demande du temps, de la patience. Mais quand la confiance n'y est plus, que l'envie vous échappe et que la déception vous enroule dans ce cercle vicieux, c'est déjà trop tard. C'était probablement ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux. Malheureusement, les contes de fées, ce n'était bien que pour les enfants et leur innocence, leur naïveté. Ils comprendront bien trop vite que les contes, c'est comme dans la vraie vie, mais seulement au départ. Ça s'arrête au premier baiser, au summum de l'amour des deux êtres. Mais ils ne montrent pas la suite, la jolie décadence qui survient après des mois, des années de vie partagés. La belle Cendrillon s'est peut-être fait trompée et elle en crèvera, de ne pas l'avoir, sa magnifique histoire d'amour. Ça tue d'avoir la tête dans les nuages, de croire que tout est beau et que tout fini bien. Cependant au fond de lui, Harry savait que quelque part, on l'attendait, il était perdu en chemin, mais un jour il arriverait à bon port. Était-ce aujourd'hui ? Louis ? Eux dans cet endroit chaleureux, coupés du monde et face à la mer ? Peut-être que oui.

Leur plat arriva une dizaine de minutes plus tard, et ils n'avaient échangé que des mots timides, des conversations plutôt banales, ils n'osaient pas se regarder, l'un comme l'autre. D'un point de vue extérieur ils ressemblaient à deux enfants qui veulent jouer ensemble ou devenir copains mais qui n'osent pas aller demander à l'autre de venir. Sauf que c'était beaucoup plus fort. Ici, c'était deux hommes, un plus jeune et l'autre plus vieux, ils n'avaient pas envie de jouer au ballon ou aux marionnettes, ils ne voulaient pas devenir copains. Ils voulaient jouer à l'amour ensemble et devenir indispensable à l'autre. Ils le pensaient tout bas, mais le monde entier aurait pu l'entendre, le voir, de par leurs gestes, leurs regards et cette timidité enfantine.

Les deux garçons commencèrent à manger en silence, évitant toujours soigneusement de se regarder. Chacun leur tour, en parfaite synchronisation, comme ci c'était une danse, l'un posait son regard sur l'autre et le détournait quand c'était à l'autre de relever la tête pour accomplir la même action. De vrais adolescents qui regardent en coin les faits et gestes de l'autre en espérant ne pas se faire prendre en flagrant délit.

Mais Louis brisa le moment pour discuter. Il devrait profiter.

« Ma meilleure amie s'appelle Theresa. Elle vous apprécie beaucoup et elle vous passe le bonjour. »

Le brun releva les yeux un peu intrigué. Theresa... Oh oui, ça y est, il voyait de qui Louis voulait parler. La fille de l'ami de son père. Une chouette gamine, il pensa. Cependant il avait toujours eu une préférence pour sa sœur qui était âgée à peu près du même âge que lui et avec qui il était sorti durant un été. Rien de bien conséquent ou marquant, mais une expérience qui lui avait plu. Il se souvenait bien de la petite Theresa qui voulait toujours venir jouer avec eux alors que Harry et la sœur de la jeune fille n'avaient qu'une envie, c'était se cacher sous les rochers, s'allonger dans le sable et s'embrasser. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait pu être niais et cliché... Sans le vouloir un sourire s'était dessiné sur son visage et il rit presque en repensant à lui plus jeune, un Dom Juan.

« Ça vous fait rire ? Elle va mal le prendre...  
\- Non, ce n'est pas elle qui me fait rire. Je l'apprécie beaucoup. Mais je suis sorti un été avec sa sœur et... Je ne me souvenais plus à quel point j'ai pu être... Mielleux. Désolé, ce n'était pas le sujet...  
\- Elle m'en a parlé, oui ! Et vous entendez quoi par mielleux ? Ça donne quoi un Harry Styles tout niais ?  
\- Mh... Rien de bien attirant, croyez moi. J'étais un petit arrogant dans son petit monde, en plus. »

Louis il aurait pourtant bien aimé connaître ce Harry mielleux et arrogeant à la fois. Comment ce bel homme avait-il pu être le stéréotype parfait du garçon détestable mais que tout le monde désirait avoir dans son lit au moins une fois dans sa vie ?

Le reste du repas se passa plutôt sans encombres. Ils discutaient de tout. De l'enfance de Louis, d'où il venait par exemple. Le châtain lui décrivait les paysages, les lieux à visiter dans sa magnifique région, et le bouclé n'avait pas la foi de lui dire que tout ça, il connaissait. Qu'il avait vécu son enfance et son adolescence dans les mêmes lieux, alors il le laissa parler, en espérant qu'il ne lui pose pas la question en retour. Il n'avait aucune envie de lui mentir une seconde fois, et surtout pas sur ce genre de choses, c'est mal déjà de cacher ses origines, mais en plus si le châtain découvrait qu'il mentait, il se poserait des questions sur Harry et sur sa sincérité, tout serait mis en doute, il n'avait pas envie de cela. Alors il parvint à éviter la question et se mît à parler de sa vie à Londres, depuis ses dix-huit ans, que c'était une ville formidable mais qu'on s'en lasse une fois que les années passent. Cependant il n'avait pas envie de quitter son berceau, il avait son petit confort dans la capitale anglaise, ses habitudes, quelques amis tout de même, son amante aussi, l'école de son fils, son travail. Il y était bien même s'il ne voyait plus la ville comme il la voyait il y a presque dix ans de cela maintenant. Louis prenait la relève, il venait tout juste d'arriver à Londres et il voyait la capitale avec des yeux qui n'avaient jamais rien vu du monde extérieur, jamais autre chose que le Yorkshire. Autant dire que ce n'était pas la région la plus dynamique et attractive du pays.

Louis passa pas mal de temps à parler de son emménagement avec Theresa, de leur rencontre à l'hôpital – Harry avait littéralement oublié que la jeune femme était passée sous son bistouri –, de l'école d'arts où il était. Il était passionné et cela se voyait, même si le sujet de l'art n'était pas celui qu'Harry préférait ou dans lequel il était le plus à l'aise, entendre Louis en parler le captivait. Cette façon de parler, cette gestuelle c'était merveilleux. Enfin peut-être que s'il était aussi captivé c'était parce que les mots sortaient de la bouche de Louis. Une bouche aux lèvres rouge cerise, fines, mouillées du vin qu'il venait de boire entre deux bouts de phrases. Au final Harry n'écoutait plus, il le regardait parler tout simplement et c'était tout aussi bien.

« Harry ? Vous avez entendu ma question ?   
\- Mh ? Non ? Quoi ? »

Le châtain se mit à rire. Oh bon sang, quand il riait, les coins de ses yeux se plissaient et ses pupilles pétillaient. Harry aurait pu se noyer dans son regard. S'il avait mis plus de temps à succomber au charme de Louis que Louis à succomber au sien, ce dîner avait tout envoyé valser. Il était complètement ensorcelé, envouté. Louis exerçait une telle attraction sur lui aujourd'hui, c'était inexplicable et inattendu. La chute finale était ce soir, les choses seraient plus claires demain, mais là, il commençait à vraiment disjoncter.

« Vous voulez du dessert ?   
\- Oh. Oui j'en veux.   
\- Alors je prends comme vous. Vous avez l'air d'avoir de bons goûts et les noms sur la carte me sont inconnus. »

Le bouclé adressa un sourire amusé au châtain en lisant sur la carte des desserts, le nom de ce qui était proposé. Chaque nom de dessert, même le plus banal, avait été réinventé juste pour donner un charme à la brasserie et attiser la curiosité des clients. Dans la plus grande des simplicité, Harry commanda deux tartes aux pommes puisque il était impossible d'avoir de la mousse au chocolat. Restrictions. Le chocolat commençait à manquer et quand il y en avait, c'était un peu chacun pour soi, pour le coup. C'est ce que Harry tenta d'expliquer à Louis qui de toutes manières aurait pu manger n'importe quoi tant qu'il était en compagnie du brun. Le seul chocolat que le châtain désirait sentir et toucher du bout des doigts, c'était les bouclettes d'Harry qui en avaient la délicieuse teinte. Le chocolat en lui même avait peu de valeur aux côtés de son ancien chirurgien, pas vrai ?

Ainsi le repas toucha à sa fin, les deux hommes se levèrent, Harry alla payer l'addition pendant que Louis l'attendait à l'extérieur en fumant la dernière cigarette de son paquet. Le gérant du restaurant encaissa l'argent d'Harry puis se pencha sur le comptoir, un sourire en coin des lèvres et demanda qui était ce jeune homme qui n'avait fait que de le dévorer des yeux durant le repas. Il était possible encore de trouver, bien cachés et très rares cependant, des personnes qui, malgré les codes sociaux de l'époque et les mœurs, n'avaient rien contre une relation entre deux hommes. Malheureusement c'était une petite minorité, Harry connaissait peu de personnes qui étaient à ce point ouvertes pour tolérer cela, les gérants de cette brasserie et les deux artistes de la maison sur la falaise. Louis quant à lui, n'aurait probablement que Theresa et son père de son côté, à son grand regret. Mais d'abord, pourquoi lui parlait-on de cette manière ? Ce garçon qui le dévorait des yeux ? Qu'elles étaient ces insinuations stupides et probablement fausses ?

« Un ancien patient à moi, je lui faisais juste découvrir la galerie du village, il n'était jamais venu dans le coin et comme j'étais là ce week-end...  
\- Oh. Un ancien patient. Harry...  
\- Stop, je ne veux rien entendre de plus. Bonne soirée, à plus tard.   
\- C'est plutôt à toi qu'on devrait souhaiter une bonne soirée, tu ne dévorais pas que ton assiette non plus... »

Le bouclé leva les yeux au ciel en secouant sa tête puis sortit de l'établissement. Il devait oublier cette conversation idiote et se concentrer sur quelque chose d'autre. Comme Louis qui fumait et avait l'air horriblement sensuel de cette manière ? Oh non décidément, un mauvais tour lui était joué, il ne méritait pas que le monde s'acharne sur lui de cette manière avec tant d'élégance et de beauté en un seul homme...

« Vous m'accompagneriez sur la plage ? Je n'ai pas touché la mer depuis des années... »

Louis adressa un petit sourire au brun et s'enfuit sans prévenir en direction de la jetée. Il n'avait pas un train à prendre au lieu d'aller vagabonder dans le noir sur la plage ? Quelle stupide idée ! Cette soirée n'avait ni queue ni tête mais au fond elle prenait un tournure plutôt de plus en plus agréable et intrigante, restait juste à savoir comment allait-elle se terminer parce que ce genre de soirée ne peut pas se terminer par un simple « merci pour aujourd'hui c'était vraiment bien, au revoir ». Définitivement pas. Au pas de course, Harry rattrapa Louis qui avait déjà les pieds dans le sable et s'approchait dangereusement de l'eau, son rire cristallin tranchant avec le bruit sourd des vagues qui laissaient des traces d'écume sur le sable et leurs chaussures. Louis se laissa littéralement tomber à genoux sur le sable et enleva sa veste, puis ses chaussures et quoi ?

« Mais ? Vous êtes malade on est en Novembre qu'est-ce que vous faites !  
\- Je vais me baigner, Harry ! Et vous allez venir avec moi !  
\- Moi ? Non ! Elle doit être gelée ! Pas plus de treize degrés !  
\- Vous êtes anglais ou quoi ? Ah non ! Trouillard ! »

Louis se mît à rire de bon cœur et retira alors son pantalon, puis son pull, ses chaussettes, jusqu'à qu'il se retrouve en sous-vêtements, sur une plage du sud de l'Angleterre, en pleine nuit, en Novembre. Harry le regardait d'un air stupéfait, c'était... Inconcevable que de s'y baigner, il était frileux quoi, et peut-être un peu trouillard oui. Le châtain sortit une genre de torche de son sac et l'alluma pour créer un halo de lumière et ainsi leur permettre de retrouver le sac et leurs affaires. Leurs affaires puisque Harry n'allait pas faire le difficile bien longtemps. Sous le regard insistant du plus jeune, il capitula et retira alors les couches de tissus qu'il portait, sentant à chaque fois le froid saisir son corps un peu plus, mais ce n'était pas si grave, ce n'était qu'une dizaine de minutes dans sa vie monotone qui avait grand besoin de changements et d'aventures alors au final... C'est tous les deux qu'ils coururent comme des adolescents jusqu'à ce que leurs pieds foulent l'écume et puis les vagues. Ils se jetèrent à l'unisson dans la mer et attrapèrent d'un accord commun et en parfaite synchronisation, la main de l'autre pour ne pas que l'un se noie sans l'autre, dans la plus tragique des options. L'eau froide clapotait contre leurs corps, les enroulait d'une fraîcheur jamais vue, les emportait dans le courant mais surtout, elle les rapprochait. Ils se donnaient la main comme s'ils étaient proches, comme ci l'un sans l'autre cela ne fonctionnait pas, comme ci ils avaient besoin de vivre ce moment ensemble en toute innocence. Comme ci ils tombaient éperdument amoureux d'une façon si naïve mais si belle.

Harry n'avait jamais été aussi rayonnant depuis des mois, son sourire écartelait chaque partie de son visage, ses yeux étaient plissées, étincelants sous la clarté astrale. Sous les étoiles, les deux garçons riaient, se regardaient, disparaissaient sous l'eau avant de boire la tasse et de manquer de s'étouffer. Ils n'étaient plus séparés par une voile épais de brouillard et de glace, ils n'étaient plus contraints de se tenir à carreaux ou de respecter une certaine limite à ne pas franchir, ils étaient juste deux jeunes garçons libres et heureux, ce soir là, dans les flots d'une mer déchaînée.

La mer était une belle métaphore pour représenter Harry. Belle en apparence, calme quand on l'aperçoit de loin, mais plus on nage dans les profondeurs, plus on veut apercevoir les abysses, plus cela devient sombre, plus on étouffe, plus on est oppressés et mieux on coule, mieux on se noie, mieux on en crève, de l'aimer sans mesures et sans limites. Et si l'on devait le comparer à un mythe, ce serait probablement les sirènes. Elles vous envoûtent, elles sont magnifiques, vous leur donneriez le bon Dieu sans confession, puisqu'elles vous on lâchement ensorcelé. Puis d'un coup, elles vous tuent de l'intérieur et de l'extérieur. Le bouclé n'était pas un mauvais homme non, mais il avait ensorcelé Louis sans grandes surprises jusqu'ici et même s'il ne le désirait pas, s'il ne le désirerait jamais, un jour viendra où malheureusement les déboires d'un amour passionnel leur en ferait voir de toutes les couleurs, dans des nuances plus sombres que claires. Mais qui avait dit après tout que les « il était une fois » finissaient tous par « et ils vécurent heureux jusqu'à la fin des temps » ? Certainement pas eux, au fond c'était écrit quelque part, que leur histoire, aussi singulière qu'elle pourrait l'être, leur ferait du mal à tous les deux, à l'un plus qu'à l'autre, puisqu'il y a toujours un gagnant et un perdant.

Pour le moment ils étaient heureux et ils commençaient à écrire leur histoire, c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Une demie heure plus tard, Harry et Louis marchaient, vêtus de leurs affaires pleines de sable, en direction de la maison du bouclé. Louis avait prétendu ne pas avoir de train ce soir et donc qu'il pourrait prendre une chambre au petit hôtel dans le bourg. Harry avait riposté en lui disant qu'il avait de la place chez lui et donc Louis ne s'était pas fait prier plus que cela. Cette journée méritait d'être terminée en beauté, un beau bouquet final comme dans les deux d'artifices. Au loin, Harry crut percevoir un bruit sourd, un bruit d'avion sillonnant le ciel, mais en levant les yeux et en regardant l'horizon, ce n'est qu'un ciel sombre et des étoiles à perte de vue, qu'il put observer. Il lui fallait profiter, la guerre elle rattrape quand on s'y attend le moins et nous fait réaliser à quel point la vie, elle peut rapidement nous glisser entre les doigts. Alors il reporta son attention sur Louis qui venait de pénétrer dans sa maison, marchant sur le sol en bois, typique des maisons côtières. La lumière était éteinte et Harry venait de refermer la porte, quand il sentit contre sa nuque froide, un souffle brûlant.

La soirée promettait d'être longue. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii j'espère que ça vous a plu parce que moi oui, j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire ce chapitre dldislylwkyq.


	16. Nearer my God to thee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A partir du moment où Harry commencera à jouer du violon, parce que c'est le plus bel instrument de musique, piano who, écoutez (si vous le souhaitez mais avec la musique c'est mieux) "Nearer my God to thee" jouée par James Horner, c'est juste fabuleux. Voilà xx

**Fin Novembre 1939.**

**_Comté du Sussex de l'Est, près de Brighton, Angleterre._ **

La soirée promettait d'être longue.

Harry agrippait la poignée de la porte fermée à double tour et n'osait pas bouger, comme pétrifié, comme ci cette soudaine proximité entre eux l'avait fait se métamorphoser en statue. Pourtant à l'intérieur de lui rien n'était figé, c'était un océan déchaîné, des flots d'émotions, un tambourinement incessant dans sa poitrine et un bien-être profond. Il avait peur de faire un mouvement et d'ainsi briser ce moment interdit entre eux, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir, de creuser sa réflexion plus loin puisque les lèvres d'une chaleur ardente de Louis trouvèrent de suite la peau glaciale d'Harry, créant un contact des plus électrisants qu'il soit. C'était la première fois qu'ils étaient aussi proches, et non pas proches comme des amis ou des connaissances, mais proches comme des amants. Harry ne savait plus où donner de la tête alors il se laissa tout simplement aller, il donna à Louis la possibilité de faire ce qu'il désirait de lui dans une certaine limite, la limite inculquée au premier soir.

Avec toute la douceur d'une plume, les mains de Louis trouvèrent les hanches fines du bouclé tandis que son visage se frayait un chemin du sud de son cou jusqu'à sa chevelure épaisse et soyeuse plus au nord. Harry sentait divinement bon, Louis se laissait guider par son parfum enivrant qui lui faisait quitter ce monde pour des rivages bien plus heureux. Émanait de lui une odeur d'amande et d'air marin, probablement à cause de leur bain de minuit, mais bon sang ce que c'était envoûtant. Les lèvres roses de Louis déposèrent un baiser sur chaque millimètre de cette ligne imaginaire qu'il s'était créé sur la courbe du cou d'Harry. A chaque fois, il sentait le brun se tordre contre lui, il l'entendait soupirer d'aise et cela le confortait dans l'idée qu'il ne faisait pas fausse route depuis le début.

Progressivement, Louis atteignit la parcelle de peau sous l'oreille de son amant d'un soir qui avait l'air d'être extrêmement sensible au niveau de cette zone érogène. Intéressant à retenir. Et plus il découvrait de cette manière Harry, plus il en tombait amoureux. Le parfum du bouclé l'enroulait dans un monde utopique qu'il venait tout juste de concevoir dans son imaginaire naïf qui s'efforcerait de croire que l'amour serait simple et merveilleux jusqu'à la fin. Actuellement Louis ne savait plus de quoi il tombait sous le charme, de la personne qu'était Harry, de sa présence, de son parfum ? Peut-être un peu de tout cela, et bien plus encore.

Le nez de Louis effleurait les boucles humides du brun. Des gouttes d'eau de mer glissaient le long de la courbe de celui-ci mais aussi sur ses joues jusqu'à s'évader sous sa chemise en déviant parfois sur ses lèvres. Ça avait le goût de l'épiderme d'Harry, salé mais sucré à la fois, un genre de goût qui vous donne envie d'en reprendre encore et encore, de le découvrir à nouveau à chaque fois que la possibilité se présentait à lui.

Mais Harry rêvait de plus. Harry avait le sentiment qu'il avait besoin d'un peu plus que tout cela. Alors sans l'accord de Louis, il se retourna d'une façon presque sensuelle et colla l'intégralité de son corps mince et bien dessiné contre le sien, révulsant presque sa tête en arrière comme ci cela était un automatisme ou une évidence que Louis irait ensuite terminer sa besogne en l'embrassant dans le cou.

C'est ce que le châtain fit, voyant bien l'approbation et l'incitation silencieuse du bouclé qui éveillait en lui un feu volcanique qui ne tarderait pas à le consumer de la plus jolie des manières. Louis déposa alors multiples fois ses lèvres dans le cou d'Harry qui était largement à sa hauteur, il en vint même à penser que leurs corps étaient fait l'un pour l'autre, comme ci un jour, l'Univers les avait séparé dans le but de confirmer la règle « si deux êtres doivent se retrouver, ils se retrouveront », comme ci le bouclé était la pièce manquante du puzzle de la vie de Louis et qu'il venait tout juste de la retrouver, que l'équation était finalement résolue.

Harry n'en finissait plus de se tordre sous cette douceur exquise dont Louis usait pour le faire succomber encore un peu plus, à croire qu'il n'était pas déjà tombé assez bas. Enfin, il eut l'initiative de contenter l'homme qui lui faisait actuellement du bien de toutes les manières possibles. Le brun glissa ses mains froides dans le dos du châtain, mais pas juste par-dessus sa chemise, non, bien au contraire, Harry préféra s'aventurer en terrain glissant, dangereux, en les posant directement au contact de sa peau. C'était tellement mal de ressentir un tel bien-être, un tel désir pour un garçon dont il connaissait peu de choses, dont il était certain de faire du mal un jour, mais il était égoïste, tellement égoïste qu'il le laissait continuer. Il le laissait librement le découvrir de cette manière, à travers son parfum, à travers la chaleur de son corps, à travers les sensations provoquées par une si grande proximité, à travers ces baisers qui laissaient des marques indélébiles dans l'épiderme d'Harry. C'était dangereux, si dangereux. Parce que Louis prenait un malin plaisir à cela, à embrasser tendrement sa pomme d'Adam, à soupirer contre sa mâchoire carrée qui lui donnait le tournis, à sentir les mains du bouclé dans son dos. Il le touchait d'une manière dont jamais personne n'avait pu le faire auparavant et il aimait. Il était étranger à ce genre de caresses charnelles mais celles d'Harry, c'était comme une évidence.

L'un était la flamme et l'autre l'allumette. L'un avait provoqué et s'était enflammé pour ensuite dévorer l'autre à petit feu, ne laissant que des cendres sur son passage. C'était comme s'ils avaient allumé une bougie avec cette flamme et que la cire fondait, qu'ils se consumait ensemble. Mais comme toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, comme un repas de fête ou un dîner aux chandelles se terminent par l'extinction des feux, articiels ou naturels, Harry fit celui qui souffla sur la flamme pour mettre fin au début de leur passion, au moment même où leurs bouches s'étaient trouvées un peu trop proches.

« Attends...   
\- Chut, Harry, tais-toi...  
\- Mais... »

Le bouclé eut un soupire plaqué au visage lorsque Louis prit un ton las et empli de désir pour tenter de faire taire Harry sans réel grand succès. Le brun s'extirpa de son emprise et se décolla de la porte. Il échappait à Louis qui ne put que le regarder vagabonder à travers le petit salon de cette charmante maison typique et chaleureuse où un feu de bois dans la cheminée commençait à s'éteindre. Louis ne comprenait pas pourquoi Harry avait décidé de lui échapper tel un oiseau que l'on retient mal entre nos mains, alors qu'ils étaient littéralement à deux doigts de s'embrasser. Il était déçu et frustré.

Mais il ne posa aucune question, il regarda seulement Harry qui déambulait dans sa petite maison, il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait et ne cherchait pas non plus à comprendre cet homme si mystérieux.

Harry avait tout simplement eu peur sur l'instant. Plusieurs sentiments s'étaient mêlés en lui. Le désir, l'angoisse, la culpabilité, notamment. Puis, un premier baiser contre une porte avec les fesses mouillées d'eau de mer et un caleçon lui collant à la peau avec du sable à l'intérieur, il y avait mieux comme scénario. Enfin bon ça c'était une excuse, la réalité en effet était bien qu'il avait eu peur, pas de se tromper, mais des conséquences de ses actes parce qu'il avait compris. Il avait compris que jamais auparavant il n'avait ressenti de telles choses en embrassant quelqu'un, pas même Anastasia, ni Evelyn. Jamais son cœur n'avait autant battu, jamais son corps n'avait autant réclamé quelqu'un, jamais son esprit ne s'était posé l'interrogation suivante à l'égard d'une autre relation, d'une autre personne : « _Que fera-t-il quand je lui ferai du mal, quand il comprendra ? À quel point il aura mal ? Que devrais-je faire ? Succomber, ou m'envoler si haut, si loin dans le ciel, dans l'espoir qu'il ne me rattrape jamais, parce qu'il sera mieux sans moi, parce que je suis le seul homme pour lequel il n'aurait jamais du tomber. Je suis "celui", et il est bien là le problème_. »

Jamais il n'avait pensé à l'autre avant lui. Et là c'était le cas. De toutes ses autres relations, au premier baiser, il avait toujours précipité les choses, avait souvent, si ce n'est pas tout le temps, pensé à lui. Si il voulait embrasser une personne, il le faisait et peu importait si celle-ci aurait préféré attendre encore un peu. Jamais il ne s'était questionné sur la réaction de la personne si un jour hélas l'histoire devait se terminer, parce que tout simplement jamais, il n'était tombé amoureux de cette manière. Et le problème qui subsistait était le suivant, ce n'était que le début, jusqu'où ses sentiments qu'il peinait à s'avouer pleinement pourraient aller ? Y avait-il assez de grandeur physique ou mathématique assez puissante pour un jour définir les limites de l'amour qu'Harry porterait à Louis ? Non. Et ça, c'est bien le problème. Les amours infinis sont terribles et dévastateurs.

Passant une main dans ses boucles humides et sableuses, Harry constata que l'heure de la douche était venue. Il déambulait entre sa chambre et celle de son fils avec du linge et des vêtements propres sous les bras. C'était pour Louis, puisqu'il restait pour la nuit. Après avoir fait tout ce vacarme, il s'arrêta devant Louis, un léger sourire gêné aux lèvres.

« Hm, j'ai mis du linge propre dans la chambre pour la douche et pour la nuit.   
\- Oh. Merci. C'est gentil.  
\- Je vais prendre la mienne. Installez-vous, faites comme chez vous. »

Harry disparut avant que Louis ne lui propose d'arrêter le vouvoiement. Visiblement il allait devoir reporter sa proposition à plus tard, puisque déjà il entendait le jet d'eau couler. Et il imaginait Harry, nu dans sa douche, l'eau ruisselant sur son corps, ses abdominaux qu'il avait peu aperçu à la plage malheureusement. Il sentit une chaleur se propager en lui et décida d'aller boire un verre d'eau pour se calmer avant d'aller préparer son lit. Charmant, la chambre de Tommy. Heureusement que le lit n'était pas trop petit...

Le brun sortit une dizaine de minutes plus tard de la salle de bain, propre et sentant l'amande à plein nez. Depuis la cuisine, Harry indiqua à Louis qu'il pouvait aller prendre la sienne, ce que le châtain s'empressa de faire.

C'était une véritable épreuve. Douloureuse. Cette maison sentait Harry. Et dans la salle de bain, c'était pire. Il y avait son odeur masculine mélangée à l'amande et c'était tellement délicieux que se doucher sans avoir aucune pensée déplacée devenait vraiment compliqué... C'était comme ci Harry était un sirop à la menthe et que Louis était tombé nu dans une mer de sirop. Il était enveloppé de partout, chaque parcelle de son corps était en contact avec le bouclé, l'empêchant de se doucher tranquillement.

Dans la cuisine, Harry s'était servi un verre de vin rouge en attendant. En même temps, il fixait la porte et les renvoyait. Il sentait à nouveau les lèvres de Louis sur sa peau et machinalement, ses propres doigts parcourent la ligne imaginaire que le châtain avait tracé avec ses lèvres me long de sa peau. Il aurait pu passer pour un fou, vu ainsi.

C'est enfin que le châtain sortit de la salle d'eau à son tour, vêtu d'un bas de pyjama à rayures pas trop large et d'un teeshirt lui allant parfaitement bien. Harry le regarda s'avancer vers lui, d'un air confiant.

Louis s'approcha sans un mot et, tout en fixant le bouclé, il se saisit lentement de son verre de vin puis baissa ses yeux bleus sur les bords de celui-ci pour y trouver l'endroit où Harry avait posé ses lèvres dans l'optique d'avaler ce liquide rouge grenat. Remarquant alors l'unique parcelle de verre mouillée de salive, Louis tourna donc le verre pour faire en sorte qu'au moment où il apporterait le verre à ses propres lèvres, l'endroit où Harry avait posé les siennes soit celui où lui, Louis, poserait aussi les siennes.

Ainsi, sous le regard intrigué d'Harry, qui avait la bouche entrouverte de stupéfaction, Louis posa ses lèvres sur le rebord du verre et pencha la tête en arrière pour faire glisser le liquide couleur sang dans sa gorge avant de reposer, un léger sourire en coin, le verre sur la table.

Louis approcha alors à nouveau d'Harry et avec la voix la plus sensuelle et exaltante possible, il murmura au creux de l'oreille du bouclé, les mots suivants.

« Je t'ai embrassé. »

Un sourire en coin des lèvres, toujours, Louis recula lentement, le regard planté dans les iris émeraudes d'Harry, avant de disparaître dans la chambre du petit Tommy et fermer la porte derrière lui, complètement fier et heureux de sa douce ruse qui avait laissé Harry sans voix.

En effet, lorsque le bouclé regarda les bords du verre, il n'y avait non pas deux traces de lèvres à des endroits différents mais bien une seule et unique trace. Un baiser à sens unique mais un baiser quand même.

Sans demander son reste, un sourire naïf aux lèvres, le bouclé regarda longuement la porte derrière laquelle Louis avait disparu avant de prendre le chemin opposé pour rejoindre sa propre chambre et s'y enfermer à son tour. Il se glissa sous ses draps blancs aussi soyeux que du satin et ferma les yeux, espérant que le sommeil allait vite l'emporter.

L'abruti. Évidemment que non, le sommeil n'allait pas venir après une soirée comme celle-ci. Sans cesse, il se rejouait l'épisode de l'arrivée chez lui, du bain de minuit mais aussi du verre de vin, c'était d'une évidence monstre qu'entre eux plus rien n'était platonique et que des sentiments étaient éprouvés des deux côtés mais Harry peinait à y croire, n'avait pas envie d'y croire parce que Louis méritait tellement mieux que le garçon qui l'avait foutu dans un pétrin monstre et désastreux pendant presque dix ans. Il ne se le pardonnait pas et ne se le pardonnerait jamais. L'amour était aveugle, comment Louis ne pouvait-il pas sentir que le bouclé était le responsable, ça se sent ce genre de choses normalement non ?

Durant des heures, il resta éveillé, les yeux rivés sur le lustre pendu au plafond, écoutant le bruit des vagues qui s'échouaient contre la falaise. La mer était déchaînée. Comme ses pensées, contre les tourments dans son cœur et dans son ventre. Il y pensait de trop, mais il n'arrivait pas à s'extraire des pensées la vision de Louis qui l'embrassait à sens unique, la sensation de ses lèvres contre sa peau ne disparaissait pas et la chaleur dans son ventre lui faisait sentir, comprendre, qu'il avait besoin de plus. Il ne voulait pas avoir peur, il ne voulait plus penser autant, c'était stupide, il n'avait pas le temps, la vie était trop courte. Néanmoins, il parvint à s'endormir, caché sous ses draps, alors que la nuit était avancée et noire depuis déjà bien longtemps.

Sous les coups de six heures du matin, alors qu'il n'avait dormi qu'un maigre laps de temps, au plus trois bonnes heures, la pluie à l'extérieur sembla se déchaîner contre la fenêtre de sa chambre, lui causant de se réveiller. Troublé par le noir total dans sa chambre, Harry s'extirpa de sous ses draps pour aller ouvrir les volets et constater le déluge à l'extérieur. Le lune éclairait la mer et c'était magnifique, incroyable avec le bruit agréable de la pluie qui chutait contre la croute terrestre et la surface de la mer. Il n'était pas normal d'aimer autant la pluie alors que le monde entier préférait le soleil et ses rayons chauds et dénigrait les gouttes d'eau. Ce que les gens ne savaient pas faire, c'était extraire du désagréable un peu de beauté et de l'utile, comme Harry avait appris à le faire, étant plus acclimaté à des journées pluvieuses qu'à des journées sous un soleil de plomb qui vous empêche de sortir ne serait-ce que le bout de vos pieds à l'extérieur.

Comprenant qu'il n'allait pas se rendormir, Harry chercha dans un coin de sa chambre, son ancien violon qui avait un peu pris la poussière. L'une de ses passions qu'il avait refoulé depuis quelques années maintenant, n'ayant plus forcément le temps de gratter les cordes. Mais il lui avait semblé ce matin là, alors que le jour se levait à peine, que c'était une bonne idée, d'aller en jouer sous l'appentis à l'extérieur de la maison, du côté où la pluie ne pourrait pas s'abattre de trop sur lui.

Le brun fila alors sans bruit, telle une ombre fugitive, à l'extérieur et s'assit sur la sorte de balancelle, les jambes en tailleur et le violon contre son épaule. Il ne pouvait pas jouer au violon à l'intérieur, ce serait réveiller Louis et là n'était pas le but.

Harry avait appris à jouer de cet instrument quand il était tout jeune, n'étant pas vraiment passionné par les sports physiques et d'équipe. On lui avait conseillé d'autres instruments, trouvant que le violon cassait les oreilles à quiconque serait à côté. Le piano par exemple, c'était bien le piano, doux, élégant. Mais pas au goût d'Harry qui avait toujours eu un faible et une stupéfaction sans faille face à la mélodie si dramatique, forte et puissante que ce petit instrument pouvait produire.

Alors il se mît à jouer un morceau, étrangement très concentré, bien heureux de n'avoir aucun voisins qui pourraient venir chez lui pour lui briser l'instrument en deux sur le crâne. Ce n'est pas du goût de tout le monde le violon au réveil.

La mélodie jouée par le bouclée réveilla cependant Louis qui émergea alors doucement de son sommeil. Il se demanda d'où pouvait provenir une telle musique, il connaissait le morceau mais il était incapable d'en dire le nom. Prenant garde de ne pas se lever en vitesse pour éviter le malaise, Louis attendit quelques secondes avant de déguerpir de la chambre, d'attraper un tee-shirt propre ne lui appartenant pas et d'aller dans la cuisine, là où il pensait trouver le bouclé. Dans le salon, le tourne disque était vide de disque, ce qui intrigua le châtain. D'où venait alors cette musique ? La porte de la chambre du bouclé était à demie ouverte, était-il sorti ? L'avait-il laissé seul ?

Louis commença à s'inquiéter de ne pas trouver son hôte dans les parages alors sa curiosité prit le dessus. Il se concentra et chercha d'où pouvait bien provenir la musique émise. Après quelques secondes de réflexion et d'écoute il en déduit que cela provenait de derrière la porte d'entrée, porte où ils s'étaient découverts hier d'une certaine manière.

Louis alla sans faire de bruit, à la rencontre de ce son mélodieux. La porte était entrouverte et il le prit pour une invitation. Il passa sa tête à l'extérieur et fut frappé par le spectacle qui se jouait devant lui. Harry qui jouait du violon alors que lui avait cru à un disque, tellement le morceau était interprété à la perfection. Bouche-bée et foutrement stupéfait, Louis s'adossa contre l'un des rebords de la porte puis contempla Harry qui avait les paupières closes, comme transporté dans une autre dimension par les notes de musique, par l'Univers dramatique qu'il créait autour de lui. C'était bouleversant. Ses grandes et fines mains semblaient danser en harmonie avec le tempo de la musique, Louis n'était pas très doué ni très cultivé en ce qui concernait le domaine musical, il n'était pas un prodige ni même un grand fan de Mozart ou Beethoven – il ne savait même pas de quel instrument ils jouaient –, loin de là. Mais il aurait volontiers écouté Harry jouer pendant des heures sans s'en lasser. Il était tellement éblouissant, l'air grave sur son visage le rendait si émouvant qu'à ce moment précis, Louis aurait pu lui offrir le monde sans rien attendre en retour.

Louis finit par s'ôter de sa transe contemplative et rentra à l'intérieur de la bâtisse dans le seul but d'aller chercher une couverture pour le bouclé qui était torse-nu, à jouer un morceau au violon. Pas que cela déplaise à Louis mais il était précautionneux, il ne fallait pas que le bouclé attrape la mort, quoique la musique était complètement adéquat. Il se demandait d'ailleurs ce que Harry pouvait bien ressentir de si profond pour jouer un morceau aussi fort. A nouveau, il abandonna l'intérieur de la bâtisse pour retourner à l'extérieur s'asseoir aux côtés du prodige.

Le brun sursauta en apercevant Louis le regarder avec cet air ébahi et complètement ému. Harry avait arrêté de jouer son morceau mais Louis lui fit signe de continuer. Il ne le voyait pas très bien pour tout avouer, l'ampoule extérieure était presque grillée et elle grésillait, la lumière sautait, s'éteignait et se rallumait de plus belle, comme dans les scénarios de films horrifiques. Sans se faire prier mais avec la pression en plus, Harry se remit à jouer, du moins continua le morceau jusqu'à que celui-ci touche à sa fin.

Comme ci cela était tout à fait normal, Louis s'approcha encore plus d'Harry et lui déposa la couverture sur ses épaules frissonnantes et humides. Les grosses gouttes ne tombaient peut-être pas sur lui, mais certaines parvenaient tout de même à atteindre son épiderme et sa chevelure fraîchement lavée qui diffusait encore un parfum captivant d'amande. Harry le remercia silencieusement puis posa par terre son violon ainsi que l'archet avant de se balancer en douceur sur la petite balancelle, un pied nu touchant le sol en bois pour ne pas laisser uniquement le vent les pousser d'avant en arrière. Il osa lever ses yeux vers et sombres en cette nuit pluvieuse et scintillante de Novembre.

« Je ne savais pas, que tu jouais merveilleusement bien du violon.   
\- Je ne savais pas, que maintenant, on se tutoyait.   
\- Le prodige a besoin que je justifie ce tutoiement ?  
\- Le prodige en a besoin, oui. »

Louis adressa un sourire vaincu à Harry puis regarda ses doigts qui jouaient nerveusement avec les pans de son teeshirt. Harry attendait tout simplement une réponse, ou peut-être plus qu'une réponse orale en réalité. Le châtain prit une grande inspiration et inclina sa tête de sorte à ce que celle-ci soit tout près du visage angélique d'Harry qui le regardait avec une expression indescriptible mais si évidente à la fois.

Louis posa une main sur la joue du bouclé qui se mît à sourire, juste un peu, assez pour creuser sa fossette que le châtain sentit sous sa paume. Il n'avait jamais senti quelque chose d'aussi pur et doux qu'une fossette se creuser sous son toucher. Harry avait ce sourire de l'homme qui se sait condamné mais qui s'en fiche parce que le jeu en valait la chandelle.

Alors sans même se poser de questions, Louis déposa d'une délicatesse sans nom, ses lèvres fines contre les plus charnues d'Harry qui n'exprima aucune contestation, aucun désir de stopper le châtain dans son geste. Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent d'abord, comme une caresse, comme la brise du matin contre la peau, avant que le plus âgé des deux décide qu'il était enfin temps de se perdre pour de bon.

Leurs corps ne tardèrent pas à se rencontrer tandis que les deux garçons échangeaient le plus sincère des baisers qu'ils purent un jour échanger. C'était timide, mais c'était passionné, c'était tout plein de sentiments et d'envie. Leurs lèvres apprenaient lentement à découvrir les courbes de l'autre, à se mouver en une harmonie parfaite comme les doigts d'Harry avaient dansé dans les airs sous les notes criées par les cordes du violon.

Avec pudeur et sensualité, leurs langues se trouvèrent pour se mêler entre elles et leur offrir à tous les deux, une ribambelle de sensations inexplicables et jamais ressenties jadis. Ils ne le savaient pas, mais aussi près qu'ils étaient, les mains de l'un encadrant le visage de l'autre qui lui découvrait avec ardeur et tentation la finesse et la douceur du corps innocent de celui qui avait initié ce baiser, leurs cœurs battaient à la même vitesse, en parfaite synchronisation, comme ci enfin, en silence, ils avaient trouvé sur qui compter pour les jours restants.

La pluie mît fin au baiser quand elle redoubla et arrosa les deux amants qui durent couper court leur premier baiser. Harry écarquilla les yeux puis se mît à rire, révulsant sa tête en arrière pour sentir la pluie sur son visage. Harry semblait avoir un amour sans fin pour la pluie, il n'aurait sûrement pas rêvé mieux comme premier baiser que celui qu'ils venaient d'échanger.

Louis se pencha au-dessus d'Harry et déposa un baiser dans son cou avant de se redresser et de glisser un doigt le long de son torse mouillée de perles fines qui fit frissonner puis soupirer Harry d'aise. Louis le rendait déjà dingue.

« Ma justification était satisfaisante ?  
\- Très satisfaisante.   
\- Que jouais-tu comme morceau ?  
\- Nearer my God to thee. Dernière musique jouée par l'orchestre du Titanic avant qu'il ne sombre dans les Abysses et y reste pour l'éternité.   
\- C'était magnifique.   
\- Merci. »

Ainsi, ils attendirent alors que le jour se lève, qu'il annonce le départ de Louis pour Londres, que leur trêve se termine, ici, devant l'immensité de l'horizon, de la mer qui s'étendait à perte de vue, se confondant avec le ciel. Ils étaient tous les deux, avaient le sourire aux lèvres et l'avenir devant eux, ils se sentaient probablement invincibles, forts, et heureux, apaisés, en ce matin doux et pluvieux de Novembre 1939.

.  .  .

Mais le problème, justement, c'était bien la date affichée dans le calendrier. Dans un conte de fées, voilà où l'histoire s'arrêterait. A leur premier baiser, au début d'une grande histoire où l'amour règnerait en maître jusqu'à la fin des temps. Temps qui n'écorcheraient ni leur beauté, ni leurs sentiments, ni rien au monde. Alors si c'est cela que vous désirez, un conte de fées, arrêtez-vous ici.

Puisque si vous décidez de continuer, ce n'est plus un conte de fées qui vous attend, mais bien une réalité plus crue, plus déchirante. Puisqu'ils étaient en 1939.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que vous avez aimer leur premier baiser, je me suis tirée les cheveux pour ce chapitre. Je remercie d'ailleurs l'une de mes amies qui pour le coup m'a sauvé du mental break-down haha. Voilà voilà, j'ai hâte d'aller voir Dunkirk le 19 parce que ça m'a inspiré la fiction, les photos du tournage l'année dernière, en plus comme la WW2 m'a toujours passionné... Et aussi parce que dans les tags, y a "Dunkirk", et que vous vous foutez tous que Harry ne va pas rester les bras croisés dans son petit confort londonien. Je m'attarde pas c'est mauvais. X


	17. New beginning

**Novembre 1939.**

_**Comté du Sussex de l'Est, près de Brighton, Angleterre.** _

Les deux garçons étaient restés longtemps, assis devant la mer, en réalité jusqu'au moment où Harry s'éteint plaint d'avoir trop froid, malgré la couverture que Louis lui avait apporté. Il devait être dans les environs de huit heures, ou peut-être de neuf heures, pour tout avouer, les deux hommes n'avaient pas fait attention à l'heure, trop préoccupés l'un par l'autre, trop occupés à se regarder du coin de l'œil et à se lancer des petits sourires encore timides mais devenants de plus en plus assurés et hardis. L'amour grandit à une vitesse phénoménale, tout le monde le sait, un peu comme la confiance mutuelle qu'ils allaient se confier.

Ils étaient donc rentrés, Harry bien heureux de sentir la chaleur ambiante contre sa peau froide. Il retira la grosse couverture de ses larges épaules et la posa sur le canapé, se retrouvant littéralement torse-nu devant le châtain qui ne savait plus où se mettre. Il avait beau avoir touché le torse du bouclé il y avait quelques heures de cela du bout du doigt, c'était dans la fougue de leur premier baiser. Là, c'était complètement différent. La pression était redescendue, l'excitation aussi. Du moins pas celle de Louis, puisque voir le dos du bouclé, si bien dessiné, large et musclé – mais pas de trop –, ça faisait naître au creux son ventre, un feu qui pourrait ravager ses entrailles toutes entières. Son corps était un vrai brasier par la faute du beau brun aux yeux verts étourdissants.

Harry s'était retourné vers Louis et le surprit en train de littéralement le détailler du regard. Il réprima un petit rire et leva ses yeux au ciel quand le châtain détourna la tête et ainsi son regard azur, ne voulant pas que le bouclé suspecte qu'il était réellement en train d'inspecter chaque courbe de son corps à moitié dénudé. Mais Harry n'était pas fou et Louis pas stupide. Ils savaient tous les deux que l'autre savait.

Le brun était à deux doigts d'ouvrir sa bouche pour en placer une mais Louis le fit taire en posant son index sur ses lèvres, ne voulant pas qu'Harry le mette mal à l'aise en lui faisant remarquer qu'il venait de le dévisager. Le bouclé prit ceci pour une invitation personnelle. Un petit sourire pendu au bord de ses lèvres roses et charnues, il déposa un baiser sur le doigt de son amant qui se mît à rougir comme ci on venait de lui chuchoter la chose la plus gênante ou insensé au monde juste ah creux de l'oreille.

Voyant bien que Louis ne savait plus où se mettre, Harry le laissa finalement tranquille avant d'aller revêtir une chemise dans sa chambre. Il leur faudrait partir aujourd'hui, par le biais du train comme ils étaient venus. Mais cette fois, il ne prendrait pas des trains à des horaires différentes. Ils s'étaient décidés à repartir ensemble, comme s'ils avaient un réel besoin de ne plus se quitter, désormais qu'ils étaient fixés sur au moins un point : ils s'attiraient comme des aimants et s'aimaient comme des amants. L'amour d'un amant est toujours un amour puissant puisqu'en général, qui dit amant dit relation interdite et si relation interdite il y a, nombreux dangers sont à dénombrer au risque de voir une montagne de conséquences désastreuses s'empiler devant vos yeux. L'aventure et le danger ça excite. Ce n'était pas le but premier de la relation qu'ils installaient doucement entre eux. En réalité il n'y avait aucun but puisqu'ils n'avaient jamais prié pour que leurs sentiments naissaient et surtout qu'ils soient réciproques. Ça leur tombait dessus et ils n'avaient plus qu'à vivre leur amour et à se perdre dans les tourments de ce dernier.

Sous les coups de dix heures, Louis attendit Harry devant la porte d'entrée. Il n'avait pas envie de quitter ce charmant endroit qui avait vu les premières esquisses d'un amour qui se voudrait si fort et si puissant. À Londres ce serait différent ; les contraintes, l'école de Louis, le travail d'Harry, les impératifs de leurs vies personnelles respectives, la guerre aussi. Y avait-il une place pour une histoire ? Louis l'espérait bien, il se donnerait toutes les chances pour que cela fonctionne, les histoires d'un soir ou de courte durée ne l'intéressaient pas, lui ce qu'il voulait, c'était être bouleversé par un homme et vivre le grand amour comme dans la grande littérature, comme dans Roméo et Juliette. Restait à savoir ce qui sortirait de leur union, une comédie ou une tragédie.

« J'en fais quoi de tes vêtements mouillés et sales ? On a pas pensé à les laver.  
\- On a pas eu le temps plutôt.  
\- C'est de ta faute ça, tu m'as embrassé je te rappelle.  
\- Tu as eu l'air de détester que je le fasse.  
\- J'ai détesté sentir tes lèvres contre les miennes, de ce fait. »

Leurs regards malicieux se croisèrent, les propos du plus vieux étaient ironiques, il avait aimé se faire embrasser et l'embrasser en retour, c'était sûrement l'un des plus beaux baisers qu'on lui avait permis d'échanger au cours des vingt-sept dernières années.

Harry tenait les affaires mouillées de Louis entre ses mains, enfouies et chiffonnées dans un sac de courses. Le châtain allait certainement les ramener chez lui ; ils n'avaient pas le temps de laver le linge alors que le train partait dans une quinzaine de minutes. Ils étaient déjà bien en retard, et ils ne s'étaient pas encore donnés leurs au revoir, les véritables au revoir que les amants se donnent, derrière les murs, contre les portes fermées à double-tour, cachés du monde extérieur qui jugerait et condamnerait leur amour damné.

Une fois prêts et à deux doigts de sortir de la petite bâtisse, le bouclé attrapa le poignet du châtain avant qu'il ne s'échappe. Louis leva les yeux vers le charmant garçon qui venait de se saisir de son petit poignet et l'interrogea du regard.

« Tu es très mal poli. »

Harry regarda intensément le plus jeune dans le but d'appuyer ses propos et vint plaquer d'une façon plutôt tendre, ses lèvres contre celles de Louis, les paupières closes, une main au sud de sa taille et l'autre à l'arrière de sa nuque. En réalité Louis ne s'était pas attendu à ce que le bouclé l'embrasse de lui-même, ils avaient échangé un baiser certes, mais rien ne lui avait certifié qu'il devait à présent agir comme s'ils entretenaient une relation. Harry venait tout simplement de lui confirmer tout cela, sa manière de l'embrasser avec tendresse et précaution, de le tenir fermement contre lui, lui prouvait que ce n'était pas juste un flirt d'un soir, le brun désirait plus et Louis n'allait pas s'en plaindre puisque c'est ce dont il avait envie aussi. Alors il lui rendit son baiser, doucement, mais avec cette légère fougue maladroite de celui qui n'a pas encore l'habitude d'embrasser la personne pour qui il ressent un désir sulfureux.

Ils mirent fin à ce baiser lorsque les choses auraient pu commencer à s'intensifier. Le plus âgé des deux avait posé une main sur le torse du cadet et lui avait sourit, l'air de dire "ce n'est que partie remise". Le châtain aborda une moue presque déçue et Harry dut se faire violence pour sortir de sa maison en entraînant Louis à sa suite. S'il restait ici, il allait finir sa journée avachi dans le canapé avec son invité et les choses prendraient une tournure très intime. Il ne pouvait pas se le permettre, de partir plus tard, sa mère gardait Tommy chez eux et elle repartait en fin d'après-midi tandis que le prochain train pour Londres était aussi en fin d'après-midi. Manquerait plus que son fils reste tout seul chez eux, les accidents ménagers c'est vite arrivé avec les enfants de son âge.

Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, les deux hommes étaient tout deux assis sur une banquette bleue dans le train, l'un en face de l'autre du côté de la vitre. Un journal trainait sur la tablette les séparant et Harry s'en saisit comme à son habitude. Le châtain, en remarquant qu'il s'agissait du Daily Mail avec à sa une, des nouvelles toujours aussi mauvaises pour l'Europe. Le bouclé ne se sentait plus de cœur à lire son journal, les temps des titres de unes anodins lui semblait bien loin. Voilà désormais trois mois environ que l'Angleterre était entrée en guerre contre l'Allemagne, trois mois qu'il parvenait à échapper aux mobilisations. Pourtant il savait bien qu'à un moment donné, il serait forcé de partir, comme tout ses homologues britanniques, et non pas comme médecin, ce qui l'aurait arrangé, mais comme pilote pour la RAF*, bon sang s'il avait su il n'aurait jamais fait de service militaire volontaire et aurait encore moins fait des pieds et des mains pour grimper dans un avion. Il lui manquerait certainement quelques dizaines d'heures de vol, mais une fois celles-ci effectuées, en plus de la visite médicale, il était bon pour partir. C'était tellement angoissant.

Louis le regardait d'un air presque inquiet. Lui, il ne savait pas que son amant du week-end était sur la liste et qu'un jour, il partirait probablement. Selon le châtain, le statut de médecin empêchait tout départ. Foutaises.

À mi-trajet, alors que Louis et Harry étaient assoupis – il fallait dire que la nuit avait été plutôt courte –, une explosion se fit entendre au loin. Elle réveilla le bouclé qui depuis la naissance de son fils, avait le sommeil plutôt léger. Il ouvrit difficilement ses yeux et constata que le train allait beaucoup moins vite. Le conducteur réalisait-il le danger ? Ils étaient presque à l'arrêt. Une femme, seule avec son petit garçon, sembla apeurée quand elle entendit une seconde explosion qui cette fois, réveilla Louis.

La jeune femme, une petite brune, s'approcha d'Harry comme ci la présence d'un homme pourrait la sauver en cas de malheur. Qui serait-il de la laisser seule avec son petit garçon ?

« Harry ? Pourquoi le train est arrêté ?  
\- J'en sais rien. Je descends, je vais voir. Reste avec la dame et son petit garçon. »

Il adressa un sourire se voulant rassurant à la brunette, ébouriffa doucement les cheveux du petit garçon qui lui rappelait Tommy, et descendit à la hâte de son wagon, tout comme quelques autres hommes. Tous s'interrogeaient du regard et émettaient des hypothèses. Mais ils virent rapidement de la fumée qui s'échappait de l'avant du train. Un homme, courant à toute vitesse rapporta que des explosifs avaient été déposés sur la ligne de chemin de fer et qu'il leur était impossible de reprendre le voyage.

« Mais qui ferait ça ? »

Un homme s'exclama et de tous les côtés, on commença à se précipiter dans tous les sens, à gueuler, à chercher des explications au problème. Mais Harry était lucide. Si un train arrivait à leurs trousses, il allait encastrer le leur et ce serait un malheur sans nom. Quelqu'un devait se charger de courir au village le plus près pour téléphoner et demander quelconque aide.

En tournant la tête vers son wagon, il aperçut le visage apeuré de Louis à travers la vitre. Il ne put s'empêcher de trottiner jusqu'à lui pour lui rapporter les nouvelles dont il était certain. Mais Louis le prit de court en prenant la parole avant qu'il n'ait le temps de le faire.

« Il se passe quoi ? Quand est-ce qu'on redémarre ? J'aime pas ça...  
\- On ne va pas redémarrer, le rail est foutu, des types se sont amusés à foutre des explosifs dessus.  
\- Quoi ?! Mais comment on va repartir ?  
\- A travers champs, j'imagine. »

Sans attendre, Louis sortit du wagon, son sac sur le dos et celui d'Harry dans ses mains. Le bouclé le remercia d'un pâle sourire en le prenant puis glissa une main dans ses boucles brunes, mordillant sa lèvre, signe qu'il était contrarié et en train de calculer son coup. S'ils restaient ici, ils risquaient de voir le train se faire encastrer par un autre et des morts seraient à dénombrer. S'ils partaient, ils pourraient appeler de l'aide et se sauveraient, puisque après tout, qui leur certifiait que les personnes ayant déposé les explosifs sur le rail ne reviendraient pas sur leurs pas pour les assassiner à coup de fusil ? Tout était imaginable. Harry était peut-être paranoïaque mais la guerre régnait et même si le pays n'était pas occupé, ça n'empêchait pas certains de prendre parti pour l'ennemi.

Petit à petit, les passagers descendaient des wagons, s'enfuyaient à travers champs, en direction d'un village qui semblait à des kilomètres et des kilomètres d'ici. Le clocher de l'Église était visible mais paraissait minuscule, de là où ils étaient. Visiblement, l'endroit avait été choisi précautionneusement, en pleine campagne anglaise, un dimanche froid d'automne, fin novembre. Comprenant que tous se regroupaient afin de partir, Harry décida d'en faire autant, Louis et la jeune femme accompagnée de son fils à ses trousses. Ce dimanche paisible ne l'était plus.

« Je vous parie que c'est encore un groupe d'opposants à cette guerre ou aux choix du gouvernement ! Ils veulent provoquer des morts et se faire entendre ! C'est scandaleux de mettre de pauvres innocents dans le lot ! »

Ce qui était scandaleux en effet, c'était que des pauvres civils innocents risquaient de mourir, si un train venait à exploser sous un paquet d'explosifs caché, ou encore dans la collision d'un train élancé contre le train fantôme vidé de tout ses passagers qui couraient désespérément en direction du village le plus proche.

« On va suivre le groupe, une fois en ville, j'appellerai un taxi et on repartira en voiture.  
\- Je... Ouais, je n'ai pas le choix, mais dis moi ce qu'il se passe ? C'est les allemands ? On est envahis ? Oh non mon dieu je—  
\- Chut, Louis non. C'est sûrement des opposants à x ou y idée, ce n'est rien, tout va bien.  
\- Mais... On a rien fait nous ! Pourquoi notre train ? C'est injuste, j'ai juste envie de rentrer chez moi.  
\- Oui Louis je sais, tout est toujours injuste. »

Louis avait une mine déconfite, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi les hommes étaient toujours tous aussi méchants, cruels, les uns envers les autres, à quoi cela menait ? A la guerre, à la mort, bien malheureusement. Sans protester, le châtain suivit Harry qui lui, suivait d'assez loin, le groupe de passagers. Il avait l'air véritablement soucieux et pas décidé à parler alors le plus jeune se rétracta que la brune qui les accompagnait et qui lui semblait très sympathique.

C'est un peu plus d'une heure et demie ou deux qu'ils atteignirent enfin la paroisse. Certains se précipitèrent pour aller téléphoner et d'autres criaient pour demander de l'aide. Louis s'effondra sur le rebord de la fontaine en plein milieu de la place publique. Ses pieds lui chauffaient, ses jambes lui faisaient un mal de chien et il n'avait qu'un désir, c'était s'allonger dans un lit, enlever ses chaussures et ne plus jamais remarcher. Les longs trajets à travers champs c'était épuisant, il y a des trous partout, des bosses, de la boue, parfois des animaux qui font barrages et des ruisseaux qu'il faut enjamber. Très pratique, il remerciait d'ailleurs Harry qui l'avait pris sur son dos vers la fin du périple. Peut-être en avait-il fait exprès de râler pour s'attirer la pitié de son aîné mais ça en avait valu la peine, être tout contre Harry, avoir ses boucles au-dessous de son nez d'où émanait un doux parfum, c'était concrètement un bon plan. Lorsque personne ne voyait, il s'amusait timidement à enrouler une boucle ou deux autour de son index, se disant à quel point il aimerait faire cela toute une nuit, jouer avec les bouclettes brunes d'Harry tout en profitant de son corps nu contre le sien. Mais pour le moment ce dernier ne semblait pas aussi ouvert, il était actuellement au téléphone à la poste du village et sembla contrarié en sortant du bureau.

« Le taxi ne sera pas là avant au moins une heure ! Il est déjà midi passé ! Moi qui avais des choses à faire, ma mère qui devait repartir courant de l'après-midi, voilà que j'ai du la rappeler pour la faire rester. Bon sang, ils ne pouvaient pas faire sauter leurs rails un autre jour, on est perdus au milieu du nul part. »

Visiblement Harry avait l'air d'avoir besoin d'un peu de réconfort. Si Louis avait eu peur lorsqu'ils étaient encore aux alentours du train, la tournure de la situation lui plaisait désormais. Il pouvait rester avec Harry, il était grimpé sur son dos et il l'avait pour lui tout seul encore une heure avant de montrer dans un taxi. Se redressant pour être assis correctement aux côtés du brun, Louis le regarda avec un léger sourire aux lèvres.

« Vois le bon côté des choses, on reste ensemble. »

Cela fit immédiatement sourire à nouveau Harry. Oui, au moins ils étaient ensemble. Mais ils n'avaient le temps de rien faire ici, une heure ça passe relativement vite...

. . .

L'heure était de ce fait passée à vitesse grand V. Ils étaient restés sur la place avec d'autres passagers et discutaient de l'incident puis bien vite, de leurs vies personnelles. Travail, lieu de vie, restrictions, politique, guerre. Comme ci la vie ne tournait qu'autour de cela. C'était d'ailleurs un peu cela et Louis put découvrir à quel point Harry était renseigné et combien il défendait ses idées. Il était épaté par tant de conviction dans sa voix, tant de certitude dans ses propos, tant de connaissances. Louis n'y connaissait rien, lui à part les grandes lignes, il n'était sur que d'une chose, Hitler était un tyran à éliminer et qui lui faisait peur.

Sous les coups de treize heures, le brun alla acheter deux sandwichs à la boulangerie qui manquait sacrément de pain. Une seule tranche de viande avec un soupçon de beurre agrémentaient le mince sandwich, pas de quoi rassasier ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit estomac, mais c'était mieux que rien, les retardataires dans la file de la boulangerie n'obtinrent rien. C'était pareil à Londres, même si le départ des nombreuses familles, surtout les femmes et les enfants en direction des provinces et campagnes, désencombrait les queues de ravitaillement.

« On va pas s'étouffer avec tout ça...  
\- Si je m'étouffais ce ne serait pas si grave, j'ai à mes côtés un titulaire en chirurgie, je pense qu'il sait pratiquer le bouche à bouche.  
\- Louis ! »

Harry lui fit les gros yeux puisqu'ils étaient en public et si quelqu'un entendait, des soupçons pourraient être établis quant à la nature de leur relation. Le châtain se mît à rire en voyant la mine déconfite d'Harry et leva ses yeux bleu clair au ciel qui arborait une teinte plutôt grise et menaçante.

« Ça va, je rigole. Tu me laisserais mourir.  
\- T'as tout compris.  
\- Sérieusement ?  
\- Mais non ! »

Le taxi les coupa dans leur discussion. Ils purent ainsi monter chacun de leur côté du véhicule et sans tarder, le chauffeur reprit la route en direction de Londres, demandant les origines et les causes du problèmes. Harry expliqua brièvement à ce petit homme barbu avant de sombrer dans la somnolence, sa main cherchant machinalement celle du châtain, caché derrière leurs sacs à dos, empêchant le chauffeur de voir les deux doigts finalement liés. Le cœur de Louis avait loupé un battement devant cette initiative d'Harry, mais il ne s'en plaignait en aucun cas...

. . .

**_Londres, Région de Londres, Angleterre._ **

Ils arrivèrent finalement à la capitale en fin d'après-midi et déjà, ils regrettaient d'y être. Rester à la petite maison d'Harry en bord de mer aurait été tellement plus plaisant, ils n'auraient été que tous les eux, coupés du monde. Maintenant ils se devaient de reprendre chacun leur petite routine habituelle, espérant secrètement se revoir, mais ça c'était plus compliqué. Louis songeait à arrêter temporairement sa distribution de journaux, avec son rôle obtenu au théâtre, il avait besoin d'être réactif et reposé, ce n'est pas en se levant aux aurores alors que ses cours commençaient en milieu de matinée qu'il réussirait à faire quelque chose de productif. Mais cela voulait aussi dire faire une croix sur Harry chaque matin, et ça c'était moins bien, sauf que désormais il était sur qu'ils se reverraient, alors il ne s'inquiétait pas.

Le taxi déposa d'abord Louis chez lui, Harry lâcha sa main chaude et le regarda d'un air de dire "on se revoit bientôt". Le châtain fit oui d'un signe de tête et referma la portière derrière lui, regardant ensuite la voiture s'éloigner avec son amant à l'intérieur. Theresa n'allait pas en croire ses oreilles !

Avec précipitation il rejoignit son appartement où Theresa l'attendait patiemment. Louis fonça sur elle et l'enlaça, un énorme sourire plaqué sur le visage. La jeune femme lui rendit son étreinte avant de se reculer et de regarder son ami d'un air très insistant.

« Alors ? Je croyais que t'allais rentrer hier soir ! Je me suis imaginée plein de scénarios possibles ! Vous avez couché ensemble c'est ça ?  
\- Theresa ! Non ! Pas le premier soir enfin... On s'est embrassés et... On était... Vraiment proches.  
\- Quoi ? Ça me déçoit. Envisage très sérieusement de perdre ta virginité avec lui dans les semaines qui viennent. »

Gêné par les propos de son amie, les joues du châtain prirent une teinte colorée. Il ne fallait pas parler de ce genre de choses devant lui, il était encore un peu enfantin vis à vis de cela, et Harry avait au final presque trente ans, c'était vraiment gênant pour lui de dire de vive voix qu'ils pourraient envisager de se faire plus que des câlins chastes. Theresa se mit à rire de bon cœur.

« Oh aller ! Ne me mens pas, je sais que tu as déjà envisagé ça...  
\- Mais je ne l'ai jamais fait ! Lui il a déjà de l'expérience, il est marié depuis des années et il a un enfant, il a une maîtresse, je suis même sûr qu'il a eu une aventure avec son voisin muet. Je vais me sentir tellement... Nul si nous devons passer cette étape...  
\- Son voisin muet ? Oh mais tu sais ça vient tout seul, y a pas de... Mode d'emploi ou de règles à suivre, chaque duo à sa façon de faire. Tu veux que je demande à ma sœur ? Elle l'a fait avec alors—  
\- Oh bon sang tais-toi je ne veux rien savoir Tess ! »

Louis lui jeta un regard noir du diable ce qui ne fit que faire rire encore un peu plus la jolie blonde. Si le châtain commençait déjà à être jaloux... Qu'est-ce que cela serait par la suite, quand Ana désirerait reprendre sa place – en quelques sortes – ou que la maîtresse du bouclé ne supporterait pas de voir Harry lui échapper à cause de Louis ?

. . .

Tommy fondit littéralement dans les bras de son père lorsque celui-ci passa le seuil de la porte d'entrée de l'appartement. La tornade bouclée s'agrippa à Harry qui le prit dans ses bras et embrassa ses joues, son front, sous les rires de son fils. C'était toujours un bonheur de le sentir contre lui, de l'avoir à ses côtés. Tommy était l'être qui lui était le plus cher, le garçon pour qui il ferait n'importe quoi. Se relevant, le petit bouclé toujours dans ses bras, Harry alla dire bonjour à sa mère qui à son tour, s'empressa d'embrasser les joues de son fils comme s'il avait encore cinq ans. Il ne lui en voulait jamais de l'aimer autant.

« Dis donc, que faisais-tu à la mer sans Tommy ? »

Les mères sentent toujours tout. Il n'arrivait pas à lui cacher grand chose et elle semblait encore avoir tapé dans le mille.

« Hm, je me reposais. Avec tout ce qu'il se passe avec Anastasia... J'ai du mal.  
\- Harry, ça fait des semaines, des mois que ça va de travers. Tu vois quelqu'un ? »

Le brun fit les gros yeux à sa mère puis désigna son fils qu'il tenait entre ses bras. Il n'avait pas besoin de savoir tout ça. En soufflant, il reposa Tommy sur le sol et lui demanda d'aller jouer dans sa chambre en attendant qu'il vienne le rejoindre. Obéissant toujours à son père, Tommy s'exécuta, laissant la mère et son fils seuls au milieu du salon.

« Ouais. Deux personnes maintenant.  
\- Deux ! Es-tu devenu fou ? Comment je t'ai élevé ! Deux personnes, mais tu réfléchis un peu ?  
\- La deuxième c'était pas censé arriver. Je... J'ai pas pu résister c'est... Je crois que y a plus avec cette personne qu'avec la première. Mais... C'est compliqué.  
\- Deux personnes Harry. C'est pas bien ce que tu fais.  
\- Je sais ça va ! J'ai vingt-sept ans je gère encore ma vie sentimentale tout seul, non ? Ma femme me trompait j'en ai fait autant, sauf que y a peu de temps, j'ai rencontré quelqu'un qui n'arrête pas de me hanter et avec qui ça s'est en quelques sortes confirmé cette nuit. »

Harry leva ses bras au ciel puis appuya ses mains contre le dossier de son canapé, mordant fort sa lèvre. Il savait que c'était mal, que Louis était un homme et trop jeune, que sa relation avec Evelyn était celle qu'il aurait dû garder, parce que c'est une femme de son âge, elle était là la première et quitte à tromper autant que ce soit avec la même personne, que les gens pensent à un coup de foudre inévitable. Comment allait-il procéder ? Dire à Evelyn que c'était terminé ? Sauf que sa compagnie lui était chère, elle savait bien lui faire l'amour en plus. Y avait aucun sentiment cependant. Au fond il savait que son choix était Louis. Il le voulait tout entier.

« Tu tombes amoureux c'est ça ?  
\- A peu près ouais.  
\- Alors choisis cette personne. Mais coupe les ponts avec l'autre. Ne joue pas sur deux tableaux. »

La mère du bouclé s'approcha de son fils et soupira. Elle embrassa son épaule puisqu'elle était trop petite pour atteindre sa joue. Sans un mot, elle alla dire au revoir à son petit-fils et partit, laissant son fils dans une profonde réflexion. Il commençait déjà à faire des changements dans sa vie. Il se sentait prêt à sacrifier énormément de choses. Juste pour ses beaux yeux bleus et ses lèvres fines et délicieuses contre les siennes. Pour la première fois, il venait d'admettre que oui, il tombait amoureux de Louis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon les voilà rentrer ahah dkdkdsyxk ça va devenir compliqué mais en même temps ils vont tellement se rapprocher et tout fkzkxjdkc enfin je ne dis rien de plus ! J'ai vraiment hâte de voir Dunkirk parce que Harry soldat comme dans ma fiction ça me rend toutes choses, puis "Dunkirk" c'est dans mes tags ;)


	18. Transition

**Décembre 1939.**

_**Londres, Région de Londres, Angleterre.** _

Cela faisait environ deux semaines que Louis et Harry ne s'étaient pas vus, et pour cause, le plus jeune des deux avait ses tests de fin d'année – pas scolaire –, il restait donc cloué chaque soir et chaque moment qu'il avait de libre, chez lui, devant sa pile de bouquins et ses cours. Il avait terminé son premier projet artistique et ce vendredi, il avait du le présenter à l'oral devant un jury composé de certains de ses professeurs. Louis détestait les oraux, il les avait en horreur et pourtant il n'avait pas peur. Durant des années on l'avait épié tel une bête de foire à cause de son visage déchiqueté, alors un oral tout banal, avec deux ou trois paires d'yeux qui vous scrutent, c'est de la rigolade.

Toujours est-il que si Louis fut occupé ces deux dernières semaines, il en était tout autant pour Harry. D'abord, son planning à l'hôpital fut plus rempli que jamais, ce qui lui valait de passer des journées entières à l'hôpital, demandant parfois même à une interne d'aller chercher Tommy à l'école et de le ramener ici. Le petit garçon avait l'habitude des lieux, sans grande surprise, il se passionnait pour le métier de son père et souhaitait lui aussi devenir un jour, un grand chirurgien.

Puis, comme prévu, Louis avait arrêté la distribution de ses journaux puisqu'il n'avait plus besoin de cela pour voir Harry. Le bouclé pouvait donc s'occuper correctement de son fils chaque matin. Anastasia n'était pas revenue, il n'avait pas idée d'où elle pouvait bien être, il savait juste que Tommy l'avait vu un midi à l'école. A part cela, aucune nouvelle, et c'était bientôt Noël. Les fêtes n'avaient jamais parues aussi peu certaines et joyeuses que cette année. A bien réfléchir et sur l'avis de son fils, les deux hommes s'étaient mis d'accord pour fêter Noël chez les parents d'Harry. Il avait besoin de retrouver sa famille, son ami le plus cher, un peu d'amour et de réconfort.

Sauf que Harry manquait à Louis et Louis manquait à Harry.

. . .

Début de la troisième semaine sans voir Harry. Louis songeait à aller chez lui, mais il avait peur. Peur que le bouclé regrette, peur que sa femme soit revenue. Alors comme un pauvre garçon sans grand courage, il attendait un signe devant l'œil désespéré de la belle Theresa qui, plus le temps passait, se sentait de moins en moins bien à Londres. Elle se sentait inutile et détestait le sentiment de privilège qui lui était donné en tant que riche londonienne. Son pays était en guerre, l'Europe était en guerre, et elle, elle étudiait l'art et la littérature, comme-ci le monde n'était pas en train de rendre l'âme au Diable et ses apôtres.

Les répétitions pour la pièce de théâtre avançaient plutôt bien, Louis se sentait bien dans la peau de ce pauvre Roméo, il adorait se glisser en lui et oublier tout du monde pendant quelques heures. La troupe était fantastique et l'alchimie entre lui même et Annie qui jouait Juliette était réelle, il y avait même quelques bruits de couloir qui circulaient sur leur compte. Annie et Louis ensemble, réunis par la pièce la plus symbolique de tous les temps, quand on y pense, cela relève des rencontres les plus loufoques et romantiques qui soient. Malheureusement pour Annie, le cœur de Roméo était pris par un dénommé Harry.

Il était huit heures lorsque Harry déboula dans le métro parce que sa maudite voiture n'avait pas voulu démarrer. Mains dans les poches de son long manteau, boucles en vrac mais coiffées tout de même, il attendait sur le quai que pour prendre le prochain métro, sautillant presque sur lui-même pour se réchauffer. C'est en levant ses yeux verts sur le quai d'en face qu'il aperçut Louis. Louis était debout, jouait avec ses doigts et semblait exaspéré, probablement agacé par la nouvelle semaine qui s'annonçait sous un froid polaire. Harry avait l'impression que son cœur s'était réchauffé, qu'un liquide bouillant voyageait dans ses veines, lui donnant une sensation de bien-être et de chaleur apaisante. L'effet Louis Tomlinson, il n'avait qu'à le voir pour se sentir bien, pour sourire bêtement comme l'homme amoureux qu'il était. Leurs deux métros arrivèrent en même temps, c'est à cet instant que le châtain croisa le regard de son amant d'un week-end. Il en resta pétrifié, Harry ressemblait à un ange, et bon sang qu'il voulait traverser ces rames à toute vitesse pour sauter dans les bras du bouclé et l'embrasser à en perdre haleine. Au lieu de ça, il se précipita presque vite à l'intérieur du métro tout comme Harry et ils se retrouvèrent tout deux collés à leurs vitres. Deux vitres les séparaient mais ils avaient l'impression de se retrouver. Leurs sourires étaient timides mais débordants d'amour, de désir. Grâce au temps froid, les vitres étaient légèrement couvertes d'une couche de buée, ce qui donna une idée stupéfiante au plus âgé des deux. Du bout du doigt, Harry écrivit sur la vitre les mots suivants :

_Your school at 6 ?_

Le bouclé releva les yeux et regarda Louis d'un air insistant et pressant. Les métros allaient bientôt repartir et ils seraient élancés tous les deux dans des directions opposées. Attendri par la beauté du geste d'Harry, puisque bon, proposer un rendez-vous de cette manière, ça n'arrivait pas tous les jours, le châtain s'enquit de répondre de la même manière, écrivant à toute vitesse sur la vitre trempée de buée.

_I'll be there x_

Et Harry n'eut que le temps d'apercevoir sa réponse brièvement puisque leurs chemins se séparèrent en deux routes différentes. Immobile devant la vitre, avec toute la mélancolie et le plus profond des amours, Harry écrivit d'autres mots au-dessus de ceux précédemment rédigés, le cœur serré de compassion et débordant de sentiments.

Et nombreux passagers après le départ d'Harry purent apercevoir de l'autre côté de la rame, une troublante et magnifique déclaration anonyme qui sonnait comme un acte de désespoir, un aveu silencieux ou encore comme le début du plus bel amour.

_I think I fell in love with you._

. . .

A l'heure convenue, Harry retrouva Louis à son école d'art. Il attendait le châtain depuis quelques minutes déjà, en haut des grands escaliers qui menaient au hall principal. Le bouclé regardait les étudiants passer, évitait le regard insistant de certains d'entre eux et demandait de temps en temps s'ils savaient où se trouvait un certain Louis Tomlinson.

« Il est là. »

La voix de Louis donna vie au sourire sur le visage du brun. Sans aucune pudeur, le bouclé s'approcha de Louis et enroula ses bras autour du cou du plus jeune, son regard plongé dans ses yeux bleus tourmentés. Il aurait voulu l'embrasser mais c'était beaucoup trop risqué, déjà que le prendre dans ses bras de cette manière était suspicieux autant ne pas en rajouter une couche... Surpris par ce geste, Louis regarda Harry d'un air incrédule et l'embarqua à l'intérieur, dans une petite salle près de l'entrée principale où le bouclé avait attendu. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que les deux hommes se sautent dessus une fois la porte fermée, leurs corps entrant en collision contre celle-ci. Leurs lèvres se redécouvraient, leurs corps appréciaient la chaleur de l'autre et leurs cœurs battaient la chamade en parfaite synchronisation. Les mains de l'un et l'autre glissaient des joues à la nuque, de la nuque au dos, du dos au sud de la taille, n'osant pas s'aventurer plus bas pour le moment. C'était doux et fougasse en même temps. Entre deux baisers, Harry trouva la possibilité d'en placer une, la banane aux lèvres.

« Tu m'as manqué.   
\- Et toi donc. C'est fini ça, ne plus se voir pendant autant de temps.   
\- C'est fini. »

Ils étaient tellement heureux de se retrouver, tellement aveuglés par leurs sentiments qu'ils en oubliaient même dans quel contexte historique ils évoluaient. Mais qui pourrait leur en vouloir d'espérer et d'y croire au moins un petit peu ?

« Je finis les répétitions de ma pièce de théâtre dans pas longtemps. Tu restes et après on voit ce qu'on fait ?  
\- Évidemment que je reste. J'ai trouvé une nourrice pour Tommy, je peux rentrer plus tard que prévu. »

Sur ces mots, les deux garçons sortirent de la petite pièce et Louis l'entraîna dans la salle de répétitions qui était tout simplement le hall des festivités, un théâtre. Le châtain rejoignit sa petite troupe qui avait mis en pause leurs répétitions juste parce que leur Roméo attendait quelqu'un. A la vue de ce quelqu'un, les jeunes filles gloussèrent dans leur coin, Harry était un très bel homme. Comment Louis avait-il réussi à avoir un homme aussi charmant et séduisant dans son entourage et qui en plus de cela, venait le voir à une répétition ? Ce n'était pas la chose la plus distrayante que de regarder une troupe de théâtre répéter des scènes d'un bon Shakespeare après tout.

« Bon on reprend maintenant ! »

Le professeur fit signe à tous les comédiens de se remettre en place et ils repartirent pour une demie-heure intense de répétitions. Autant dire que Louis n'était pas forcément concentré, il passait le plus clair de son temps à regarder Harry, à sourire bêtement quand il sentait son regard sur lui. Ce qu'il voulait sentir le regard du bouclé sur chaque partie de son corps, son regard émeraude le réchauffait, le réconfortait et le faisait se sentir beau, c'était bien rare qu'on réussisse un tel exploit chez Louis.

Harry était littéralement focalisé sur ce petit corps qui déambulait sur scène, qui récitait comme un chef ses répliques. Le seul point négatif, c'était la Juliette. Il la trouvait un peu trop dans son rôle, pour tout avouer. Elle regardait Louis comme s'il était à elle et ça, le brun n'appréciait pas. Mais comment la réprimer ? C'était un jeune homme séduisant, craquant, qui n'avait pas de petite-amie, évidemment que Annie pouvait en pincer pour lui. Le problème était qu'elle, elle avait le droit, elle avait les avantages, pas lui.

Un boucan se fit entendre. Harry sursauta mais réalisa alors que c'était simplement les comédiens qui s'en allaient en un troupeau du théâtre. Il chercha alors Louis du regard et le trouva seul, assis sur un des sièges en velours rouge, non loin de la scène. Le brun attendit que le théâtre soit entièrement vidé et plongé dans le noir pour rejoindre Louis. Sauf que dans le noir c'était compliqué. Il se cogna contre les sièges et entendit le rire de Louis jaillir des ténèbres.

« Ce n'est pas drôle !  
\- Ça l'est. »

Louis alluma une petite lampe torche qu'il s'était procuré peu de temps avant puis éclaira son amant qui sembla satisfait et soulagé d'apercevoir cette lueur lumineuse qui l'aida à le rejoindre au plus vite. Harry se laissa littéralement tomber sur le siège adjacent, releva l'accoudoir qui séparait leurs deux sièges puis reposa sa tête au dessus de la hanche de Louis, à demi sur son ventre. Le châtain glissa ses dans les boucles brunes d'Harry presque machinalement, enroulant certaines d'entre elles autour de son index. Le possesseur de cette fameuse chevelure bouclée ne bronchait pas, il profitait simplement d'être en compagnie de Louis, dans un théâtre et dans le noir. Mais bien vite, ce ne fut pas suffisant. Harry grimpa par-dessus le châtain et enfouit son visage dans son cou, déposant un nombre inimaginable de baisers papillons sur chaque centimètre de l'épiderme de Louis qui frissonnait des doigts de pieds à la tête. Harry le rendait fou en un laps de temps si court qu'il n'osait même pas imaginer le jour où ils seraient le plus proche possible que deux humains peuvent l'être. Si ça arrivait évidemment.

La main du châtain vint se glisser dans le dos d'Harry, en dessous sa chemise. Il était particulièrement beau aujourd'hui, il faisait homme de la Haute alors que lui ressemblait à un adolescent dépravé. Que lui trouvait-il sincèrement ?

Sous ses doigts, il put sentir son amant se raidir et donc se coller encore plus à lui, comme-ci sa vie en dépendait. Sa peau était brûlante mais frissonnait à la fois, Harry était une véritable antithèse à lui tout seul, il était le jour et la nuit, le chaud et le froid, la vérité et le mensonge, le bonheur et la décadence. On trouverait difficilement un homme comme lui ailleurs dans le monde.

« Alors ? T'as réussi tes examens de fin d'année ?  
\- Oui, ce n'était pas si compliqué...   
\- Tant mieux.   
\- Et toi ? Anastasia, tout ça...  
\- Elle a disparu de la surface de la Terre. Et de toutes manières elle n'est plus une priorité pour moi. Maintenant y a que toi. »

Harry pressa ses lèvres tendrement contre celles de Louis tout en le regardant avec des yeux de biche. Il s'empara de la petite lampe torche et éclaira le visage de son amant qui cligna multiples fois des yeux en attendant de s'habituer à la clarté qu'Harry lui imposait. Ses mots lui firent tellement chaud au cœur qu'il eut l'impression de fondre sous son corps d'homme mature. Il se sentait impuissant et totalement voué à Harry, manipulé et aveuglé par l'amour qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre.

« Ce que vous êtes niais Harry Styles. Je ne vous imaginais pas si fleur bleue le jour où je vous ai rencontré.   
\- Eh, je ne le suis pas. Mais tu comprends qu'ici je ne peux pas me laisser aller.   
\- Parce que tu comptes te laisser aller ?  
\- Bien-sûr. »

Les deux se mirent à rire et Louis rougit par la même occasion. Il posa le bout de son index sur le petit nez du châtain avant de l'embrasser à nouveau. Lui qui s'était mis des barrières au début, faisant tout pour refouler ses sentiments, voilà qu'il était celui qui dégoulinait de mots niais et qui embrassait sans arrêt Louis.

« Oh, et, cette fille qui joue Juliette, elle a l'air d'en pincer pour toi.   
\- Annie ? Jamais, ne dis pas de bêtises.   
\- Je t'assure.   
\- Pour citer le grand chirurgien Harry Styles, je dirais que maintenant il n'y a que toi. »

Et cela suffit amplement à Harry pour oublier cette mauvaise Annie et reprendre là où ils s'étaient arrêtés. Les deux garçons restèrent alors plusieurs heures dans les bras l'un de l'autre, dans ce théâtre, s'éclairant avec une petite lampe torche, parlant de tout et de rien pour apprendre à se connaître, s'embrassant dès que possible, découvrant timidement le corps de l'autre dans la limite du raisonnable, ne s'aventurant pour le moment jamais en dessous de la ceinture.

Le black-out était passé désormais, et rentrer dans un noir complet sous une pluie battante allait rendre leurs retours respectifs chez eux compliqués. Mais ils ne s'en souciaient pas vraiment. Ils avaient réussi à s'échapper de l'école fermé à clé en passant par une issue de secours, la pluie les avait surpris mais ils ne faisaient que rire, enroulés dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

« Je dois rentrer...  
\- Oh Harry, reste avec moi. Je n'ai pas envie que tu partes...  
\- Je ne peux pas... Je travaille tôt demain matin et j'ai Tommy qui m'attend avec la nourrice...  
\- Justement il a sa nourrice...  
\- Ça ne fonctionne pas ainsi... »

Louis fit une petite moue déçue et enfouit son visage mouillé de pluie dans le cou chaud d'Harry, frottant le bout de son nez contre sa peau brûlante, fraîchement embrassée par le châtain durant une belle ribambelle de plusieurs dizaines de minutes. Le parfum d'Harry enivrait ses narines, ses bras le protégeaient, il se sentait en sécurité avec lui et ne voulait pas le quitter. Il ne voulait qu'il le quitte. Alors il le serrait fort.

« Noël est dans quelques jours. Je le passe à Malham... Avec ma famille... On s'y verra. »

Harry avait précédemment expliqué à Louis d'où il venait. Il détestait avoir eu à mentir sur ce sujet et avait réalisé que trop de secrets ça fini par tuer. Alors il lui avait dit et le châtain avait posé énormément de questions, semblant heureux de venir du même village que son amour. Il n'avait fait aucun lien avec l'accident.

« C'est dans trop longtemps...  
\- On pourra même faire le trajet en train ensemble. »

Cette nouvelle sembla satisfaire Louis au plus profond de son cœur. C'était la petite compensation. Déçu d'avoir perdu la bataille pour ce soir, il lâcha malgré tout Harry et l'embrassa en vitesse, même s'ils étaient cachés dans le noir il valait mieux être prudents.

« Alors on se voit en fin de semaine, samedi, pour prendre le train ?   
\- Le mien est à midi, prends le même.   
\- D'accord. A samedi, Harry. »

Sur ces mots, Louis disparut dans une ruelle tandis qu'Harry disparaissait dans les quartiers riches de Londres. Ils avaient tous les deux hâte du jour où ils rentreraient chez l'un ou chez l'autre pour passer la soirée mais surtout la nuit ensemble. Mais avant cela, certain problèmes restaient à régler. Ils portaient les noms d'Anastasia et Evelyn.

. . .

« Y a un problème Harry ? »

Il y en avait un gros, oui. Le bouclé était nu dans la salle de bain et se regardait dans la glace en s'envoyant à lui-même un regard rempli de jugements. Dans son lit, dans la pièce d'à côté, il y avait Evelyn. Quel abruti, il n'arrivait pas à lui dire qu'il voulait mettre fin à tout cela. Pourtant il le fallait, sa mère avait raison, il ne pouvait pas jouer sur différents tableaux. Il n'en avait pas envie non plus, mais avouer à une femme qui tient à vous, avec qui vous avez partagé énormément de choses que tout est terminé, c'est dur.

Soupirant et angoissé, Harry rejoignit celle qu'il considérait comme son ancienne amante dans le lit, s'allongeant sur le dos à ses côtés. La jeune femme n'hésita pas à venir l'embrasser dans le cou, sur ses lèvres avant glisser ses mains le long de son anatomie. Il lui agrippa le poignet quand elle commença à s'approcher trop dangereusement de ses parties intimes.

« Je veux qu'on arrête là Evelyn. Je ne veux plus continuer. J'ai rencontré quelqu'un. »

Douche froide. Durant plusieurs secondes le silence fut total. Seuls les bruits extérieurs de la ville faisaient échos dans cette pièce silencieuse. Le silence se brisa lorsque la main d'Evelyn frappa la joue d'Harry. Quelle claque ! Il avait sous-estimé la force de cette femme, la trace rouge de sa main allait resté imprimée sur sa joue durant des décennies. Il n'essayait même pas d'être hyperbolique sur le coup.

« T'es vraiment qu'un connard !  
\- Calme toi, je t'ai refait le visage et tu as eu mon cul pendant des mois.   
\- Mais va te faire foutre ! »

Il y avait les femmes en pleurs et qui suppliaient puis celles qui vous hurlaient leur haine au visage alors qu'elles s'apprêtaient à vous faire l'amour il y a cinq minutes à peine. Harry préférait celles du genre d'Evelyn, c'était vite réglé au moins. Il espérait seulement qu'elle n'hurle pas trop car Tommy dormait dans la chambre à côté.

Evelyn s'extirpa des draps et se rhabilla en vitesse, sans regarder Harry, mais tout en lui marmonnant qu'il était un des hommes de la pire espèce, qu'elle n'était pas un jouet et qu'il s'était servi d'elle. Elle abusait. Il avait juste rencontré l'homme de sa vie sans le vouloir, c'était trop dur à comprendre pour elle ?

« Arrête Evelyn. Je suis tombé amoureux d'une personne je ne l'ai pas voulu, j'ai même essayé de refouler mes sentiments.   
\- Je m'en fous Harry ! T'es juste comme tous les autres ! J'espère qu'un jour tu souffriras comme toi tu vas me faire souffrir ! Je suis amoureuse de toi depuis la première fois où je t'ai vu ! C'est tout ce que je mérite ? C'est ça ?   
\- Eve...   
\- Tais-toi ! Va rejoindre l'amour de ta vie, laisse-moi tranquille ! Ne reviens même plus au bar. Tu n'y es plus le bienvenu ! »

Les larmes se ressentaient dans la voix d'Evelyn et oui, il avait mal pour elle, elle était amoureuse et il lui brisait le cœur, elle avait toutes les raisons du monde de lui crier sa haine et de lui souhaiter le pire. La brune attrapa son sac à main et sortit en trombe de la chambre en maugréant les mots suivants, yeux dans les yeux.

« On récolte le malheur que l'on sème, Harold. Tu n'y échapperas pas. »

Puis elle disparut de sa vie, au moins pour quelques temps.

En relevant la tête, Harry put apercevoir Tommy à la porte, suçant son pouce, son ours à la main. Harry sursauta et s'empressa de mettre la couverture sur lui pour cacher son corps dénudé. Ce garçon était si discret qu'un jour cela finirait par lui jouer des tours. Le mini bouclé vint se coucher aux côtés de son père, dans ses bras avant de fermer ses yeux.

« Moi je t'aime papa. »

Harry aurait pu se mettre à pleurer d'ailleurs il avait été à la limite de laisser couler les perles salées de ses beaux yeux verts coupables. Il embrassa le front de son fils, le serra dans ses bras et lui répondit que lui aussi il l'aimait. Il l'aimait plus que tout.

Et Tommy avait tout entendu. Le fameux "je suis tombé amoureux d'une personne" et les sortilèges d'Evelyn resteraient gravés dans sa tête d'enfant pour bien des années.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiii, désolée de l'attente si certains ont attendu haha. C'est court mais sinon il aurait été beaucoup trop long et j'aurais coupé dans un moment qui ne doit pas être coupé alors... Ne m'en voulez pas. Profitez de Larry trop mignons ensemble surtout.


	19. Winter days

**Décembre 1939.**

_**Gare de King's Cross, Londres, Région de Londres.** _

Tommy s'impatientait aux côtés de son père, il avait hâte que le train parte, Londres l'ennuyait et il voulait retrouver les grandes étendues vertes – actuellement blanches faute à la neige – du village natal de son père qui ne comptait même pas deux cent cinquante habitants. Avant d'être londonien, Tommy savait qu'il venait du fin fond de l'Angleterre. C'est mal de renier ses racines, Harry le lui avait toujours dit.

« Il attend quoi le train pour partir ? Et pourquoi tu regardes toujours la fenêtre ? »

« Papa j'ai faim et je veux aller aux toilettes. »

Harry soupira et se tourna vers son fils qui jouait l'insolent, ce qui lui déplaisait. Dans les lieux publics il lui avait toujours appris à se tenir correctement pour ne pas créer de scandales. Mais aujourd'hui son fils décidait de n'en faire qu'à sa petite tête, de rajouter une couche d'angoisse à son père qui actuellement n'attendait qu'une chose, une personne, une âme. Celle de Louis. Il était midi passé, pourtant, le train était déjà en marche et ils allaient bientôt quitter Londres. Lui avait-il posé un lapin, avait-il été trop vite dans son jugement ? Louis n'était peut-être pas si intéressé au final, sa Juliette du théâtre était probablement plus fascinante que lui.

« Tais toi Tommy tu veux ? Tu as mangé il y a à peine une heure et pareil pour les toilettes.   
\- T'es méchant.   
\- Oui très méchant avec toi, dis donc. Tu es un petit garçon très malheureux, je le sais. »

Tommy croisa ses bras et Harry soupira, laissant tomber son dos contre la banquette bleue hideuse sur laquelle il était assis. Le train partait et toujours pas de Louis dans les parages. Lui qui avait tant attendu de le revoir, voilà qu'en l'espace de quelques minutes il réduisait ses espoirs à néant. Mais cela jusqu'au moment où il vit débarquer dans l'allée centrale de son wagon, un garçon d'à peine vingt ans, les cheveux en vrac, la veste à moitié déboutonnée et les joues rougies par une course dans le froid. Le sourire aux lèvres, Louis s'approcha timidement d'où était Harry et assit son derrière sur la banquette juste en face, posant ses coudes sur la petite table d'appoint qui le séparait du brun et de son fils.

« Louis ! Tu viens avec nous ?  
\- Heu... Oui, enfin... Je n'habite pas très loin de chez tes grands-parents alors je prends le même train. »

Le cœur d'Harry s'affolait. Alors il ne s'était pas fait posé de lapin et Louis avait l'air d'avoir couru pour ne pas louper son train, pour ne pas le louper lui. Pouvait-il être plus heureux ? Sûrement pas, sa félicité venait d'atteindre les plus hauts sommets, là où votre souffle se coupe, là où votre cœur s'affole, là où les paysages sont les plus beaux. Aimer Louis c'était une ascension des plus hautes montagnes. Plus on prend de altitude, plus nos sentiments volent haut, plus c'est violent pour le corps et l'esprit lors de la chute. Mais cela en valait tellement la peine.

Louis leva les yeux et croisa le regard pétillant de son amant qui le regardait comme s'il était la seule merveille au monde. Il l'était, à ses yeux. Ça ne passait pas dans l'œil d'un aveugle bien évidemment. Tommy tira la manche de son père et lui fit un petit signe de main devant les yeux.

« Réveille toi papa ce n'est pas l'heure de dormir. »

Le brun s'excusa brièvement et détourna le regard, prenant son fils contre lui, attendant qu'il s'endorme après sa courte nuit. Tommy dormait toujours dans les transports ou bien il vomissait si le trajet était trop long. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, Tommy commença à respirer fort ce qui signifiait qu'il dormait, la tête posée contre le torse d'Harry. Ce dernier put alors se remettre à regarder Louis sans engendrer une série de questions de la part de son fils. Louis qui ne l'avait en aucun cas lâché du regard.

« Après le rôle de l'amant, le Harry que je préfère c'est le Harry papa. »

Touché, Harry haussa ses épaules en souriant légèrement, jetant un coup d'œil à l'extérieur. La neige tapissait les prés c'était beau à voir.

« J'avais une amante. La fille du bar où on s'est rencontrés.   
\- Je m'en doutais. Je vous ai vu une fois tous les deux en ville, vous embrasser. »

Première nouvelle. Mais il ne se posa pas plus de questions. Des centaines de personnes l'avaient vu en compagnie d'Evelyn.

« J'ai coupé les ponts avec elle. Je ne veux que toi. Je n'ai que toi. »

Il avait toujours Anastasia cependant. Elle il ne pourrait pas s'en défaire. Elle était sa femme et divorcer à l'époque, surtout en début de conflit mondial, du moins en décembre 1939, européen, c'était mal vu et la mettre en danger. Le mariage couvrait bien des choses, enfin, le statut de femme mariée. Puis il ne voulait pas qu'on traite son fils de bâtard s'il ne possédait plus le même nom de famille que sa mère. De toutes façons, maintenant, c'était juste un mariage de papier. Ils étaient tous les deux libres même si la bague au doigt les relierait toujours. Néanmoins, elle venait à Noël chez les parents d'Harry pour passer les fêtes avec son enfant qu'elle n'avait pas revu depuis la séparation d'avec Harry. Ça promettait d'être froid et aussi la dernière fois que cela arrivait.

« Et Anastasia ?  
\- On se fiche d'Anastasia. C'est toi et moi sans les autres. Pas toi et moi puis les autres.   
\- Après les fêtes on en aura fini avec elle ? J'imagine qu'elle vient pour ton fils ?  
\- Oui. Après on en parlera plus. »

Louis hocha alors la tête et tendit sa main vers Harry pour que celui-ci la serre en retour, comme s'ils avaient signé un genre de pacte. Le bouclé se saisit alors de la main d'artiste de son amant et la secouât, un sourire malin pendu aux lèvres. Il en profita pour caresser le dos de cette main qui avait tant touché le papier à grains et qui bientôt serait la plus grande connaisseuse de l'anatomie d'Harry.

« Je vais venir le vingt-quatre. Pour ton anniversaire. Après mon repas de Noël. J'ai envie de fêter ça avec toi.   
\- Harry... Je t'ai dit que tu ne devais pas te priver de ta famille pour moi... On aura d'autres occasions de se voir à Londres pour fêter ça... »

Harry fit taire Louis en posant son doigt sur ses lèvres douces, charnues, qui lui donnaient aussi envie qu'un fruit juteux. Les restrictions allaient de bon train mais lui, eux, ils s'en fichaient. La seule chose dont ils avaient besoin, c'était les lèvres de l'autre, les bras d'un amant, et ils possédaient tout ça. Jamais les restrictions ne leur enlèveraient ce plaisir gustatif des lèvres de l'autre. Autre chose peut-être ?

. . .

**_Malham, Yorkshire du Nord, Angleterre._ **

Les au revoir sur les quais des gares sont atroces. Ils font trop sérieux, trop solennelles. En se quittant des yeux, ils avaient l'impression de se quitter pour toujours or ils se reverraient dans la semaine, très probablement. Noël était dans tout juste une petite semaine, de quoi laisser du temps à Harry pour profiter de la ville et de sa famille, d'emmener son fils à la fête foraine et pourquoi pas, de voir Louis. Anastasia arriverait le mercredi suivant, ça lui laissait trois ou quatre jours de répit.

Les retrouvailles avec sa famille furent chaleureuses. Ils lui manquaient tous, pourtant ce n'était pas faute d'essayer de les faire venir à Londres et de leur part, de faire revenir Harry dans le coin. Sauf que tout était bien mieux à Londres, il y avait sa vie, ses habitudes, son travail, et des centaines de kilomètres le espéraient de ses vieux démons. Quoique, un certain Louis les faisait réapparaître pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

Seuls ses parents étaient là, le reste de la famille arriverait le vingt-trois, sûrement, ce qui ne le gênait en aucun cas, il pouvait enfin être le centre d'occupation de ses parents. Au fond Harry était toujours ce petit garçon qui voulait qu'on lui porte de l'attention, il en avait si peu en ce moment. Cependant, Louis venait d'entrer sa vie comme par magie et allait lui donner toute l'attention possible, Harry n'était pas prêt à vivre une telle histoire d'amour.

Rien n'avait changé. Les mêmes meubles, les mêmes odeurs, les mêmes échos de voix. La seule petite chose qui avait sûrement changé, c'était lui. Louis. La dernière fois où il avait posé les pieds chez lui, sa vie semblait débuter et aujourd'hui, il était un homme beaucoup plus confiant qui découvrait l'amour. Le sourire aux lèvres, Louis entra à l'intérieur de la petite maison familiale où sa mère cuisinait, son père lisait et son frère travaillait sur ce qui était probablement un dossier sur x ou y sujet.

« Louis ! »

Mary, la mère de Louis, fut la première à se rendre compte de la présence de son fils bien-aimé. Elle fondit dans les bras de son cadet, vite rejointe par Christian. Les trois s'enfermèrent dans une étreinte chaleureuse et remplie d'amour, de joie, de toutes les émotions confondues. Le seul qui restait à l'écart, c'était Nate.

Les questions allèrent de bon train. Ils lui demandèrent comment était la vie à Londres, s'il s'était fait des amis, s'il avait quelqu'un aussi.

« Quelqu'un ? Oh hm... Non enfin... Pas vraiment. Pas encore mais... Presque.   
\- Christian tu entends ça ? Notre Louis qui côtoie quelqu'un ! Quand vas-tu nous la présenter ?  
\- Hm... »

Comment dire à ses parents que le pronom personnel masculin singulier aurait été plus approprié que le féminin ? Comment l'avouer sans engendrer une grosse dispute ? Il était persuadé que ses parents allaient le rayer du testament. Voyant le malaise subvenir entre son frère et les parents, Nate leur fit signe de laisser Louis tranquille. Pour une fois qu'il était de son côté, c'était incroyable de sa part...

. . .

Deux jours passèrent sans que Louis ne sorte de chez lui, recalé à chaque fois par la couche de neige au dehors qui ne cessait de s'épaissir d'heure en heure depuis son arrivée samedi dans l'après-midi. En ce mardi, alors que les chutes de flocons se faisaient plus rares, il décida de s'aventurer à l'extérieur, bottes aux pieds et gros bonnet sur la tête. Emmitouflé comme un esquimau, il enfouit ses mains gantées dans ses poches et prit la direction du village voisin où chaque année, la semaine précédant les fêtes, une genre de petite fête foraine s'installait. Pas grand chose, en soi. Des vendeurs de confiseries, des stands de jouets, la rencontre avec le père Noël pour les enfants les moins timides. Le genre de fête où Louis n'avait pas grand chose à faire mais où il allait tout de même. Dix ans qu'il n'y avait pas mis les pieds. Son âme d'enfant se nourrissait toujours de lui.

C'est en arrivant en plein cœur des festivités qu'il eut la surprise de le voir. Lui, vêtu de son habituel long manteau noir, enroulé dans une grosse écharpe, un bonnet rouge avec un pompon blanc sur le sommet du crâne. Accompagné de son fils, – qui discutait avec une jeune femme brune semblant plus jeune que le bouclé –, celui-ci semblait scruter la petite foule comme s'il recherchait quelqu'un. Après tout ce n'était pas comme ci en se quittant sur le quai Harry avait soufflé à l'oreille de Louis qu'il viendrait en début de semaine ici avec Tommy.

Gêné mais heureux, le châtain s'approcha doucement de son amant et posa délicatement une main sur sa hanche alors qu'il était de dos. Harry sursauta et se tourna, faisant désormais face à l'homme dont il était tombé amoureux.

« Bonjour Docteur, ravi de vous voir. Quel hasard tout de même. »

Le fameux docteur rit bêtement dans son écharpe et refoula l'idée d'embrasser Louis ici même si envie était très très forte. Il se ferait massacrer à coup de sucres d'orge en forme de bâton à l'extrémité circulaire.

« Oui, quel hasard dis donc.   
\- Louis ! »

Tommy venait tout juste d'apercevoir l'ami de son père. Il s'empressa de courir jusqu'à lui pour lui embrasser la joue, n'attendant pas la brunette qui vint ensuite se poster aux côtés d'Harry, scrutant de haut en bas le jeune homme à qui son frère était en train de parler.

« Louis, je te présente ma sœur. Appelle la Nini, elle a horreur de son prénom. Et Nini, voici Louis. C'était un de mes patients. »

Son vrai prénom était Nancy sauf que la jeune fille en avait horreur, elle trouvait que ça faisait petite mégère, peste.

« Enchantée, Nini.   
\- Moi de même. »

Encore heureux que le bouclé ait fait les présentations sinon Louis se serait enfermé dans sa jalousie. Cette jeune fille devait avoir son âge, à peu près, et elle était magnifique, le genre de beauté à côté de qui on passe pour quelqu'un de très fade. C'était une manie chez les Styles de faire de beaux enfants ? Il y en avait d'autres, des beautés naturelles dans leur genre ? Comme cela se faisait-il qu'il ne connaissait pas cette Nini Styles, belle brune aux cheveux ondulés et aux yeux verts perçants, cependant pas aussi beaux que ceux de son aîné ? Oh. Oui. Il ne la connaissait pas car il avait abandonné l'école et qu'il était peu sorti en l'espace d'une décennie. Sans aucun doutes, il serait tombé sous le charme de cette jeune fille qui elle, l'aurait probablement snobé. Mais les cartes avaient été distribuées autrement et c'était peut-être tout simplement le destin.

Nini n'était pas folle, cependant. Elle voyait bien que son frère était hypnotisé par le beau garçon aux yeux bleus face à lui, et que cela semblait réciproque. Attirance mutuelle évidente. Révulsant ses yeux en l'air, elle attrapa la petite main de son neveu et le traîna à un autre stand. En l'espace de quelques secondes et d'un échange de regards, elle avait compris qui était la fameuse personne dont son frère lui avait dit qu'il était tombé amoureux.

« Je me charge de ramener Tommy à la maison ne t'en fais pas. Louis ce fut un plaisir. J'espère qu'on se reverra bientôt. »

Et en un claquement de doigts, Nini s'était évaporée, laissant son frère et Louis tous les deux. Cette femme était un cadeau du ciel, Harry l'aimait plus que n'importe quelle autre femme. Bien évidemment, sa maman adorée avait la palme d'or.

Ainsi, les deux amants qui devaient agir comme deux amis, se trimballèrent l'un à côté de l'autre entre les stands, leurs bras collés et leurs mains se frôlant à multiples reprises, ne manquant pas de faire frissonner les deux garçons qui de plus en plus, ressentaient le besoin de se donner à l'autre.

« J'ai envie d'une crêpe.   
\- C'est comme ci tu l'avais déjà en bouche. »

Le bouclé accorda un petit clin d'œil à Louis et alla acheter deux crêpes au sucre au stand le plus proche. Discrètement, Louis sortit son appareil photo et s'empressa de photographier le brun sans que celui-ci ne remarque quelque chose. Harry était tellement beau, une œuvre d'art ambulante que Louis souhaitait immortaliser à chaque petit instant de vie. Il rangea l'appareil avant que son amant ne revienne, les mains pleines de sucre et les boucles rebelles parsemées de pétales blanches. Ça lui donnait un air enfantin, Louis fondait aussi vite que la substance blanche sous leurs pieds.

« Elle est jolie. Ta sœur.   
\- C'est une emmerdeuse.   
\- Ça n'a rien à voir Harry.   
\- Je sais. Je te le dis juste. Au cas où tu commencerais à avoir une préférence pour ma double au féminin et beaucoup moins âgée que moi.   
\- Mais tu sais que j'aime les hommes surtout quand ils approchent les trente ans. »

Louis sourit en coin et glissa son pouce sur la lèvre du bouclé pour lui retirer la sucre qu'il s'étalait sur le visage en mangeant sa crêpe. C'était juste une excuse pour le toucher en réalité. Et puis, il y avait peu de monde autour d'eux alors un petit geste pourrait bien passer inaperçu. Ça fit sourire le plus âgé, alors qu'ils continuaient de déambuler à travers les stands, s'arrêtant devant celui de tirs.

« On joue ? Si je dégomme tout, c'est toi qui choisit la récompense.   
\- A toi l'honneur Harry Styles. »

Prêt à tout déchirer et à impressionner Louis, il sortit quelques pièces de sa poche et les donna à la femme âgée qui gérait le stand. En échange, elle lui tandis une sorte de carabine. Harry ne put s'empêcher de faire le parallèle avec les nombreuses fois où il s'était entraîné au tir durant ses mois de service militaire volontaire. Chassant ses images de sa tête, il se mît en position sans même demander comment marchait cet engin et avec adresse, comme un professionnel qu'il était presque, il dégomma tout en peu de temps. Louis était impressionné et lui aussi, il pensa au fait que son amant pourrait un jour être armé dans des circonstances bien plus sombres et délicates, ailleurs que dans une petite fête foraine. En pleine guerre par exemple.

Souriant et vainqueur, Harry vogua jusqu'à Louis, les lèvres étirées en forme de banane.

« A toi de choisir. »

Quelle mission délicate. Louis s'approcha de tous les petits ou gros lots qui s'offraient à lui. Que des peluches.

« Ce ne sont que des peluches Harry.  
\- C'est pour les enfants de base. Ne me dis pas que... Le gros ours au fond ne te fais pas pitié ? Ou le lapin devant ? »

A bien réfléchir, il était vrai que l'ours au fond l'appelait. Il en fallut vraiment peu pour que le châtain ne craque et se retrouve à marcher le long d'un chemin de campagne, son énorme peluche dans les bras et Harry accroché à lui, ses bras autour de sa taille.

Après avoir lessivé leurs pieds dans la neige fondue au village, ils avaient pris le chemin le plus abrité et long pour retourner chez eux. Ils ne se lâchaient plus. Harry embrassait Louis tous les deux mètres, sur ses joues rouges, sur son nez froid, sur ses lèvres collantes de sucre, ou dans son cou.

« Bordel Harry t'as le bout du nez gelé ! »

Louis le poussa quand le brun voulut trop s'attarder dans son cou. Pas qu'il n'aimait pas ça, Harry avait le souffle chaud, mais il faisait exprès de frotter le bout de son nez froid contre l'épiderme de Louis et ça, c'était désagréable car le châtain était frigorifié. Mais leurs chamailleries ne durèrent pas, Louis revint se blottir dans les bras de son amant, l'embrassant à son tour – le pauvre devait se mettre sur la pointe des pieds –, prenant sa main dans la sienne. Ils étaient heureux, ils se découvraient, ils parlaient de tout. De leurs retrouvailles avec leurs familles, de leurs souvenirs ici, puis parfois, d'eux.

« Je passais par ce chemin quand je faisais l'école buissonnière, quand j'étais petit. Mes parents ne le connaissaient pas à l'époque parce que c'était très boisé et feuillu, un pas de travers et on tombait dans la rivière. C'est arrivé une fois, je suis tombé à l'eau sauf que je ne savais pas nager et c'est profonde. C'est la vieille mégère du village qui m'a secouru. Cette cruche avait du me suivre. Et tu sais quoi ? Elle m'a renvoyé à l'école. J'ai passé la journée avec les fesses mouillées. »

Louis riait à tout ce que Harry pouvait lui dire. Il regrettait d'être né près de huit ans après lui, il aurait voulu connaître ce Harry là, l'enfant problématique mais bon vivant. Ils auraient pu devenir meilleurs amis et faire toutes leurs bêtises ensemble. Mais non, Harry avait tout fait avec un certain Peter. Mais peu importait maintenant, il avait la meilleure des positions. Celle de l'amant.

Leur petit village approchait et l'heure de se quitter arriva. Louis caressa la joue du bouclé avant de l'embrasser tendrement. C'était chaud, tendre, sucré. Comment aurait-il pu se douter que cet homme lui avait un jour ôté son beau visage ?

« Si on ne se revoit pas avant, à dimanche. Pour ton anniversaire. »

Les yeux dans les yeux, des signes de mains envolés dans l'atmosphère, ils prirent chacun une route différente pour s'en retourner chez eux. Ils prenaient toujours des routes différentes, ils se retrouvaient et ensuite se séparaient comme ci leur bonheur n'avait qu'une durée limitée, que ce qui n'était pas assez pour eux, était trop pour les autres. Un signe.

Et puis ensuite, le lendemain, Anastasia Styles débarqua, prête à immortaliser pour une toute dernière fois son mariage et sa tant souhaitée famille parfaite. Ce serait la dernière fois que le bouclée agirait avec elle de cette manière : celle de l'époux parfait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que vous profitez bien du Larry adorables et heureux tous les deux :) Et évidemment que vous aimez toujours sinon je m'en vois désolée, et pour tout ce qui a précédé et qui suivra, j'ai toujours imaginé l'histoire de cette manière depuis le jour où les personnages et l'histoire me sont venus en tête il y a déjà une année de cela. ❤️


	20. I ended everything for you

**Décembre 1939.**

**_Malham, Yorkshire du Nord, Angleterre._ **

Anastasia était arrivée le lendemain alors que la famille Styles finissait de déjeuner, Harry somnolant dans le canapé, allongé sur le dos et son fils sur endormi sur son torse. La mère du bouclé, Elizabeth, se dépêcha de prévenir son fils de l'arrivée de sa femme. Sur le coup, il ne réalisa pas, après tout il n'avait pas vu la jeune femme depuis plusieurs semaines et son esprit était torturé par d'autres pensées. Louis, notamment. Pourtant quand il ouvrit les yeux, c'était bien sa blonde, vêtue d'une jolie robe verte kaki à la ceinture blanche en ruban, perchée sur ses talons, coiffée d'une pince retenant ses ondulations en arrière, qui le regardait.

« Ana ?   
\- Moi-même...  
\- Maman ! »

Tommy percuta largement plus vite que son père. Il sauta au cou de sa mère qui le serra si fort contre elle qu'elle aurait pu briser en morceaux l'ossature du pauvre enfant. Il n'était pas très rancunier, du moins pour l'instant. Si les enfants pardonnent certaines de nos erreurs, toutes ne passent pas à travers les mailles du filet, et ils le comprendraient tous un jour ou l'autre.

Harry déglutit et laissa son fils et sa femme se retrouver, jetant des coups d'œil à ses parents. Sa mère ne pipait mot, Anastasia avait été la belle-fille idéale durant des années, mais maintenant, elle avait tellement baissé dans l'estime d'Elizabeth. Abandonner son fils pour aller on ne savait où, quelle honte pour une mère ! Elle ne cautionnait pas un tel complètement, pas plus que Charles, le père d'Harry qui voyait d'un œil mauvais le retour d'Anastasia.

« Tu étais où ? Pourquoi tu es partie ?   
\- C'est une longue histoire Tommy, des histoires de grands, tu comprendras plus tard.   
\- Mais... »

Elizabeth s'approcha de son petit-fils adoré et le prit dans ses bras afin de l'emmener se distraire afin qu'il laisse ses parents s'expliquer. Les histoires de grands invoquaient des questions, de explications et des conséquences auxquelles il fallait réfléchir très sérieusement. Harry fit signe à la blonde de le suivre jusqu'à la chambre, chambre qu'il avait occupé depuis sa naissance et qu'il avait souvent partagé avec Anastasia. C'était probablement la dernière fois que les deux individus partageraient un lit, ce lit.

Refermant la porte derrière lui, il s'adossa contre celle-ci, les bras croisés contre son torse, la mine dure. La jeune femme jouait avec ses longs doigts fins peints de blanc, n'osant pas lever les yeux et croiser le regard noir et sûrement déçu d'Harry.

« Alors ? Tes vacances se sont bien déroulées, Anastasia ?  
\- Harry... Je...-  
\- Tu es désolée ? Mais ne le sois pas, tu n'as rien à me rendre, même si les papiers officiels disent que tu es ma femme et que je suis ton époux, moralement nous savons tous les deux que c'est terminé. C'est à Tommy qu'il faut s'excuser. Je peux vivre sans toi, savoir que tu te tapais un autre homme, mais que tu abandonnes presque ton fils pour aller te faire sauter ailleurs Ana, écoute...   
\- Je ne l'abandonne pas ! Tu étais là !  
\- Non Ana je n'étais pas toujours là, j'ai demandé à un ami de le garder quand il était malade, à des internes d'aller me le chercher à l'école car j'avais les mains gantées et salies de sang.   
\- Ton travail passe toujours avant.   
\- C'est tout ce que tu as à dire ? Mon travail passe avant ? Alors que tes histoires de cul passent avant lui, moi, nous ?  
\- Mais je l'ai quitté Harry ! Je regrette, je suis désolée, c'était une erreur, j'ai bien réfléchi et... Je t'aime. Je n'aime que toi, uniquement toi, j'ai été stupide et-  
\- Non Ana. Non. C'est terminé. C'est trop tard.

Harry soupira en la regardant. Les yeux de la blonde étaient larmoyants. A quoi s'attendait-elle ? A le récupérer si facilement ? Elle ne savait pas qu'elle l'avait perdu depuis bien longtemps et que chaque jour la distançait de lui qui se rapprochait d'un autre. Elle tenta bien de l'amadouer ensuite, mais il résista, il n'allait pas faire demi-tour, pas alors que son cœur lui criait sans arrêt, sans cesse, le nom du châtain, masquant les tirades pathétiques de celle qui un jour avait été son plus grand amour.

Assise sur le lit où elle et Harry s'étaient donnés à l'un et l'autre pour la première fois, elle tentait d'essuyer les larmes qui cascadaient le long de ses joues fardées, en vain. Harry avait pitié d'elle, mais la colère l'emportait toujours dans son cœur.

Doucement, il s'approcha néanmoins du lit pour s'y allonger, les bras croisés derrière son crâne, les yeux rivés au plafond usé par le temps. Les sanglots d'Anastasia brisaient le silence lourd qui s'était installé entre eux. Ils auraient tout de même pu avoir une vie magnifique, tous les deux. Tout avait si bien commencé. Mais tout terminait si mal. Harry avait toujours su qu'une belle histoire est seulement une histoire qui n'avait pas encore connu son point final, son acte de fin. Eux, ils vivaient la dernière scène de leur histoire tragique.

Après un long silence, Anastasia ravala ses larmes et regarda le bouclé de ses yeux rougis par les larmes, puis, la voix hésitante, elle dit :

« Alors... Je peux te demander une dernière chose ? Une dernière faveur ? Je veux clore notre histoire par autre chose qu'une dispute. On... On a pas vécu une si belle histoire pour garder le goût amer de cette dispute.   
\- Je t'écoute.   
\- Je... Enfin... J'aimerais... Que tu me... Que tu me fasses l'amour. Une toute dernière fois.   
\- Pardon ?  
\- Tu as très bien compris, Harry.   
\- Justement il est là le problème. J'ai compris. »

Le bouclé se redressa, la regardant comme ci elle avait prononcé des paroles condamnables. Sa demande était en soi, pas bien compliquée, il avait tous les droits de l'assouvir. Elle restait et resterait sa femme. Mais Louis ? Il l'aimait et faire l'amour une dernière fois avec sa femme serait le tromper non ? Non. Définitivement pas. Il n'était pas avec lui, il ne lui devait rien, il ne lui avait jamais imposé de limites, au châtain, ils étaient encore tous les deux libres comme l'air. Et même si l'envie de coucher avec Anastasia n'était forcément présente, comment refuser ? Comment refuser cela à la femme qui vous a épaulé et supporté, qui restera malgré vous la femme de votre vie, la mère de votre fils et celle qui malgré elle, vous aimera jusqu'à son dernier souffle ? Il frotta son visage entre ses mains puis la toisa du regard, haussant tout simplement ses épaules.

« Je n'en sais rien Ana. Laisse moi réfléchir. C'est un peu trop soudain.   
\- Je vois... Je te laisse tranquille. Mais n'oublie pas que ce serait la dernière fois de toute ta vie, de nos vies, qu'après, c'est fini. Pour toujours. »

. . .

Le soir arriva bien trop vite au goût d'Harry qui avait réfléchi toute la journée même si au fond la réponse il la connaissait depuis des heures déjà. Au dîner, Tommy ne cessait d'être bavard, parlant déjà de ses cadeaux, mentionnant multiples fois ce qu'il désirait au cas où le Père Noël n'aurait pas compris. En l'occurrence, Harry et Anastasia. La jeune femme tentait de rattraper le temps perdu, mais le petit garçon voguait toujours plus vers son papa adoré, que ce soit pour discuter, pour réclamer des câlins, pour tout en général.

Mettre l'enfant au lit fut une longue tâche, un parcours combattif. Il était casse-pieds, avait toujours quelque chose et cela épuisait Harry qui lui demandait de se taire et de dormir. Mais Tommy répliquait toujours, faisant la forte tête comme Harry au même âge. Sauf que la bouclé perdait patience alors il éleva la voix.

« Tommy Styles c'est bon, tu dors et tu arrêtes de m'emmerder ! T'as quel âge bon sang ! »

Le petit bouclé croisa ses bras sur son torse et fit dos à Harry pour lui montrer son mécontentement. Au moins il se taisait et arrêtait de couiner parce que sa peluche favorite était restée à Londres et qu'il la voulait pour dormir.

« Boude si tu veux, t'es un gros bébé.  
\- Arrête ! T'es méchant !   
\- Très méchant oui. Bonne nuit. »

Le brun ferma la porte en soupirant et retourna dans la sienne où Anastasia était déjà, allongée dans le lit qu'ils partageraient. Il ferma la porte à clé derrière lui et elle comprit alors la décision de son mari. Il acceptait. Un fin sourire aux lèvres, elle le regarda s'approcher puis poser un genou sur le matelas qui s'affaissa sous son poids.

« Une seule condition, Ana.   
\- Dis moi.   
\- Je ne t'embrasse pas sur la bouche. Mon corps si tu veux, mais pas mon cœur, pas ces baisers. Ça ne t'est plus destiné. »

La nouvelle était cinglante mais comment refuser ? Sans broncher, elle accepta que le bouclé ne pose plus jamais ses lèvres sur les siennes, même si sincèrement, elle en était profondément affectée. La condition accordée, Harry éteignît la lumière pour ne laisser allumé que la lampe d'appoint puis naturellement, les mains d'Ana défirent le brun de ses vêtements jusqu'à ce que celui-ci se retrouve en sous-vêtements tout à fait comme elle.

Et ce fut long, comme ci les deux essayaient de profiter au maximum de cette dernière fois, comme ci elle tentait de glisser en lui tout son amour, quelque chose pour le faire rester à ses côtés. Leurs corps se mêlaient, leurs positions s'échangeaient, leurs peaux étaient couvertes d'une fine pellicule de sueur, plaquant contre leurs fronts, des mèches de cheveux qu'ils ne pouvaient pas retirer car leurs mains étaient occupées à imprimer les courbes de l'autre. Elle, elle s'attardait sur le creux des reins d'Harry, ses jolies fesses courbées, tandis que lui profitait une dernière fois de la volupté de la poitrine trop généreuse d'Ana. Jamais elle ne connaîtrait un tel plaisir, un tel sentiment de sécurité avec un autre homme, entre les bras d'Harry, elle s'était toujours sentie particulière, petite, fragile, mais protégée et aimée. C'était fini pourtant, il lui donnait ses derniers coups de reins, elle mouvait une dernière fois son corps voluptueux contre celui d'Harry, d'une façon plus sensuelle qu'elle n'aurait du. C'était du gâchis, pensa Harry, mais c'était trop tard. Louis avait déjà volé son cœur et l'amour qu'il ressentait semblait toujours plus fort chaque jour. Un amour différent, plus passionnel, plus dévorant, plus sensuel, plus suave, plus vivant l'habitait quand il s'agissait de Louis.

Leurs deux corps tombèrent, chacun d'un côté du matelas. La respiration saccadée, les membres endoloris, ils étaient muets, savourant probablement leurs orgasmes respectifs. C'était si agréable pour elle de le sentir se déverser en elle bien que ce soir là fut réellement la dernière fois... Elle tourna sur elle même pour faire face à cet homme de vingt-sept ans. Elle le connaissait depuis si longtemps. Elle l'avait connu alors qu'il était encore étudiant. Un étudiant aux cheveux toujours en vrac, des petites lunettes rondes sur le bout du nez où perdues dans cette masse de cheveux bouclés, une voix encore cristalline, un corps pas complètement dessiné, peut-être avec un petit ventre sur les débuts mais qui avait vite fondu. Une bouille de jeune homme à peine rendu dans la vie étudiante. Il était différent maintenant. Responsable, sculpté comme un apollon, une voix rauque, plus de poils aussi, des boucles coiffées, la chemise ayant remplacé les polos. C'était un véritable homme séduisant, charismatique et c'était tant pis pour elle.

Elle glissa un doigt du haut de son torse jusqu'à la ligne de poils sous son nombril, le faisant frissonner et se plaindre.

« C'est fini Nana. »

Nana. Il ne l'avait pas appelé ainsi depuis des mois et il le faisait à nouveau pour clôturer leur histoire. Elle déglutit et malgré elle, malgré lui, elle embrassa tendrement sa joue avant de se tourner, prête à se laisser envelopper par le sommeil. Lui, restait immobile, les pensées indéchiffrables. Son mariage qu'il aurait pu rattraper, au final, il le laissait tomber. Pour Louis. Insensé mais vrai...

. . .

Et puis le lendemain, elle dormit dans la chambre d'amis et ils expliquèrent à Tommy que son papa et sa maman n'allaient plus dormir ensemble, qu'ils n'étaient plus des amoureux mais qu'ils l'aimaient toujours, lui. Le petit enfant pleura dans sa chambre, le temps d'ingurgiter la nouvelle.

Ensuite, l'ancien couple se mît d'accord pour l'appartement. Chacun sa chambre et sa salle de bain. La cuisine à des heures différentes s'ils étaient tous les deux en même temps à l'appartement. C'était plus simple pour garder Tommy et évitait les emmerdes du voisinage, et tout simplement pour elle et sa sécurité. Harry informa qu'il passerait sûrement ses week-end à sa maison de plage, ou que certaines nuits il découcherait, sans en expliquer la raison. Mais elle n'était pas folle, elle savait que quelqu'un était dans la vie du bouclé. Elle accepta tout, car Harry ne lui coupait aucunes vivres, il verserait une petite partie de son salaire confortable pour qu'elle fasse ses courses personnelles utiles et quelques emplettes de temps en temps. En temps de guerre, c'était mieux de la protéger même s'ils n'étaient plus ensemble. Elle fut sa meilleure amie en plus de son amante et sa femme.

Enfin en accord, les deux jeunes gens soufflèrent presque de soulagement. Elle décida d'aller faire un tour avec leur fils pendant que lui, il expliquait tout à sa mère, sa confidente. Elle le soutenait et c'était le plus important à l'heure actuelle, à ses yeux. Mais moins important tout de même que l'amour que Louis pouvait lui porter.

Louis. Il ressentait un besoin monstre de le voir et n'allait pas attendre la nuit du vingt-quatre pour pouvoir aller le rejoindre. Il ferait mieux que ça, il le rejoindrait pour la nuit du vingt-trois, passerait une partie de la journée en plus de toute la nuit avec lui en l'honneur de son anniversaire et cela leur laisserait Noël en famille. Même si Harry était persuadé qu'il viendrait frapper à la fenêtre du châtain juste pour l'embrasser une dizaine de minutes avant de repartir se coucher pour se caresser et évacuer sa frustration. Harry quel âge as-tu ?

. . .

Organiser une fête d'anniversaire pour Tommy relevait de l'épreuve de l'année. Mais préparer l'anniversaire de Louis, ce fut encore pire, parce qu'il avait des choses à prouver. Le plus compliqué fut de trouver un endroit où célébrer ses dix-neuf ans. Ce n'était pas comme ci l'Angleterre en manquait, mais en décembre, le nombre d'activités et de distractions était bien réduit... Il reporta alors son choix sur quelque chose de simple, qu'il espérait néanmoins efficace.

. . .

Arriva le tant attendu vingt-trois décembre. Harry était fou d'excitation, toute sa famille ressentait sa joie et tous, hormis sa mère et Nini, se demandaient ce qui pouvait bien le rendre aussi heureux. Son sourire s'était tellement fané ces derniers mois, on aurait pu le comparer à un tournesol. Replié et piteux quand la lumière se dissipe et rayonnant à la moindre lueur du jour. Louis était cette lumière qui le faisait rayonner et c'était bien dommage. Il avait revêtu son plus beau costard, une belle cravate, s'était correctement rasé le visage, parfumé, coiffé à la mode de l'époque même si certaines de ses bouclettes restaient malgré lui, rebelles.

Nini avait réussi à le choper dans sa chambre. Elle ferma la porte derrière elle puis le regarda, les bras croisés. Depuis quand elle n'avait pas vu son frère aussi... Stressé mais excité à la fois ? Ça faisait du bien, il méritait cette trêve et cet amour.

« Tu vas le rejoindre ?  
\- Oui.   
\- Tu l'aimes ?  
\- C'est indiscret.   
\- Je m'en fiche tu es mon frère. Alors, tu m'aimes ?  
\- Oui je l'aime. Mais je ne lui ai jamais dit.   
\- Alors fonce. Une histoire comme la votre n'arrive pas tous les jours. »

Nini s'approcha de son frère et embrassa sa joue avant de l'enlacer et de glisser dans la poche de son pantalon, deux préservatifs, un léger rictus aux lèvres quand il s'en aperçut. Il la regarda d'un air offusqué et ses joues rosirent.

« Oh Harry ne fais pas le prude. Son anniversaire, un rendez-vous officiel, juste vous deux... Profitez un peu, on s'en fiche du reste. »

Le brun ne sut pas que faire pour remercier sa sœur d'être si compréhensive, à l'écoute, protectrice, et meilleure amie à la fois. D'un regard tendre il la remercia avant de filer en lui claquant un baiser sur sa joue fardée. Il dévala les escaliers deux à deux, puis croisa le regard d'Anastasia. Et ça c'était étrange, être dans la même pièce que sa femme même si vous n'étiez plus ensemble, être bien sapé devant ses yeux, parfumé, le sourire radieux aux lèvres, dans le but de rejoindre un autre. Évidemment elle avait compris. Elle ne savait pas qui était cette personne mais il y en avait bien une. A cette heure-ci, en le voyant si resplendissant, elle comprit ce qu'elle avait perdu et ce qu'elle n'aurait plus jamais. Tommy sortit du salon et alla se fourrer dans les pattes de son père, lui demandant où il allait et s'il pouvait venir avec lui. Harry le prit dans ses bras puis embrassa son petit front avant de caresser ses bouclettes et de faire un non de la tête.

« Non tu ne peux pas venir. Mais je reviens demain soir, pour le réveillon. Pendant ce temps tu es sage, si demain je reviens et que j'apprends que tu as été vilain, tu n'auras pas de cadeaux.   
\- Promis je suis sage. Tu sens bon ! »

La menace des cadeaux marchait toujours depuis un mois. Harry reposa son fils sur le sol puis salua sa famille avant de s'éclipser, laissant celle qu'il avait aimé dans un profond désarroi, sa mère et sa sœur dans un bonheur complet et son père, dans un questionnement fou.

« Papa il est amoureux. Je sais de qui.   
\- Ah. Et qui ça alors ?  
\- C'est un secret. »

Anastasia pinça ses lèvres puis retourna dans sa chambre, son cœur semblant se noyer dans un océan de larmes intérieures. Personne ne la retint.

. . .

Louis s'était attendu à tout sauf à cela. Harry était censé venir la nuit suivante, alors ce soir, il trainait dans sa chambre, ses livres ouverts, son carnet à dessin poser sur la table, ses crayons ici et là sur le sol de sa chambre désordonnée. Ses parents étaient partis au marché en fin d'après-midi avant de passer chez une voisine pour faire il ne savait quoi. Et il s'en fichait, il ne pensait qu'à lui. Nate était là aussi, dans le salon, bien habillé, ses lunettes d'intellectuel posées sur le bout de son nez fin sans défauts. C'est lui qui entendit frapper et qui alla ouvrir la porte. Porte qui laissa apparaître un homme hautement vêtu, un costume qui devait valoir une fortune, un sourire qui valait tout l'or de ce monde et une classe, un charme et un charisme à en faire jalouser même les Dieux. Pourquoi un tel homme frappait chez eux ?

« Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ?  
\- Je suis bien chez les Tomlinson ?  
\- Oui c'est bien nous.   
\- Je cherche Louis.   
\- Mon frère ? Pourquoi ?  
\- Motif personnel. »

Nate toisa Harry du regard, un peu méfiant. Il cherchait Louis mais dans quel but ? Croisant ses bras sur son torse, il cria le nom de son frère qui descendit en trombe, en râlant tout de même un peu.

« Pas obligé de gueuler j'étais peut-être défiguré mais l'accident ne m'a pas fait perdre l'audition hein !  
\- Y a ce Monsieur pour toi. »

Louis leva doucement ses yeux puis croisa le regard d'Harry qui se tenait sur le pas de sa porte. Étonné, il ne put rien répondre pendant quelques secondes, essayant d'analyser la situation. Harry était chez lui et Nate avait ouvert la porte. Que faire ? Que dire ?

Puis soudainement il en eut marre de devoir réfléchir et de devoir se cacher, mettre sous rideaux son bonheur. Alors avec sa dégaine infâme du garçon qui n'a rien fait d'autre de sa journée que d'être cloué au lit avec des bouquins, de se branler de temps à autre en pensant à l'homme de ses rêves, il se précipita sur Harry, lui tira le bras pour le faire pénétrer à l'intérieur de la petite maison puis il se rua sur lui, embrassa avidement ses lèvres, une main dans le creux de ses reins, sous le regard interrogateur rempli d'incompréhension de Nate. Merde il se passait quoi ?

« Je peux avoir une explication ?  
\- Oh. Oui. Nate je te présente Harry, Harry, Nate, mon frère. S'il te plait pourrais-tu garder le secret, tu me dois bien ça avec tout ce que je sais de toi que je n'ai jamais dit à papa et maman. Merci.   
\- Attends... Louis... Mais c'est qui ce type ? Pourquoi tu l'embrasses ? C'est ton... Ton copain ? Louis tu aimes les hommes ? Mais... »

Louis leva ses yeux au ciel. Son frère en faisait toute une histoire, depuis quand il s'intéressait à vie ? À ses histoires de cœur alors que pendant une décennie il l'avait laissé tomber ? Outragé devant cette démonstration d'amour inattendue, Nate chercha des réponses dans les regards de son frère, d'Harry mais l'évidence était là : son frère avait une relation avec un homme riche. Vite, l'attention de Louis se reporta sur Harry, laissant son frère dans le trouble le plus total. Le brun quand à lui était gêné, Louis l'avait embrassé devant son frère et celui-ci ne semblait pas prendre la nouvelle à cœur ouvert, malheureusement.

« Pourquoi tu es tout bien habillé ? Noël c'est demain... Enfin le réveillon...  
\- Va t'habiller. Je t'emmène quelque part.   
\- Quoi ? Mais ? Je ? Ok. Ok j'arrive. Attends moi ! »

Sans attendre une seconde ni poser plus de questions, Louis dévala les escaliers en sens inverse dans le but d'aller prendre une douche express et de s'habiller tout aussi vite. Le tout en moins de dix minutes top chrono. Pendant ce temps, Harry l'attendait, les bras croisés, debout dans le salon. Le fameux Nate et lui se dévisageaient, essayant d'étudier l'autre comme ils le pouvaient.

« Vous savez que votre relation ne mènera à rien ? Que c'est voué à l'échec ? Deux hommes qui s'aiment en pleine guerre. Pourquoi êtes où encore ici, vous m'avez tout l'air d'avoir l'âge et la carrure pour partir. »

Ça commençait. Les mises en garde, les conclusions toutes pré faites. Nate croyait lui apprendre quelque chose mais Harry avait conscience de tout cela, que leur relation n'aboutirait jamais sur un mariage, sur une famille remplie de mômes, sur une maison colorée au bord de mer. Il savait tout ça mais il préférait passer à côté de cette vie banale toute tracée plutôt que de passer à côté d'un amour passionné, l'amour de toute une vie. On ne sait jamais ce que la vie réserve. En face de lui, Nate attendait sa réponse, certain que Harry n'avait rien à répondre.

« Elle ne mènera pas à des enfants, ni à un mariage, mais elle ne mènera pas à rien. Ce ne sont pas les aspirations de tout le monde de vivre une vie tranquille et rangée. J'ai l'âge et la carrure oui, je sais que bientôt la RAF va me te contacter. Mais votre tour arrive aussi. L'Angleterre a besoin de ses hommes, tous. Et l'amour n'y changera rien. »

L'aîné des Tomlinson ne trouva rien à répondre parce que le bouclé avait raison. Nous n'avons pas tous les mêmes désirs, les mêmes buts. Lui rêvait de la famille parfaite alors que d'autres préféraient les vies de bohèmes. Il gratta l'arrière de son crâne en tentant malgré tout de garder une contenance quelconque. Lui partir à la guerre. Ça lui avait effleuré l'esprit mais il n'était pas prêt à être envoyé au front. Pas lui, pas alors que jusqu'ici, la vie lui avait toujours souri.

« Ne vous en faites pas pour votre frère. Il est plus fort que ce que vous ne croyez. Il suffit de croire en lui, ça n'a pas été le cas il paraît. Sans rancunes, surtout. Dites que j'attends dehors. »

Harry sortit de la maisonnette et s'alluma une clope, adossé contre les pierres qui formaient un mur robuste derrière son dos. La fumée s'échappait de sa bouche tout en se mélangeant à son souffle chaud, tournoyant dans l'atmosphère. La rencontre avec Nate, il l'aurait voulu différente, pourtant il avait été prévenu, Louis lui avait dit que son frère l'avait laissé tomber après son accident. Chaque personne a sa façon de gérer un drame familial. Il y a ceux qui restent et qui se battent, qui sont plus forts à deux, à trois, à quatre, puis ceux qui se déchirent et reportent la faute les uns sur les autres. La famille Tomlinson s'était presque déchirée et les deux frères peinaient encore à retrouver leur entente des débuts. Ils ne la retrouveraient jamais, le traumatisme était si grand, l'abandon si dégradant qu'il faudrait une force surhumaine pour oublier. Tout ça à cause de lui. Ça venait et ça repartait, la culpabilité. Un jour, il finirait par lui dire, pour enfin être libéré de ce poids qui pesait bien trop lourd sur ses larges épaules. Plus le temps passait et plus vivre avec ce secret enfouit bien profond en lui le rongeait.

Mais pas ce soir.

Louis sortit en trombes de sa maison, refermant la porte derrière lui, un sourire plaqué sur le bord de ses lèvres roses qui finiraient par devenir violettes face à cette fraîcheur hivernale. La neige avait cessé de tomber, ce qui arrangeait bien Harry pour l'instant. En homme galant, il alla ouvrir la portière de sa voiture au châtain qui ne se fit pas prier pour grimper à l'intérieur et se réchauffer un minimum. Il s'en allait pour l'inconnu avec son amour.

**_Sur la route, quelque part dans le Nord de l'Angleterre._ **

Ils roulèrent pas mal de temps, sans que Louis ne sache où il l'emmenait. La nuit était tombée, les étoiles étaient hautes et brillaient de milles feux dans ce ciel infini à la teinte sombre en absence de son étoile. Louis se sentait le ciel noir quand Harry, le Soleil, n'était pas dans les parages. Cet homme avait illuminé sa vie et son visage, le châtain ne pouvait que l'aimer et le glorifier, il avait passé tellement de temps à détester les humains, à se détester lui même qu'un peu d'amour et de niaiserie lui faisait énormément de bien...

La fenêtre ouverte malgré les basses températures, il aimait sentir le vent contre sa peau, dans ses cheveux et dans ce petit habitacle. Harry ne parlait pas mais ce silence leur convenait à tous les deux. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots mais juste de la présence de l'autre pour être bien. Cependant, sa voix lui manquait, ce son rauque qui faisait vibrer ses entrailles.

« Où on va Harry ?  
\- Voir la mer.   
\- T'aimes la mer, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Autant que toi. »

Deux interprétations possibles. Harry aimait la mer autant que Louis aimait celle-ci, ou bien Harry aimait la mer autant qu'il aimait Louis. Il se fichait bien du sens que son partenaire donnerait à ses mots. Il savait que peu importait car Louis savait déjà, aucune surprise à l'horizon. Rien que la mer calme et teintée d'un bleu profondément sombre, semblable à celui des abysses. Le calme avant la tempête, toujours, pour ne pas changer les règles.

Louis tourna la tête vers le bouclé, décidant de donner aux mots de ce dernier, le second sens, tout en paraissant répondre au premier. Mais lui aussi savait que Harry avait deviné. Le regard perdu sur l'étendue d'eau salée qui se confondait avec le ciel scintillant, bercé par le bruit des vagues qui s'écrasaient sur le littoral sableux, il murmura ces quelques mots.

« Moi aussi, Harry. Moi aussi. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Considérez que c'est la fin d'une potentielle première partie. Merci si vous lisez, vraiment. Je ne poste même pas l'histoire pour me faire lire en fait, c'est juste pour moi mais si ça plait alors tant mieux. Ne détestez pas trop Harry, c'est pas simple de quitter sa femme, la mère de son fils en la rejetant comme une mal propre, mettez vous à sa place. :)


	21. Our first time

**Décembre 1939.**

_**Quelque part près de la mer, Nord de l'Angleterre.** _

Longue fut la route et long serait le séjour. Mais jamais assez ne serait assez pour eux. Harry avait serré son frein à main devant la jetée, en face de l'étendue sableuse qui précédait la mer. Louis regardait face à lui, sans piper mots. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'ils allaient faire mais déjà, son cœur s'emballait. En si peu de temps il avait l'impression de rattraper dix ans sa vie, il voyait le monde à travers et grâce à Harry. Loufoque.

« On va aller manger. Pour ton anniversaire.   
\- Ici ? Mais... Il fait froid. »

Harry hocha la tête en souriant tout doucement et sortit de sa voiture, descendant de celle-ci un grand sac dont Louis ignorait le contenant. Interloqué, il emboîta le pas à Harry, gravissant la dune à ses côtés. Ils étaient ici pour son anniversaire et il pouvait déjà prétendre que c'était le meilleur anniversaire de sa vie...

Harry posa son sac et en sortit plusieurs fagots de bois qu'il disposa sur le sable avec un élément qui permettrait au feu de démarrer plus facilement.

« Du feu ! Mais nous n'avons pas le droit d'en faire ici ?  
\- Nous n'avons le droit de rien Louis. Alors tant pis. »

L'allumette craqua entre les doigts du bouclé qui en peu de temps parvint à faire flamber ses petits fagots de bois. Ce n'était pas la chose la plus prudente qu'Harry avait fait au cours de sa vie... S'il y avait des black-out quotidiens, ce n'était pas pour faire joli et plonger volontairement un pays dans une angoisse terrifiante.

Autour de ce feu de camp de fortune, il installa une grande couverture sur le sable sec. Encore une chance qu'il ne soit pas trempé, ses plans auraient été basculés, quoi de pire que de s'asseoir sur le sable mouillé.

Louis semblait émerveillé par les flammes, troublé par Harry. Ce dernier sorti multiples couvertures du sac et recouvrit le châtain de celles-ci, comme si il était une petite parure en diamant qu'il fallait à tout prix protéger du vol, de la casse, des défauts. Un papillon qui mourait au bout de quelques jours et qu'il fallait préserver même pour quelques heures encore. Puisque la vie est trop précieuse pour être écourtée.

Louis accepta volontiers de s'enrouler de couvertures, laissant Harry faire tout ce qu'il avait prévu pour son anniversaire. Dans quelques heures il aurait dix-neuf ans et pour la première fois il envisageait la possibilité de connaître le bonheur pendant la totalité d'une année d'anniversaire. Si ce n'est pas plus. Harry lui apportait toute la satisfaction du monde, il était son héros et son amant. Il lui avait rendu un visage et il lui donnait de l'amour, Louis en avait tant manqué ces dernières années. Le regard d'Harry posé sur lui le faisait se sentir beau, désiré, aimé, revivre.

A ses côtés Harry s'emprisonna à son tour de sa multitude de couvertures, la dernière partagée avec Louis. Il venait de mettre à griller au-dessus du feu des morceaux de poulet en brochette. C'était simple et tout le monde aimait cette viande blanche qui se faisait de plus en plus rare. Heureusement il ne venait pas de n'importe quelle famille et pouvait tout se procurer sans trop de difficultés. Louis se léchait déjà les contours de la bouche rien qu'en sentant le parfum délicieux de cette viande qui rôtissait tout doucement.

Puis, il posa sa tête contre l'épaule d'Harry, et ferma ses yeux. Simplement pour profiter de sa présence, de lui, de leur moment.

« Pourquoi tu fais tout ça pour moi ?  
\- Parce que tu le mérites. Parce que j'en ai envie par-dessus tout. J'ai rarement connu des personnes comme toi, Louis. J'ai envie de t'offrir le monde entier mais j'en suis incapable. Alors je t'offre ce qui ressemble le plus à un infini, au lointain. Le ciel et la mer.   
\- Et toi.   
\- Question de point de vue. »

Blottis l'un contre l'autre, Louis sirotait un alcool pas très fort, en faible quantité alors que le bouclé se contentait d'eau. Jamais plus d'alcool au volant et encore moins en présence de Louis. Leurs mets avalés, ils finirent par s'allonger sur le sable, abrités de la brise marine par leurs couvertures. Louis était grimpé sur Harry et l'embrassait comme jamais, il semblait que sa vie dépendait de cette soirée, de ce moment, d'Harry et que malheureusement c'était réciproque. Entre deux baisers, le plus âgé posa son index sur les lèvres du cadet pour l'arrêter et pouvoir prendre la parole.

« Ce n'est pas fini. Enfin je veux dire, c'est cool la mer et le dîner, mais j'ai véritablement prévu autre chose pour ta soirée d'anniversaire.   
\- Moi qui croyais qu'on allait dormir ici ou rentrer directement... Je me dis trompé ?  
\- T'es tellement loin du compte. »

Louis se redressa alors après un énième baiser sur les lèvres d'Harry et regarda l'étendue bleue presque noire avec des yeux contemplatifs. Le brun lui attrapa le bras en souriant et fronça les sourcils. Il posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son amant puis lui demanda ce à quoi il pensait et qu'est-ce qui pouvait être plus intéressant que de le regarder.

« Ça me gêne presque. Tout ce que tu fais pour moi. Et pourtant je n'arrête pas de penser au fait que j'ai tellement envie que ça continue. Qu'on le traverse cet océan, qu'on voit du continent, ça a l'air magnifique. Ça l'est n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Ça l'était.   
\- Tu m'emmèneras ? Voir l'océan en Espagne, les montagnes en Suisse, les plages où l'eau ne s'en va jamais en France ?  
\- J'espère.   
\- Pourquoi t'en es pas sur ?  
\- Tu partiras peut-être avant.   
\- Jamais, Harry. »

Harry lui adressa un sourire crispé mais Louis ne s'en aperçut pas. Comment il pouvait s'en apercevoir d'ailleurs dans la pénombre de plus en plus opaque et devant ce feu qui faiblissait comme l'espoir d'Harry de vivre cette histoire merveilleuse que lui contait Louis. L'Espagne, la Suisse, la France. Oh qu'il aimerait l'emmener partout, lui faire découvrir ce qu'il ne connaissait qu'à travers des récits et quelques photos ici et là. Et qu'il aimerait lui promettre qu'il l'emmènerait, mais ce n'était pas possible, pas alors qu'il ne savait pas s'il sortirait vivant de cette guerre ou même si elle allait cesser un jour. Hors de question de rester en Europe si Hitler et ses partisans remportait et que le continent entier était à genoux.

Une petite quinzaine de minutes plus tard et les deux amants avaient rejoint la ville la plus proche. C'était charmant. Bien décoré, mais tout noir faute au black-out. Ce n'était pas grave. Louis n'avait besoin que d'une seule lumière pour rêver et pour trouver le monde beau et coloré. Harry. C'était une niaiserie détestable et naïve qui coulait dans ses veines. Il la perdrait bien trop vite, tout ceux qui ont connu l'amour, qu'il soit naissant, qu'il dure depuis des années, qu'il soit d'actualité ou qu'il soit terminé, fort ou dosé, savaient qu'à un moment donné, la magie arrête d'opérer, la dureté de la vie vous éclate au visage et c'est terminé. Les contes de fées c'est bien pour les enfants, les rêves naïfs aussi.

A la fin il ne reste que les mouchoirs pour pleurer.

Mais Louis ne connaissait rien de l'amour, pour l'instant Harry était là et il se voyait finir ses jours avec parce que merde enfin de la lumière et de l'espoir dans sa vie, pourquoi le sort s'acharnerait-il sur ce pauvre garçon qui n'avait jamais rien demandé ?

« On est où ?  
\- Je t'emmène au théâtre.   
\- Quel homme. Dîner devant la mer et maintenant théâtre. C'est quoi la suite ?  
\- Surprise. »

Harry plaqua ses lèvres contre celles du châtain et sortit de sa voiture, Louis l'imita de l'autre côté puis le rejoint. L'envie de prendre sa main était présente mais le droit ne l'était pas alors il se contenta de rester à ses côtés, proche de lui mais pas de trop. Une petite foule attendait déjà et chacun rentrait tour à tour. Des couples et des gens seuls, des familles, des jeunes, des personnes âgées, eux. Ils n'attendirent pas longtemps avant de se retrouver dans la salle de théâtre joliment architecturée, à leur grand soulagement. Sans les couvertures et les flammes il faisait un froid de canard indéniable.

Harry et Louis s'assirent au fond pour être tranquilles. À l'abri des regards ils pouvaient discrètement, pendant la représentation, glisser leurs doigts sur la jambe de l'autre, sur le bras, se regarder un peu trop intensément, se voler un ou deux baisers de temps à autre. C'est ce qu'ils firent et personne ne vit que ces deux hommes s'aimaient dans le secret.

D'abord ils avaient regardé le début de la pièce. Puis ils avaient enlevé leurs manteaux pour les mettre contre eux et s'en servir de couverture. Ensuite leurs mains s'étaient rejointes et quelques minutes plus tard ils avaient sursauté en entendant un éclaircissement de gorge. Ils l'avaient pris pour eux au départ avant de réaliser qu'il était adressé à un couple devant qui ne cessait de discuter de tout au lieu de se taire comme toute personne civile dans un lieu de représentation théâtrale. Rassurés les deux amants avaient repris leurs occupations. La main d'Harry avait trouvé place sur la cuisse du châtain et la main de ce dernier s'était posée par-dessus la sienne comme pour s'assurer que c'était réel mais aussi qu'ici, il n'irait pas plus loin. Entre temps ils se plongeaient dans la pièce. L'histoire était intéressante et plutôt drôle, Louis était admiratif de ces comédiens et pensa immédiatement que ce serait à son tour dans quelques mois d'arpenter les planches et d'être l'objet d'admiration de certaines personnes pendant au moins quelques heures. Il avait envie de voir les yeux d'Harry briller d'extase et de fierté. En bref, pour terminer, ils se volèrent quelques baisers avant de se faire prendre par un enfant et de déguerpir avant la fin des remerciements des comédiens. Ils dévalèrent les escaliers qui donnaient à la sortie en courant comme des abrutis, la peur et l'adrénaline au ventre. Ce gosse aurait pu crier que les deux messieurs derrière lui s'embrassaient et là, catastrophe, scandale. On leur adressa des regards inquiets et suspicieux mais personne ne songea à les arrêter comme quoi il y avait un peu d'entraide entre les hommes et de compréhension. Les laisser s'enfuir était certainement la meilleure des solutions. Non ?

Enfin ils rejoignirent la voiture sous un crachin. Ils fermèrent les portières puis se ruèrent l'un sur l'autre pour s'embrasser en riant, l'un tenant le visage de l'autre et la réciproque. Puis ils éclatèrent de rire bouche contre bouche, Harry se laissant tomber dans les bras de Louis, contre son torse.

« Tu penses qu'ils ont cru qu'on avait posé une bombe ?  
\- J'en sais rien. Juste qu'on était stupides et bizarres. Sinon ils nous auraient suivi. Mais cet enfant aurait pu nous griller et nous dénoncer. Il avait la tête du mioche qui ne se prive pas pour étaler des vérités et des faits censés rester secrets.   
\- C'est vrai. La tête de Tommy quand il vient me dire ce que notre voisin de pallier raconte sur le voisin du troisième.

Puis le silence, court mais troublé par leurs respirations, le bruit de leurs lèvres se scellant à nouveau.

« Louis ?  
\- Oui ?  
\- J'ai envie que d'autres faits restent secrets. Rien qu'à nous.   
\- Ah oui ? Lesquels ? »

Le bouclé mordilla sa lèvre déjà bien abîmée par la dentition de Louis et reprit la parole, tout bas.

« Tu le sais. »

La voiture à nouveau lancée, les deux hommes se turent, réfléchissant chacun de leur côté, appréciant ce silence agréable. Si Harry savait ce qui les attendait potentiellement, Louis n'en était pas certain et se mettait presque à angoisser rien qu'en imaginant qu'ils puissent potentiellement finir cette journée et passer les douze coups de minuit enlacés dans de beaux draps. Dans de beaux draps, c'était l'expression la plus adéquat. Au propre comme au figuré.

Il ne fallut que peu de temps à Harry pour arriver à la fameuse destination. De loin cela ne ressemblait qu'à un vulgaire hangar qui contenait probablement du foin, selon Louis, des choses du genre, bien agricoles et surtout bien éloignées de ses centres d'intérêts. Harry gara sa voiture dans un espèce de petit chemin assez couvert de sorte à ce que au petit matin, quand le jour serait levé, personne ne vienne tenter de voler ou d'abîmer sa belle voiture trop lustrée pour appartenir à des gens de la région. Non loin de la côte et entourés de villages pittoresques, la richesse d'Harry ne passait pas inaperçue.

« Où sommes-nous ? Harry si tu comptes me faire aimer l'agriculture ou bien me tuer et cacher mon corps sous un tasde graines ou bien derrière des balles de foin, franchement je...-  
\- Tais toi bon sang. T'es stupide parfois ! »

Louis avait malgré tout une moue d'incompréhension et de peur placardée sur le visage. Ils étaient vraiment seuls ici, seul le bruit de la mer s'écrasant contre la falaise se faisait entendre, ainsi que le bruit du vent dans les arbres. Le châtain n'arrêtait pas de songer au roman de Emily Brontë qui lui avait foutu des peurs bleues rien qu'en imaginant ces paysage sombres et lugubres. Petite nature

Harry sortit un petit sac de sa voiture et le mît sur l'une de ses épaules avant d'attraper la main de son amant et de le tirer contre lui, l'incitant à la suivre. Plus ils se rapprochaient et mieux Louis pouvait distinguer ce qu'il y avait s'écrit sur la petite pancarte qui était accrochée sur une petite porte.

« Harry ! Ce bâtiment appartient à la RAF ! On ne peut pas y entrer ?   
\- Ce bâtiment est là, abandonné depuis des années ! Mon père m'a déjà emmené ici, on ne craint rien. Aller fais moi confiance. »

Il y aurait pu avoir n'importe qui à l'intérieur. Un homme en cavale, un groupe de jeunes, une secte qui prépare un mauvais coup, des anglais qui bêtement voulaient rejoindre le parti des nazis et qui discutaient de formalités pour entrer en contact avec eux. Mais ce soir il n'y avait ni un homme en cavale, ni un groupe de jeunes amis, ni de secte, ni de collaborateurs. Juste deux amants.

Harry poussa doucement la porte qui grinça, suivit de Louis qui s'accrochait à lui comme ci sa vie en dépendait. Il put entendre le brun chercher quelque chose dans son sac et finalement en sortir une lampe qu'il alluma directement. Un grand halo lumineux éclaira ce hangar, dévoilant des dizaines et des dizaines de toiles de parachutes pendues au-dessus de leurs têtes, – d'autres écrasées sur le sol, faisant des masses épaisses de tissu où il faisait sûrement bon s'allonger.

Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. C'était beau, c'était doux entre ses doigts, il avait l'impression d'être dans un   
univers parallèle et secret, tout fait de blanc et de douceur. Louis tournait au milieu des toiles, recouvrait son visage et son corps de celles-ci, se laissait tomber sur les grosses masses faites par des toiles au sol. Ce n'était pas aussi confortable qu'un matelas évidemment, on sentait un peu le sol, mais ce n'était pas désagréable de s'y allonger ou encore de songer y dormir. Les bras croisés et les lèvres arquées en une banane parfaite, Harry contemplait l'homme qu'il aimait de plus en plus chaque jour, s'amuser avec ces toiles. Il ressemblait à lui enfant, alors que dans quelques minutes il fêterait son dix-neuvième anniversaire et non pas son dixième comme lui avait pu le faire lorsque son père l'avait emmené ici il y avait de cela des années et des années.

Mais trêve de découverte. Plus il regardait Louis, et plus le désir renaissait en lui. Il s'approcha tout doucement, la lampe en main et l'éteignit lorsqu'il s'approcha de la toile où Louis tourbillonnait en marmonnant des mots incompréhensibles. Louis sursauta et eut l'air de prendre peur puisqu'il prononça tout bas le prénom de son amant.

« Harry ? Harry pourquoi tu éteins la lumière... Harry t'es toujours là..? Ne me laisse pas seul ici... Je- »

Coupé. Littéralement coupé par un baiser dans son cou, des bras autour de sa taille fine. Il l'aurait reconnu entre mille. Harry. Il faisait noir, plus noir que l'encre de Chine et Louis n'avait pas peur, il se sentait plus en sécurité dans cette pénombre opaque dans les bras d'Harry que seul ici en plein jour.

Les lèvres du bouclé traçaient une ligne imaginaire le long de l'épaule du châtain jusqu'à la parcelle de peau sous son oreille. Il sentait Louis se raidir contre lui, frissonner contre ses lippes, se coller à son corps et l'entendait soupirer d'aise comme jamais auparavant. Ils savaient tout deux ce à quoi cela rimait...

« Harry je...   
\- Tais toi. Shh. Laisse-moi faire. Fais moi confiance... »

Et il lui fit confiance tout le long.

D'abord les deux garçons basculèrent sur un épais tas de toiles de parachutes qui amortit plutôt bien leur chute.

Louis se retrouva sous le corps d'Harry, allongé, complètement prêt à se donner même si la peur le rongeait. Peur d'avoir mal, peur de mal faire, peur de décevoir et de ne pas être à la hauteur. Entre deux baisers dans son cou, Harry ne cessait de le rassurer, de lui dire que tout irait bien, qu'il le laisserait aller à son rythme, qu'il ferait tout pour lui éviter la douleur. Et que pouvait rétorquer Louis ? Il n'avait plus qu'à lui faire confiance, le laisser faire et gérer les choses puis à enfin connaître ce plaisir ultime de s'unir à la personne qu'on aime éperdument.

Harry commença alors à déshabiller lentement son amant. D'abord la veste, puis tout ce qui cachait son torse. Les vêtements étaient posés en un petit tas quelque part à côté d'eux. Louis frissonnait, pas tant par la fraîcheur de la nuit, mais par la sensation des mains d'Harry qui effleuraient son corps quand il le déshabillait, c'était aussi délicat que de la soie. Mais aussi parce qu'il avait conscience que le bouclé était bel et bien assis sur son bassin, que leurs deux masculinités se touchaient malgré leurs pantalons et sous vêtements encore présents. Et ça c'était vraiment désarmant.

A son tour, timidement mais avec une hâte visible, il retira la veste et la chemise d'Harry pour enfin pouvoir toucher ce torse qu'il s'était tant imaginé toucher, embrasser, griffer durant des jours et des nuits. Ses mains posées à plat dessus, il prit le temps de découvrir ce corps de ses petites mains. Il était parfaitement bien dessiné, tout était à sa place, tout était bien proportionnel et bordel de merde il avait fait quoi pour mériter une telle bénédiction ? Il n'existait sûrement pas plus bel homme que son amant, il en mettrait sa main au feu. Ses doigts glissèrent de ses clavicules jusqu'aux tétons durcis d'Harry puis doucement, prudemment, jusqu'à son nombril, traçant du bout de l'index, la ligne de poils qui terminait sa route sous le tissu de son pantalon et de son sous-vêtement. Voyant la gêne et la timidité de Louis, Harry lui prit la main et la fit glisser bien plus au Sud, tout en regardant le châtain avec un sourire rassurant. Le plus jeune des deux découvrait avec tendresse et angoisse l'organe reproducteur de son amant.

La seule lumière était celle de la lampe torche et c'était assez pour faire apparaître les joues rouges du châtain. Mais qu'importait. Il baissa le pantalon d'Harry après lui avoir défait sa ceinture et le fit glisser sur ses hanches, le long de ses cuisses avant que celui-ci ne s'occupe de le retirer entièrement. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, il le découvrait par étape, il avait le temps de se faire à l'idée qu'il se ferait bientôt posséder par l'homme dont il était amoureux.

Ses yeux bleus se posèrent sur la bosse qui déformait le sous-vêtement d'Harry. Bon sang... C'est lui qui devait s'occuper de ça ?

« Et heu... T'es sur que ça va rentrer... Enfin je...-  
\- Louis ! Oui ! »

Harry se mit à rire aux éclats devant l'innocence et l'inexpérience de son châtain. Cela fit encore plus rougir Louis mais le rire du brun le détendit. Il lui tapa gentiment la cuisse avant de se rallonger en totalité et d'attendre qu'on s'occupe de lui. Harry ne perdit pas de temps, ses lèvres trouvèrent tout de suite le chemin sur ce corps encore inconnu et vide de toute trace d'amour et de passion... D'abord son cou, puis son torse. Il mordilla d'une façon sensuelle les tétons de son amant avant que celui-ci ne se mette à rire. Nerveux ou rire sincère, Harry ne sut jamais. Petit à petit il sentait Louis se cambrer contre lui, réclamer plus. Alors il lui retira d'une traite son pantalon et ses chaussettes parce que faire l'amour avec des chaussettes c'est pas sexy.

Ils ne leur restaient qu'une barrière. Leurs caleçons.

« Vas-y. Je te fais confiance. T'es le premier à me voir nu de toute ma vie. Sans compter ma mère et...  
\- Non ! Parle pas de ta mère dans ce genre de moments !  
\- Ok... Ok. »

Tout se passa plutôt vite ensuite. Louis retira à Harry son caleçon et la réciproque. Il fallut quelques secondes uniquement pour que le châtain baisse le regard pour observer le membre dressé de son amant. Merde alors non ça n'allait jamais rentrer ! Harry comprit ses pensées sur son visage et l'embrassa pour le rassurer. Il l'embrassa, l'embrassa encore, pendant que leurs intimités se touchaient pour la première fois et grossissaient à vue d'œil l'une contre l'autre tant ils se frottaient fort l'un à l'autre. Louis n'avait jamais été aussi excité de toute sa vie, ses mains étaient posées sur les fesses du bouclé et merde il ne voulait jamais plus bouger d'ici.

Puis les doigts mouillés de salive du bouclé prirent possession de lui et il eut mal. Un peu. Mais il s'y habitua plutôt vite, parce que au final c'était bon. Des gémissements rauques et parfois presque cristallins s'extirpaient de sa gorge. Ça rendait fou le plus âge des deux, cette mélodie délicieuse.

Une larme avait perlé le long de la joue de Louis lors de la pénétration. Harry s'en voulait de lui faire mal mais il fallait passer par là s'il voulait prendre son pied ensuite, il n'y avait pas d'autres solutions.

Le latex entre eux frustrait Harry mais être en Louis, il n'avait jamais connu meilleure sensation. Leurs corps s'emboîtaient à la perfection, trouvèrent vite un rythme qui leur correspondait à tous les deux. Les lèvres d'Harry ne cessaient de mordre, de lécher, de caresser celles du châtain, puis de s'aventurer dans son cou, de lui faire quelques suçons discrets. Leurs mains découvraient avec hargne ce corps inconnu qu'ils allaient apprendre à connaître par coeur, à reconnaître dans le noir et les yeux fermés. De la chevelure aux parfums âcres en passant par la chute de reins creusées jusqu'à fesses bombées et douces, ils touchaient à tout et en redemandaient toujours plus.

Ils transpiraient. Une pellicule de sueur qui brillait à la lumière artificielle était leur seul vêtement. Les coups de reins d'Harry n'en finissaient plus, leurs gémissements emplissaient la pièce et leurs souffles et leurs soupirs se mélangeaient face à la proximité de leurs bouches. Ils étaient fous l'un de l'autre. Louis de sentir Harry en lui et Harry de sentir le membre dur de Louis frotter contre son bas ventre. Sa main avait fini par enveloppé celui-ci d'une façon érotique et les vas-et-viens sur sa troisième jambe tendue n'en finissaient plus. Yeux fermés, cœurs collés et corps liés, ils ne faisaient plus qu'un corps aux deux âmes complémentaires, un seul amour.

La jouissance témoignée par des cris, par des jurons et leurs noms respectifs dit à tu-tête, finit par clôturer leurs ébats. Les visages déchirés, déformés, défigurés par le plaisir, ils expiaient leur passion et leur amour, couchés l'un contre l'autre, désormais arrachés de leur moitié. La jambe de Louis entourait la taille d'Harry qui était blotti dans ses bras et dont la tête reposait sur son torse. Le châtain jouait avec les boucles chocolat, noir ébène dans la nuit, ça avait le don s'endormir son amant.

Peu à peu, le calme revenait. La fraîcheur aussi. Harry avait toujours le bas ventre souillé de la jouissance de son amant mais il s'en fichait. Ils étaient bien tous les deux, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, à se faire mutuellement des caresses et des papouilles. La douceur des toiles de parachutes les enveloppait dans une sorte de bulle rien qu'à eux. Mieux que des draps, il avaient fait l'amour en plein ciel, contre une texture qui avait touché les nuages et l'apesanteur. Pour la première fois ils n'avaient fait qu'un. Plus jamais ils ne seraient seuls et c'était irrévocable. Cette nuit venait de les lier à jamais.

Et avant de sombrer dans un sommeil profond, Harry regarda l'heure sur sa montre. Minuit et demi passé.

« Joyeux anniversaire, mon amour. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon je ne sais pas ce que vous avez pensé de leur première fois ? J'espère que vous avez aimé ? Sinon tant pis ? :( Désolée si c'est pas assez précis pour certains et trop pour d'autres, je ne peux pas satisfaire tout le monde et du moment que je me satisfais personnellement ça me va. Enjoy x


	22. Letter from the Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ceci n'est pas un chapitre mais plus une transition entre le début de la fiction et la seconde partie en quelques sortes :).

**Août 1940.**

  
Lettre d'Harry à Louis.

« _[...] Mais aurait-il été juste et légitime de ne pas répondre à mon devoir d'aider à sauver ce monde pour pouvoir vivre notre amour ? Amour que tu as condamné et que tu aurais aussi condamné dans la situation que tu me reproches de ne pas avoir choisie ? Laisse-moi te rappeler, Louis, qu'avant d'être de la chair à canon et un pilote à qui il fallait broyer les ailes, j'étais une âme qui t'aimait et que tu faisais planer. Que tu aimais. Et que j'aimerai toujours. Mais ce n'est pas assez pour que tu oublies ce que j'ai fait la nuit de mes dix-huit ans et pour ça, je ne te blâmerai jamais_. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya, je tiens à m'excuser pour la lenteur à poster mais eh ce serait vous mentir si je vous disais que la terminale L c'est pénard ? Je posterai sans doutes le prochain chapitre avant la fin 2017 lol no worries ladies and gentlemen (?). Sur ce, je vous laisse avec ceci et j'en suis désolée, bien évidemment les prochains chapitres reprennent à la suite du dernier, ce n'était qu'un petit avant goût de la seconde partie lol <3 All my love as always (Harry me manque ouin)


	23. The Angel sent to Hell

**Décembre 1939.**

Les fêtes de Noël eurent une toute autre saveur pour Harry comme pour Louis. En se réveillant le matin suivant leur première nuit d'amour, ils avaient passé des heures l'un contre l'autre, à s'embrasser, à découvrir le corps et l'autre du bout des doigts et des lèvres, enveloppés dans ces toiles de parachutes. Peut-être qu'ils auraient dû voler une toile ou deux, ce jour là. Elles auraient pu être utiles dans un futur lointain.

Ils étaient ensuite rentrés, s'étant arrêtés avant dans une boulangerie acheter deux croissants qu'ils avaient mangé sur le chemin du retour, dans un grand silence. Mais un silence qui n'était pas dérangeant, un silence apaisant de deux hommes ayant passé la nuit à s'aimer.

Quitter Harry fut dur pour Louis. Le brun allait retrouver celle qui était encore sa femme, malgré leur séparation. Il était jaloux et cette jalousie pouvait se comprendre. Pour Harry, ce fut un retour chargé en questions de la part de sa sœur qui désirait tout savoir de l'escapade amoureuse de son frère. Le voir tomber amoureux n'avait pas de prix, Harry méritait le bonheur et il semblait qu'avec Louis, ce soit plutôt bien parti. Il lui fit un petit topo sans pour autant rentrer dans les détails de leur nuit. Il avait envie de garder pour lui les petites choses insignifiantes aux yeux d'autrui mais tellement symboliques et importantes aux siens.

C'est l'esprit léger que les deux amants fêtèrent les fêtes de Noël, au plus grand plaisir de leurs familles respectives. Mais cette bonne ambiance fut de courte durée chez les Styles, de très courte durée. La lettre indiquant à Harry de remettre un pied dans une base aérienne britannique était arrivée par le courrier avant le nouvel an 1940. Sa bonne humeur et son insouciance de ces derniers jours avaient été pulvérisées comme un avion touché en plein vol par l'ennemi. Ce n'était pas juste sa vie familiale et sentimentale qui allait être en suspens, c'était aussi sa vie professionnelle. Pourtant on avait besoin de lui avec tous les soldats qui rentraient défigurés des fronts mais visiblement l'armée britannique avait plus besoin de pilotes que de chirurgiens et n'avait pas pris en compte le statut d'Harry ce qui au fond, entre nous, n'allait pas en faveur du bouclé.

Sans grande surprise, sa mère s'effondra dans les bras de son mari en lisant la lettre car elle savait ce que cela signifiait. Harry allait partir combattre dans quelques mois et elle avait de grandes chances de voir son fils tomber au combat comme c'était arrivé à pas mal de mères des environs. Sans un mot, Harry replia doucement la lettre et la rangea dans son enveloppe en lançant un regard à Anastasia qui paraissait aussi bouleversée. Voir l'amour de votre vie vous quitter c'est une chose, mais savoir qu'il va combattre dans les airs et être cible de l'ennemi, ça en est une autre. Celui qui ne comprenait pas ce silence pesant et ces larmes dans la maison pourtant si joyeuse les heures précédentes, c'était Tommy. À son âge, la guerre il ne la comprenait pas et ne la comprendrait que sur le tard. Mais comme si ce jour là il avait compris que quelque chose d'anormal se passait, qu'une première faille se creusait, il alla réclamer les bras de son père, le serrant fort quand celui-ci l'eut pris dans ses bras. Du plus fort que sa force d'enfant de cinq ans le lui permit.

Brisé de devoir tout mettre en suspend sans savoir si un jour il allait pouvoir retrouver sa vie tranquille, Harry finit par aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre d'adolescent, seul, les volets fermés et sa seule lampe de chevet pour l'éclairer. Allongé sur son lit, les bras croisés derrière la tête, il songeait à tout ce qu'il avait à perdre et à ce qu'il pouvait bien y gagner. Tout et rien. Pourtant, il savait bien que la mobilisation allait forcément toquer à sa porte mais lui qui était sur son petit nuage vis à vis de Louis, avait complètement omis l'idée qu'un jour, il devrait partir comme ses compatriotes.

Ce jour là, il ne fut pas le seul à recevoir une lettre. Des milliers d'hommes partageaient les mêmes déceptions, angoisses et peines que lui et sa famille. Dont celle de Louis. Nate avait eu la malheureuse surprise de recevoir la lettre qui allait changer sa vie. Les relations entre lui et Louis avaient beau être froides, le châtain pleura secrètement tout l'après-midi dans sa misérable chambre en imaginant son pauvre frère se faire trouer de balles pour laisser des fleuves de sang évacuer de son pauvre corps meurtri. Louis avait envie de vomir rien qu'à cette sombre pensée. Ça n'allait jamais s'arrêter ? L'horreur dans leur famille ? Quand Louis revivait c'était Nate qui courait à sa perte dans un conflit qu'il n'avait jamais compris et désiré comme les trois quarts des habitants de ce pays ?

La situation devenait critique et une nouvelle étape venait d'être franchie dans l'histoire d'Harry et Louis.

Londres n'était plus une place sûre selon Harry et les « on dit ». Il décida donc avec énormément de peine et de difficultés, qu'il serait préférable que Tommy reste éloigné des cibles très potentielles de l'armée allemande, c'est à dire, chez ses grands parents. Anastasia ne put qu'accepter la proposition d'Harry, qu'elle trouvait justifiée. Elle devait rentrer à Londres, mais elle aussi ne voulait pas risquer la vie de son enfant en fermant les yeux sur la menace venant du continent. Le petit garçon en voulut d'abord à ses parents de l'abandonner mais finit par comprendre plus ou moins que c'était une nécessité. Harry lui promit de venir le voir dès que possible même si ça allait s'avérer compliquer de s'échapper, étant donné l'endroit dans lequel il était malheureusement envoyé, mais comment avouer à votre enfant si peu âgé que vous ne partez pas juste pour quelques temps, que les enjeux et les risques sont si énormes que votre vie, aux yeux du peuple et du gouvernement, n'est rien qu'un chiffre en plus, un vulgaire nom de plus sur la liste des mobilisables ou potentiellement des tombés au combat, des "missing in action" ?

Il ne restait à Harry plus qu'une chose à faire. C'était prévenir Louis. Du moins, devait-il vraiment lui dire maintenant ? Avaient-ils besoin de ça, sachant que pour l'instant, le brun restait en Angleterre et pourrait potentiellement s'éclipser quand il en avait envie ? Enfin quand il en avait envie, c'était des grands mots. Mais ce serait toujours plus simple que de s'échapper de la ligne de front dans les mois suivants.

Il prit donc la sage décision de ne parler à Louis de sa mobilisation seulement le jour où il partirait, du moins, un peu avant, histoire de se dire au revoir comme ils le méritaient. D'ici là, leur relation aurait sûrement évolué. Résolu, il passa néanmoins le reste de sa journée allongé sur son lit, comme un enfant qui boudait. Sauf qu'à l'heure actuelle il ne boudait pas, il craignait juste pour sa vie et son avenir.

Le lendemain, il rentra sur Londres, prenant le même train que Louis. Le châtain demanda d'abord où était Tommy et Harry lui donna la vérité : son fils restait chez ses parents parce que Londres était une trop belle cible pour leurs ennemis et il ne voulait pas risquer la vie de son fils de cinq ans. De toutes manières, plus le temps passait, et plus la consigne d'évacuer les femmes et les enfants de la capitale se faisait sévère. Alors autant arrêter de jouer les héros et se croire plus invincible que son voisin, dans une guerre, tout le monde en est au même point. Lors d'un bombardement, lorsque la bombe tombe et fait ses ravages désastreux, elle se fiche bien de s'écraser sur une personne aux moyens limités ou sur un intellectuel aux poches remplies d'or. Aux yeux de l'ennemi, il n'y avait aucune différence, il n'y avait même plus d'Humanité.

Louis trouva Harry bien négatif et surtout bien triste. Mais il ne se posa pas plus de questions, après tout être séparé de son enfant ça devait vraiment vous déchirer le cœur... La seule chose qu'il savait, c'est que au moins, aussi égoïste que celui puisse paraître, il aurait Harry pour lui tout seul. En ayant cette pensée, il se maudit lui même d'être aussi méchant et égoïste mais il avait tant souffert que désormais il souriait du moindre petit détail qui pourrait jouer en sa faveur.

L'humeur morose d'Harry fit cependant ressurgir la mauvaise nouvelle que Louis avait appris il y avait peu. La mobilisation de son frère. Il ne put s'empêcher de faire part à son amant de cela, espérant retrouver du réconfort auprès de lui. Mais Harry sembla presque distant face à cette nouvelle, ce qui chagrina littéralement Louis encore plus. Le brun s'en rendit tout de suite compte et s'empressa d'attraper la main du plus jeune en face de lui sous la tablette qui les séparait. Il n'en fallut pas plus ni moins pour qu'il retrouve son sourire.

Avec Harry, tout irait bien. Il réussirait à passer au-dessus de ça. Pas vrai ? Il avait surmonté dix ans en ayant un visage défiguré, répulsif, de monstre et sans recevoir d'amour autre que celui de ses parents, alors surmonter le départ de ce frère qui l'avait rejeté durant presque une décennie ne devrait pas être si compliqué ? À moins que l'homme sur lequel vous comptiez pour apaiser vos peines soit finalement celui qui ne ferait qu'ouvrir les plaies encore plus.

**_Londres, Région de Londres, Angleterre._ **

Arrivés en gare de Londres, ils descendirent tous les deux, côte à côte, essayant d'éviter la cohue et surtout, de ne pas se perdre de vue. Louis hésita longuement à demander au bouclé s'il désirait passer la soirée chez lui, à son appartement, même si Theresa était là. Pourtant, il se lança, en bredouillant un peu. Il était novice en la matière il fallait l'excuser.

« Hm, dis, t'aurais pas envie de venir passer la soirée chez moi ? Enfin je veux dire... Chez toi tu vas être seul, ça va te rappeler Tommy et... Y a sûrement rien à manger... »

Les joues du châtain étaient rouges. Il ne devrait pas angoisser pour une demande comme celle-ci alors qu'ils avaient littéralement couché ensemble pour son anniversaire. C'était stupide. Mais c'était Louis, et ça faisait fondre Harry comme un glaçon. Pourtant, ce n’était pas la chaleur qu'il faisait à Londres durant l’hiver 1939-1940. Un petit sourire aux lèvres, Harry accepta sa proposition, heureux de ne pas devoir remettre les pieds dans ce fichu appartement ce soir.

« Ok, je te suis. J'avais pas envie de te quitter de toute manière. »

Ce fut au tour de Louis de fondre d'amour. Harry le rendait dingue.

Ils se mirent alors en route pour rejoindre l'appartement de Louis qui en soi, n'était pas très loin de la gare, du moins, quand on a un joli visage, marcher plusieurs kilomètres ne vous demande pas un effort surhumain tandis qu'avec un visage défiguré comme ceux des gueules cassées de 14-18, rien que de passer la tête par la fenêtre est une épreuve épouvantable.

Sur le chemin, Harry essaya de positiver. Il ne partait pas maintenant, mais plutôt mi-janvier, ce qui lui laissait un petit répit pour se préparer et profiter de l'homme dont il était tombé amoureux. En fait, il était certain de son avenir jusqu'à deux semaines. Après, c'était le flou total, il était perdu. Cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas piloté un avion et l'armée britannique lui demandait de grimper dans un avion de guerre et de foncer dans le ciel disputé avec les Allemands. Quelle grosse connerie...

*

Theresa accueillit Louis en lui sautant dans les bras, ne faisant pas attention à Harry qui se tenait derrière lui, un peu gêné de venir troubler l'intimité de la jeune femme. Elle ne l'avait pas vu.

Harry pénétra à l'intérieur de l'appartement et ses muscles se détendirent automatiquement. Il y faisait chaud, c'était convivial et ça respirait la joie de la vie étudiante de l'époque. Theresa avait tant de chance de pouvoir étudier tout en sachant que les études n'étaient pas données à tout le monde à cette époque. Lorsque la jeune femme aperçut Harry, elle cligna des yeux et interrogea Louis du regard, se demandant ce qu'il faisait là et indirectement si leur relation avait évolué au point que...

« T'en fais pas, c'est fini avec Anastasia. Ravi de te revoir, Theresa. Louis m'a invité.   
\- Je... Ravie de te revoir Harry. »

Louis afficha un sourire de vainqueur et foutrement heureux. Elle avait tant de questions à poser à celui qui était devenu son meilleur ami. Mais elle aussi, avait des choses à lui annoncer. Mais chaque chose en son temps, cela ne servait à rien de précipiter les événements, elle voulait voir Louis heureux aussi longtemps que possible et surtout, elle n'avait pas envie de songer au fait que cette année 1940 allait probablement changer la vie des milliers d'hommes et de femmes. Dont la sienne.

Elle rajouta un couvert et ils se mirent à table, discutant de tout et de rien. Louis raconta l'histoire de la mobilisation de son frère et Harry passa en revue les événements concernant Anastasia et Tommy sans trop s'attarder dessus. Jamais sa dispute avec Ana dans la salle de bain, jamais leurs tromperies mutuelles, leur accord et tout le reste ne seraient dévoilés au grand jour. Il avait beau savoir d'où venait Theresa, il préférait garder pour lui certains aspects de sa vie. Son père lui avait trop souvent répété qu'en temps de guerre, « on ferme sa gueule et on survit ». Donc il fermait sa gueule. Pour l'autre point, il allait au moins essayer.

L'appartement était un véritable appartement d'artistes. Ce n'était pas sale, mais c'était le bordel. Un bordel bien organisé. C'était relativement petit mais assez grand pour eux deux. Harry aimait cette ambiance artistique et bohème qu'il manquait chez lui où tout sentait l'argent, le luxe et la réussite professionnelle au niveau du cachet mensuel. Il eut la vague impression d'être passé à côté de quelque chose durant sa jeunesse : la liberté. Mais c'était trop tard, désormais alors autant faire abstraction de cela et de profiter de l'instant. Theresa fit signe aux garçons qu'ils pouvaient s'éclipser, qu'elle rangerait tout. Tenir la chandelle ce n'était pas son truc.

Harry ne se fit pas prier même s'il insista pour débarrasser un minimum. Theresa rit en le voyant aussi galant et serviable. Loin du Harry qui flirtait avec sa sœur et couchait avec elle durant un été. Loin du Harry qui s'en fichait de tout et qui était un enfant rebelle et carrément emmerdant. Un véritable petite prince, gros fils à papa. Il avait bien changer et elle se demandait naturellement ce qui avait bien pu le faire mûrir. Pas juste l'âge. Un con reste un con.

Ce soir là, Harry et Louis passèrent des heures dans les bras l'un de l'autre, dénudés, à s'embrasser, à se caresser, à s'aimer, à se chuchoter des mots à l'oreille tandis que dehors la pluie s'abattait. Mais il était protégé, entre les quatre murs de la chambre du plus jeune. Louis ne s'était jamais senti aussi désiré et aimé. Il fallait dire que cette nuit là, Harry avait su où mettre ses mains, quoi dire et quoi embrasser pour que le châtain perde ses moyens et tombe toujours un peu plus pour son beau chirurgien. Louis avait même réussi à articuler entre deux baisers et deux caresses le long de l'intérieur de ses cuisses que c'était un bonheur d'avoir pour amant, un chirurgien car « les chirurgiens ont une connaissance parfaite de l'anatomie humaine ». Harry avait ri de cela, même si au fond il supposait que si Louis réagissait si bien, c'est car c'était la première fois qu'il ressentait un truc pareil, qu'il se faisait toucher de cette manière.

Ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Louis collé et serré à celui qu'il avait passé des années à maudire et dont il était malheureusement tombé amoureux. Comme quoi Louis Tomlinson était une pièce tragique à lui tout seul. Ou bien était-ce Harry ? Ou bien les deux ?

*

**Nouvel An 1940.**

**_Londres, Région de Londres, Angleterre._ **

En plein cœur de la nuit, alors que lui et Louis avaient passé des heures à se faire l’amour, que le châtain s’était endormi dans les draps blancs du bouclé, ce dernier avait ressenti une violente douleur en plein cœur. Une désastreuse envie de fondre en larmes, de hurler et d’arrêter le temps.

_Quelques heures plus tôt..._

Leurs corps étaient emmêlés, Harry suait comme jamais et ses lèvres n’en finissaient plus de goûter à celle de Louis qui avaient encore le goût fruité du dessert qu’il avait englouti au dîner. Jamais dans sa vie le brun n’avait autant été satisfait pendant l’acte. Pourtant, beaucoup de personnes étaient passées sous ses draps. Mais avec Louis c’était différent. Le châtain était doux, il était timide même si à chaque nouvel ébat, il prenait confiance en lui. Harry n’en était que plus satisfait.

Il faisait noir dans la chambre à cause du black-out mais cela plaisait à Harry autant que cela plaisait à Louis. Faire l’amour dans le noir c’était quand même une expérience, toutes les sensations étaient décuplées. Chaque frottement les faisait frissonner doublement, chaque baiser était plus suave, chaque soupir était perçu comme un cri déchirant le silence précieux qui les enveloppait durant l’union de leur amour. Ils étaient littéralement dans leur bulle, une bulle toute fragile qui pourrait éclater à la moindre petite collision contre une épine de rose.

Alors que le brun allait et venait en Louis, qu’il l’embrassait fougueusement dans le cou, laissant derrière lui des suçons très parlants, que les doigts de Louis déchiraient son dos comme nous déchirons du papier, Harry eut comme un déclic. Il était foutrement amoureux de Louis et n’avait pas envie de le quitter maintenant. Il ne voulait pas partir à l’autre bout du pays pour s’entraîner avec d’autres hommes de son âge pour ensuite partir se faire canarder dans le ciel comme un moins que rien. Il voulait rester ici et il voulait vivre. L’espace d’un instant il eut un fichu passage à vide, ses yeux se perdant sur le visage de Louis qu’il caressa du bout des doigts. Le châtain ne comprit pas et sourit timidement à son foutu chirurgien qui en plus de lui rendre son visage, lui faisait découvrir l’amour.

« Hey, Harry ? T’es toujours avec moi ? »

Le dit Harry atterrit de nouveau sur Terre et s’excusa en balayant l’air avec sa main, faisant signe que tout allait bien. Alors que non, ça n’allait pas, mais il ne pouvait pas en parler. Comme toujours il était lâche mais voyait dans son geste une véritable preuve d’amour. Il voulait préserver Louis le plus longtemps possible et qui étions-nous pour juger d’un tel acte ? Rassuré de voir son amant revenir à lui, Louis l’embrassa tendrement, caressant ses boucles brunes devenues aussi noires que l’encre de Chine. Harry était si beau, même dans le noir. Louis peinait à discerner les traits de son visage mais sa vue s’étant adaptée à l’obscurité, il discernait malgré tout les formes, les courbes géométriquement parfaites du brun ainsi la lueur brillante de ses prunelles vertes. C’était incroyable et ça lui retournait littéralement l’âme. Il donnait trop à Harry. Son corps, son âme, son présent, son futur, mais qu’avait-il à perdre ? Plus rien.

C’était leur troisième orgasme de la soirée et Harry n’en pouvait plus. Louis s’était endormi contre lui après avoir lâché un « je t’aime Harry Styles », sans filtre, sans rien. Ça avait de l’effet, de tels mots. Comme un coup de dague dans le cœur, comme un morceau de chocolat après des mois de privation. Il avait beau s’en douter et même le savoir, que Louis l’aimait, l’entendre sortir de la bouche de la personne, ça vous change un homme.

Harry avait cogité pendant une bonne heure. À peine deux semaines et il partait. À peine deux semaines pour vivre un amour qu’il voudrait éternel. C’était de la connerie non ? C’était impossible, irréalisable, impensable même. Il savait qu’il ne partirait nul part autre qu’en Angleterre jusqu’en avril, qu’ils avaient du temps, qu’il aurait des permissions, que ces deux semaines ne seraient pas les seules semaines d’amour et de bonheur que la vie leur donnerait. Mais Harry avait toujours eu tendance à croire qu’il était l’ange déchu de son malheureux royaume ainsi que le héros d’une pièce tragique.

Alors il se leva, après avoir ressenti cette violente douleur en lui. Il attrapa son paquet de cigarettes, enfila un sous-vêtement, son pantalon, un teeshirt et des chaussures puis il se tira de son propre appartement, fermement malgré tout à clé derrière lui, comme s’il avait peur que Louis se réveille et le suive ou que son petit trésor s’échappe car tout nous échappe un jour.

Et il courut, sans s’arrêter, dans les rues pavées et vides de Londres. Il courut jusqu’à tomber nez à nez devant une église, une belle et grande église. Les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Il détestait ce sentiment d’impuissance, le fait d’avoir l’impression que vous voliez non pas juste vers le ciel en guerre, mais aussi vers la mort et que cette même mort vous priverait de cet amour qui naissait à peine et de votre vie tout court.

Il rentra brusquement dans l’église apparement vide et se dirigea vers l’autel. Il tomba à genoux devant celui-ci et cacha son visage avec ses grandes mains, sans même tenter d’arrêter de sangloter comme s’il avait quinze ans et qu’il ne pouvait pas supporter une petite mobilisation qui ne mènerait pas forcément à sa mort.

Pourtant il sentait que tout lui échappait. C’était fou, à quel point une seule lettre pouvait bouleverser une vie entière, rendre incertain un avenir, vous faire penser que peut-être vous n’alliez pas voir l’aube de l’année suivante et ni peut-être l’aube du lendemain. Toutes ces pensées sombres et mortuaires lui tordaient le ventre et détruisaient son âme déjà pas mal touchée dans le passé.

Et devant la Croix, agenouillé, les mains jointes et ses larmes chaudes dévalant les courbes délicates de son visage détruit par ces fichues perles salées comme ci celui était un vulgaire champ de bataille, il pria pour rentrer de là où allait l’envoyer. Il pria juste pour un retour, il pria pour ne pas y rester, pour ne pas mourir en plein vol, seul au milieu de l’océan, noyé ou brûlé, bouffé par les animaux marins ou démembré par l’explosion de son futur engin. Il pria pour qu’une Sainte Divinité l’entende et le prenne en pitié, lui accorde du répit, une toute petite infinité avec Louis, une chance d’être heureux et une chance de rendre heureux celui qu’il avait rendu malheureux.

Il ne se releva que lorsqu’il eut assez mal aux genoux et que le poids sur son cœur se fit plus léger. Il faisait un froid glacial dans cette église, il entendait la pluie s’abattre sur celle-ci, l’orage déferler. Il espérait au moins que ce temps apocalyptique était un signe de l’au-delà voulant lui faire comprendre qu’il avait été entendu et que ses prières avaient été prises en compte. Il rit nerveusement à cette simple pensée parce que merde Harry ne croyait en rien. Il fit quelques pas pour aller allumer un cierge, un petit, refit une prière, puis s’assit sur un banc et fixa le cierge jusqu’à que celui-ci fonde de moitié avant qu’un vent violent, une bourrasque, n’ouvre brusquement la porte par laquelle il était rentré et qu’il avait mal refermé. Il sursauta mais trouva la scène étrangement jolie. Les éclairs éclairaient les vitraux et il était persuadé que Louis aurait trouvé ça merveilleux. Louis aimait l’art, Louis aimait les symboles, Louis aimait les les choses de ce genre, les scénarios littéraires bidons dans lequel Harry pourrait parfaitement s’illustrer.

Comme un fantôme ayant laissé une partie de lui quelque part mais pas ici, il quitta l’église, sachant pertinemment qu’il reviendrait sûrement un de ces jours trouver le réconfort qu’il ne savait où trouver d’autre que sur ces bancs et devant la Croix d’un Dieu en lequel il n’avait pourtant jamais vraiment cru. Comme quoi, nous avons tous besoin de quelque chose en qui nous raccrocher. Comme quoi Harry, il tenait à la vie et comme quoi, au bord de la mort, nous nous rendons compte qu’en fait la vie, c’est précieux puisqu’au fond nous espérons tous qu’un jour ça aille mieux. Harry n’échappait pas à la règle.

Alors il refit le chemin inverse, frottant ses bras devenus presque bleu pâle à cause du froid. Il n’avait plus qu’une hâte, c’était retrouver les bras chauds de Louis, retrouver la raison pour laquelle il devrait revenir.

Lorsqu’il se glissa sous les draps, Louis dormait toujours. Il sentit le châtain bouger mais celui-ci ne se réveilla pas. Il agrippa juste Harry comme ci sa propre vie en dépendait. Premier sourire attaché, volé. Le brun embrassa tendrement son front, puis après quelques minutes, il lui murmura un « je t’aime », même si seul le Louis inconscient put l’entendre. Au moins, c’était dit. Au moins, un jour, quelque part dans le monde, à tel instant, c’était arrivé, Harry avait aimé Louis et le lui avait dit. Même les mots s’étaient envolés et avaient été détruits par le silence.

Harry voulait décider de sa mort. Et cette nuit là, il décida qu’il était le seul ayant le pouvoir de se l’ôter. Qu’il vivrait sa passion avant de s’éteindre éternellement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jssuxikshxys je l’ai posté avant 2018 je pensais pas réussir ! J’espere que l’attente en vaut la peine lol. Je vous souhaite une bonne année 2018 ! ❤️ Et merci, si vous lisez toujours ça me touche énormément. 
> 
> (PS: GROS GROS GROS merci à quelqu’un qui se reconnaîtra de toujours me donner ton avis et de me corriger à chaque chapitre. That’s what we call a teamwork.)


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes/Rappel pour la lecture d’un passage de ce chapitre: 
> 
> Louis joue dans une pièce de théâtre étant « Roméo et Juliette ». Vous trouverez en gras dans le chapitre l’inscription « notes » en gras pour vous avertir que c’est de ce moment dont je parlais. 
> 
> Quand Louis répète sa scène, ses paroles sont en italique car ce sont des extraits de la pièce de Shakespeare. Pareil pour les mots d’Harry ensuite qui sont de Shakespeare aussi mais qu’il prend la liberté d’arranger à sa sauce, vous verrez pourquoi. Voilà !

**Janvier 1940.**

_**Londres, Région de Londres, Angleterre.** _

La vie de Louis durant les deux semaines de répit qu’ils avaient, fut tout simplement merveilleuse. Il ne les cataloguerait pas comme les meilleurs de sa vie... Mais en fait, si. Littéralement.

Pendant que le bouclé préparait en silence son départ, Louis, quant à lui, continuait d’aller poser ses fesses sur les bancs de l’école, aux côtés de la belle Theresa qui, de jour en jour, sans même que le châtain ne s’en rende compte puisqu’il était trop préoccupé par Harry Styles, semblait décrocher. Pas que la jeune femme n’avait pas le niveau ou n’était pas à la hauteur, mais tout simplement car elle sentait que son cœur, lui, était déjà loin de Londres, loin des lieux qu’elle fréquentait chaque jour avec ses amis. Mais ça, Louis ne le voyait pas puisque dans sa petite vie, tout allait bien. Non ? Nate allait forcément s’en sortir car il avait le bon Dieu de son côté, Harry ne partait apparement pas et allait juste continuer de fabriquer de nouveaux visages la journée et de lui faire l’amour la nuit. Il était sur un petit nuage et personne n’aurait pu lui retirer cet état de joie qui atteignait son paroxysme quand Harry daignait enfin lui donner un peu d’attention.

Puisque oui, être l’amant d’Harry Styles, c’était aussi subir les longues heures à devoir faire le silence parce que monsieur le chirurgien travaillait sur un cas. Alors évidemment les premiers soirs où son bouclé passa il ne sait combien d’heures sur certains cas, Louis ne broncha pas. En fait, le brun essayait de trouver la solution pour chacun de ces patients dans le but de laisser les dossiers à ses confrères qui s’occuperaient de l’intervention. Mais Louis n’en savait rien.

Au bout du quatrième soir, Louis en eut marre. L’appartement d’Harry était grand, il était beau, il y avait des tas de livres, des tas de photos de son chirurgien dans sa jeunesse mais ce qu’il voulait, lui, c’était Harry en chair et en os. Alors, ce soir là, il se glissa aux côtés du brun dans le sofa, attendit cinq minutes puis l’embrassa dans le cou puisque apparement, l’aîné des deux adorait ça. D’abord, Harry grogna puis tenta de repousser Louis qui ne perdit pas foi en sa bataille et continua, sa trajectoire tombant vers le sud, ses lèvres s’écrasant sur l’épaule encore vêtue du brun. Du moins, elle ne le resta pas longtemps puisqu’il retira sans permission, les boutons du haut de la chemise d’Harry pour pouvoir faire glisser celle-ci et avoir une splendide vue et un terrain d’attaque merveilleux pour ses lèvres.

La peau d’Harry était assez pâle, mais tellement lisse et sans défaut. Il n’avait que quelques grains de beauté comme la plupart des gens peuplant cette terre et Louis ne cessait jamais de vouloir les relier dans tous les sens pour ensuite peindre ou colorier les formes qu’il aurait créé sur le dos de son amant. Dans les moments les plus sensuels, les plus profonds, les plus mielleux aussi, il imaginait qu’Harry était son Univers et que chaque grain de beauté était une étoile. Alors dans ces moments là, il s’empressait d’aller se faufiler dans contre le brun pour s’endormir dans les bras de son Monde. Lui qui n’avait jamais connu l’amour avant, qui avait l’âme fêlée de partout, le cœur et les doigts d’un artiste, forcément qu’à un moment ou un autre, le corps d’Harry et leurs caresses, leurs ébats, lui donnaient des idées. Parfois, il les lui disait et Harry paraissait presque gêné puis quand il remarquait que Louis parlait avec une telle passion dans la voix, une telle lueur dans les yeux, il souriait tout simplement en l’admirant. Ce n’était qu’une question de temps, mais il savait qu’un jour, Louis imposerait son art quelque part dans le monde, un monde qui ne serait pas Harry, mais un monde qui pourrait l’acclamer et lui jeter tout autant de fleurs.

Ce quatrième soir donc, le chirurgien lâcha son dossier et laissa Louis faire ce qu’il désirait de lui, sur ce fichu sofa. Et si, en regardant Harry nu, Louis voyait des constellations ou un support d’œuvre incroyable, Harry, lui, en contemplant le corps de Louis, voyait une silhouette avec des formes foutrement parallèles, probablement tracées avec un rapporteur et crayon à la mine fine. Louis voyait Harry comme une muse tandis que Harry percevait Louis comme une œuvre d’art, une statue grecque.

Ils passèrent donc cette nuit-là sur le sofa, à parler de tout et de rien, à s’embrasser et se caresser, puisque c’était devenu leur activité favorite ces derniers jours.

Pourtant, ils ne faisaient pas que ça. Même si le black-out rendait la vie londonienne extérieure plutôt morose, l’intérieur des dancing halls ou encore les bars, eux, étaient pleins à craquer. Alors, parfois, quand Louis finissait tard, il arrivait au bouclé de venir l’attendre, les bras croisés, contre les grandes grilles de l’école.

_Un jour de semaine avant la mi-janvier 1940._

Louis soupira de soulagement quand son professeur de théâtre annonça que la répétition était enfin terminée. Jouer la comédie était devenu une nouvelle passion pour le châtain, qui pourtant, il y a quelques mois de cela, n’aurait jamais, ne serait-ce qu’une seule seconde, imaginé jouer le rôle tragique de Roméo Montaigu. Et pourtant, à la fin de l’année, ce serait bien lui qui allait interpréter pendant quelques heures, le destin de ce jeune homme devant un beau public. Est-ce que Harry serait présent ? Serait-t-il quelque part, assis dans la salle de représentation pour l’applaudir ? Même dans un coin sombre où personne ne pourrait apercevoir ce regard amoureux et rempli d’admiration pour cet homme ? Il l’espérait tant. Il n’y avait aucune raison que cela n’arrive pas de toute façon.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il sortait de l’école, Theresa à ses côtés. Ils discutaient de leur projet en commun quand soudainement, il aperçut cette silhouette qu’il reconnaîtrait même dans le noir le plus dense et le plus sombre qui soit. Harry. Son cœur palpita fort et la conversation avec Theresa cessa de l’intéresser. Son regard croisa celui du bouclé qui venait juste de détourner la tête. Harry était électrisant. Bien vite, la jeune fille comprit que Louis avait quitté le bateau et qu’il nageait déjà pour rejoindre sa merveille sur une île non loin de là. Parfois, et surtout ces deux dernières semaines où elle ne voyait plus que Louis en cours alors qu’elle aussi, avait besoin de lui, elle en venait à se dire que l’ancien flirt de sa sœur était presque semblable à une sirène. Je t’attire, je t’attire, et puis un jour, tu découvres que je ne suis pas aussi blanc et pur que tu ne le croyais mais c’est trop tard. Aussi heureuse qu’elle était pour son ami qu’il ait enfin trouvé sa partie manquante, elle ne pouvait pas s’empêcher d’avoir peur pour lui, de vouloir le garder un peu pour elle, puisqu’elle aussi, voulait aller mieux et trouver la personne qui comblerait le vide creusé dans son pauvre cœur meurtri par tant d’hommes.

Louis courrait déjà rejoindre Harry alors elle eut à peine le temps de finir sa phrase et de lui souhaiter bonne soirée, de lui donner sa partie du travail à faire qu’il était déjà arrivé sur son île avec sa sirène. Elle ne chercha pas à l’appeler ni à le rattraper. Après tout, Louis était un homme et il fallait le laisser apprendre, expérimenter et se tromper tout seul. Dans nos premières histoires d’amour nous ne sommes que des novices qui aiment et déchantent ensuite mais au fond, c’est ce qui permet de ne plus se tromper ensuite.

De loin, avant que Louis ne se jette dans ses bras, Harry aperçut Theresa qui prenait le chemin opposé du leur. Et il comprit, en voyant sa mine, qu’au fond, elle avait peur, qu’elle aussi, elle aurait bien besoin d’être aimée et soutenue. Mais égoïstement, il ne demanda pas à Louis de la rejoindre. Il partait dans un tout petit peu plus d’une semaine, après, elle aurait Louis autant qu’elle voulait alors que lui, il n’aurait plus personne. Juste des photos par ci par là et des souvenirs qui au fil du temps finiraient par s’estomper, tout comme nous finissons par oublier l’écho des voix qui nous bercèrent et que nous avions tant chéri.

« Tu sais que les filles me demandent qui est ce bel homme avec qui je repars le soir ?  
\- Ah oui ? Tu devrais me les présenter.   
\- Mais rêve, beau brun.   
\- J’aime beaucoup la petite brune là-bas, tu crois que si je vais la voir et que je lui propose un rendez-vous elle accepte ?  
\- Arrête. »

Louis embrassa les lèvres d’Harry en cachant leurs visages sous son écharpe, tant que personne ne passait dans la rue. Sourire contre sourire, le plus jeune jubilait et crevait d’amour. Ce qui n’empêcha pas Harry de vouloir l’emmerder un peu et d’user de ses charmes. Il se recula pour marcher en direction de la petite brune qui ne cessait de lancer des regards qui en disaient longs au chirurgien.

« Mais Harry ? Arrête je te dis. T’es vraiment pas drôle !  
\- C’est toi qui ne l’est pas.   
\- Reviens. Si tu vas la voir, je... Je rentre avec Theresa !   
\- Fais donc ! »

Vexé par le comportement d’Harry, il croisa ses bras contre son torse et commença à partir dans la direction totalement opposée du bouclé. Le brun se mit à rire et suivit d’un regard tendre cette jolie créature qui s’enfuyait sous le coup... de la jalousie.

Harry le rattrapa alors au détour d’une ruelle vide et glissante et glissa ses bras autour de la taille de son amant, collant son torse au dos du châtain qui tenta de se débattre mais qui fit silence quand les lèvres gercées mais tout de même douces d’Harry se posèrent sur les siennes. Foutu froid et foutu Styles. Comme un faible, comme un mec amoureux qui ne savait pas dire non – mais pourquoi dire non alors qu’il le voulait, il répondit à son baiser langoureux, même si avoir la tête inclinée sur le côté et penchée en arrière – puisqu’Harry était plus grand que lui, ça lui faisait mal. Mais dans la limite du supportable évidemment.

« Alors, t’es jaloux toi maintenant ?  
\- Non.   
\- Admets-le ou... Je rentre avec Theresa !  
\- T’es nul.  
\- Dit-il alors que... »

Louis le coupa en posant le bout de ses doigts sur ses lèvres, l’air de dire tais-toi, je n’ai pas envie de savoir ce que tu insinues ni qu’une oreille trop curieuse ne l’entende. Mais puisque Harry aimait le risque, il embrassa le bout des doigts gelés du châtain, les réchauffant presque avec son souffle chaud et ses lèvres humides.

« T’es obscène !  
\- Et c’est toi qui dis ça alors que hier soir tu-  
\- J’ai dit, tais-toi ! »

Puis, ils rentrèrent alors, non pas sans avoir pensé à fermer à double tour la porte de l’appartement, désirant ne pas être dérangés pour la nouvelle soirée qu’ils passèrent ensemble.

*

_Quelques jours avant le départ d’Harry._

Ce jour-ci, Harry et Louis restèrent cloîtrés dans la chambre du brun, les volets fermés, la pluie s’abattant sur ces derniers, la seule lumière naturelle des bougies enflammées les éclairant. Il était peut-être trois heures du matin, Harry était allongé nu dans les draps, sur le ventre, les pieds en l’air se balançant, un script dans les mains. Louis quant à lui, était debout, la chemise du brun sur le dos, beaucoup plus vivace que ce dernier qui apparement mettait toujours plus de temps à récupérer d’un orgasme. Louis lui répétait souvent que c’était la vieillesse. Et quelle vieillesse, à son âge...

Ils répétaient une scène de Roméo et Juliette. ( **notes début** ) Tout ça parce que Louis pensait ne pas la maîtriser alors qu’à le voir répéter cet après-midi avec les autres comédiens, Harry pouvait affirmer à cent pour-cent qu’il la maîtrisait. Mais bon, au fond, ça plaisait bien à ce dernier de jouer la Juliette de son Roméo, il n’avait pas apprécié la manière dont la comédienne qui jouait la fille Capulet avait osé regarder Louis sous ses propres yeux.

« _Elle parle ! Oh ! Parle encore, ange resplendissant ! Car tu rayonnes dans cette nuit, au-dessus de ma tête, comme le messager ailé du ciel, quand, aux yeux bouleversés des mortels qui se rejettent en arrière pour le contempler, il devance les nuées paresseuses et vogue sur le sein des airs !_  
\- Ô Roméo ! Roméo ! Pourquoi es-tu si beau ? Renie notre condition, les mœurs, abdique ton nom et enfuis-toi avec moi ; ou si tu ne le veux pas, jure de toujours m’aimer et de ne pas me quitter, et je ne partirai jamais.  
\- Mais... Harry... Ce n’est pas le texte, c’est...  
\- De moi. »

Louis s’était arrêté de gesticuler comme il devait le faire pour interpréter le rôle de Roméo et regarda son propre amour interdit dans les yeux. Pourquoi Harry profitait de la pièce de Shakespeare pour lui dire de si belle chose dans une suite de phrases que ce cher William rendit mythique.

Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Harry était si sérieux, si beau, si pur et si précieux. Il était son Roméo, l’amour de sa vie et même s’il n’avait jamais connu d’autre amour, d’autre histoire, Louis sentait que cet homme là, avec sa chevelure bouclée et brune comme l’ébène, avec sa peau laiteuse, ses lèvres douces et charnues, son toucher exquis, sa présence aussi essentielle que l’oxygène, sa manie de dormir sur le ventre, la joue écrasée sur le ventre de Louis, son humeur câline le matin et sensuelle le soir, était la partie manquante du puzzle. C’était une évidence, une constatation, un fait.

Depuis le lit, Harry scrutait la réaction de son amant. Les joues rougies, l’air timide, mordant sa lèvre et n’osant pas regarder le brun dans les yeux. Il commençait à connaître Louis et son corps, et il put facilement conclure que le châtain était touché mais ne savait juste pas quoi répondre car des déclarations à la Shakespeare, ça ne court pas les rues et ça vous laisse sans voix, surtout quand c’est la toute première fois. Une boucle tomba sur le front d’Harry et celui-ci la remis à sa place sans lâcher Louis du regard. Regard qui devenait plus sombre et plus passionnel. Louis était complètement à deux lieues de l’évanouissement.

« Je... Je t’aime Harry. Je t’aime tellement et... Merde on vient de faire l’amour y a dix minutes, d’une façon terriblement sensuelle et toi tu... Je te mérite pas.   
\- Ne dis pas de bêtises, Louis. Bien sûr que si, tu me mérites. Aller, reprends ton texte, Roméo. »

Distrait, Louis reprit son script puis détourna le regard, le cœur battant à tout rompre, les mains moites et l’âme à deux doigts de s’évanouir.

De son côté, Harry scruta Louis jusqu’à ce que ce dernier ne se remettre dans la peau dans ce pauvre Roméo. La lecture d’Harry se fit plus mécanique ensuite.

En fait, il n’avait pas déformé les dires de Shakespeare juste pour jouer le grand sentimental bien cliché. Non. « Renie notre condition, nos mœurs » voulait clairement dire oublie que notre amour est interdit, « abdique ton nom et enfuis-toi avec moi » était tout simplement une demande indirecte de fuite, de fugue, d’échappée vers la liberté, vers un ailleurs où ils seraient loin des autres, loin de la guerre. Tandis que « jure de m’aimer et de ne jamais me quitter », était presque une imploration, basée sur la pensée qu’un jour, Harry lui avouerait tout pour l’accident et sur le fait que la guerre pourrait détruire leur relation.

Et Louis n’avait ni promis de renier sa condition, les mœurs de leur société, ni d’abdiquer son nom, ne répondit pas positivement à la demande d’échappée et n’avait pas non plus juré de ne jamais le quitter, ni même de l’aimer pour toujours.

Alors, comme Louis n’avait rien fait de cela... Harry allait partir.

Puisqu’au fond, Harry, ses mots, ce n’était pas du théâtre, c’était une véritable demande. Et Louis, qui ne sût pas quoi répondre et avait été maladroit, lui mit une véritable claque, lui assurant indirectement, sans avoir la volonté de le faire, que oui, personne ne le retiendrait de partir, personne n’avait assez de cran pour tout lâcher et partir avec lui.

Mais comme il était fort, amoureux, il poursuivit la répétition de Louis, jusqu’à ce que la belle créature, comme il aimait l’appeler, ne tombe de fatigue dans ses bras, laissant le brun se sentir comme cette pauvre Juliette. Prête à crever pour pour son Roméo. Il demeura, aux yeux de Louis, d’une beauté naturelle indescriptible dans le rôle de Juliette Capulet, même si en creusant sous la surface, il aurait pu voir que le brun venait de prendre seul, la décision de toute une vie. Celle qu’il n’avait pas pris le soir de son dix-huitième anniversaire. Rester. Ne pas fuir.

*

_Départ d’Harry, le jour-même._

Ce fut le réveil le plus dur et le plus morose de ces deux dernières semaines pleines d’amour, de joie, d’émotion, de sensualité et de confidences. Aujourd’hui, Harry partait. La nouvelle avait du mal à passer pour Louis. Le pire, c’était qu’il ne connaissait même pas la vraie raison de son départ. Le brun avait menti, il avait simplement dit qu’avec l’avancée de la guerre et les nouvelles armes, les blessures corporelles étaient différentes de celles qu’il connaissait déjà, ce qui nécessitait de nouvelles techniques, du nouveau matériel et une formation plus poussée. Comme Lous n’y connaissait strictement rien, il ne se posa pas de questions et crut son amant sur parole. Il n’avait pas peur, du moins pas vraiment. Certes il y avait un danger que l’armée allemande pénètre dans le ciel britannique et bombarde le pays mais Louis y croyait guère. Harry ne partait pas à la guerre, il partait juste se former pour sauver encore plus de personnes comme lui avait été sauvé il y a quelques mois de cela maintenant. Au fond, il était fier, même si le manque et la distance lui creusaient d’avance un trou béant dans l’organe vital et fissurait son âme.

 _D’abord_ ils s’étaient disputés.

« Et tu peux pas faire ça à Londres ?  
\- Non je ne peux pas.   
\- Et je ne peux pas venir te voir le week-end ?  
\- Non, tu ne peux pas.   
\- Et tu ne rentreras pas souvent ?  
\- Oui.   
\- Tu sais, si en fait tu penses que je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi, dis-le moi.   
\- Arrête, Louis. Je n’ai pas le choix, c’est tout. Tu sais très bien que si je le pouvais je resterais ici avec toi. J’ai pas quitté ma femme pour que tu commences à douter de moi. »

Mais Louis était têtu. Il n’écoutait pas. Pourtant il était tard, ils feraient mieux de dormir dans les bras l’un de l’autre au lieu de commencer à douter, à perdre du temps. Car du temps, ils n’en avaient pas beaucoup.

 _Puis_ , ils s’etaient en quelques sortes mis d’accord  

« Je t’écrirai des lettres. Chaque semaine.  
\- Promets-le. Jure-le moi.  
\- Je te le promets. Je te le jure.   
\- Autant de lettres que de « je t’aime ».  
\- Autant de lettres que de « je t’aime », oui. »

*

Un taxi attendait Harry au pied de l’immeuble. Le brun avait laissé ses clés au châtain et un double à sa vieille voisine en qui il avait confiance. Vêtu de son grand imper noir, d’un pantalon taillé parfaitement pour lui et d’une de ces chemises que Louis avait l’habitude de revêtir, il était à deux minutes du départ.

« N’oublie pas les lettres. Ok ?  
\- Oui.   
\- N’oublie pas que je t’aime.   
\- Je le sais.   
\- Et n’oublie pas de m’aimer.  
\- _Jamais_. »

Harry pressa ses lèvres contre celles du châtain, entoura sa taille avec son bras et l’entraîna dans un long et langoureux baiser, déversant tout son amour dans la façon de faire danser une valse à sa langue avec celle du châtain, dans la façon de happer ses lèvres d’une manière plus sensuelle qu’à l’habitude. Presque un baiser d’adieux, alors que ce n’était guère des adieux pour l’instant.

À contre coeur, il se recula, caressa tendrement la joue du châtain, frotta le bout de son nez au sien, avant de murmurer contre son oreille un délicat « je t’aime », puis de partir sans se retourner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je ne pensais pas faire deux chapitres avant la fin 2017 mais bon, les miracles arrivent lol. J’esprere que vous avez aimé parce que moi j’ai adoré l’ecrire hihi. Xx
> 
> PS: voici les mots de Shakespeare qu’Harry déforme, ACTE II, 2 :
> 
> JULIETTE – Ô Roméo ! Roméo ! pourquoi es-tu Roméo ? Renie ton père et abdique ton nom ; ou, si tu ne le veux pas, jure de m'aimer, et je ne serai plus une Capulet.


	25. Début de la fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour ceux qui suivent toujours (ou ceux qui n'auront pas connu cette longue pause lol), quick recap de ce qu'il s'est passé avant, histoire de ne pas reprendre dans le flou. Harry et Louis sont donc bien ensemble, ils ont passé deux semaines tous les deux à Londres. Harry n'a pas dit à Louis qu'il partait dans une base militaire pour s'entraîner avant de partir à la guerre, mais seulement en "formation", ou séminaire, peu importe, et qu'il allait revenir. Donc, dans le dernier chapitre, ils se sont quittés (enfin Harry est parti, quoi) et désormais, Harry est bel et bien à la base militaire tandis que Louis lui, est à Londres à attendre de ses nouvelles. Voilà !

**Fin janvier 1940 - Mars 1940**

 

Harry était parti et cela avait creusé un trou béant dans la poitrine du châtain. Personne ne se rendait compte à quel point une présence pouvait tout changer dans un quotidien. Quand une personne part, peu importe ses raisons, qu'est-ce qui nous manque le plus chez celle-ci ? Sa présence en chair et en os ou bien nos habitudes avec elle ? Est-ce le fait de sentir sa présence à nos côtés ou est-ce notre routine et ses attentions qui nous manquent ? Puisqu'au fond c'est comme ça que ça marche, faire tomber quelqu'un amoureux. C'est lui donner ce qu'il attend, lui faire prendre des habitudes et ensuite s'en aller, briser ce quotidien sécurisant et agréable. C'est réussir à rester dans l'esprit de la personne, à lui provoquer un manque de sorte que vous en deviendrez son obsession première et l'amènerez à penser que vous lui manquez alors que ce qui lui manque, ce n'est pas vous concrètement, juste ce que vous lui apportiez. Personne n'a besoin de vous au bout du compte, mais juste de vos services.

Mais Louis ne voyait pas les choses ainsi. Harry lui manquait et c'était tout. Tout était devenu morose, sa vie était monotone, ses nuits étaient froides, son cœur était vide, comme un grenier que les rayons lumineux ne réchauffaient plus. Il était intérieurement la métaphore du grenier parisien. Sombre et froid car le soleil est trop bas, trop lointain pour éclairer et pour le réchauffer, vide car un occupant à déserter, humide... à cause ses larmes.

Louis voulait que son Soleil revienne mais celui-ci ne se manifestait qu'une fois par semaine, à travers des lettres manuscrites rédigées à l'encre d'un bleu profond. Elles arrivaient tous les vendredis, et c'était devenu le jour de la semaine préféré du châtain. Pour le moment, il n'avait reçu que deux lettres, et il en avait envoyé deux, lui aussi, à l'adresse des parents du bouclé qui eux, se chargeaient de lui transmettre la lettre à la bonne adresse. Le brun n'allait tout de même pas mentir et se contredire ensuite en donnant l'adresse de la base où il se trouvait. Alors forcément, Louis recevait les lettres en un laps de temps bien plus long, mais ça lui allait, tant qu'il en recevait.

En allant à l'essentiel, les premiers jours d'Harry furent compliqués. Vraiment compliqués. Il avait du mal avec l'autorité, lui qui avant, gérait un service dans un des plus grands hôpitaux de la capitale anglaise. Ensuite, cela faisait des années qu'il n'était pas grimpé dans un avion. Son grand-père en possédait un et lorsqu'il était plus jeune, ils allaient souvent dans les airs, tous les deux. Ça passionnait Harry, ces engins, même si la médecine était une véritable vocation – et était devenue une évidence suite aux événements du 1er février 1930. Il avait aussi effectué un service militaire dans cette branche de l'armée mais avait été contraint de retourner sur les bancs de la faculté à cause d'une blessure au genou, désormais bien réparée et oubliée, comme quoi certains ont plus de chance que d'autres et s'en sortent plus facilement – jusqu'au moment où... Boum.

« Styles ! J'ai une lettre pour vous. »

Le brun quitta ses occupations, laissa ses outils en plan et récupéra sa lettre, un sourire aux lèvres. Une lettre de Louis et son Monde s'arrêtait de tourner tandis que pourtant, la Terre continuait sa rotation autour du Soleil.

Il s'assit contre un mur, à l'abri des bourrasques et du froid violent et glacial de l'hiver. Il déchira le haut de l'enveloppe et s'empressa d'extirper la lettre de celle-ci. Louis avait cette manie de toujours parfumer ses lettres avec son parfum, laissant Harry mener une lutte sans fin contre ses larmes. Pour l'instant, il était plutôt vainqueur. Mais ce n'était que la seconde lettre qu'il recevait de Louis.

 

« _Mon Harry,_

_N'imagine pas que tu recevras de ma part de la poésie, tu sais à quel point je ne sais pas m'exprimer et qu'à part te raconter mes journées et te dire à quel point tu me manquais, ma première lettre n'avait aucun sens._

_J'essaye pourtant dans celle-ci d'être cohérent et de ne pas m'égarer mais cela me semble impossible, regarde, je divague déjà... En plus, ce que je dis n'est pas intéressant. Alors je vais essayer d'aller à l'essentiel ?_

_Tu me manques terriblement et ça ne fait que deux semaines que tu es parti. Je me demande comment j'ai fait pour vivre sans toi pendant vingt ans et surtout, comment vais-je tenir encore plusieurs mois. Comme tout le monde, j'imagine. Je vais mettre le manque de côté. Tu vois, je bachote encore, je divague et je ne fais que me plaindre alors que tu es parti pour une bonne raison qui de plus, est une obligation. Pardonne-moi._

_Rien ne change à Londres. C'est toujours la même chose, les mêmes personnes, les mêmes craintes et les mêmes privations, sauf que ton absence y est rajoutée alors comprends que ce n'est pas facile chaque jour. Hormis cela, je vais bien, ne t'en fais pas. Tu ne m'en voudras pas d'avoir volé quelques vêtements qui t'appartiennent ? À défaut de t'avoir, j'ai des bouts de tissus et je crois qu'après m'avoir donné ton corps et ton amour, me donner un teeshirt, ce n'est rien pour toi. Je l'espère, car c'est trop tard._

_Je me hâte de te revoir, de sentir tes bras autour de moi, tes mains sur mon corps et tes lèvres sur les miennes. Il fait froid ici et il fait froid en moi._

_Tu m'excuseras pour cette lettre ennuyante et triste à mourir, je ferai mieux dans les suivantes._

_J'espère que tu vas bien, que je te manque, et que tu n'oublies pas de m'aimer. T'as promis que tu ne m'oublierais pas._

_Bien à toi,_  
_Louis. »_

 

Peut-être que ce jour là, en ressentant la peine de Louis à travers ses mots, Harry avait perdu une bataille contre ses larmes. Mais il n'avait pas perdu la guerre. Pas encore. 

Le soir suivant, il vola un bout de papier à l'un de ses coéquipiers et rédigea depuis sa couchette, la réponse à cette même lettre. C'était son seul échappatoire, écrire à Louis, puisqu'ici, tout lui rappelait que dans quelques mois, ce serait à son tour de partir dans les airs, quelque part en Europe, pour combattre, alors que son unique volonté aurait été de fuir. En Amérique. Il aurait voulu fuir en Amérique avec Louis mais celui-ci avait préféré se taire et le laisser partir sans même le savoir...

 

_« Mon amour,_

_Ne t'excuse pas de m'écrire des lettres n'ayant aucune logique, j'aime ta façon d'écrire, j'ai l'impression de t'entendre et crois-moi, j'ai plus besoin de ton désordre qu'une lettre bien articulée_.

_Tu me manques, toi aussi, et je ne cesse de penser à toi. Je ne t'oublie pas, comment le pourrais-je ? J'aimerais tant pouvoir être à tes côtés, là maintenant et reprendre où nous nous étions arrêtés avant mon départ._

_Si je le pouvais, je te communiquerais la date de mon retour mais je n'en saurais pas plus avant quelques jours alors ne m'attends pas avant peut-être deux semaines. Je sais que c'est long et que tu aurais espéré me voir bien plus de fois que je ne te l'accorde, mais n'oublie pas que ce n'est pas seulement dur pour toi, ça l'est aussi pour moi._

_J'aimerais te raconter ce que je fais de mes journées mais il n'y a rien de bien interessant à raconter, surtout à vous, Monsieur l'Artiste qui est fâché avec les chiffres et les nombres, les sciences en général. Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est qu'ici, il fait probablement tout aussi froid et que mon seul et unique désir, c'est que la distance nous séparant passe d'un nombre à un chiffre puis se stoppe à  zéro, notre union._

_Prends soin de toi, c'est tout ce qui m'importe._  
_Harry. »_

 

La lettre fut envoyée dès le lendemain.

La semaine suivante, l'anniversaire d'Harry tombait. C'était un jeudi, et certaines permissions débutaient le mercredi. Il prit son courage à deux mains et demanda à son supérieur une permission jusqu'au dimanche suivant, ne s'attendant pas à ce que celle-ci soit acceptée aussi facilement. Essayant de cacher sa joie et de rester professionnel, il remercia sincèrement l'homme ayant probablement le double de son âge, ce dernier ne se doutant pas de l'énorme cadeau qu'il venait de lui faire.

Harry allait rentrer pour son anniversaire, et tout ce qu'il prévoyait, c'était d'emmener Louis dans sa maison à la mer et de passer un week-end loin de tout ; loin de Londres, loin de la guerre, loin des autres, et tout près des vagues, en plein cœur des débuts de leur idylle.

*

**_Londres, Région de Londres, Angleterre._ **

Il était tôt. Harry venait tout juste de poser un pied dans la capitale anglaise encore endormie. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et jugea qu'il était encore trop tôt pour que Louis soit réveillé. Il avait donc environ une heure devant lui avant que le châtain ne se lève et file en cours. Chose qui n'arriva pas puisque le bouclé, prit dans sa fougue passionnelle, traversa nombreuses rues en courant, tel un criminel en fuite, afin de rejoindre l'appartement où vivaient Louis et Theresa. Et pas juste dans le but de saluer les deux jeunes colocataires, mais dans l'unique but de prier Louis de l'accompagner à la mer pour les quatre prochains jours.

Quatre à quatre, il dévala les escaliers à bout de souffle puis frappa tout doucement à la porte en voyant que de la lumière se faufilait en dessous de celle-ci. Quelqu'un était réveillé, il avait une chance sur deux pour tomber sur Louis. Malheureusement, il tomba sur la petite blonde, apparemment surprise de le voir ici, un jeudi matin, à pas d'heure.

« Harry ? Mais... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?  
\- Je viens voir Louis. Il est là ? Il dort ?   
\- Oui il dort encore. Mais tu peux aller le rejoindre ou l'attendre ici. Je vais bientôt partir. - Je vais aller le rejoindre. Tu as cours si tôt ?  
\- Non. Mais je dois rejoindre quelqu'un. Ce fut un plaisir de te revoir, je suis content que tu sois revenu, tu lui manques. »

Theresa avait un comportement étrange. Elle était habillée bien sobrement et avait avec elle un porte-documents. Si Harry avait été curieux ou s'il avait tout simplement eu en tête autre chose que Louis, il lui aurait demandé ce qu'elle faisait, où elle allait à cette heure-ci, mais il n'en fit rien et se pressa de retirer sa veste et ses chaussures, de les poser sur le divan avant de rejoindre à pas de loup son amant.

Une respiration régulière résonnait dans toute la petite pièce. Jamais il n'avait connu une sensation aussi agréable que d'entendre à nouveau le souffle de celui qu'il aimait. Une respiration si apaisante qui durant deux semaines, avait été la cause de ses endormissements soudains, de ses nuits calmes et apaisées même si à quelques jours du grand départ, l'écouter lui faisait trop de mal et ne cessait de lui rappeler qu'il allait devoir se refaire aux nuits d'une tristesse et d'une solitude larmoyantes.

Il retira sa chemise ainsi que son pantalon, les laissant silencieusement s'écraser sur le sol et rejoindre le tas formé par le pyjama du châtain. Il garda seulement son sous-vêtement sur lui, n'étant pas assez certain que Louis soit nu sous les draps dans lesquels il se glissa quelques secondes plus tard. Retrouver la chaleur de l'homme qu'on aime, ça n'a pas de prix, surtout après avoir connu les nuits froides, silencieuses et solitaires dans un lit de camp, dans un endroit qui ne cessait de vous rappeler que bientôt, vos nuits ne se passeraient plus seulement dans un lit de camp, mais peut-être trois milles mètres au dessus de la surface de la Terre ou six mètres en dessous cette même surface, cela dépendant de votre quota de chance. La dernière alternative était passer ses nuits dans un camp pour prisonniers ou planqué dans une cave chez de braves français ou belges.

Il colla son corps à celui de Louis, chaque partie de son anatomie épousant à la perfection le sien, comme deux pièces complémentaires de puzzle s'emboîtent. Ses lèvres froides commencèrent à redécouvrir la douceur exquise de l'épiderme du châtain, ses narines à humer ce parfum aussi enivrant que de l'opium, tandis que ses doigts redessinaient pour la énième fois, la courbe délicate du dos outrageusement courbé de l'homme endormi à ses côtés.

Comme si son inconscient avait compris avant lui, comme s'il avait compris que cette présence était la présence tant désirée depuis plus de deux semaines, le corps de Louis sortit de sa mort éphémère, aussi dit du sommeil. Harry ne cessait pas de le toucher et de l'embrasser, jusqu'au moment où le plus jeune sembla réaliser ce qu'il se passait. Son Harry, son Soleil était de retour.

« Harry ?  
\- Heureusement que c'est moi, oui... »

Il n'aurait plus manqué qu'un autre homme vienne réveiller Louis de cette manière...

« Je dois rêver. »

Louis peinait à y croire. Comment Harry pouvait-il se retrouver ici, à une heure aussi matinale, dans son lit ? C'était insensé. Et pourtant...

« Non. »

Le brun grimpa sans attendre sur son amant, collant son torse à son dos, enfouissant son visage dans son cou afin de l'embrasser, de le mordre, et de faire sentir avec son poids qui l'écrasait, que sa présence était tout sauf une illusion. Harry était bien réel et s'en rendre compte raviva un feu passionnel et dévastateur qui lui brûla le cœur. Alors c'était ça, retrouver Harry ? Être si heureux que ça en fait mal, que ça en devient douloureux tellement le bonheur est immense et profond ? Les larmes coulèrent toutes seules, parce que Louis était encore un enfant, parce qu'il avait oublié de grandir et avait mis sa vie entre parenthèses, car il ne supportait pas de se faire abandonner, puisqu'il aimait trop Harry pour rester stoïque face à son retour.

À l'entente de ces larmes, Harry obligea Louis à se retourner et à le regarder dans les yeux. Il était d'une beauté incroyable. Ses yeux bleus habituellement azurs étaient devenus bleus comme la nuit dans la pénombre, mais ils brillaient et c'était comme des milliers d'étoiles dans le ciel orageux à minuit. La sincérité, la fragilité et l'innocence de Louis le rendaient magnifique et si pur qu'Harry aurait pu en pleurer tant cela paraissait incroyable de pouvoir dégager une aura aussi mystérieuse que tentatrice tout en pleurant comme un enfant ne comprenant pas ce qui lui arrive et pourquoi il souffre d'être heureux.

Il pressa avec tendresse ses lèvres contre les siennes, caressant doucement sa joue toute chaude. Naturellement ils avaient repris leur position, Harry entre les jambes de Louis, celles-ci venant entourer sa taille. Leur baiser de retrouvailles fut l'un de leurs baisers les plus inoubliables. Un baiser humide tant leurs langues s'exécutaient à se faire valser le plus rapidement possible, avides de se sentir à nouveau. Mais aussi à cause des larmes de Louis qui perlaient sur son visage et qu'Harry tentait en vain de faire disparaître en les essuyant avec son pouce. Il en essuyait une et dix revenaient. Alors, il coupa ce baiser, malgré la force que Louis pouvait y mettre.

« Louis, arrête, arrête. Stop. Ne pleure plus. Je suis là, c'est fini.   
\- Tu m'as tellement manqué Harry j'arrive plus à être sans toi, qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait, j'ai pas mérité ça...  
\- Je sais Louis, je sais...  
\- Tu repars pas, hein ?  
\- Dimanche. »

Louis soupira et poussa le visage du bouclé avec sa main, tournant la tête pour ne plus le regarder. Harry comprit seulement maintenant qu'il n'avait pas juste un jeune homme paumé devant lui, mais un gamin en plein désert. Il était médecin, des patients paumés il en avait vu au long de sa carrière, il avait parlé avec eux, il avait entendu ses collègues en discuter à la pause déjeuner, mais tomber amoureux de l'un d'eux c'est bien plus compliqué. Surtout quand c'est votre faute.

Jusqu'à sa majorité, du moins tout le long de son enfance et de son adolescence, l'individu se construit, il s'interroge, il fait des expériences, il se trompe, il pleure, il rate, il remonte la pente, il découvre le monde, les hommes, se trouve une place dans cet Univers. Mais Louis n'avait rien connu de tout ça, tout s'était arrêté lors de ses dix ans. Il n'avait jamais découvert le monde, il n'avait jamais appris à connaître les gens qui l'entouraient car ces derniers n'avaient pas envie de s'attarder avec un garçon défiguré qui ne sortait pas. Il n'avait pas pu se tromper car il n'avait fait aucune expérience et puisqu'il n'avait aucune expérience, il ne savait ni s'y prendre, ni encaisser, ni même comment marchait vraiment la vie. Il ne comprenait pas qu'Harry reparte puisque s'il s'écoutait, le brun resterait avec lui pour toujours, après tout, pourquoi partir hm ? Il avait sauté une étape majeure dans la vie et Harry s'en rendait seulement compte. Louis avait besoin d'apprendre, de gagner en maturité et de ne pas prendre tout au vif.

« Louis, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
\- Repars vas-y, t'es pas obligé de revenir juste pour me faire plaisir.   
\- T'es sur de toi ?  
\- Oui. »

Il savait que Louis n'avait pas envie qu'il reparte, qu'il était juste vexé d'entendre ce qu'il ne voulait pas entendre. Il avait l'impression d'avoir un deuxième enfant et pas un jeune homme avec lui. Mais tant pis, Harry faisait avec.

« D'accord. Alors au lieu de partir dimanche, je repars maintenant ?  
\- Oui.   
\- Très bien. Merci de ton accueil, ça m'a fait plaisir.   
\- De rien. »

Ce n'était pas un homme du matin. Clairement pas. Il était infect et tellement vexé qu'il se comportait durement avec Harry qui pourtant, était heureux d'être là et de pouvoir passer quatre jours avec Louis. Quatre jours qu'il avait obtenu sans avoir à négocier avec son supérieur. Et le châtain gâchait leurs retrouvailles. Un peu énervé, Harry quitta le lit et renfila sa chemise ainsi que son pantalon, Louis lui tournant le dos. Il était ridicule.

« À un de ces jours, hein. »

Puis il claqua la porte de la chambre, faisant sursauter Theresa qui s'apprêtait à partir. Elle fronça les sourcils en voyant Harry remettre ses chaussures et sa veste.

« Un problème ?  
\- Il veut que je m'en aille maintenant puisque ça ne lui plait pas que je ne reste que jusqu'à dimanche alors qu'il sait bien que je n'aurais que quelques jours par ci par là jusqu'à avril. Le pire, c'est que c'est mon anniversaire et il vient de le gâcher en agissant comme un enfant. Donc je m'en vais oui.   
\- Mais... Non. Ne pars pas. Il est souvent comme ça... À réagir d'une manière enfantine quand ça ne lui plait pas.   
\- Je sais, mais j'ai envie qu'il comprenne un peu. Je lui donne le mieux que je peux faire et c'est encore pas assez. Tiens, tu lui donneras ça, qu'il vienne si il veut. »

Il tendit un billet de train pour dix heures à Theresa, priant pour que Louis décide de se pointer et ne le laisse pas s'en aller tout seul voir la mer. Il paraissait confiant et distant, mais au fond, il avait juste les boules que Louis ne vienne pas. Mais qu'aurait-il du faire ? Rester ici à attendre que Louis arrête de bouder ? Sûrement. Theresa ne répondit rien et le regarda simplement dans les yeux, l'air presque implorant. Nerveux, Harry glissa une main dans ses boucles et reprit son billet de train qu'il rangea dans sa poche avec le sien puis se laissa tomber dans le divan, enlevant à nouveau ses chaussures et sa veste.

« C'est bon, je reste. Mais ça m'énerve, il a vraiment gâché nos retrouvailles.   
\- Ne lui en veux pas, il a juste oublié de grandir... Il attend tes lettres comme on attend Noël. Tu étais plus patient avec ma sœur.   
\- Ta sœur et moi étions les mêmes. Évidemment qu'entre nous y avait jamais de problèmes. »

Theresa leva les yeux au ciel puis se mit à rire. Ce genre d'histoires c'était vraiment des broutilles de couple complètement stupides qu'elle aurait tant aimé connaître, mais apparemment, personne ne s'intéressait vraiment à elle, pas pour ce qu'elle était, et les hommes s'amusaient à jouer avec son pauvre petit cœur comme s'il était une balle pouvant être lancé dans tous les recoins et maltraité...

*

Peu avant dix heures, Louis décida de sortir de son lit, encore déboussolé par les événements survenus un peu plus tôt le matin même. Il avait même fini par croire qu'il avait rêvé. Or, quand il s'aperçut qu'Harry était bien là, assis sur le sofa, un journal entre les mains, il comprit que non, ce n'était pas un rêvé mais bel et bien la réalité. Le bouclé fit comme s'il ne le voyait pas, ce qui chagrina Louis pendant quelques secondes avant qu'il ne finisse par s'approcher d'Harry pour pouvoir s'excuser et fondre dans ses bras, l'enlacer et l'embrasser encore et encore. Il ne cessait de lui répéter qu'il l'aimait, qu'il l'aimait beaucoup trop fort et qu'il lui avait atrocement manqué. Harry lui pardonna en l'espace de quelques secondes par ce sourire là, ce sourire éclatant qui décorait le visage de Louis, il aurait tout donné pour ne serait-ce que l'apercevoir quelques secondes lorsqu'il était encore à la base. Il allait le chérir pendant ces quelques jours, avant de repartir.

De toute évidence, c'est avec joie que le châtain accepta d'accompagner Harry pour un week-end en bord de mer. Comment lui dire non, et surtout comment lui dire non le jour de son anniversaire ?

« Joyeux anniversaire, mon amour.

\- Je croyais que t'avais oublié...

\- Mais même pas en rêves. » 

Harry vieillissait. Du moins, leur écart était d'autant plus visible maintenant qu'il avait pris un an de plus. Louis essayait d'oublier cette différence, après tout, elle ne changeait rien à leur amour, ce n'était pas deux dates de naissance éloignées qui allaient l'empêcher de vivre son histoire avec son chirurgien. Non, ce qui l'en empêcherait, du moins si quelque chose devait l'empêcher de vivre son histoire avec lui... ce serait la guerre et rien d'autre... 

Ce fût quatre jours chargés d'amour. Ils étaient arrivés en fin de journée, après avoir passé plusieurs heures dans le train. Harry oubliait tout, aux côtés de Louis, il souriait autant de fois qu'il inspirait et expirait. C'est à dire beaucoup de fois. Le châtain lui racontait tout plein d'histoires à propos de sa vie d'étudiant, et tant d'autres choses qui réchauffaient le cœur d'Harry. Il se fichait bien de savoir qui était son amie Mary qui était désormais fiancée à Charles, mais parce que ça faisait plaisir à Louis, ça lui faisait plaisir aussi. Il esquiva plusieurs fois le fameux sujet du  « et toi, alors, comment ça se passe ? ». C'était bien trop délicat. 

Ils passèrent les quatre jours sans véritablement sortir. Du moins, parfois ils allaient dîner ou déjeuner en ville ou bien sur la plage, malgré le froid. Ils rayonnaient et étaient le soleil de l'autre. Harry ne s'était jamais senti aussi heureux que depuis qu'il avait rencontré Louis, depuis la première fois où ils avaient fait l'amour. Parfois, quand ils étaient au restaurant et que le bouclé l'écoutait parler, il se déconnectait de la réalité et prenait juste le temps d'admirer ô combien ce jeune garçon était merveilleux, ô combien ses discours étaient intéressants. Comment personne n'avait jamais plus reconnaître qu'il était intelligent, cultivé, marrant ? Et puis des fois, quand Louis s'endormait après qu'Harry ait pris soin de lui, d'eux, il réalisait combien il avait de la chance de l'avoir à ses côtés, malgré toutes les erreurs qu'il avait pu commettre. D'autres fois, quand ils étaient dans le canapé, à écouter le bruit des vagues ou de la pluie pendant qu'un des deux lisait un livre - en réalité ils lisaient le même mais Harry décrochait toujours car Louis était tellement... hypnotisant, le brun serrait le plus jeune dans ses bras et embrassait son front, comme pour le protéger. Parce que c'était ça, en fait, son plus gros regret. Ne pas avoir su réparer son erreur avant, ne pas avoir pris soin de Louis pendant toutes ces années. Il se rattrapait comme il pouvait, il offrirait même le monde à Louis. De loin on aurait pu se demander si au fond Harry n'était pas juste aux côtés du châtain pour se donner bonne conscience. C'était loin de la vérité. Si au départ son intention était juste de réparer ce visage, il n'avait foutrement pas prévu d'en tomber amoureux. Peut-être que ça lui aurait évité bien des misères et des tourments mais si c'était à refaire, il le referait, sans aucune hésitation.

Leur dernière nuit, celle du samedi au dimanche, fut particulière. La bonne humeur ne régnait plus vraiment. Ils ne parlaient pas spécialement et se contentaient juste de se toucher, de se regarder et d'apprécier la chaleur et la présence de l'autre. Louis avait même pleuré quand il avait entendu son amant jouer du violon à l'extérieur. Après avoir retourné les draps dans tous les sens, après avoir posé leurs lèvres sur chaque centimètre carré de la peau de l'autre, après plusieurs jouissances en une même nuit, Louis posa sa tête sur le ventre d'Harry, caressant sa hanche avec l'une de ses petites mains. Dans quelques heures ils seraient séparés. 

« Tu vas me manquer...

\- J'essayerai de revenir à la fin du mois prochain. Je te promets rien, mais j'essayerai. Et on continue les lettres. »   

Louis hocha la tête et embrassa le ventre d'Harry. En pleine journée, Harry se mettait toujours à rire parce que ça le chatouillait. Mais ce soir, le corps transpirant et pas forcément très propre - leurs ébats en étant la raison, Harry ne faisait que se tordre légèrement, et pas parce que ça l'amusait. Plus parce que ça lui faisait autant de bien que de mal. Ils s'endormirent ainsi, l'un contre l'autre, en biais dans le lit, la tête de Louis sur le ventre d'Harry qui lui, avait enfoui ses doigts dans la chevelure de son amant qui sentait le sel marin. Ainsi, vers quatorze heures le lendemain, sur le quai de la gare, ils se quittèrent, après s'être longuement embrassés sur contre la porte de la maison d'Harry. Se quitter devenait de plus en plus dur.

Ils eurent la chance de se revoir dans des conditions similaires quelques semaines plus tard, après un échange de lettres considérable. D'une à deux lettres par semaine. Le manque était tout simplement insupportable pour l'un comme pour l'autre, bien qu'il tiraillait encore plus Harry qui lui, décomptait les jours qui le séparaient de celui où il faudrait avouer la vérité à Louis, mais aussi partir. Leur second week-end se déroula dans la capitale anglaise qui s'était un peu vidée. Les femmes et les enfants qui en avaient la possibilité partaient, tandis que les hommes restaient. Ils passèrent leur temps à l'appartement d'Harry, vivant comme un véritable couple. Harry faisait réciter son théâtre à Louis et jalousait énormément la jeune fille qui jouait Juliette. Ils s'étaient même disputés à ce propos. En effet, un midi, alors qu'ils déjeunaient tous les deux, Louis avait eu la bonne idée de parler de sa partenaire. Annie ceci, Annie cela. 

« Je pense avoir compris que Annie est parfaite et qu'elle te colle tout le temps, qu'elle t'aide et que tu l'apprécies énormément. Merci Louis. 

\- Sois pas jaloux comme ça, c'est bon. Je ne disais rien quand tu étais encore avec Anastasia. 

\- Mais c'était et c'est encore ma femme ! »  il avait crié alors que Louis tentait de refouler son envie de pleurer. Il oubliait trop souvent que même s'ils n'étaient plus ensemble, Anastasia portait toujours son nom de famille, et que lui n'aurait jamais la chance d'être appelé Louis Styles. 

« Et alors ? C'est pas pour autant que ça me faisait plaisir de te savoir avec.

\- Mais je l'ai quittée pour toi. Ta Annie elle est juste amoureuse de toi et elle te voit tous les jours, excuse moi de me faire du soucis. 

\- Tu n'as qu'à être là, toi aussi. »   

Les voilà, les reproches. Harry avait quitté la table et était sorti faire un tour, fumer une cigarette dans la rue du bas. Louis pouvait parfois être vraiment blessant. Harry voulait tellement le protéger du mal que ça lui ferait de savoir que bientôt ils seraient séparés par la guerre, mais c'était un échec. Le châtain lui en voulait pour autre chose et commençait à trouver le temps plutôt long. Le mois d'avril allait bientôt pointer le bout de son nez et Harry... Harry eh bien il n'était toujours pas revenu définitivement. Ça tuait Louis.

Le soir même, Harry eut un peu plus de mal à faire l'amour à Louis, ayant toujours ses reproches dans la tête. Pourquoi faire plaisir au châtain alors qu'il ne faisait que lui faire des reproches en plus d'essayer de le rendre jaloux avec cette Annie ? Louis sembla le remarquer mais laissa Harry dans son coin après que celui-ci soit allé fumer sa cigarette after-sex, attendant même qu'il s'endorme pour se blottir contre lui. Malgré tout, Louis aimait tellement Harry, il l'attendrait plusieurs éternités s'il le fallait... 

Le départ d'Harry ce jour là signifia le début de la fin. Ils l'ignoraient, mais les dés étaient jetés depuis longtemps et ils ne feraient que subir les prochains mois, pour le meilleur, et pour le pire. Si le meilleur n'était pas déjà derrière eux.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et du coup, hope you enjoyed, c'est bientôt la fin (euh il reste plusieurs chapitres quand même je ne sais pas faire court....)


	26. When you tell the truth

**Avril 1940**

Les ennuis commencèrent réellement en avril 1940. Harry avait fini par avouer, un soir au téléphone, alors qu'ils se disputaient encore à propos de l'éloignement entre eux, que s'il partait, ce n'était pas pour un séminaire, mais pour se préparer à la guerre.

La chute fut douloureuse pour Louis et Harry ne chercha même pas à le ménager. De toute façon, foutu pour foutu, autant tout avouer. Il n'aurait pas pu protéger Louis plus longtemps car à force, cela aurait gâché leur relation, Louis se serait fait des films et aurait fini par quitter Harry avec rancœur et amertume. 

Durant ce mois d'avril, il passa tout de même voir son fils, qu'il avait peu vu ces derniers mois. C'était toujours aussi larmoyant. Jamais Tommy ne voulait quitter les bras de son père et Harry avait toujours du mal à le lâcher en retour. Un soir, alors qu'il repartait définitivement le lendemain, il regarda son fils dormir, apaisé, en sécurité à ses côtés. Ce petit garçon avait un grand avenir, Harry pouvait le sentir. Il espérait juste pouvoir le voir devenir un grand homme, un garçon brillant, tolérant, gentil et altruiste. Et il espérait aussi pouvoir un jour lui raconter qu'au début de la guerre, il était tombé amoureux du seul homme qu'il n'aurait jamais du aimer. Au fond, ça bousillait Harry de vivre avec autant de remords et autant de culpabilité. Personne ne savait et jamais personne n'avait été là pour le consoler, pour lui dire qu'il était jeune et ivre à l'époque, qu'il avait paniqué comme on paniquerait tous dans une situation similaire, qu'il n'était pas le seul impliqué et qu'au fond, il avait un peu réparé son erreur, que vouloir aider Louis avait été une bonne chose. Harry voulait que son fils sache tout ça un jour. De toute façon un jour ou l'autre, l'enfant voit s'évanouir l'image de super-héro qu'il a de son père. Alors Harry chercha un bout de papier à lettre dans le tiroir de sa chambre d'adolescent puis commença à rédiger une lettre à Tommy, pendant que celui-ci dormait paisiblement. Harry aurait donné le monde pour avoir de nouveau cinq ans.

Il rangea la lettre dans une sorte de petite boîte à secrets. Sa mère avait connaissance de celle-ci et savait que si un jour il disparaissait, toutes les clés pour le comprendre étaient à l'intérieur. Harry était pire qu'une énigme, toute sa vie, du moins ces dix dernières années avaient été dictées par un seul et unique événement dont personne n'avait connaissance. En rangeant sa petite boîte dans son placard, il en profita pour y glisser toutes les lettres d'amour qu'il avait reçu de Louis, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Il l'avait eu sa grande histoire d'amour, peu importe la durée, l'intensité était la seule unité de mesure quand il s'agissait de juger une relation comme la sienne.

Deux jours plus tard, il se retrouva dans les airs, parmi tant d'autres aviateurs, entre l'Angleterre et la Norvège. Des hommes expérimentés et des novices. En temps de guerre, tout le monde est bon à prendre, tous les volontaires, dans la mesure où ces derniers sont prêts à s'entraîner à voler avec le risque de ne plus jamais toucher la surface terrestre de ses propres pieds après le premier décollage. Harry n'avait jamais imaginé la guerre ainsi. Il l'avait toujours entendue être décrite par les anciens qui avaient laissé leurs âmes à Verdun et ailleurs en Europe, mais la vivre était si différent. Avant chaque départ, il priait pour revenir, peu importe s'il revenait avec une jambe en moins, tant qu'il revenait. Il priait aussi pour revoir Louis, pour être à nouveau dans ses bras, pour lui faire l'amour encore une fois. Il priait pour tant de choses, il sentait que sa vie n'était pas achevée, qu'il avait encore tant de choses à accomplir sur Terre. La fin ne pouvait pas être maintenant, sa mort ne pouvait pas se dérouler dans de telles conditions.

Il fut chanceux. Il revenait parfois avec les ailes criblées de balles, une fois avec le cockpit fêlé, mais il revenait avec ses deux bras, ses deux jambes et le cœur qui bat. C'était le principal. Mais pour combien de temps encore Harry allait-il y échapper ? N'y avait-t'il pas une justice sur Terre, après tout ?

*

Un autre homme souffrait de la situation. C'était Louis. 

« Louis, je n'ai pas le choix, j'ai reçu ma lettre de mobilisation et...-

\- Refuse non ? Harry, tu es chirurgien, on a besoin de toi ici ! 

\- Et on a besoin de moi pour faire en sorte que les allemands ne débarquent pas sur le sol britannique ! Combien de fois je devrais te le dire... Si je pouvais, je n'irais pas, je ne veux pas y aller.

\- Je fais quoi, moi, si tu ne rentres pas ? 

\- Je rentrerai toujours. Je te le promets. »

Louis avait encore sur le bout de la langue, le goût amer du baiser qui avait suivi cet échange. Il y pensait sans arrêt. Chaque jour il se renseignait sur les portés disparus ainsi que sur les hommes déclarés morts au front. C'était une angoisse permanente. Perdre Harry serait la pire tragédie de toute sa vie et pourtant, Dieu savait que Louis l'avait eu, son lot de tragédies. 

Il dut apprendre à vivre avec cette peur. C'était bien plus difficile que ça en avait l'air. Les premiers jours, lorsqu'il sut qu'Harry était au front, il fut invivable pour Theresa. La jeune femme bataillait de son côté contre ses propres démons, elle se battait aussi au nom de son peuple, mais en plus de cela, elle devait supporter son ami exécrable de jour comme de nuit. Ils s'étaient disputés. Plusieurs fois, même. Puis un jour, Louis découvrit une lettre sur la table de la cuisine. Une lettre adressée à son nom. Il ne lui fallut pas énormément de temps pour comprendre de qui cette lettre était, et encore moins pour deviner ce qu'elle contenait probablement. Avant même de la lire, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. D'abord Harry, puis maintenant Theresa. Ils l'abandonnaient tous sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. Dans cette lettre, la jeune femme lui témoignait de son engagement auprès de la British Red Cross. Plus Louis avançait dans sa lecture, plus il commença à se sentir inutile. Harry servait l'armée, Theresa servait la Croix Rouge, elle irait sur le front pour soigner les soldats blessés tandis que lui... il continuerait d'étudier dans son coin. Rien n'avait de sens. Son amie partageait avec lui à travers ses mots manuscrits, combien il était important pour elle d'aider sa nation, de ne pas fermer les yeux devant l'horreur qui se propageait à une vitesse fulgurante sur le continent. Elle voulait aider, elle ne se sentait plus à sa place dans une école alors que des hommes, des femmes et des enfants mourraient injustement.

Louis laissa tomber la lettre sur le sol, n’ayant pas la force de continuer. Il pleuvait à l’extérieur et il pleuvait aussi dans son coeur. En quelques semaines il avait perdu deux des êtres qu’il aimait le plus au monde et qui l’avaient aidé et aimé peu importe les épreuves. Aujourd’hui, ils étaient tous les deux partis loin de lui, le laissant périr dans la capitale anglaise. Ça aurait pu causer un déclic. Louis aurait pu décider de plier bagages, de quitter la ville et de se rendre utile à sa façon quelque part, mais au contraire. Il n’y eut aucun déclic et Louis considéra qu’il était temps pour lui de vivre pour lui même et non plus pour les autres. Mécontent de toute cette situation, agissant comme un enfant, il s’empressa de décoller les photos de lui et d’Harry du mur, ainsi que celles avec Theresa. Pas qu’il ne les aimait plus mais les voir en photo chaque jour lui rappelait combien ils pouvaient lui manquer et il n’avait pas besoin de ça, en réalité.

Il mena à bien les dernières répétitions de sa fameuse pièce de théâtre. Celle où il jouait Roméo. Il était d’ailleurs un très très bon Roméo. Sa mère était venue à Londres quelques jours pour lui tenir compagnie et pour assister à l’une des répétitions. Son fils devenait grand et elle était persuadée que plus le temps passerait et plus son fils deviendrait un homme accompli. Chaque jour elle remerciait le chirurgien qui avait sauvé la vie de son fils sans savoir qu’il était tout autant responsable du drame.

Un soir d’avril, Louis rédigea une lettre à Harry mais ne reçut aucune réponse. Il n’avait aucune idée de quand il allait le revoir et ça le rongeait. Alors il en profitait pour voir Annie, sa Juliette. La jeune femme était de bonne compagnie et cela évitait au châtain de trop se sentir seul. Il avait compris que la blonde le draguait, et maintenant il comprenait où Harry voulait en venir, pourquoi il était aussi jaloux, il en vint même à se dire que c’était dégueulasse de passer du temps avec elle alors que son copain était au front, mais Louis avait encore cette âme d’enfant, ce désir inconscient de vengeance envers Harry, ce qui fit qu’il n’arrêta pas de la voir, au contraire.

Et pendant que Louis s’amusait à se venger d’Harry, d’autres mourraient. Le premier jour de mai, il reçut une lettre de sa mère qui lui réclamait de revenir le plus vite possible chez eux. Au départ, Louis crut simplement que son père était tombé malade, mais la vérité était bien plus sombre et plus grave. Nate, ce frère terrible mais ce frère tant aimé et idolâtré était mort. Sa mère n’avait pas donné de détails mais à quoi bon les avoir ? Ça ne changerait rien à la donne. Nate était mort. Il hurla tellement à la lecture de cette lettre que les voisins entrèrent précipitamment dans l’appartement pour lui venir en aide. Jamais Louis n’avait autant eu besoin d’Harry, de Theresa, et ils n’étaient pas là. Personne n’était jamais là quand il s’agissait de le consoler, tout le monde l’abandonnait. Après Harry, après Theresa, Nate venait de quitter le bateau et jamais plus Louis n’aurait l’occasion de le serrer dans ses bras, de lui demander pardon, de rire à nouveau avec, de lui confier ses secrets ou juste de le voir les yeux ouverts. Plus jamais. Ces simples faits lui firent vomir ce qui lui restait de son plat du midi, il en vint même à penser que son sang finirait par sortir de ses yeux tant il viendrait à manquer de liquide lacrymale. Harry aurait été là, il lui aurait dit que c’était impossible mais Harry n’était pas là, Harry était à la base, Harry revenait d’une mission et Harry était épuisé, trop épuisé pour répondre à la dernière lettre qu’il avait reçu. Il n’avait pas envie d’une lettre, il avait juste envie des bras de quelqu’un, et le seul réconfort que le bouclé avait pu trouver, il le trouva dans les bras d’un ami qu’il s’était fait à la base militaire. Rien ne s’était passé entre eux, mais c’était toujours plus agréable de recevoir un câlin de temps à autre que de coucher l’horreur de ses journées sur du papier. Il n’avait rien à annoncer à Louis. Pas de permission pour l’instant, rien. Et pourtant Harry savait, Harry sentait que la fin du mois serait peut-être fatale. Les nouvelles étaient mauvaises et des opérations se présageaient sans qu’il ne puisse rien y faire.

Et puis un matin, son supérieur vint le voir. Harry venait à peine de se réveiller quand l’homme plus gradé que lui tendit une feuille du bout des doigts pour que le brun la saisisse. C’était l’accord de sa permission. Harry avait menti, il avait prétexté que sa femme était dans un état critique et qu’il avait besoin d’aller la voir, que ce serait peut-être la toute dernière fois. Il se sentait tellement ignoble d’inventer un tel bobard mais plus les jours passaient, plus il avait du mal à vivre avec son terrible secret. Le trou dans son coeur s’agrandissait petit à petit et il sentait tout simplement que c’était le bon moment pour tout avouer à Louis, pour lui faire comprendre que l’homme dont il était tombé amoureux n’était autre que celui qui s’était lâchement enfui ce jour de février 1930.

Le lendemain, Harry prit le train pour Londres. Louis était rentré depuis l’enterrement de son frère et avait le moral plus bas que terre. En voyant Harry sur le pas de la porte, Louis fondit en larmes et se réfugia dans ses bras comme s’il avait le pouvoir de recoller les morceaux, de souder son coeur à nouveau mais aussi d’apaiser tout ses maux. Harry avait ce pouvoir là. Mais Harry avait aussi le pouvoir de tout foutre en l’air et d’empirer les situations. Harry était aussi angélique que diabolique. Sa jolie face d’ange donnait envie de se livrer à lui, on voulait qu’il prenne tout de nous, être sien. Mais une fois qu’il avait tout, c’était si simple pour lui de briser le peu qu’il nous restait en quelques mots. Louis aurait du se méfier, derrière un visage ange se cache toujours une âme de lâche.

D’abord, Louis traîna Harry dans sa chambre. Il le déshabilla et lui fit l’amour pendant des heures. Harry n’avait pas la foi de l’arrêter, lui même savait que ce serait certainement la dernière fois, leur dernière fois. Il était conscient que le châtain ne voudrait plus jamais entendre parler de lui après cet aveu, et il comprendrait. Il ferait avec car c’était tout ce qu’il méritait selon lui, que Louis le quitte et lui dise des mots qui blessent plus que des coups de poignard.

« Encore une fois Louis, je t’en prie... »

Mais c’était dur. Dur de laisser Louis s’arrêter. Dur de se dire que ce baiser échangé était peut-être le dernier, dur de se dire que ce regard ténébreux et rempli d’amour allait se ternir et devenir un mélange de haine et de dégoût au moment où il avouerait. Alors encore une fois il joua à l’égoïste. Il embrassa Louis à pleine bouche, caressa son visage réparé, ses cicatrices et lui asséna ses derniers coups de reins entre deux « je t’aime » et un « désolé ». Louis ne savait pas comment interpréter ce « désolé » ni même la détresse dans les « je t’aime » d’Harry, alors il le serrait tout simplement plus fort dans ses bras, tirait sur ses boucles brunes et re dessinait sa colonne vertébrale du bout des doigts pour l’apaiser. Après avoir joui pour la dernière fois, Harry s’allongea à plat dos sur l’un des côtes du lit, le corps en sueur, les cheveux en vrac et collant sur son front, le souffle court et le cœur qui bat trop rapidement. Le châtain roula sur le ventre et embrassa celui de son chirurgien, faisant des cercles sur sa peau à l’aide de son index. Il s’amusait à écrire des lettres à la suite sur son épiderme et les faisait deviner à Harry qui rougissait presque à la compréhension de quelques uns de ses mots. Et tout ça parce que Louis voulait faire disparaître les mauvaises ondes autour de lui, les images ternes et larmoyantes de son esprit, qu’Harry était là, il se glissa sous les draps et demanda à son beau brun de se mettre sur le dos et de se laisser faire. Le chirurgien qui avait une connaissance complète de l’anatomie humaine ignorait pourtant que sentir la langue de son amant entrer en lui était une des sensations les plus torrides et incroyable qu’un homme pouvait connaître. Jamais, ô grand jamais Harry ne put se remettre de cette nuit érotique passée dans les bras de Louis. Ils s’étaient appartenus comme jamais et autant leurs doigts que leur la langue avaient été d’une aide précieuse pour les faire aller jusqu’à l’orgasme.

Mais tout avait une fin, et surtout les bonnes choses à vrai dire.

« Qu’est-ce qu’on fait, aujourd’hui ? J’espère que tu restes plusieurs jours, j’ai horriblement besoin de toi, Harry. »

Louis lui avait expliqué pour Nate. Il n’allait même pas l’aider à faire son deuil. Il allait juste lui en rajouter un deuxième. Le deuil de leur histoire. D’un maigre sourire, avec un faible haussement des épaules, Harry témoigna au châtain qu’il n’avait aucune idée de quoi faire. Bien-sur que si, il savait. Dans quelques minutes s’il avait le courage, il avouerait. Mais comment avouer l’inavouable à un homme qu’on aime ? À un garçon si jeune qui donnerait sûrement sa vie pour vous, qui compte sur vous plus que sur lui même ? Harry allait encore une fois tout briser, tout renverser, mais au moins, il cesserait de mentir à la personne en qui il avait le plus confiance dans ce monde.

« J’ai quelque chose à te dire Louis.  
\- Quoi ? Tu m’aimes ? Ça je le sais déjà, mon amour. »

Louis souriait. Louis ne se doutait de rien. Harry hocha doucement la tête et s’approcha du plus jeune pour embrasser ses lèvres fines. Ils étaient tous les deux dans le lit de Louis, il pleuvait à l’extérieur et c’était apaisant. Harry était enroulé dans les draps tandis qu’il regardait l’objet de son désir assis sur le matelas. Louis jouait avec les doigts d’Harry et embrassait ses phalanges, suçotant parfois son index parce qu’il était encore jeune et complètement mort d’envie de sentir Harry le toucher de partout.

« Louis, je suis sérieux. S’il-te-plait. Écoute moi.  
\- Mais moi aussi je t’aime, Harry. On est obligés de parler sérieusement de je ne sais quoi ? J’ai juste envie que tu me prennes dans tes bras et qu’on ne pense à rien.  
\- Arrête de fuir les conversations sérieuses ! »

Cette fois, Harry s’était redressé et il avait attrapé son sous vêtement qu’il enfila sous le regard inquiet et interrogateur de Louis. Il se mit à rire nerveusement et attrapa fermement le poignet du brun, le tirant en arrière pour qu’il se retourne et le regarde. Ça ne plus pas à Harry qui le regarda d’un air de dire « lâche-moi, c’est déjà trop tard ».

« Tu veux me quitter ? Tu as trouvé quelqu’un d’autre ? Anastasia ? Evelyn ? Un autre homme que je ne connais pas ?  
\- Non ! C’est toi qui va me quitter.  
\- T’es stupide Harry Styles. Pourquoi je te quitterais ? Je t’aime plus que tout. Plus que ma propre vie, t’es tout pour moi, t’es mon monde entier, tu m’as tout donner, tu-  
\- Et je t’ai tout pris aussi putain ! Tout Louis ! Tout !  
\- Mais... qu’est-ce que tu racontes ? »

Louis ne comprenait pas ce soudain revirement de situation. Harry était distant, Harry était froid, Harry était différent, il ne le reconnaissait plus mais surtout, il avait peur. Pour quelle raison pourrait-il avoir envie de mettre un terme à leur relation ? Il faudrait que celle-ci soit grave. Vraiment grave, parce que Louis était tellement amoureux qu’il accepterait le pire juste pour sentir encore et encore les lèvres d’Harry sur les siennes. Ce dernier glissa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux, tira sur ses boucles et essaya de se calmer. Il inspira lentement puis expira avant de finalement se lancer. Le seul acte qui n’était pas lâche dans cette histoire c’était qu’il osa ancrer son regard dans celui de Louis. Il pouvait au moins lui accorder ça.

« J’ai eu dix-huit ans le 1er février 1930. J’ai... J’ai fêté ça avec des amis un soir. On avait beaucoup bu, mais on voulait quand même rentrer chez nous. Ce n’était pas si loin, après tout... »

Louis regardait Harry. La date, il la connaissait par coeur. Celle de son accident. Du moins la nuit de son accident. Il commençait à voir où Harry pourrait vouloir en venir mais son inconscient n’était pas prêt à l’accepter alors l’idée était refoulée. Il était donc encore calme et attentif. Ça encouragea le brun à continuer son effroyable récit.

« J’ai pris la voiture. Je n’aurais jamais du. Sauf que les choses ne se sont pas passées comme prévues. J’ai... Enfin on... on a eu un accident. Je n’ai pas eu le temps de comprendre ce qu’il se passait, ni même comment tout ça est arrivé mais en un instant, on venait d’entrer en collision avec une autre voiture. J’ai voulu descendre, enfin ma raison me disait de descendre et d’appeler les secours. Mais mon ami m’a fait appuyer sur la pédale d’accélérateur et... on s’est enfuis. À toute allure. On a caché la voiture et on a fait un pacte. Ne jamais en parler, se taire. Tout simplement.  
\- Tu n’es pas en train de me dire ce que je pense que tu es en train de me dire, Harry...  
\- Laisse-moi continuer, je t’en prie. J’ai... dans le journal, il y avait des articles concernant l’accident. Un père et son fils. Le père n’avait rien mais le fils... eh bien je pense que tu le sais aussi bien que moi... J’ai... j’ai pleuré pendant des jours et j’ai tellement, tellement hésité à me pointer au poste de police pour avouer mais... j’avais ma vie à côté. Ma famille, notre réputation, ma future carrière, je ne pouvais pas. J’allais empirer ma fichue situation et je ne réparerais jamais ce que j’avais fait... »

Les larmes coulaient déjà sur le visage de Louis. L’accident dont Harry parlait, c’était le sien. Mais pourtant, il ne le coupait pas. Au fond, il avait besoin de réponses.

« Alors... J’ai décidé de partir à Londres pour mes études. Kings College. J’ai décidé que je dédierais les prochaines années de ma vie à la médecine, à la chirurgie de reconstruction faciale, notamment. Ma seule et unique idée, envie, motivation, c’était un jour retrouver le petit garçon que j’avais involontairement défiguré et le... et le réparer. Lui rendre son visage que je lui avais ôté. Ton visage, Louis. C’était toi le petit garçon et c’était moi le conducteur que tu as passé ta vie à maudire. Je suis désolé de-  
\- Tais-toi. J’en sais assez. »

Louis était livide. On venait de lui arracher son coeur. Harry venait de tout lui reprendre. Harry venait de le tuer une seconde fois. Sans même un mot, il se leva, s’habilla, attrapa le sac d’Harry, ouvrit son armoire et commença à y mettre les affaires de son amant.

« Louis, attends... »

Le brun essaya de toucher le bras de Louis mais ce dernier se recula brusquement, tuant le plus âgé du regard. Premier coup de poignard pour Harry. Un regard froid, voire glacial, tranchant et cinglant. Il n’osa pas l’arrêter, ni même ouvrir la bouche. Il sentait à la cadence de ses gestes que le châtain bouillonnait. Une bombe à retardement. Malgré la peur, il eut l’audace d’ouvrir à nouveau la bouche. Il savait trop bien qu’il ne restait plus que quelques secondes avant que Louis n’explose.

« Quand je t’ai vu dans ce café, j’ai compris que c’était le destin. J’allais pouvoir réparer mon erreur et te redonner ce que je t’avais pris. Et je... je suis tombé amoureux de toi. Tu m’as touché avant même que je ne refasse ton visage. Mais une fois que je t’avais réparé physiquement, c’était encore pire, je pensais sans arrêt à toi. Puis t’étais partout. Et ça allait mal avec Ana. Je suis tombé amoureux comme on chute de vélo. Sans m’y attendre, sans me préoccuper d’où j’allais tomber et qui j’allais laisser sur ma route. Je sais que tu vas penser que je suis là uniquement parce que je veux me donner bonne conscience mais c’est faux. J’aurais voulu t’oublier parce que cet accident a gâché ma vie. Mais je ne peux pas. Pourtant j’ai essayé. Sauf que je t’aime du plus profond de mon cœur malgré tout, et crois-moi, ça me fait mal. Je sais qu’à partir de maintenant je n’aurais plus le droit à rien de toi, du moins plus à ton amour. Juste à ta haine et ton dégoût. Je le mérite. Mais rappelle-toi juste une chose. J’aurais eu le mérite d’être sincère avec toi sur mes sentiments, je n’ai jamais menti sur ça. Jamais. »

Louis lui cria finalement d’arrêter. Il explosa en larmes et jeta le sac sur Harry avant de le pousser vers la sortie et de le plaquer au mur comme un mal propre avant de le gifler si fort que la claque put s’entendre à travers tout l’appartement. Il lui frappa ensuite torse et griffa ses bras de toutes ses forces comme s’il avait envie que durant sa vie entière, Harry ait les marques ancrées dans sa peau comme lui avait toujours les cicatrices des interventions. Il marqua ensuite sa joue, surtout l’endroit où se creusait d’habitude sa fossette comme pour ternir à jamais son sourire, parce que ce sourire il le trouvait désormais aussi diabolique qu’angélique. Et finalement il agrippa ses épaules et avec une force inconnue, il cogna le brun contre le mur, sans que le bouclé n’émette une seule résistance. L’arrière de son crâne s’écrasa violemment contre le mur à plusieurs reprises, chaque fois plus douloureuse que les autres. Il se laissait faire, il laissait Louis le martyriser physiquement parce que ce n’était que justice rendue. Pourtant il pouvait sentir le sang lentement couler sur ses bras, la douleur se manifester sur certaines parties de son corps. Mais surtout dans son coeur. Les yeux brûlants de larmes de Louis étaient pires à regarder que de se faire assommer contre le mur, pires que des ongles qui s’enfoncent dans votre chair et pires que les mots. Sa tête tournait et Louis aurait pu le tuer s’il avait eu plus de force. Mais Harry finit par lui hurler d’arrêter avant de s’écrouler par terre, après le coup de trop. Louis regretta tout de suite d’avoir autant fait mal à Harry sous le coup de la colère et du dégoût mais il ne pouvait même plus s’empêcher d’en être à la fois satisfait. Sa vie entière durant depuis l’accident il avait voulu faire justice lui même. Faire du mal à ce conducteur, cette foutue personne et la bousiller physiquement comme psychologiquement. Mais comment faire quand vous êtes amoureux de cette personne ? Louis était perdu entre sa passion et sa haine. Il y avait bien un pas de l’amour à la haine, il en était maintenant persuadé. Il prenait autant de plaisir à lui faire l’amour il y a quelques dizaines de minutes qu’à l’assommer contre le mur à cet instant. Il se détesterait un jour pour ça parce qu’au fond, Harry ne lui avait pas causé volontairement de mal tandis que lui, si.

« Je te hais Harry. Je te hais ! »

Il regarda le bouclé qui était inconscient par terre et ne chercha même pas à l’aider. Il redoubla juste de larmes et se laissa tomber à ses côtés, tremblant et sanglotant comme jamais. Il aurait pu faire face à n’importe quelle nouvelle mais jamais il ne pourrait encaisser celle-ci. Il était tombé amoureux du seul homme à qui il voulait la mort. Il avait tellement prié pour qu’Harry crève dans d’atroces souffrances, pour que le monde entier soit dégoûté de lui. Il s’était toujours imaginé ce conducteur comme un homme laid, avec un visage sur lequel on pouvait lire la lâcheté. Mais non. Ce conducteur était beau comme un dieu grec, avait ses mains qui faisaient des miracles et des lèvres aussi douces que des plumes, des yeux pétillants. Un ange au passé diabolique.

Harry était inconscient par terre, Louis ne s’était même pas rendu compte qu’il lui avait donné un coup dans la mâchoire et qu’il saignait à la lèvre, que ses bras étaient marqués par d’ignobles tranchées sanglantes tant Louis avait appuyé et griffé fort. Du sang et de la peau étaient sous ses ongles. Comment il avait pu en arriver là ? Harry se réveilla une vingtaine de minutes plus tard. Il retrouva ses esprits difficilement. Le châtain était toujours assis et le regardait avec du dégoût. Dans un dernier élan d’espoir, Harry ancra son regard dans le sien, le suppliant de le pardonner, de ne pas mettre fin à leur histoire. Il voulait lui faire comprendre qu’il l’aimait, qu’il tuerait pour lui, qu’il le laisserait même lui ôter la vie, mais la rupture, c’était tout ce qu’il redoutait. Il l’accepterait mais il pourrirait juste de l’intérieur. Un corps errant sans aucune âme.

« Si tu m’aimes autant que tu le dis, alors pars. Ne cherche plus jamais à me revoir. Je ne te le pardonnerai jamais. Je me fiche bien de l’âge que tu avais ou du taux d’alcool dans ton sang. T’as jamais fait demi-tour, t’as été lâche, tu m’as fait l’amour en toute connaissance de causes. Et c’est immonde. Je me suis donné à toi et t’en as profité. Tu peux bien crever demain, j’en ai rien à foutre, je viendrai pas te chercher même si t’agonisais devant moi. Toi tu ne l’as pas fait alors je ne le ferai pas non plus. »

Rien ne fut plus dur pour Harry que d’accepter les derniers mots. À jamais ils resteraient gravés. N’ayant rien à répondre, n’ayant que des larmes à verser, il se releva difficilement, prit son sac et quitta l’appartement en enfilant maladroitement l’une de ses chemises. Il ferma la porte derrière lui et attendit d’être dans son propre appartement pour vider tout son corps des larmes qui s’accumulaient en lui. Ça ne s’arrêterait jamais. Il pleura tellement ce matin là qu’il en vomit avant de tomber de fatigue. Des cris d’enfants le réveillèrent. Ils jouaient au ballon dans la rue d’en bas et n’avaient sûrement pas connaissance de l’existence de cet homme brisé qui pleurait comme si l’on venait de tout lui arracher. Essayant de se reprendre, il rédigea encore des lettres, réunit ses affaires dans sa chambre puis banda toutes ses blessures, ne se rendant pas compte que l’homme de sa vie les lui avaient faite.

Vingt-quatre heures plus tard, il remontait dans un avion et ne priait même plus pour toucher à nouveau le sol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oups ? (PS: c’est bientôt la fin...)


	27. May 1940

**Mai 1940**

Mai 1940 restera à tout jamais dans les esprits de millions de personnes. Louis le premier. D'abord parce que sa relation avec Harry avait pris fin. Il y avait mis un terme et peinait à s'en remettre. Les jours passaient et au quinze du mois, il pleurait encore chaque jour. Cela ne faisait que quelques jours que les deux hommes en avaient fini avec leur relation mais Louis ne parvenait pas à s'ôter le bouclé de la tête. Il en était incapable et pourtant ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait. Il n'avait personne à qui en parler. Son frère était mort, Theresa était loin, ses parents avaient autre chose à faire et Harry à qui il racontait tout auparavant... eh bien forcément il n'allait pas lui en parler, de toute évidence. Il hésita à en discuter avec Annie. Ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée. Sauf que la jeune femme ne comprendrait peut-être pas que l'on puisse avoir une relation entre hommes et encore moins avec une telle différence d'âge et de niveaux de vie. Alors il le garda tout simplement pour lui, ça valait sûrement mieux.

Mais la personne pour qui mai 1940 restera à tout jamais le mois qui fit tout basculer, c'était Harry. Invasion de la France, de la Belgique, des Pays-Bas et du Luxembourg. L'Angleterre restait saine et sauve et pourtant, son armée elle, ne l'était pas. Harry savait que ce n'était qu'une question de jours avant que l'on ne l'envoie sur le continent... avant que son sort soit scellé ou non.

Cependant, sa seule préoccupation était Louis. Chaque jour il faisait face à son corps marqué dans le miroir. Chaque jour il entendait à nouveau ces mots crus, durs, féroces et cinglants qui étaient sortis de la bouche du châtain. Même agonisant, Louis ne s'arrêterait plus pour lui. Il les avait méritées ces horreurs verbales et pourtant il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que c'était injuste. Que Louis lui donnait le rôle du méchant alors qu'il n'avait jamais voulu que les choses se passent ainsi. Le châtain avait vécu dix années insupportables et intolérables mais Harry n'avait pas été plus heureux. Du moins si, mais chaque nuit il revoyait l'accident, il revoyait sa lâcheté se jouer en boucle devant ses yeux clos et c'était un supplice. Il se rappelait d'un jour où il avait par pur hasard croisé Louis. Une fête de village, quelque chose comme ça. Quelques mois ou années après l'accident. Le bouclé s'était retrouvé nez à nez avec les Tomlinson qui avaient emmené leur fils que tout le monde fuyait comme la peste. Harry fut le seul à se pencher pour embrasser ses joues. Personne ne se rappelait du jeune garçon de vingt-ans environ à l'époque qui avait osé saluer poliment ce jeune enfant d'à peine douze ans. Personne ne s'en rappelait mais lui s'en rappelait encore. Il avait du faire face à ce visage pendant toute une après-midi, il avait contempler douloureusement la conséquence de son acte, de sa beuverie, de son inconscience à prendre le volant en étant alcoolisé. Il en avait vomis ses tripes ce soir là mais ça lui avait donné la force de continuer ses études, de se battre pour un jour offrir à Louis Tomlinson un visage digne de ce nom, même si cela ne ramènerait jamais les dix années passées à souffrir comme un chien du regard des autres.

« Tu sors ce soir, Styles ?  
\- Non.   
\- Je t'invite à boire un verre. J'ai toujours voulu proposer un verre à un bel homme. Si je dois mourir la semaine prochaine ou même demain je ne veux pas avoir de regrets. »

L'ami qu'il s'était fait ici et qui répondait au prénom de Danny était un charmant garçon de trente ans environ. Grand, élancé, bien bâti, gentil, drôle, mignon. Il avait tout pour plaire et surtout... tout pour distraire Harry une dernière fois avant que les choses sérieuses comme la guerre ne les rattrapent. Un instant il se sentit coupable d'accepter puis il se souvint que l'amour de sa vie l'avait quitté il y avait déjà quelques jours de cela alors il chassa cet élan de culpabilité et accepta avec un petit sourire sur le visage. Pourquoi dire non ? Rester seul sur sa couchette trop dure à pleurer silencieusement pour ne pas réveiller et alerter ses compagnons de dortoir n'était pas la solution idéale pour oublier que l'on trimbalait un cœur meurtri qui pendouille lourdement en plus d'être brisé en millions de petits morceaux impossible à recoller même avec toute la volonté du monde.

La ville où se situait la base était plutôt petite mais il y avait deux ou trois restaurants et bars. C'est ici que les deux hommes passèrent la soirée. Ils finirent plus ample connaissance et Harry but. Beaucoup même. Il se retrouva à rouler un patin à ce Danny alors qu'il n'en avait même pas envie. Il s'excusa le lendemain matin et celui-ci répondit que ça ne posait pas de soucis, bien au contraire. Harry eut envie de vomir. Il ne voulait pas d'un autre homme ni d'une femme. Il voulait Louis uniquement et c'était le seul être qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais avoir. Cette simple constatation l'acheva et il dut se cacher dans les toilettes pour essuyer ses larmes avant de partir réparer son appareil avec les autres.

Celui qui ne se sentit pas coupable de flirter avec une autre c'était Louis. Oh, Louis. Louis avait tant de rancœur et tant de haine envers Harry, qu'il n'en avait rien à faire de laisser Annie flirter avec lui pendant leurs répétitions de Roméo et Juliette. Au contraire. Ça lui plaisait. Il se sortait Harry de la tête pendant un instant et oubliait combien ça faisait mal de se rendre compte que plus jamais Harry et lui redeviendraient ce qu'ils furent pendant quelques mois. Des amants passionnés fous amoureux qui auraient donné leurs poumons pour que l'autre puisse respirer. Aujourd'hui ils n'étaient plus rien que des étrangers avec un passé sulfureux. Et encore fallait-il connaître parfaitement Louis ou bien Harry pour le savoir.

« Je te raccompagne chez toi, Annie ?  
\- Mais avec plaisir. Je n'aime pas rentrer seule. »

Être une femme. Quel combat de tous les jours. Annie était une jolie femme, désirable et plutôt mignonne. Les hommes s'arrêtaient sur elle et sûrement même des femmes mais celles-ci ne l'avoueraient jamais, c'était bien trop tabou à l'époque et surtout complétement interdit. Louis la raccompagna donc après les cours, elle vivait dans un appartement au-dessus d'une épicerie dans une rue plutôt huppée. Il ne s'y sentait guère à l'aise mais la jeune femme parvint à le faire se sentir chez lui dès l'instant où il posa un pied dans la pièce principale. Annie ne mentait pas. Elle aimait l'art et ça se voyait. Elle avait un appartement d'artiste. Des peintures et des dessins aux murs, des pinceaux et des crayons un peu partout. Louis était émerveillé par la pièce tandis qu'elle, était émerveillée par le châtain.

« Tu veux un verre ? Il ne le reste plus grand chose mais ça devrait faire l'affaire... »

Louis acquiesça. Il comptait boire ce verre puis partir. Mais les choses se passèrent différemment puisque le lendemain matin, il se réveilla nu aux côtés de sa Juliette. Il lui fallut bien une vingtaine de minutes avant de remettre les choses dans l'ordre dans son esprit. La rupture, la soirée avec Annie puis la nuit. Les souvenirs revenaient petit à petit, il aurait préféré que cette nuit là n'arrive jamais. Il n'aimait même pas les femmes mais il venait de s'offrir à l'une d'elle. Celle dont Harry n'avait pas à se méfier. Tu parles, à peine leur histoire était finie, Louis couchait déjà avec elle. Sale. Il se sentait sale et complètement stupide d'avoir agi de la sorte. Utiliser une amitié pour avoir des bénéfices sexuels, depuis quand était-il devenu ce genre de garçon ? Pathétique. Theresa serait à ses côtés, elle lui botterait les fesses l'air de dire arrête tes âneries et cours après Harry, au fond il en vaut la peine, au fond, tu sais qu'il n'a jamais voulu ça et tu sais qu'il a tout donné pour réussir à te réparer un jour. Mais elle n'était pas là. Personne n'était là pour lui dire stop arrête toi là tu vas trop loin tu le regretteras. Alors il fonçait, il embrassait puis il regrettait ensuite.

Il quitta l'appartement de son amie après lui avoir murmuré quelques excuses vaseuses trouvées sur le tard. La jeune femme ne répondit rien, s'étant attendue à un comportement de la sorte de la part de Louis. Comme si les hommes n'étaient pas prévisibles. Elle lui rit nerveusement au nez puis entendit la porte de sa chambre claquer. On dit que mai était le mois des amours mais c'était plutôt le mois du désamour et des désillusions.

Vers le 20 mai, Louis passa des examens. Des tables étaient vides, les feuilles étaient ramassées. Des hommes étaient partis à la guerre, des femmes comme Theresa s'étaient engagées auprès de la Croix-Rouge et d'autres avaient juste fui dans d'autres pays, sur d'autres continents ou bien pour ceux qui avaient moins de moyens, dans les campagnes. Rares étaient ceux qui se présentaient aujourd'hui pour passer un examen final. Louis en avait presque honte. Cependant, il le passa avec brio, espérant seulement que ce sacrifice lui porte au moins chance et qu'il valide sa première année d'études. Pendant ce temps, la France se faisait envahir et le sort de milliers d'hommes était en train de se sceller. En sortant de sa salle d'examen, Louis eut comme une envie de vomir, comme s'il commençait à tout regretter. La rupture, ses mots, ses actes, son non-engagement, sa rancœur envers celle qu'il considérait comme sa meilleure amie. Et si le problème c'était lui ? Et non pas les autres. Il fut pris d'une violente envie de pleurer mais se retint. Il sauta juste dans le premier train pour rejoindre son village natal et sa famille. C'était la seule chose qui lui restait.

Sa mère l'accueillit les bras grands ouverts, consciente que son fils était changé à jamais. Il devenait un homme, il grandissait, faisait ses erreurs et s'endurcissait au fil du temps. Il s'enferma dans sa chambre et n'en sortit pas pendant quelques jours. Un matin, alors que le mois de mai touchait bientôt à sa fin, il rencontra dans le bourg la sœur d'Harry, celle qu'il appelait "Nana", accompagnée du petit Tommy. D'abord, il chercha à se cacher puis finalement, Tommy l'aperçut de loin et courut après lui, bien que Nana tentait de le ramener auprès d'elle. Elle n'avait pas reconnu Louis de loin. 

« Excusez-moi, il est un peu embêtant et têtu quand il s'y met...

\- Je le sais. » 

La jeune fille sursauta et afficha un énorme sourire en voyant que ce n'était autre que Louis qui était devant lui. Le Louis de son frère. Malheureusement, la pauvre Nana n'était pas au courant que c'était terminé entre son frère et le châtain. Louis lui expliqua brièvement qu'ils n'étaient plus ensemble pour des raisons assez graves mais qu'il laissait soin au bouclé de tout expliquer à ses proches. Après tout, entendre la version du coupable de la bouche du coupable, ça change la donne. Nana parut très inquiète mais celui qui fut le plus mitigé face à cette nouvelle c'était Tommy. Entendre le nom de son père attirait son attention. 

« Tu n'aimes plus mon papa ? » 

Louis regarda tristement Tommy. Oh si je l'aime encore, ton papa, pensa-t'il tout bas. Je l'aimerai toute ma vie peu importe les futures rencontres, peu importe le temps qui passe, je l'aimerai jusqu'à ce que j'en crève. Son regard criait des "je l'aime", mais sa bouche n'articula qu'un "ton papa et moi, c'est du passé". Tommy retrouverait surement sa famille initiale, Harry et Ana se remettraient ensemble et la jeune femme pardonneraient ses écarts à son mari, parce qu'elle n'aurait pas forcément le choix et parce qu'elle en était tout simplement trop amoureuse. Louis aussi l'était, mais il y a des choses que l'on ne pardonne pas, même par amour, même si ça fait mal. Contre toute-attente, Tommy réclama un câlin de la part de Louis. Ce jeune garçon qui avait souvent été un obstacle entre lui et son père était désormais sorti de la vie de ce dernier mais il méritait quand même un câlin, parce qu'il était triste, parce qu'il était encore amoureux, dira-t'il ensuite à Nana.

*

Et puis un beau matin, tout bascule. Toutes les choses que l'on s'était promis de détester à tout jamais ne sont plus aussi détestables, toutes les choses que l'on pensait importantes ne le sont plus, toutes les règles que nous nous étions dictées sautent. 

Parce que la vie nous prouve qu'une rupture n'est rien, comparé à l'idée de perdre définitivement l'amour de sa vie. Parce qu'il n'aurait jamais pu détester à tout jamais la personne à qui il avait tout donné. Parce qu'au final, Harry n'avait jamais voulu que les choses se passent de cette manière, parce que c'était du passé et que l'important c'était de regarder vers le futur. Mais quel futur ? 

Il suffit d'une phrase pour tout faire partir en fumée.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they told me that the end is near :)  
> les prochains chapitres sont les meilleurs et j'y pense depuis deux ans......


	28. It’s time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT!
> 
> Dans le chapitre suivant, les dialogues en italique sont des phrases prononcées en langue française par les personnages. Les scènes décrites peuvent choquer les plus sensibles donc vous êtes prévenus (mais calmons-nous, je ne décris pas non plus la guerre et ça reste assez soft... je pense ?). Anyway !

**Fin mai/début juin 1940**

_**Entre l’Angleterre et le Nord de la France.** _

Le 20 mai 1940 sonna le début des hostilités à Dunkerque. Harry avait prié. Harry avait prié si fort pour ne pas quitter le sol anglais, pour être envoyé n'importe où mais pas à Dunkerque parce qu'il avait conscience que Dunkerque, ce n'était pas une petite bataille, c'était un ticket gratuit pour un aller sans retour. Et pourtant, il le fut. Les derniers jours de mai ne seraient pas heureux. Les derniers jours de mai allaient être chaotiques. Chaque jour des bombardiers partaient en direction du continent et peu revenaient. Chaque jour, l'angoisse nourrissait Harry. Au matin du 25 mai, Danny revint dans une civière. Jamais Harry ne s'était senti aussi proche de la mort qu'à cet instant et pourtant, avec son métier, il y était souvent confronté. Les hommes et les femmes défigurés, il connaissait, ça ne lui faisait plus rien. Mais étrangement, là, ça lui faisait quelque chose. Il demanda à reconnaître le corps mais en fut tout bonnement incapable. Méconnaissable. Brûlé au plus haut degré possible. Quelques jours auparavant, Harry avait embrassé cet homme, il avait ri avec lui et aujourd'hui, il était mort, carbonisé, la peau tombant en lambeaux. Seule sa plaque qui avait résisté aux flammes révélait son identité. Harry s'en saisit, promettant de la rendre à la famille du défunt. Alors c'était ça ? Lui aussi il allait partir puis revenir dans un tel état ? Lui aussi on lui prendrait sa plaque pour la renvoyer à sa famille ? Il n'était pas prêt. Il avait encore tout à construire. Il avait une histoire d'amour et un couple à réparer, un fils à élever, des personnes à sauver, une vie à vivre. Ça ne pouvait pas s'arrêter maintenant. C'était impossible.

Et pourtant, le 27 mai, à six heures tapantes, l'alarme sonna. Tous les pilotes en service ne perdirent pas une seule seconde pour rejoindre leurs appareils. Harry le premier. Le seul bon point dans toute cette histoire, c'était la montée d'adrénaline, le sentiment d'être important, l'idée que l'on se fait de nous-même. Le chirurgien se sentait spécial quand il montait en avion et s'apprêtait à aller combattre l'ennemi. Il remplissait un devoir et participait à l'effort de guerre, il contribuait à protéger sa patrie. Quoi de plus important ? Sa vie ? Mais c'est quoi une vie comparé à des millions d'autres ? Est-ce qu'une vie a autant de valeur que la vie de millions de personnes ? Non, apparement pas.

En l'espace de quelques minutes, Harry se retrouva dans le ciel. À sept heures, lui et ses coéquipiers essayeraient de repousser les « Stukas » allemands, qui étaient des avions de combat en piqué. Et essayer, ce n'était pas réussir. Ils devaient couvrir l'évacuation des troupes anglaises puis des quelques troupes étrangères qui attendaient sur la plage depuis des jours. Oh oui c'était trop tard pour sauver la ville de Dunkerque de l'invasion allemande, mais il n'était pas encore trop tard pour sauver la vie de ces dizaines de milliers de soldats malheureux qui ne demandaient rien d'autre que de retourner à la maison. Des pères, des fils, des frères, des maris, des amants. Dans ce genre de situation, sa propre vie n'a plus aucune valeur, il ne faut pas penser qu'une mère nous attend, qu'un fils nous réclame, qu'une femme prie pour revoir le père de son fils et qu'un amant vous hait autant qu'il vous aime. Ça ne compte plus. Ce qui compte, c'est sauver ceux qui sont en-dessous. Vous, vous êtes juste le bonus qui repartira aussi vite que possible inlassablement jusqu'à périr parmi les autres.

Harry avait toujours rêvé de la France, mais jamais de cette France là. Assiégée. Occupée. Détruite. Réduite. Il espérait fort que lui ainsi que ses coéquipiers n'étaient pas là pour rien, que leurs actions serviraient à libérer le monde et à propager la paix même si cela prenait du temps. Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de mourir pour rien et il n'y avait rien de plus compréhensible que ça.

Les premières minutes de combat furent rudes. Les allemands savaient piloter et la plupart pilotaient largement mieux que lui puisqu'il n'était pas du métier. Pourtant il se débrouillait, mais ça ne serait sûrement pas assez. Il manqua trop rapidement de carburant et dut rentrer en Angleterre au plus vite pour faire le plein et repartir ensuite. Il faisait froid, là-haut. Harry ne s'était jamais senti aussi seul. Entouré d'allemands, au-dessus de la mer pourtant si bleue et calme, il avait la vague impression que son heure était sonnée, qu'il rendrait l'âme dans les prochaines minutes. Une balle troua son cockpit et il sursauta, perdit un peu le contrôle mais rattrapa les commandes à temps. Soulagement. Ses coéquipiers parvinrent à mettre à mer les Stukas et se ruèrent sur leurs remplaçants. S'il fallait tomber, Harry voulait tomber ailleurs que sur une plage remplie d'hommes qui essayaient de sauver leur peau, qui comptaient sur les pilotes de la RAF pour les sortir de ce pétrin, pour les protéger.

Le temps passait et les combats se faisaient rudes. Si rudes. C'était épuisant. Dès qu'il avait une seconde d'inattention, un Stuka faisait son apparition. À sa droite. À sa gauche. Devant. Derrière. Ils étaient partout et nul part tandis que lui, était la meilleure cible pour chacun de ces pilotes allemands qui n'attendaient qu'une chose : réduire l'avion et le pilote britanniques à néant. Et c'est ce qui arriva alors. Trop de balles. Trop de balles bien placées. Harry perdit le total contrôle des commandes de son appareil et même s'il avait réussi à les reprendre, les ailes s'arrachaient, le carburant fuyait et le moteur prenait feu devant ses yeux écarquillés d'horreur. Il hurla comme si quelqu'un allait comme par miracle venir l'aider. Ça ne marchait pas ainsi. Ça n'avait jamais marché ainsi. Coéquipiers dans les airs quand tout va bien... mais lorsque l'on perd tout contrôle, il n'y a plus d'équipe, il y a juste un seul homme qui tombe et qui ne se relève pas. Cet homme, c'était Harry.

L'amerrissage était tout ce qui aurait pu le sauver. Mais il fallut qu'il tombe sur le sol, que son avion entrechoque le sol. Son crâne frappa contre quelque chose de dur qu'il ne sût pas identifier, son corps fut parcouru de douleurs atroces et à peine supportables, sa vision était floue et son coeur menaçait de déchirer tous ses tissus et de broyer sa cage thoracique pour en sortir par la suite. Les secondes qui passaient le rapprochaient de l'explosion finale. Il n'était pas stupide, dans une poignée de minutes – pour être optimiste, l'appareil allait tout simplement être réduit au néant et s'il ne s'échappait pas, il finirait par mourir brûlé au degré le plus intense. Il attrapa son arme et brisa le cockpit avec la crosse de son revolver sans manquer de se couper les mains quand il dut s'extirper de son appareil. Le verre s'enfonçait dans ses paumes, le sang coulait le long de ses bras, le long de ses tempes, de son cou, mais il avait la foi. Il allait sortir vivant de cette épreuve, peu importe les séquelles qui découleraient de cet atterrissage chaotique.

Et pourtant, on accorda justice à Louis. Louis qui avait tant prié pour que le conducteur qui avait percuté la voiture son père soit un jour puni et que la punition soit elle, à la hauteur des blessures auxquelles il avait injustement du faire face. Le moteur explosa et Harry n'eut tout simplement pas le temps de courir assez loin pour éviter les projections de débris, pour éviter les flammes ardentes. Il sentit une épouvantable douleur le parcourir de la tête aux pieds puis fut propulsé par l'explosion à quelques mètres sur l'herbe sèche. Il tomba la tête la première et perdit connaissance quelques secondes à cause de sa souffrance. En rouvrant les yeux, Harry voulut toucher son visage qui le brûlait abominablement mais il n'y parvint pas. La raison était simple. Harry était droitier, et Harry s'était fait arraché le bras pendant l'explosion. En découvrant l'intolérable, Harry hurla de détresse, de dégoût, d'horreur. Il pouvait voir son os, ses tissus, sa peau déchiquetée, le sang couler à grands flots. Il vomit tout ce qu'il avait dans l'estomac et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Elles dégoulinent sur son visage et le cri qui suivit trancha le silence anormal autour de lui. Ses larmes brûlaient le côté droit de son visage. Le désespoir dans l'âme, il utilisa sa main gauche pour toucher le côté ardent de son visage d'ange. Ça n'avait plus la texture d'un visage lisse. Ce n'était plus que des lambeaux de peau mélangés au sang noir.

Louis avait gagné. Justice était faite.

Sans savoir comment ni pourquoi, lorsque le bouclé ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, il était plongé dans le noir, allongé sur un matelas relativement dur. L'espace d'un instant il espéra se réveiller d'un cauchemar et trouver Louis à ses côtés. La réalité fut bien plus dure à accepter. Des femmes s'activaient à ses côtés, transportant des bassines d'eau froide et des serviettes qu'elles semblaient laver et puis tremper dans une eau glaciale avant de les poser sur le visage du pilote. Harry était incapable de parler, il était tétanisé, apeuré. Un jeune garçon d'à peine dix-huit ans sembla comprendre que le brun était en train de paniquer et s'approcha doucement de lui, attrapant sa main dans la sienne, l'air de dire « vous n'êtes pas seul, on s'occupe de vous ». Ce seul contact suffit à Harry pour replonger dans un sommeil comateux. Les heures qui suivirent restèrent floues. Un mélange de voix, de pénombre et de rayons lumineux de temps à autres.

« _Il faut qu'il reparte au plus vite, on ne peut rien faire pour l'aider. S'il reste ici il va mourir.  
\- On sait bordel ! Trouve une solution, au lieu de nous dire ce qu'on sait déjà !_ »

Harry avait été recueilli par un groupe de français. Ayant suivi l'atterrissage dramatique de l'avion depuis une dune, ils s'étaient précipités pour secourir le pilote si celui-ci survivait. Les allemands étaient souvent les premiers arrivés mais manque de chance pour eux, ce petit groupe de français était arrivé bien avant et avaient pu transporter Harry jusqu'à leur cave. Cacher un pilote anglais était risqué, mais il était hors de question de le laisser pourrir sur la dune alors qu'il avait sûrement sacrifié tant de choses pour sauver ces milliers d'hommes sur la plage.

« _Cette nuit, on essaye de l'emmener sur la plage. Premier bateau qui part pour l'Angleterre. Il lui faut des soins, pour son visage on peut rien faire._  
\- Ça fait déjà deux jours ! On ne va pas essayer, on va l'emmener ! C'est dangereux de l'avoir ici.  
\- Oh mais ferme-là ! Tu aurais aimé qu'on te sauve toi aussi.  
\- Je suis sure que cet homme préfèrerait être mort plutôt que d'avoir perdu la moitié de son visage et de son bras ! »

Il avait perdu la notion du temps. Depuis combien de temps était-il ici ? Deux heures ? Deux jours ? Il ne saurait dire. Mais autour de lui tout restait confus, obscur. Un vacarme jouait dans sa tête, le genre de vacarme que l'on entend lorsque quand on peine à faire surface et que les gens parlent autour de nous. Il avait cette inquiétante impression de vivre une réalité parallèle. Il se voyait allongé sur un brancard dans une pièce blanche et froide. Impossible de sortir. Impossible d'hurler. Impossible de respirer correctement. Impossible de se regarder dans un miroir. Il avait beau essayer de toutes ses forces, il ne parvenait pas à se faire entendre ni même à émerger. Vu d'extérieur, il était calme, paisible, aussi silencieux et immobile qu'un mort.

« _On va le veiller cette nuit. Cinq heures demain matin, on est sur la plage_. »

Au milieu de la nuit, Harry réussit à sortir de la pièce blanche que son imagination avait créée de toutes pièces. Il courrait à travers les couloirs. Encore aucune sortie. Aucun miroir. Plus il avançait, plus les corridors se rétrécissaient. Il manquait d'air. Ses yeux s’écarquillèrent douloureusement et il commença à physiquement chercher de l’oxygène. Le jeune garçon qui le veillait se pencha au-dessus de lui, complètement paniqué et pris au dépourvu.

« _Restez calme ! Doucement. Tout va bien. Respirez doucement. Vous êtes en sécurité ici. Tout va bien.  
\- Il est anglais, Jean_ ! »

Le brun n'avait rien strictement rien compris, du moins rien de littéral. Mais l'intonation de ce garçon qui lui avait rappelé Louis la seule fois où il l'avait entrevu à travers ses paupières mi-closes, le rassura. Ce Jean essayait de le rassurer, c'était tout.

« Je... je veux... res... respirer... »

Jean aida Harry à se redresser, calant un oreiller derrière son dos. Le bouclé parvint à se calmer, lentement mais sûrement. Les douleurs étaient insupportables mais sa respiration reprenait petit à petit. Les français étaient désarmés, ils n'avaient aucune idée de comment soulager Harry qui gémissait tant il avait mal.

« _De l'alcool. Donnez moi de l'alcool. Ça devrait le faire tenir pas mal de temps._  
\- Mais...  
\- Donnez ! Il sentira moins la douleur ! »

Harry crut se noyer tant la dose d’alcool qu’ils lui avaient fait ingurgiter était incroyablement forte. Au fond c'est sûrement ce qui l’aida à tenir les heures qui suivirent. Mai rendait son dernier souffle et juin laissait naître une nouvelle lueur d'espoir. Harry se doutait bien qu'il ne lui restait plus grand temps à vivre. Il pouvait presque se sentir mourir. C'était l'alcool qui le faisait réfléchir et penser ainsi, mais quand bien-même, jamais il ne pourrait se remettre de ces blessures là.

Quatre heures du matin. Le groupe de français s'empressa de sortir discrètement Harry de la cave. Traverser les dunes et se rendre à la plage alors que les allemands grouillaient dans les rues désertes de Dunkerque était une sale affaire. Heureusement pour lui, Harry était dans un sommeil trop lourd pour se rendre compte de la difficulté qu'avaient les français à le faire rejoindre la plage. Des coups de feu retentirent au détour d'une rue et ralentirent la course des vagabonds. Le petit groupe de français s'empressa de se cacher dans une ruelle adjacente, jusqu'à ce que la voie soit libre. Harry était secoué dans tous les sens sur le dos d'un homme, ses jambes pendaient lamentablement dans le vide, son visage était maladroitement bandé, il était dans un demi-sommeil et semi-éveil. Mais contre toute attente, ils atteignirent la plage en un rien de temps. Tout allait se compliquer à l'instant. D'abord, un des hommes chercha désespérément s'il y avait ou non un navire de la Croix-Rouge amarré ou en pleine mer. De loin, c'était dur de discerner, surtout quand le ciel avait recouvert son manteau de nuit. À défaut de trouver un navire, il trouva une sorte de file d'attente ou des blessés patientaient dans le froid glacial. Rentrer à la maison ou mourir dans les prochaines heures, voilà tout ce que ces hommes voulaient. Cela dépendait de la gravité de la blessure et de l'état d'esprit du pauvre soldat.

« _Ici ! Venez !_ »

De nouveaux avions passèrent au-dessus de leurs têtes. Une bombe. Et puis encore une autre. Tous les hommes étaient à terre, Harry lui était lamentablement accroché au dos d'un des hommes, priant seulement au plus profond de lui même pour au moins mourir sur le sol anglais et non pas ici.

Le sable dans sa bouche, contre son corps. Il venait de tomber à terre. Une explosion, l'instinct de survie de l'homme qui le transportait comme un boulet. Harry n'était plus bon à rien et pourtant ces inconnus risquaient leur vie pour lui. Harry voulait leur crier que ce n'était que l'œuvre de la justice divine, qu'il avait ce qu'il méritait mais il était trop faible pour ça. Une fois trop lâche, une fois trop faible, il manquait toujours quelque chose. Il se sentit traîné sur plusieurs mètres, les grains de sable râpaient sa peau comme si elle n'était pas assez meurtrie. Encore une fois, il laissa tomber. Il ne gémit même pas. Abîmez mon corps, de toute façon il pourrira bientôt sous vos pieds.

« Mettez le sur ce brancard. On va essayer de l'acheminer jusqu'au navire mais ça va être compliqué. »

Secoué encore une fois. Sa tête tournait. C'était l'alcool dans son sang qui le faisait se sentir si mou, si faible et si lourd. Il n'avait plus conscience que de son existence misérable. Il n'avait même plus la force de se battre pour sa vie, pour sa personne, pour ceux qui resteraient. Le petit groupe de français s'arrêta devant le ponton, laissant l'équipe médicale britannique se charger de leur pilote tombé pour la patrie. Cela avait pris bien plus de temps qu'Harry ne le croyait. Des heures durant le groupe avait bataillé avec les anglais. Déjà pour se comprendre et ensuite pour obtenir à Harry un passe-droit. Mais ça, le bouclé l'ignorait, trop à l'ouest pour se rendre compte que cette bataille avait duré des heures et des heures. Entre les bombes, les cris, le déchaînement de la mer, les bruits sourds des avions au-dessus de leurs têtes, ces quatre jeunes gens avaient réussi à partiellement sauver ce jeune pilote qui n'aurait jamais la chance de pouvoir les remercier pour ce qu'ils avaient fait. C'était des gens comme eux dont le monde avait besoin. Ceux qui risquent leur vie, ceux qui peu importe les conséquences, ne laissent pas un corps en détresse le long d'un talus ou d'une route.

À l'intérieur du navire, Harry fut placé avec d'autres blessés. Des infirmières déambulaient difficilement entre les corps de leurs hommes. Encore une génération de sacrifiés. Parmi ces femmes, Theresa. Vêtue d'une blouse blanche ensanglantée, ses cheveux tombaient dans sa nuque. Elle semblait submergée par les événements. Des hommes appelaient son nom, tiraient sur sa blouse pour demander de l'aide. Son coeur se fracassa quand elle reconnut la silhouette allongée sur le dernier brancard arrivé. Elle enjamba les corps mourants ou blessés et s'agenouilla aux côtés d'Harry, constatant qu'il avait perdu l'un de ses bras et que son visage était bandé. Elle comprit tout de suite qu'il avait ingurgité tellement d'alcool qu'il n'était même plus conscient de ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. En tentant de garder son calme, elle s'empressa de défaire le pansement de son bras. Elle connaissait peu Harry, du moins pas autant que sa sœur et Louis, mais elle savait combien il était un homme passionné. À l'instant où il serait conscient de tout ce que la perte de sa main et de son avant bras en général allait engendrer... mieux vaudrait être loin de lui. Sans se préoccuper des autres, elle nettoya au mieux ce qu'il restait de son bras avant de le bander correctement. Ce qui la préoccupait le plus, c'était ce qu'il y avait sous le bandage qui recouvrait une partie de son visage. Retenant sa respiration et déglutissant doucement, elle retira la bande avant de découvrir l'horreur.

« Oh mon Dieu... Harry... »

Méconnaissable. Elle retint ses larmes et fit son signe de croix comme pour demander de l'aide à Dieu, sachant pertinemment que seul un miracle pourrait réparer le visage du bouclé.

« Je suis si désolée Harry, tu vas devoir être fort. On sera tous là avec toi, personne te lâchera. »

Et tout pendant qu'elle essayait de rassurer Harry, elle s'activait au niveau de son visage. Sauf que cela ne relevait plus de ses compétences. Ce qu'il fallait à Harry c'était un chirurgien. Des greffes de peau. Et qui aurait été mieux placé que lui même pour réaliser cette opération ? Personne, malheureusement. Le sort s'acharnait encore plus contre lui. Il était le seul à pouvoir se réparer mais il ne le pouvait pas. D'abord car s'opérer le visage était impossible mais aussi parce qu'il avait perdu sa main dans l'explosion. Nos actes nous rattrapent toujours. Sa lâcheté venait d'être punie.

Se sentant complètement inutile, Theresa banda proprement le visage du bouclé et embrassa sa joue par-dessus la bande, les larmes aux yeux. La guerre prenait vraiment tout aux Hommes, leur santé mentale comme physique. Et ce n'était pas fini. Ce n'était que le début d'une longue et interminable guerre.

Une nouvelle explosion fit se mouvoir le bateau et éclata un carreau. La jeune femme n'hésita pas à protéger Harry en se jetant presque sur lui. Il avait déjà trop souffert, pourquoi en rajouter une couche. Elle resta ainsi de longues minutes avant que les secousses passent et qu'on ne l'appelle ailleurs.

« Je reviens Harry. Ok ? Je resterai avec toi jusqu'à l'hôpital et je préviendrai ta famille. Sois fort. »

Harry n'entendait que des bribes. Il avait juste reconnu Theresa. Que faisait-elle ici ? Il la savait partie mais il avait complètement oublié la raison. Quelle femme. Abandonner les études de ses rêves pour sauver le monde. Lui avait abandonné l'homme de sa vie sur le bord d'une départementale pour son rêve et sa réputation. Quelle bravoure. Tout était contre lui et jamais il ne pourrait redorer son image auprès de quiconque allait apprendre la vérité ni même auprès de lui-même.

Le retour en Angleterre fut long. Si long. Mais lui ne voyait rien, il subissait juste. Toujours dans son monde parallèle. Il courrait à travers des pièces vides. Ses forces le quittaient, même dans sa tête, même dans son imagination. Il ne sortirait pas vivant de cette épreuve, il pouvait le sentir. Mais de quoi s'approchait-il doucement ? Du Paradis ou de l'Enfer ? Il avait beau hurler personne n'entendait, personne n'avait idée de l'achever alors qu'il n'avait qu'une seule envie c'était mourir pour atténuer puis faire disparaître toutes ces douleurs. Soigner les douleurs physiques était possible mais soigner les cicatrices psychologiques était bien plus dur.

Theresa tint parole. Elle le suivit jusqu'à l'hôpital, serrant sa main dans la sienne, priant toujours plus fort pour qu'il puisse s'en sortir. Le bloc opératoire était déjà pris et réservé pour d'autres patients mais vu la gravité de l'état du pilote, les médecins préférèrent tout simplement le faire passer en urgence. Harry commençait tout juste à ne plus ressentir les effets de l'alcool. Il hurlait dans le couloir, il pleurait et ça le brûlait. Son corps était parcouru de spasmes, de sueurs froides. Les autres patients ainsi que le personnel hospitalier le regardaient tous avec de la pitié dans les yeux et parfois même un air désolé qui voulait dire « pardon mais je ne peux rien faire ». Harry ne les voyait pas, il voyait seulement le plafond blanc taché par l’humidité et Theresa qui se tenait debout à ses côtés. Elle caressait ses cheveux comme si ça allait l'apaiser. Mais rien n'y faisait, rien ne l'apaisait. Ni les prières, ni les caresses sur ses cheveux, ni les derniers effets de l'alcool. Ses lamentions et ses cris tranchaient le silence mortuaire qui régnait dans cet hôpital militaire mais il n'en avait rien à faire. Rien.

« Achève-moi. »

Ce fut les seuls mots qu'il réussit à articuler. Theresa lui fit non de la tête. Jamais. Jamais elle n'aiderait Harry à mourir. Il était plus fort que ça. Il allait survivre. Il avait tant à perdre s'il mourrait maintenant. La jeune femme le regarda d'un air décidé à ne pas l'aider à mourir et il se mit à la détester de toute son âme. Ne voyait-elle pas que son corps était une prison ? Qu'il souffrait comme un chien, que la peau de son visage avait fondue, que son bras avait été arraché, que sa tête s'était trop souvent fracassée contre des surfaces dures comme le béton armé ? Ne voyait-elle pas que sa supplication n'était pas un caprice mais une demande sérieuse ? Pourquoi ignorait-elle ?

« Achève-moi, fais le s'il-te-plaît. Tue-moi. Suicide-moi. Je t'en prie. »

Entendre Harry prononcer de tels mots brisait le cœur de la jeune femme. Si elle écoutait son coeur elle le ferait. Elle l'aiderait à ne plus souffrir, à rendre son dernier souffle. Mais sa raison lui disait non. Même s'il devait mourir, il ne pouvait pas mourir tout de suite. Il y avait des personnes qui méritaient au moins de lui dire au revoir. Ils méritaient que l'on se batte pour eux. Harry ne pouvait pas jouer les égoïstes. Elle ne le tuerait pas. Il n'allait pas mourir aujourd'hui.

Dans un dernier élan d'espoir, Harry plaça toutes ses forces pour redemander à Theresa de le tuer, d'abréger ses souffrances mais elle ignora. Elle ignora parce qu'elle avait foi et parce que les infirmières se chargèrent de transporter le corps du pilote dans le bloc opératoire. Theresa se retrouva devant deux portes battantes blanches aux carreaux flous. Elle était potentiellement la dernière personne de connaissance que le bouclé aurait vu et à qui il aurait adressé ses derniers mots. Et quels derniers mots...

Prise d'une folle détresse, elle se précipita sur un téléphone et composa le numéro de Louis. De leur appartement. Elle patienta longtemps avant d'entendre la voix endormie de son ami. Il était assez tard et celui-ci devait être endormi depuis quelques heures tout au plus. La jeune femme fondit en larmes et peina à articuler les quelques mots suivants lorsque Louis, complètement paniqué, lui demanda la raison de son appel si tardif et si désespéré.

« Harry...  
\- Quoi Harry ?  
\- Il est... Louis je crois qu'il va mourir... »

Il suffit donc bien d’une phrase pour tout faire partir en fumée.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tirez pas de conclusions hein :(  
> En tout cas moi j’adore ce chapitre ça fait deux ans qu’en je pense au jour où je l’écrirais et... nous y voilà ! Il reste peu de chapitres, au fait!


	29. Chapter 29

**Juin 1940**

De toutes les façons possibles de terminer une histoire d'amour, Louis n'aurait jamais pensé que celle-ci serait celle qui le concernerait de près. L'appel de Theresa l'acheva. Les mots "mort" et "Harry" n'allaient pas dans la même phrase. Bien-sûr que non Louis n'aurait pas tourné le dos à Harry toute sa vie. Il en serait incapable, tout simplement parce qu'il l'aimait plus que sa propre vie. Peu importe qu'Harry fusse le fameux conducteur car au fond, n'avait-il pas donné le meilleur de lui-même pour réparer du mieux possible son erreur ? Il avait même plutôt bien réussi. Il avait été lâche sur l'instant, mais les dix années suivantes, il les avait passé à se tuer aux études dans un seul et unique but. Certes rien n'effacerait les séquelles mentales de Louis. Rien ne pourrait réparer ça. Mais Harry n'était pas mauvais, il ne méritait pas de souffrir, ni de mourir, tant de personnes avaient besoin de lui et auraient encore besoin de lui dans les années à venir. Surtout dans les années à venir.

Contre toute-attente, Louis ne rappela pas Theresa. Il ne chercha pas non plus à savoir où se trouvait Harry. Tout ça pour quoi ? Par pure fierté. Sous le coup de l'émotion, Louis avait voulu tout plaquer, faire ses bagages et rejoindre Harry peu importe l'endroit où il se trouvait. Oh oui sur le coup, il aurait escaladé des montagnes, traversé des océans à la nage pour le retrouver. Mais la rancœur reprit le dessus. S'il était entre la vie et la mort, ce n'était que justice. Il comprenait enfin ce que Louis avait du ressentir ce soir de février 1930. 

Mais en toute honnêteté, Louis n'acceptait juste pas le fait que l'amour de sa vie soit possiblement entre la vie et la mort. Il voulait encore le détester, il avait besoin de temps pour déverser sa haine. Ce serait trop facile pour Harry de s'en sortir à nouveau en se faisant passer pour la victime. Alors Louis ferma tout simplement les yeux et ignora les appels de Theresa. La jeune femme aurait très bien pu vouloir lui annoncer le décès d'Harry que Louis n'en aurait rien su. Derrière le combiné, elle fulminait. Louis était immonde, elle ne le reconnaissait pas. Elle se rappelait de l'homme amoureux à en crever, de celui qui avait des étoiles dans les yeux rien qu'à l'entente du nom d'Harry. Aujourd'hui il était plus silencieux que la mort. Elle le détestait. Ce n'était pas à elle d'attendre au chevet d'Harry, c'était à Louis. Mais celui-ci semblait s'en foutre royalement. Foutue fierté. Aux alentours du dix juin, elle arrêta tout simplement de passer des appels et ça inquiéta évidemment Louis. Il regretta de ne jamais avoir décroché. Il avait encore agi comme un enfant et avait peut-être raté sa dernière occasion de voir Harry vivant. Bien fait pour toi, pensa-t'il. Maintenant il n'avait plus aucun moyen de contacter Theresa. Il devait seulement attendre un nouvel appel. Si nouvel appel il y avait...

*

Dix jours étaient passés depuis qu'Harry avait été pris en charge par l'hôpital militaire. Il était passé entre les mains de plusieurs chirurgiens et d'infirmières. Tous essayaient de le réparer, mais tous savaient que c'était perdu d'avance. Si son bras avait été le seul handicap, peut-être que les médecins auraient misé sur le rétablissement moral du pilote. Mais son visage avait été gravement touché. Les quelques opérations et greffes subies avaient peu changé son état. Tout comme Louis, la moité de son visage d'ange avait été brûlé au plus fort degré. Ses yeux étaient intactes mais un coin de sa bouche ne ressemblait plus à rien, tout comme sa joue, sa tempe droite et la ligne partant de sa mâchoire jusqu'à sa clavicule. La peau avait fondu comme un carré de chocolat fond sous trente degré. Très rapidement. Mais Harry ne s'était toujours pas vu. Il planait toujours. Theresa passait le voir tous les jours, priant pour qu'il se rétablisse. Elle craignait le jour où les médecins allaient enfin pouvoir lui retirer son bandage. Jamais Harry ne pourrait se remettre de ça. Ses blessures étaient trop graves et s'il ne mourrait pas naturellement, elle était prête à parier qu'il se suiciderait, qu'il n'attendrait pas de se faire réparer par un chirurgien x ou y. Le bouclé n'était pas le genre d'homme que l'on pouvait réparer. Délivré de son secret, justice étant faite, Harry n'aurait plus aucune raison de rester en vie défiguré. 

Le silence de Louis rongeait la jeune femme. Elle ne comprenait pas son mutisme et elle lui en voulait terriblement. Au bout de ces dix jours, elle finit par téléphoner à Anastasia. Elle savait bien qu'elle et Harry n'étaient plus ensemble puisque Harry avait choisi Louis, mais elle restait sa femme légalement, la mère de son fils. Et elle, au moins, elle répondrait puis viendrait. 

Le lendemain, Anastasia avait traversé l'Angleterre pour rejoindre Harry. Le bouclé était à peine réveillé quand elle arriva dans sa chambre. Toute sa famille était là, c'est-à-dire ses parents, sa femme et son fils. Le pauvre Tommy était dans les bras de son grand-père et cherchait le visage de son père sur tous les corps des blessés. Comment dire à ce petit garçon qu'il ne reconnaîtrait peut-être pas son papa ? Que celui-ci était blessé, qu'il lui manquait un demi-bras, qu'il serait difficile pour ce dernier de le porter dans ses bras ? Anastasia se rua vers Harry et chercha son regard. Il était absent, elle avait l'impression de contempler un mort vivant. Jamais elle n'avait vu Harry aussi vide, aussi terne. Machinalement elle chercha sa main mais trouva seulement le vide intersidéral. Une larme dégoulina le long de sa joue mais elle l'essuya le plus rapidement possible. Elle ne voulait pas pleurer ici alors que Tommy était là. Elle se devait d'être forte pour lui, mais aussi pour Harry qui ne supportait pas que l'on s'apitoie sur son sort. Pour leur donner un peu d'intimité, les parents d'Harry restèrent à l'extérieur de la chambre, retenant Tommy de courir rejoindre son père. Ils étaient bien placés pour savoir que leur fils serait capable d'ignorer le sien parce qu'il avait honte de lui ou tout simplement parce qu'il ne réagissait plus au monde extérieur. Tommy en serait bien trop affecté.

Anastasia attrapa alors l'unique main de celui qui était et restera l'homme de sa vie et la posa sur son ventre, comme pour chercher du réconfort, comme pour essayer de sentir à nouveau la chaleur de celui qu'elle aimait, de celui qui paraissait aussi vide qu'un mort. Ou bien pour lui faire comprendre qu'il y avait encore l'espoir d'un bonheur à venir. Harry ne réagissait pas. Il la voyait, il la sentait mais il ne parvenait pas à ouvrir la bouche. Trop dur. Trop compliqué. Voire impossible. Sa peau était tirée et le démangeait dès lors qu'il essayait d'ouvrir la bouche, de sourire ou de parler. Alors il n'essayait plus, il se contentait de garder cet air impassible et froid. La belle blonde caressa les boucles brunes intactes sur une partie du crâne d'Harry, les enroulant autour de son index comme pour essayer d'apaiser les maux du brun. Mais ça ne fonctionna pas. Elle le sentit au fond d'elle. Elle l'avait déjà perdu mais aujourd'hui, il était encore plus loin.

"Harry... Parle-moi..."

Aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Il se contenta de cligner des yeux lentement pour lui faire comprendre qu'il l'entendait, qu'il n'était pas aussi absent qu'il en avait l'air mais que communiquer lui était impossible. Et ce fut le cas pendant tout le mois de juin. Pas une seule fois il ouvrit la bouche, pas une seule fois il décrocha un sourire. Anastasia avait fort espéré que son visage s'était réparé comme par miracle et qu'elle retrouverait son Harry joyeux, blagueur, charmeur et souriant, même s'il devait retourner avec son amante ou son amante, ce n'était pas grave, du moment que son cœur battait encore. Mais ses prières ne furent guère écoutées. Lorsque le chirurgien retira lentement la bande du visage d'Harry, rien n'avait véritablement changé. Le côté droit de son visage était toujours aussi méconnaissable. La jeune femme eut presque envie de vomir de douleur. On avait touché à son Harry, on l'avait défiguré partiellement et maintenant, elle l'avait complètement perdu. Mais le pire fut certainement la réaction d'Harry lui-même face à son visage. Bientôt un mois qu'il ne s'était pas regardé, qu'il n'avait aucune idée de l'ampleur des dégâts. Face à l'horreur, il resta d'abord immobile, comme figé, pendant de longues minutes, probablement le temps de prendre conscience que la guerre ne l'avait pas raté et que tout était fini pour lui. Puis enfin, il éclata en sanglots. Ce n'était pas des petits sanglots, c'était des sanglots qui auraient déchiré le cœur de n'importe qui, même un homme au cœur de pierre. L'affliction s'entendait à travers ses pleurs. Il pleurait de détresse, de dégoût, de colère. Mais il pleurait surtout parce que tout était terminé. Jamais il ne vivrait avec ce visage, jamais il ne vivrait séparé de son avant-bras, jamais il ne vivrait sans pouvoir opérer. En un seul vol, il avait tout perdu. Son visage, son avant-bras, sa main, sa capacité à exercer la chirurgie. D'abord Louis, puis tout le reste. Que lui restait-il ? Tommy ? Mais qui aurait voulu d'un père comme lui ? Un père qui avait préféré passer le plus clair de son temps en permission pour rejoindre son amant, un père qui n'était plus un super-héros mais une victime, un père qui n'aurait même plus la force mentale d'exister. Personne ne voudrait plus de lui que par pitié. Plus il pensait aux conséquences, plus il hurlait à travers ses gémissements qui se mêlaient à ses larmes. Ses yeux criaient combien il voulait qu'on l'achève sans plus attendre mais autour de lui, tous essayaient de le calmer, de lui dire stop. Tous tentaient de faire cesser ses pleurs, de le raisonner, mais rien y faisait. Tommy avait été abandonné à la porte de la chambre et fit sûrement face à la scène la plus traumatisante de sa vie. Son père hurlant à la mort, son père criant vouloir qu'on l'achève, son père défiguré avant une moitié de bras manquant. Jamais le petit garçon ne pourrait oublier cette scène désarmante et tragique. Une infirmière vit le pauvre enfant seul et l'attrapa sans attendre, cachant ses petits yeux verts avec ses doigts. Il en avait assez vu et entendu pour être hanté jusqu'à son dernier souffle.

Sa mère finit par le calmer, embrassant son front, caressant son dos, le laissant pleurer jusqu'à l'épuisement contre son épaule. Elle aussi pouvait sentir qu'elle le perdait, qu'il venait de quitter définitivement le navire et qu'il n'attendait plus que de se noyer. Et quoi de pire pour une mère que de pouvoir sentir que son fils était littéralement en train de mourir dans ses bras ? Qu'il ne voulait pas être sauvé... et qu'il ne pouvait tout simplement pas l'être ? 

*

Quelques jours plus tard, après une discussion avec son chirurgien, Harry demanda à rentrer. Il ne voulait pas pourrir ici, d'autres blessés auraient besoin de son lit. Lui n'en avait plus besoin. Bien-sûr, ce n'était pas lui qui faisait la discussion oralement, il écrivait de la main gauche ou bien il répondait avec des battements de cils. Anastasia voulait absolument qu'il rentre chez ses parents mais il n'en avait pas envie. Il voulait être seul. Personne ne réussit à l'en empêcher. Si à son âge il ne pouvait plus prendre ses propres décisions à propos de sa personne, où allait le monde ? Son visage était bandé, il ne voulait pas se voir ni même que les autres le voient. Il avait bien trop honte de lui. Anastasia l'accompagna avec Tommy jusqu'à la maison en bord de mer. 

"Tu veux que je reste ? Je peux dormir dans la chambre d'amis avec Tommy, je m'en fiche..."

Harry ne répondit rien verbalement mais fit non avec sa tête. Il ne voulait pas d'elle, il ne voulait de personne. En fait si, il aurait voulu Louis mais il n'en avait rien à faire de lui, il devait bien rire de le savoir dans le même état que lui il y a de cela dix ans. Harry pensait à Louis à chaque instant. Il n'avait pas menti. Harry agonisait, dansait au bord du vide et il n'était pas là pour le rattraper, pour réparer ses blessures. Louis ne se battait pas pour lui alors qu'il avait donné dix ans de sa vie à essayer de devenir le meilleur dans l'optique de le réparer. Il avait ensuite passé des mois à l'aimer, mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Louis souhaitait encore le punir. Harry acceptait, il encaissait, mais ça faisait un mal de chien. 

Tommy regarda timidement son père, n'osant pas l'approcher. Harry posa son regard sur son petit garçon et se baissa pour se mettre à sa hauteur. Le petit bouclé mordilla l'ongle de son pouce, l'air anxieux. Il ne savait plus comment agir devant son père. Harry ne faisait que le regarder. Ce bonhomme de cinq ans avait encore toute la vie devant lui, tout à construire. Il allait aimer, pleurer, rire, détester, vivre. Il l'enviait. Bon sang qu'il enviait son fils. Une larme roula sur la joue du bouclé qui s'empressa de serrer son fils contre lui, embrassant son cou puis sa tignasse de boucles plus soyeuses que les siennes. Tommy enroula ses bras autour du cou de son père, respirant son parfum rassurant. Anastasia les regardait avec le cœur serré. Cette impression de dernière fois était en train de la ronger. Elle fut contrainte de sortir pour pouvoir se reprendre et ne pas fondre en larmes devant les deux hommes de sa vie. Harry profita de son absence pour essayer d'ouvrir la bouche. C'était Tommy, c'était son fils, le sang de son sang, une partie de lui. Sa plus belle réussite. Pour lui, il pouvait essayer d'aligner trois mois. Même si ça faisait mal.

"Je... Je t'aimerai... toujours."

Tommy essuya ses grands yeux verts qui étaient noyés de larmes. Aujourd'hui il ne comprenait pas, mais quand il grandirait, il comprendrait. Il comprendrait que ce soir là, son père essayait seulement de lui dire au revoir. Il lui promettait un amour infini et éternel. Mais à cinq ans, comment Tommy aurait-il pu interpréter ces mots de cette manière ? Harry embrassa ses joues et sécha ses larmes. Il aurait tant aimé le voir grandir, le voir devenir un homme, être là pour ses premiers amours, pour ses premiers matchs d'il ne savait quel sport ou le soutenir s'il souhaitait faire une activité artistique. Il aurait aussi aimé se disputer avec lui, parce que ça faisait parti de la vie. Il aurait voulu devenir son meilleur ami, l'épaule sur laquelle Tommy se serait reposé. Peut-être que cela arriverait, mais Harry en doutait vraiment très fort. Avant qu'Anastasia ne revienne, il retira son crucifix et le passa autour du cou du petit garçon. Dernier cadeau. Le plus important, peut-être.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Anastasia demanda à Tommy de se préparer. Harry le lâcha avec regrets et s'approcha de la jeune femme. Son premier grand amour, la seule femme qu'il avait véritablement aimée. Elle fuyait son regard, le fuyait tout court. Il tenta d'attraper sa main et elle fondit à nouveau en larmes, se blottissant contre lui, sanglotant. Ses larmes tâchaient la chemise du bouclé. Tant pis. Souvenir. Sans lui laisser le temps de faire quelque chose, elle se recula, attrapa la main de Tommy et se précipita à l'extérieur, lui jetant un dernier regard et lui adressant ses derniers mots avant de disparaître.

"Ne nous oublie pas. C'est tout ce que je te demande. Réfléchis bien."

Il s'écroula sur le sol et ne vit même pas le soleil se coucher tant sa vue était brouillée par les larmes...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Louis revient dans le chapitre suivant et à tout casser... il en reste... 3 ? Anyway, hope you enjoyed <3


	30. Last scene

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce qui est en italique correspondra à ce que Louis et Harry écrivent dans le carnet d'Harry.  
> (Je m'excuse déjà).

**Été 1940.**

À la mi-juillet, Harry n'avait donné de signe de vie à personne. Du moins, il avait seulement décroché le téléphone puis écouté sa mère au bout du combiné. Même ce silence la rassurait. Au moins, Harry était en vie, au moins, il respirait encore et son cœur battait. C'était tout ce qui lui importait. Mais ce qui tracassait Harry, c'était comment meubler le temps qui passait. Il était seul depuis à peine quelques jours et déjà, il ressentait un terrible cafard. Sauf que c'était pire quand il était accompagné. Le regard des autres sur lui, les larmes aux coins des yeux, les reniflements et les implorations silencieuses. C'était de trop. Harry n'avait pas besoin de ça.  
  
Il voulait mourir.  Parfois, il se retrouvait à hurler au beau milieu de la nuit parce que son visage le brûlait, parce qu'il avait essayé de parler ou de sourire.  Ou bien, son bras le lançait.  Ça aussi, ça le tuait.  Voir cette moitié de bras pendre dans le vide, tout faire tomber, car il était incapable de transporter les choses à la main gauche.  Sa vie quotidienne était un enfer, mais il ne trouvait pas la force d'en finir.  Il attendait juste que les dieux abrègent ses souffrances.  Ça ne devrait pas tarder, non ?  Plus le temps passait plus il avait mal.  Ce n'était qu'une question de temps.  
  
Mais un après-midi, il comprit que la chose qui lui manquait, c'était Louis. C'était lui qui l'empêchait de mourir, lui qui le faisait respirer encore et toujours. Louis était son organe vital et Harry le détestait. Il décida alors de retourner une soirée à Londres, le visage partiellement bandé, le bras caché dans la manche de son costume. Louis jouait en effet Roméo et Juliette depuis quelques semaines maintenant et les dernières représentations étaient prévues pour la fin du mois de juillet. Trop vite, Harry se retrouva sur le sol londonien. Londres. Il y avait tout vécu. Les dix pires et meilleures années de sa vie. Des rencontres inoubliables, des souvenirs mémorables, des tragédies incroyables. Cette ville avait son empreinte. Il y laissait ses derniers pas.

Il trouva rapidement le théâtre dans lequel Louis devait jouer ce soir. Évidemment, il s'installa sur le côté et dans le fond, histoire qu'il ne fasse pas tache dans ce public raffiné et élégant. Les hommes étaient tous beaux dans les costumes, leurs visages rayonnants. Il les jalousait. Lui qui avait été celui que l'on regarde dès son entrée dans un bâtiment, il était aujourd'hui celui à qui personne ne donnait de l'attention. Malheureux. Il faisait comme si cela ne le touchait pas, mais au plus profond de lui, il saignait et il se lamentait. Il ne se sentait pas à sa place et voulait déguerpir. Venir était une erreur. À l'instant même où il se décida à sortir, quelqu'un dans le public lui demanda de s'asseoir et il n'osa plus bouger. Il se réinstalla dans son siège et attendit que le rideau se lève. Voir Louis allait être la plus grosse des claques, la plus atroce des douleurs.   
  
Quelqu'un tapa les trois coups contre le plancher de bois et le rideau se leva.  La pièce commença, le cœur d'Harry s'affaissa.  C'était Louis, son Louis qui était sur les planches, son Louis qui jouait Roméo.  Qui aurait cru qu'un jour, il allait autant s'investir dans du théâtre ?  Qu'il oserait jouer en public malgré ses cicatrices ?  Harry était fier.  Si fier de ce garçon qui deviendrait un homme accompli sans lui.  Il l'avait brisé, mais il l'avait sacrément bien réparé.  Pourtant, jamais Harry ne pourrait arriver à sa cheville.  Jamais il ne réussirait à se battre avec la même force et détermination que le châtain.  Il n'en avait pas l'envie et n'en voyait plus l'intérêt.  
  
Sur les planches, Louis était transcendé.  Il était parfait dans le rôle de Roméo.  Mais ce rôle lui rappelait Harry.  Il se rappelait les longues heures à lui réciter son texte.  Il savait à l'époque que ça ennuyait parfois Harry, pas dans le sens où l'activité de récitation en elle-même était ennuyante ou sans intérêt, mais parce que le bouclé avait envie d'autre chose.  Et pourtant, il avait été si patient et attentif avec lui.  Louis avait toujours vu Harry comme sa Juliette.  Mais aujourd'hui, Juliette n'était pas là, Roméo dansait seul.  Du moins, c'était ce que Louis pensait.  
  
La dernière représentation est souvent celle qui procure le plus d'émotions.  Étrangement, ce soir, Louis sentait que l'ambiance était différente.  Il se sentait épié, enfin non.  Il se sentait contemplé.  C'était une sensation agréable mais mystérieuse.  Peut-être qu'il avait reconnu cette chaleur familière, mais sa raison ne voulait pas le lui faire admettre.  Il avait tant de fois eu le regard d'Harry sur lui, un regard sans jugement, un regard amoureux, un regard qui lui avait souvent crié des « je ferais n'importe quoi pour ton bonheur ».  Louis ne comprenait tout ça que maintenant, en plein entracte.  Il devait rejoindre Harry.  Il devait le rejoindre maintenant.  Si de n'était pas trop tard.  
  
Il remonta sur les planches avec cette impression d'être gardé et surveillé par un ange. Il était meilleur que les autres soirs. Au loin, Harry le regardait avec cet air attendri et protecteur. Qu'il l'aimait. Il retint ses larmes pendant l'une des scènes et la femme à côté de lui tendit un mouchoir pour qu'il puisse s'essuyer les yeux. Il la remercia d'un signe de tête et tapota ses paupières ainsi que sa joue pour sécher ses larmes fugitives. Ce n'était pas la pièce qui le faisait pleurer. C'était l'interprétation de Louis, le manque, les sentiments.

Peu avant la fin du dernier acte, lorsque Roméo prononce ses derniers mots, Louis se mit à pleurer. Ce n'était pas prévu, mais il ne put retenir ses larmes en s'effondrant sur Annie qui jouait une Juliette endormie. Harry sentit son cœur être broyé. Il voulait courir à travers le théâtre et enlacer Louis, lui dire que tout irait bien, mais pourquoi perdre son énergie pour aller le rassurer alors qu'il n'avait sûrement pas besoin de lui ? Que tout n'irait pas bien ?  
  
En tombant sur Annie, Louis eut le temps d'apercevoir la silhouette qu'il avait tant cherchée assise dans un coin.  Il l'aurait reconnu entre mille et un homme.  Cette vision ne faisait que vérifier ses pressentiments.  Cette chaleur indescriptible, cette atmosphère sécurisante, cette impression d'être observé par un ange.  C'était Harry.  Il était là.  Il était venu malgré leur dernière discussion, malgré l'injuste lâcheté du châtain.  Oh bon sang qui méritait plus l'autre ?  
  
Louis se redressa d'un seul coup et fixa Harry.  Harry qui avait une bande blanche sur le visage, Harry qui ne souriait pas, Harry qui semblait vide même de loin.  Mais qui lui avait arraché l'homme de sa vie ?  Qui ?  Qui l'avait abîmé, qu'il l'avait détruit ?  Tant de questions et peu de réponses.  Louis s'écroula de nouveau à terre et simula la mort de Roméo jusqu'à ce que le rideau tombe et que la silhouette d'Harry disparaisse.  Sans attendre, Louis traversa les coulisses et chercha à rejoindre la grande salle dédiée au public.  Il voulait retrouver Harry.  Il allait retrouver Harry.  
  
Mais celui-ci avait disparu.  Il avait compris que Louis l'avait bel et bien vu et il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de le voir en face de lui.  C'était peut-être mieux qu'ils restent loin de l'autre en fait.  
  
Louis chercha Harry en vain.  Il sortit même dans la rue et hurla son nom de toutes ses forces.  Harry entendit mais ne fit pas demi-tour.  Il courut jusqu'à la gare et monta dans le premier train.  S'éloigner, s'éloigner, s'éloigner.  La meilleure des solutions...  Louis arriva trop tard à la gare, le train partait déjà.  Il n'aperçut que la silhouette de l'amour de sa vie qui disparaissait et fondait au loin.  Nerveusement, il glissa une main dans ses cheveux, complètement abasourdi par ce qu'il venait de se passer.  Il prit la décision la plus spontanée de toute sa vie.  Demain dès l'aube il partirait parce que Harry l'attendait.  Même si ce dernier ne s'ouvrait pas le montrer, Louis sentait que sa venue ce soir était juste un appel, un signal d'alerte et cette fois, il ne comptait pas le louper.  
  
Première heure le lendemain, Louis prenait un train pour rejoindre Harry sur le littoral.  Il était persuadé de le trouver là-bas.  Mais la vie était contre lui.  Harry n'était pas là-bas.  Lorsque Louis frappa, personne n'ouvrit et la porte était fermée à clé.  Il attendit quelques heures et finit par repartir, bredouille.  Mais où était-il ?  Que faisait-il ?  Louis avait ratissé la plage, les routes environnantes, s'imaginant le pire.  Chaque pas était plus dur que l'autre, Louis avait si peur de trouver Harry mort sur le sol ou gémissant de douleur contre un mur ou un arbre.  Mais le village était plus calme qu'un cimetière.  Il y avait bien quelques enfants qui jouaient sur le sable, quelques couples qui étaient assis à des distances suffisamment grandes pour qu'aucune bribe de conversation ne s'échappe, mais il n'y avait pas d'Harry.  
  
Si Louis avait bien cherché, peut-être qu'il aurait vu Harry dans la maison d'en face.  Le bouclé était chez ses voisins, le père et le fils qui étaient muets.  Comme lui aussi l'était devenu par nécessité, il trouvait reposant de partager son temps avec eux.  Ils étaient peut-être les seules personnes qu'il désirait voir et devant qui il n'avait même pas honte.  Le cœur d'Harry se réchauffa en s'apercevant que Louis le cherchait vraiment.  Égoïstement, Harry le laisserait repartir puis revenir.  S'il l'aimait, il reviendrait.  Mais seulement s'il l'aimait.  Il retint une larme en voyant le châtain écrire quelque chose sur un bout de papier qu'il glissa dans la boîte aux lettres.  Il voulut courir chercher cette lettre, mais il ne le fit pas.  Il avait le temps.  Son cœur battait encore.  
  
Il lui fallut attendre deux nouvelles semaines avant que Louis ne pointe à nouveau le bout de son nez. Et en deux semaines, il pouvait s'en passer, des choses.

Un soir, Harry fut pris de douleurs infernales dans tout le corps. Il hurlait comme s'il se faisait égorger ou arracher le cœur. Peut-être que ça aurait fait moins mal, qui sait. Le fils du voisin avait couru à sa rescousse et l'avait aidé à se calmer dans le plus grand des silences. Les douleurs étaient passées et Harry s'était endormi quelques heures avant de se réveiller en pleine nuit. Vide. Seul. Voilà comment il se sentait. Le jeune homme qui l'avait secouru était toujours à ses côtés, assis sur le lit. C'était un bel homme que tout le monde ignorait à cause de son mutisme. Harry avait toujours discerné de la beauté en lui, mais aujourd'hui elle était plus que flagrante. Et comme si le jeune garçon avait compris la détresse d'Harry et son besoin de tendresse, il ouvrit la fenêtre pour entendre le bruit des vagues et se déshabilla entièrement avec une lenteur exquise. Harry le regardait attentivement et attendit patiemment d'être nu à son tour. Il ne pouvait plus se déshabiller seul, mais sentir des mains froides contre sa peau brûlante en permanence lui fit plus de bien qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Tout comme sentir des lèvres dans son cou, sur son torse, sur son ventre. Il ne touchait pas à sa peau brûlée, c'était la zone interdite que seul Louis pourrait potentiellement pénétrer. Mais il n'était pas là. Harry fit donc l'amour avec ce jeune muet, ce bel apollon du sud de l'Angleterre. Ce fut doux mais intense. Harry avait l'impression de retrouver un peu d'humanité dans cet acte charnel si innocent à la fois. Mais au réveil, les choses n'avaient pas changé. Son reflet dans le miroir était toujours le même et sa main manquait toujours à l'appel, tout comme son avant-bras. Ni rien ni personne ne remplacerait ça, peu importe combien ils essaieraient.  
  
Harry avait aussi eu le désagréable plaisir de lire la lettre que Louis avait laissée dans sa boîte aux lettres.  Sa lettre lui trancha le cœur.  Louis ne savait pas mesurer combien ses paroles pouvaient détruire, combien elles étaient aussi efficaces que du cyanure.  Louis était un enfant capricieux qui se fichait bien des autres tant que son petit monde allait bien.  Le bouclé avait laissé la lettre sur la table et la relisait chaque jour pour se donner le courage d'en finir, pour s'épuiser encore plus mentalement.  
  
« [...] Je te déteste, toi et ta gueule d'ange, toi et tes promesses.  Je te déteste pour m'avoir fait tomber amoureux de toi, de m'avoir abandonné ensuite et de gâcher à nouveau ma vie.  Cette lettre et ces mots seront les derniers.  Adieu.  Louis.  »  
  
Louis avait ses adieux.  Louis ne reviendrait pas.  Mais Harry ne l'acceptait pas.  Plus rien ne le retenait ici, mais au fond de lui, il avait toujours cette lueur d'espoir, ce n'en était pas fini d'eux.  L'espoir fait vivre, il commençait à y croire.  Sans ça, il aurait déjà succombé à ses blessures.  Plus le temps passait et plus elles lui faisaient mal, c'était une brûlure et un déchirement constants.  
  
L'avant-dernière semaine d'août, Harry prit son courage à deux mains.  C'était son dernier essai.  Ses forces semblaient le quitter petit à petit, les médicaments qu'il prenait ne faisaient plus d'effet.  Même marcher lui prenait du temps, sa tête tournait toujours et il avait des sueurs froides.  Il composa le numéro de l'appartement de Louis et attendit patiemment que quelqu'un lui réponde.  Le châtain était peut-être parti en vacances et dans ce cas de figure, Harry était persuadé que jamais il ne reverrait Louis.  Mais une dernière fois, le destin sembla être de son côté.  Louis décrocha, Louis répondit.  
  
« Allô ?  
\-  ...  
\-  Allô ?  Qui est-ce ?  
\-  ...  
\-  Harry ?  Harry, c'est toi ?  
\-  ...  
\-  Harry réponds moi.  Harry.  »  
  
Le bouclé avait envie d'éclater en sanglots.  La voix de Louis.  Son prénom sonnait si bien quand il sortait d'entre ses lèvres.  Il avait presque l'impression que Louis embrassait son nom.  Il renifla et essuya ses yeux, sans rien pouvoir articuler.  Ne comprends-tu pas que je ne peux pas ?  
  
« Ok...  Tape deux fois ton poing sur la table si c'est toi.  »  
  
Harry tapa donc deux fois.  Louis nota une accélération de son rythme cardiaque.  
  
« D'accord.  J'arrive.  »  
  
Louis raccrocha sans se poser de question.  Il fit son bagage et partit rejoindre Harry malgré sa dernière lettre, malgré sa rancœur.  Lui aussi sentait peut-être que cette fois, il devait tout ranger de côté.  Parce que cette fois avait des allures de dernière fois.  Il posa ses pieds sur le sol de la gare dans la soirée.  Il faisait bon, c'était agréable de sentir le vent chaud contre sa peau ainsi que le sable s'écrasant contre ses bras.  La première fois qu'il était venu ici, il connaissait à peine Harry, ce n'était que le début de leur histoire.  Sans savoir pourquoi il avait l'impression que son retour en train, il le ferait seul et vidé de toute substance lui permettant de vivre.  
  
Il traversa le village, acheta un bouquet de fleurs au passage, conscient qu'il devait au moins s'excuser pour la lettre et peut-être même pour d'autres raisons.  Des roses rouges, il savait qu'Harry aimait bien ces fleurs, qu'il les aimait autant que les grosses pâquerettes, mais Louis ne voulait pas avoir l'air encore plus gamin.  Les roses feraient l'affaire.  Gêné et timide, il frappa contre la porte d'entrée.  Était-il prêt à revoir Harry d'aussi près ?  À sentir son parfum, à voir sa peau, être en sa présence, ressentir son aura protectrice ?  Non.  Harry ouvrit la porte et Louis crut tomber des nues.  Le bouclé se tenait devant lui, la moitié du visage pâle et l'autre bandée.  Il portait un tee-shirt à manches longues beige et un pantalon marron.  Il était beau.  Même comme ça, il était beau.  Maladroitement, Louis tendit les fleurs à Harry qui s'en saisit avec une esquisse de demi-sourire sur la partie visible de son visage.  Des fleurs.  Louis lui offrait des fleurs.  Des roses rouges.  Des roses rouges qui sentaient si bon.  Il les huma quelques secondes avant de se dégager de l'entrée pour faire rentrer Louis dans la maison.  Il ferma la porte derrière eux et alla mettre les fleurs dans de l'eau pour ne pas qu'elles pourrissent.  Elles mourraient après lui, à coup sûr.  
  
Louis n'osait pas ouvrir la bouche ni même toucher Harry. La dernière fois qu'ils avaient parlé en face-à-face, c'était quand Harry avait dit la vérité à propos de l'accident du châtain. Mais il fallait mettre ça de côté. Ils ne pouvaient pas laisser cette dispute venir entacher leurs probables derniers instants. Dans un élan de courage, Louis s'approcha d'Harry et posa une main dans le bas de son dos, son menton reposant délicatement sur son épaule intacte. Harry frissonna à ce contact, Louis le sentait prêt à s'échapper alors il enroula son bras autour de sa taille, l'emprisonnant dans son étreinte.

« Pardonne-moi. Pour la lettre. Pour ne pas être revenu plus tôt. Je ne voulais pas croire que tu étais dans cet été. Je voulais encore te détester Harry. Mais tu ne me laisses jamais le choix final.  
\-  ...  
\-  Tu m'as terriblement manqué.  Sans toi ça ne fonctionne pas.  J'ai besoin de toi.  De tes bras.  De ton corps.  De ta bouche.  Ta présence, ton souffle, ton regard, ton amour.  »  
  
Harry leva son demi-bras l'air de dire que pour les bras, c'était foutu.  Louis déglutit, mais ne recula pas face à la tentative de le repousser d'Harry.  Il enroula sa main autour du biceps du bouclé et le caressa avec son pouce en faisant des cercles sur sa peau.  
  
« Je m'en fiche Harry.  C'est ton âme que j'aime avant tout.  Un bras ou deux, deux jambes ou aucune, mon amour pour toi, il ne changera pas.  T'es mon tout, t'es la deuxième moitié de moi, je suis rien sans toi.  Tu m'as tout pris sans jamais le vouloir, mais tu me rends tout.  Je n'ai pas envie de dire que mon accident, c'était le destin parce que j'ai trop souffert, mais...  malgré tout, ça m'aura permis de rencontrer l'amour de ma vie.  Toi Harry.  J'ai vécu les plus belles semaines de toute ma vie à tes côtés.  Je sais que si tu pouvais parler, tu me dirais que c'est parce que je n'ai connu personne d'autre, mais crois-moi Harry, je le sens.  Je le sens que t'es l'amour de ma vie.  Et tu sais pourquoi ?  Parce que je te déteste autant que je t'aime.  Je déteste t'aimer autant, mais bon sang y a rien qui me fait me sentir plus vivant que l'amour entre tes bras.  »  
  
Pourquoi Louis ne lui avait jamais dit d'aussi belles choses avant ?  Il croyait quoi ?  Que ses mots allaient le retenir ?  Forcément.  Harry rit nerveusement à l'intérieur de lui.  Toute sa vie, il était arrivé au mauvais moment.  Avant ou après la tempête, mais jamais pendant.  Il n'avait jamais été à la bonne place au bon moment.  Et aujourd'hui, alors que tout aurait potentiellement pu s'éclaircir, il fallait qu'une guerre prenne le dessus et le brise en millions de morceaux, qu'elle lui prenne tout doucement sa vie.  Louis sentit combien Harry était à deux doigts de lâcher prise alors il le sera encore plus fort dans ses bras.  Il embrassa sa nuque, glissa sa main libre sous son haut et la posa sur son ventre.  Harry avait beau avoir le regard vide, il était encore bien vivant.  Son cœur battait et sa peau était brûlante.  
  
« Tu ne peux pas m'abandonner maintenant, Harry.  Pas maintenant.  On a encore tant à vivre.  On va s'enfuir, on va partir en Amérique, peu importe comment, mais on ne va pas rester là.  Je te suivrai.  On recommence tout ailleurs.  Et tout ira bien.  »   
  
Louis était si optimiste.  Mais même un aveugle aurait pu deviner combien son visage à l'instant n'essayait pas de convaincre Harry, juste de le persuader.  Sur le visage de Louis, il pouvait se lire une détresse incroyable.  C'était à son tour de perdre Harry.  Sauf qu'il ne pouvait pas l'accepter.  Lui avait survécu, pourquoi pas Harry ?  
  
Le bouclé se détacha de son ancien petit-ami et attrapa un carnet propre sur la table.  C'était un carnet de taille moyenne avec une couverture fine de couleur marron.  Il prit un crayon à papier et écrivit le chiffre 3.  Louis regarda le chiffre avec un air d'incompréhension.  
  
« Quoi, trois ?  Trois quoi, Harry ?  »   
  
Le bouclé soupira et ajouta le mot " _jours_ " à la suite.  Tout pris sens dans l'esprit de Louis.  Il vola le carnet à Harry et écrivit la phrase suivante sous le "3 jours" d'Harry.  
  
_Trois jours, c'est bien trop court.  Ce n'est pas assez._  
  
_Trois jours ou rien._  
  
_Et tu feras quoi, au bout des trois jours ?_  
  
_Moi, je ne ferai rien.  Mais toi, tu m'aideras à mourir comme moi, je t'ai aidé à survivre._  
  
Louis fronça les sourcils et se mit à rire nerveusement.  Harry ne pouvait pas être sérieux, il ne pouvait pas lui demander une telle faveur.  C'était impossible.  Jamais, ô, grand, jamais Louis n'aiderait l'homme de sa vie à se suicider.  Il préférerait mourir lui-même plutôt que de  suicider Harry.  
  
« Va te faire voir.  Jamais je ferai ça, Harry.  Jamais.  »   
  
Il s'y était attendu.  Harry savait que Louis dirait non.  Pourtant, il était le seul qui pouvait l'aider à partir en paix.  Harry n'avait pas attendu son retour pour rien.  Il ne voulait pas que Louis lui promette une vie heureuse.  Il savait qu'il ne parviendrait plus à être heureux dans un tel état.  Son état se dégradait de jour en jour.  La médecine n'était pas si évoluée à l'époque, les médecins avaient sûrement raté quelque chose.  Les médicaments perdaient de leurs effets et ça ne l'inquiétait même plus.  Il y avait seulement des blessures qui ne pouvaient pas être guéries.  Harry s'affaiblissait de jour en jour.  Il ne sentait quasiment plus son bras, son visage était aussi brûlant qu'un feu ardent.  Tout son corps lui faisait mal, mais rien n'équivalait le déchirement intérieur.  Harry était anéanti, accablé.    
  
_Si tu m'aimes, tu m'aideras.  Je ne veux pas vivre comme ça.  Je me sens mourir.  Abrège juste mes souffrances.  Ce n'est plus qu'une question de jours maintenant, avec ou sans toi, je sais que je ne verrai pas la fin de l'été.  Alors si tu m'aimes autant que tu l'aies toujours prétendu, aide moi à partir, ne me laisse pas mourir tout seul en souffrant comme un martyr._  
  
Louis fondit en larmes à la lecture de ces mots.  Harry était debout devant lui, l'air presque implorant.  Le châtain laissa son front reposer contre le ventre du bouclé qui enfouit son unique main dans la chevelure de l'homme dont il était amoureux.  Au plus profond de lui-même, il savait depuis le début que s'il tenait bon psychologiquement, c'était parce qu'il ne pouvait pas mourir sans Louis.  Il voulait mourir chez lui, et chez lui, c'était Louis.  Harry avait sauté du navire et il lâcherait sa bouée dans trois jours.  Jamais Louis ne pourrait lui faire plus belle faveur.  Après avoir essuyé ses larmes, Louis marmonna un "oui" qu'il n'était pas prêt de se pardonner.  
  
*

Que ferais-tu si, tu devais mourir dans trois jours ? Dans deux jours ? Si tu devais mourir demain ? Une question à laquelle chaque individu a - au moins une fois dans sa vie, tenté de répondre, n'avait pas de réponse parfaite. Harry n'avait pas su répondre à Louis, il l'avait seulement regardé en haussant les épaules, comme si la réponse allait lui tomber du ciel. Louis lui en voulait tellement de lui faire ça, mais il s'en voulait encore plus d'avoir accepté. Et pourtant, quand il avait vu le sourire soulagé d'Harry sur son visage quand il lui avait dit oui, il sut qu'il avait pris la bonne décision.  
  
Trois jours pour aimer une personne aussi intensément que nous aurions pu l'aimer le temps de toute une vie était impossible.  Louis aurait voulu tout donner à Harry en l'espace de ce court laps de temps.  Il n'y parvint pas.  Mais ce fut assez pour le brun.  Le premier soir, donc la première nuit, Harry lui proposa de ne plus parler, de discuter grâce à ce carnet étant donné qu'il savait écrire de la main gauche, de le remplir avec leurs dernières discussions, pour que Louis puisse s'en rappeler toute sa vie.  Qu'il ait le plus beau témoignage de leur amour entre ses mains et pas seulement dans sa tête.  Ce n'était pas sans rappeler leurs toutes premières discussions dans ce café londonien où Louis avait fait preuve de mutisme face à ce bel inconnu répondant au nom d'Harry.  
  
_Il nous reste 3 nuits.  Dont celle-ci._  
  
_Je sais._  
  
_J'ai envie que tu me fasses l'amour toutes les nuits._  
  
_D'accord._  
  
_Merci.  Et j'ai envie d'aller à la mer aussi.  D'aller manger au restaurant le deuxième soir.  De retourner à la galerie d'art.  De dormir à la belle étoile puisque c'est l'été.  Et j'ai envie que le dernier soir, on aille dans un café.  On commandera un chocolat chaud.  Avec de la mousse dessus.  Comme la première fois qu'on s'est rencontrés à Londres.  Quand tout a commencé._  
  
_J'avais pris ça parce que tu en avais pris un._  
  
_Je sais.  T'avais l'air perdu.  En fait t'étais juste tombé amoureux de moi._  
  
_Oui.  J'étais juste tombé amoureux de toi._  
  
Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire.  Légèrement.  Trop légèrement.  Une seule de ses fossettes était creusée.  L'autre n'existait plus.  Mais ça suffisait à Louis.  Une, c'était mieux qu'aucune.  Dans trois jours, ses fossettes disparaîtraient à jamais.  
  
_Je t'aime, tu sais._  
  
_Je sais, Harry._  
  
_Tu étais parfait en Roméo._  
  
_J'ai envie de l'imiter._  
  
_Ne le fais pas.  Sinon je te ferais la tête même là-haut._  
  
_Au moins je te verrais.  Même si tu boudes._  
  
_Tais-toi et vis, Louis.  J'ai passé les dix dernières années de ma vie à tout faire pour pouvoir t'offrir une nouvelle chance et toute la dernière à t'aimer.  Rends moi hommage et vis pour nous deux._  
  
_D'accord._  
  
C'était difficile pour Louis de sourire.  Il sentait que le poids sur les épaules d'Harry s'en allait au fur et à mesure que Louis lui promettait de l'aider à mourir, de vivre pour eux deux.  Si ça ce n'était pas la plus belle des preuves d'amour, qu'était- ce ?  Louis prit le carnet des mains d'Harry et le ferma avant de le poser par terre.  Sans lui demander la permission, il lui retira son pantalon, son pull puis débanda doucement son visage.  Harry ne protesta pas.  Il avait confiance en Louis.  Personne au monde n'aurait mieux pu le comprendre que le châtain.  Ce dernier retint fort ses larmes en découvrant le visage de son amant.  Brûlé, creusé, rougi, noirci, fondu.  Seuls ses yeux étaient intacts, comme par miracle.  Sans un mot, Louis se pencha et embrassa sans une seule once de dégoût, chaque centimètre carré de son visage.  C'était toujours Harry, toujours lui, toujours son corps, seulement sous une autre forme.  Ce simple geste fit pleurer le bouclé qui serra Louis contre lui du mieux qu'il put.  C'était une étreinte pleine de détresse, mais pleine de gratitude.  Une étreinte comme jamais Louis n'en connaîtrait encore.  
  
Louis se déshabilla ensuite et après de langoureux et ardents baisers, il grimpa sur Harry.  Ils feraient l'amour ainsi.  Harry allongé et Louis glissant sur sa longueur.  Ce n'était pas dans leurs habitudes, mais c'était mieux que rien.  Ces trois dernières fois, il fallait les vivre, et les vivre bien, sans s'imaginer comment les choses auraient pu être dans des circonstances plus favorables à la vie.  La première nuit fut douloureuse.  Louis ne savait pas comment ne pas faire mal à Harry, mais surtout, il ignorait comment refouler les litres de larmes qui menaçaient de jaillir à tout instant.  Harry posa sa main sur la joue du châtain et le regarda d'un air de dire que tout allait bien, que tout était parfait.  Alors Louis se laissa aller sur lui la première nuit.  La seconde fut plus périlleuse, mais peut-être celle que Louis préféra.  Ils étaient sur la plage, cachés par des rochers, allongés sur un drap.  Le vent chaud contre leurs peaux ainsi que le bruit des vagues et le ciel étoilé était le parfait décor pour en finir.  Cette nuit restera à jamais gravé dans l'esprit des deux hommes, Harry n'avait jamais autant touché le ciel que ce soir-là.  Louis lui offrait tout sans broncher et c'était pour ça qu'il l'aimait, c'était pour ça qu'il s'accrochait encore plus à lui.  Il était sa sortie de secours.  
  
Pendant la journée, ils discutaient grâce au carnet.  De tout, de rien, d'eux, de leurs retrouvailles quelque part dans ce monde.  Généralement, Louis pleurait lors de ces discussions alors, Harry se blottissait contre lui et caressait sa peau pour l'apaiser.  Mourir était terrible, mais vivre en ayant perdu l'amour de sa vie était peut-être pire.  
  
Ils retournèrent à la plage en journée puis à la galerie d'art. Louis accompagna Harry au restaurant et ils réussirent même à rire tous les deux. Rire avant de mourir, quel exploit. Ils allèrent aussi voir les voisins du bouclé, ils se promenèrent le long de la mer et Louis fut toujours là pour rattraper Harry quand celui-ci sentait ses forces le quitter, quand il avait une baisse de tension ou qu'il fondait en larmes parce qu'il était trop tôt pour mourir ou parce que la présence de Louis était bien trop belle. Il y avait eu ce moment, avant d'aller au café. Le dernier soir. Harry était en train de se préparer quand il se mit à hurler parce que son visage le brûlait, parce que les médicaments ne faisaient plus effet. Louis était resté à ses côtés pendant une heure, le temps que ça passe. Il avait embrassé son visage, il avait tenu le gant de toilette mouillé d'eau glacé puis il avait séché les larmes d'Harry. Il l'avait fait sourire et lui avait écrit les mots justes sur le carnet.

 _Dans quelques heures, tu n'auras plus mal mon amour._  
  
Louis donna sa mousse à Harry.  Il lui donna aussi son sucre.  Il lui aurait même donné sa vie si cela avait été possible.  Ce soir-là, Harry était mélancolique, mais il sembla que la douleur psychologique se dissipât.  Harry avait cet air apaisé qu'il ne lui connaissait plus.  Il était presque en paix.  Louis ne retiendrait plus que ça.  La paix et la sérénité sur son visage.  Louis avait été le meilleur des anesthésiants durant les trois derniers jours d'Harry.  Ils rentrèrent tard et firent l'amour plusieurs fois.  Ils sentaient tous les deux qu'une fois leur dernière jouissance venue, Harry tendrait à Louis le poison qui le ferait s'endormir et mourir.  Et Louis ne voulait pas.  Harry le laissait cependant faire, il laissa Louis embrasser son corps encore et encore, il le laissa lui murmurer des "je t'aime"  à ne plus en avoir de souffle.  Il le laissa aussi pleurer à en tremper les draps.  Et puis vint le moment où Harry se remit à hurler.  Fort.  Trop fort.  Il avait les mains sur son visage, à deux doigts de s'arracher la peau tant il avait mal à en crever.  Il levait son demi-bras dans le vide et Louis n'eut rien d'autre à faire que le regarder souffrir bruyamment.  Ses cris, ses sanglots, ses pleurs déchiraient son cœur, il était broyé, détruit, en miettes.  
  
« Tue-moi Louis, je t'en prie, fais le maintenant, je veux plus avoir mal, je veux plus voir la peine dans ton regard.  Tue-moi, si tu m'aimes .  »   
  
Les premiers mots d'Harry.  Il s'était déchiré la peau en parlant.  Il saignait.  Louis ne réfléchit même pas.  Il ouvrit la fenêtre pour lui faire l'air, prit ce qui suicidera Harry et retourna s'asseoir à ses côtés.  Il le prit dans ses bras, le couvrit avec un drap et laissa le bouclé faire ce qu'il avait à faire.  Ingurgiter ce qu'il n'avait pas eu la force d'ingurgiter depuis qu'Anastasia et Tommy l'avaient amené ici.    
  
Louis ne regardait pas.  Il ne tourna la tête que lorsqu'Harry le lui demanda.  Il ne restait plus que quelques minutes, maintenant.  Louis finirait sa nuit seul avec le corps immobile et froid d'Harry.  Le froid.  Tout ce que Harry recherchait. Harry posa une toute dernière fois son regard sur l'homme qu'il avait tant aimé et à qui il avait tout dédié. Son plus grand amour, son dernier espoir et sa délivrance.   
  
« Merci...  Merci pour...  Tout.  Je t'aimerai toujours...  Mon amour.  Ne m'oublie pas...  
  
\-  Jamais, Harry.  Jamais .  »   
  
Harry ferma ses yeux après un dernier sourire.  Jusqu'à son dernier souffle, Louis avait été là.  Il ne l'avait pas laissé mourir seul dans des souffrances inhumaines.  Il partait, Louis pouvait sentir qu'il le quittait pour de bon et qu'il ne reviendrait jamais.  Sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus calme et ses traits n'étaient plus tirés.  La douleur de ces dernières semaines s'éteignait, tout comme Harry expirait pour la toute dernière fois de son existence.  
  
« Dors, mon ange.  Le temps pansera ma douleur .  »   
  
Il était parti.  
  
Et Louis le veilla toute la nuit, le berçant et caressant son visage comme s'il s'imaginait qu'une fois le jour levé, il se réveillerait.  
  
Mais il ne se réveilla pas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Je m'excuse encore). Je pense que la fin était prévisible dès le premier chapitre ? J'y pense depuis l'été 2016 et j'ai toujours vu la fin de cette manière, c'était la manière la plus juste de clôturer la vie d'Harry... Il a payé, mais il a réparé Louis alors ce dernier l'a aidé à partir parce que c'était ce qu'il voulait. Vous en penserez ce que vous voulez, mais ma fin me plait ainsi... (enfin bon j'ai pas arrêté de pleurer... bref). Ce n'est pas fini, il reste un chapitre et un épilogue. :)


	31. After the chaos

**Septembre 1940.**

_**Comté du Sussex de l'Est, village balnéaire non loin de Brighton, Angleterre.** _

Tous étaient partis. Louis était désormais seul devant la tombe d'Harry. Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'à son âge, il aurait déjà perdu autant d'êtres aimés. D'abord son frère, puis l'amour de sa vie. Il avait eu le temps de relire quelques lettres, Harry les avait toutes conservées. Louis avait celles du bouclé dans son sac. Il voulait partir le temps de la guerre, mais ne savait plus où aller. Il lui semblait que dire une dernière fois au revoir à Harry était la meilleure chose à faire avant de faire ce que ce dernier lui avait demandé de faire : vivre pour eux deux.

Louis rangea les lettres dans la petite boîte et s'aperçut que d'autres papiers traînaient. Et pas seulement. Il y avait des petits objets, des photos. La vie d'Harry en un coffre. Une sorte de testament. Tout était à lui désormais. Il veillerait sur ces trésors jusqu'à son dernier souffle.

Il se leva et marcha silencieusement jusqu'à la tombe fleurie. Il y déposa sa rose blanche et embrassa le marbre avant de se relever. Harry reposait maintenant en paix. C'était tout ce qui comptait.

Après la mort d'Harry au beau milieu de la nuit, Louis n'avait pas bougé jusqu'à ce que le jour se lève. Puis, au petit matin, il avait téléphoné aux parents du jeune homme et ces derniers crurent à une mort naturelle. Il n'eut pas la foi de leur dire que son fils s'était suicidé et qu'il l'avait aidé. Anastasia fut mise au courant, elle aussi et Louis quitta la maison du bord de mer. Comme il l'avait pressenti, il était rentré seul à Londres par le train, l'âme dépouillée. Il avait pleuré durant des jours entiers, il avait maudit la Terre entière puis il s'était brusquement arrêté de pleurer. Il avait consumé toutes ses larmes, plus rien ne sortait. Maintenant, il ne restait qu'à éponger la douleur mais ça, seul le temps en était capable.

Il jeta un dernier regard sur la tombe de son amour puis rebroussa chemin jusqu'à sa voiture. La seule chose qui lui restait d'Harry, c'était quelques affaires, des photos, le coffre, et ce bracelet qu'il mettait toujours et que Louis lui avait volé avant qu'il ne parte à la guerre. Harry l'avait cherché, ce fichu bracelet, mais tant pis. Il était entre de bonnes mains, désormais. Il prit un bus qu'il l'emmena jusqu'au café où ils avaient partagé leur dernière tasse. Anastasia y était attablée, Tommy à ses côtés. Elle l'attendait. Ils l'attendaient. Le petit garçon ne comprenait toujours pas qu'il ne reverrait jamais son père, il n'acceptait pas sa mort. Lui aussi s'était réfugié dans le mutisme.

« Merci d'être venu.  
\- Pas de quoi. »

Parler avec l'amant de votre ancien mari, quelle force de caractère il fallait avoir. Et pourtant, Anastasia n'avait pas une once de méchanceté dans le regard. Elle pensait déjà à l'avenir. Parce que l'avenir était dans son ventre et assis à sa droite.

« J'ai une proposition à te faire.  
\- Je vous écoute.  
\- Bien, hm... Durant les semaines où Harry était à l'hôpital, nous avons eu le temps de discuter. Grâce à des signes ou du papier. Et... Je lui ai appris que j'étais enceinte. De lui. »

Claque. Le bébé qu'attendait Anastasia était l'enfant d'Harry. Qu'est-ce qui faisait le plus mal ? Savoir que le brun ne le verrait jamais ou qu'Anastasia était la seule personne dans ce monde à avoir en elle un morceau d'Harry ?

« C'est arrivé lors de notre dernière fois. Avant qu'il ne me quitte. Je ne l'ai appris que quelques semaines plus tard et je n'avais pas la foi de le lui avouer. Il était heureux avec quelqu'un d'autre et je voulais qu'il profite. Lui qui a si souvent été malheureux. M'enfin, ce n'est pas le sujet. Il m'a tout avoué. Votre relation. L'accident. Tout. Puis j'avais cru comprendre avec ces lettres, de toute façon. Dès le mois de juin on a su qu'il ne passerait pas l'été, lui aussi le savait. Il t'attendait juste. Et, hm... Il m'a demandé de trouver un homme bien pour élever le bébé. Il... Il aimerait que tu sois dans sa vie, à cet enfant. Il y tenait vraiment mais je sais qu'il n'a pas osé te le demander parce que ça représenterait une charge énorme et tu as une vie à construire, et-   
\- J'accepte. »

Anastasia regarda Louis avec cet air qui disait "tu es fou". Elle ne répondit rien, attendant seulement que Louis se rétracte, mais il semblait juste attendre la suite.

« Si tu acceptes, tu peux partir en Amérique avec nous dès la semaine prochaine, le temps que mon père s'occupe des papiers. Il est bien placé, je pense que Harry a du te le dire... La famille d'Harry vient avec nous, ainsi que la mienne. Nous avons des cousins près de San Francisco. Là-bas tu pourras t'inscrire dans une école. Nous avons découvert le testament d'Harry, la moitié va aux enfants, un quart me revient et le dernier quart est pour toi. Pour que tu vives, pour que tu réussisses. Je sais que ça fait beaucoup d'informations en peu de temps, mais du temps nous n'en avons pas. J'ai peur pour nous ici et je ne veux pas élever mes enfants dans la crainte. Je ne veux pas subir le sort des français, des belges et de tous les européens, je ne veux pas perdre quelqu'un à qui je tiens de nouveau, je ne le supporterais pas...  
\- Et mes parents ?  
\- Qu'ils viennent. Des tas d'anglais partent, deux de plus ou de moins, ça ne changera rien. Je vais devoir partir, Louis. Je te laisse la semaine pour réfléchir. Si tu te décides à tenter ta chance auprès de nous, rejoins moi à Londres la semaine prochaine, à l'ancien appartement d'Harry. Et nous partirons. »

Anastasia lui embrassa la joue et s'en alla sans se retourner, laissant Louis abasourdi devant sa tasse de chocolat chaud. Mais au fond, sa décision, il l'avait déjà prise. Rester en Angleterre le tuerait. Il ne connaissait pas l'issue de la guerre et ne voulait plus vivre dans la peur, dans l'horreur. Il voulait partir, lui aussi, comme il l'avait proposé à Harry avant qu'il meurt. Il partirait sans lui, mais il élèverait son deuxième enfant juste pour rester près de lui encore un peu, juste parce que le bouclé le désirait. Une semaine plus tard, Louis et ses parents avaient plié bagages. S'ils revenaient en Angleterre, ce ne serait qu'après la guerre. De maigres bagages à la main, ils rejoignirent la famille Styles et celle d'Ana. Quant à Theresa, elle continuait son combat ici.

Quelques jours plus tard, ils posèrent leurs pieds à San Francisco, ville qu'ils ne quittèrent pas avant de très longues années.

**Été 1953.**

**_San Francisco, État de Californie, États-Unis._ **

Le temps avait passé depuis le jour où Harry avait éternellement fermé les yeux. Treize années en tout. Plus d'une décennie. Louis mentirait s'il disait qu'il ne pensait pas à lui à chaque instant. Harry était toujours présent dans son cœur et dans sa tête. Mais le temps avait fait son travail. Il pouvait parler de lui et penser à lui sans pleurer. Il était devenu adulte et père, et ça, ça change une vie. Quelques jours après l'installation de toute la petite tribu à San Francisco, Anastasia avait accouché. Un garçon, encore. Louis l'avait accompagnée et les médecins l'avaient pris pour le père de l'enfant. Dès l'instant où Louis eut l'enfant dans les bras, ce dernier choisit son papa. Louis sentit qu'un morceau de lui-même se recollait. Les mêmes yeux que son père. Harry revivait à travers cet enfant, Harry n'était pas complètement parti. Il alla de soi de nommer ce nouveau né avec le prénom de son père biologique, Ana et Louis ne se posèrent même pas la question quand il fallut remplir les papiers après la naissance. Pour faciliter la paperasse, les deux jeunes gens se marièrent administrativement. Cela faisait beaucoup en peu de temps, mais avec le recul, lorsque Louis y repensait, ça avait été la meilleure chose à faire.

Quelques années plus tard, Ana et lui avaient emménagé dans une petite maison victorienne non loin du centre de la ville avec Tommy et le petit dénommé Harry. Ana et Louis avaient essayé de s'aimer comme des amants, mais ils n'avaient pas réussi, le peu de fois où ils couchaient ensemble au début – cela arrivait plusieurs fois par an maintenant, histoire d'accomplir leur devoir conjugal, ils s'étaient mis à rire parce que bon sang, ça ne marchait pas du tout. Treize ans plus tard, ils étaient devenus très bons amis, toujours là l'un pour l'autre. Ana avait oublié la tromperie d'Harry et Louis sa jalousie envers la jeune femme. Bien-sûr, chacun de leur côté avaient eu des aventures, mais ils les avaient toujours cachées pour ne pas perturber leurs enfants. Leur relation était complexe, mais ils s'y retrouvaient et ça fonctionnait ainsi. Les choses changeraient sûrement le jour où les deux enfants quitteraient la maison. Ana partirait sûrement avec un homme dont elle tomberait amoureuse et Louis vivrait. Comme Harry le lui avait demandé.

Élever le fils d'Harry n'avait pas toujours été simple, Louis n'y connaissait rien à la paternité et quand on est nous-même encore un enfant, il est difficile d'en élever un autre. Mais il avait réussi. Il avait même très bien réussi. Le petit Harry – celui qui était souvent appelé "Junior", aujourd'hui âgé de treize ans, savait que son père biologique était un certain Harry Styles, mort en 1940 suite à des blessures causées par un crash en avion à Dunkerque pendant la Seconde Guerre Mondiale. Mais à ses yeux, le jeune Harry avait pour véritable père, Louis. C'était lui qui l'avait élevé, lui qui avait tout appris et lui qui l'avait aimé. Harry Junior vivait dans une famille heureuse et soudée, et depuis le ciel, Harry était fier ce que Louis et Ana avaient accompli ensemble.

La partie la plus compliquée fut Tommy. Il avait maintenant dix-huit ans et il s'apprêtait à rentrer en faculté de médecine. Comme son père. Et c'était bien ça le problème. Tommy était la copie parfaite de son père et il ne le cachait jamais. Même traits, même corpulence, même yeux, même bouche, même chevelure, même rire. Ça troublait parfois Louis et ça gênait énormément le jeune homme qui pourtant, avait souvent joué de sa ressemblance avec son père pour faire du mal à Louis. Parce que oui, entre les deux hommes, c'était une guerre continuelle. Tommy avait eu du mal à accepter que son petit frère appelle Louis "papa" car son véritable père, c'était Harry. Il avait aussi eu du mal à voir Louis aux côtés de sa mère et sa mère aux côtés de Louis. L'un comme l'autre prenaient la place de son père et pour un petit garçon, c'était dur à avaler. Durant son adolescence, Tommy avait mené la vie dure à Louis. Il connaissait l'histoire de l'accident, l'histoire d'amour tragique de son père et la fuite à San Francisco. Il savait tout, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de passer son temps à en vouloir à Louis de ne pas avoir empêcher son père de se suicider. Il lui en avait fait voir de toutes les couleurs. Bêtises sur bêtises, rappel sur rappel. Puis, une fois, quand il avait eu dix-huit ans, il lui avait presque fait des avances, histoire de bien remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Il ne l'avait jamais considéré comme son beau-père et tout le monde le savait alors il s'en fichait pas mal. Ana l'avait appris et lui avait passé le plus énorme de tous les savons qu'elle avait pu lui passer. Mais ça tuait Louis, de vivre avec Tommy, parfois, parce qu'il avait sans arrêt l'impression qu'Harry était là dans la pièce, mais non, c'était son fils. Et pourtant, Louis tenait à lui, il aurait voulu que Tommy ne grandisse pas et reste chez eux, qu'il ne sorte jamais avec des femmes ou des hommes parce que ça le rendait presque jaloux, mais pas jaloux car il éprouvait des sentiments amoureux pour Tommy, non, loin de là. Jaloux de tout ceux qui auraient Tommy, qui coucheraient avec lui car ils auraient le droit d'avoir un peu d'Harry d'une manière que lui ne connaissait plus, et ça, ça le bousillait car il avait beau avoir eu plusieurs aventures dont certaines assez sérieuses, il n'avait jamais retrouvé ce qu'il avait eu et ressenti avec Harry. Il n'aimait pas Tommy comme son fils, il l'aimait d'une façon étrange qu'il ne saurait décrire.

Mais quand bien même ces treize dernières années sous le soleil californien furent parfois compliquées, elles furent belles malgré tout. Grâce à l'argent d'Harry, Louis avait terminé ses études. Avant de devenir professeur, il avait consacré plusieurs années de sa vie à dessiner, à peindre et à vendre ses œuvres pour des prix qui permirent à la petite famille de vivre très confortablement pendant de longues années. Il était fier de ce qu'il avait accompli et Harry l'était tout autant.

Quand le jeune Harry eut dix-huit ans, à l'été 1958, Louis lui proposa d'aller en Angleterre avant qu'il ne parte à l'université. Harry Junior était différent de Tommy, il aimait les lettres et ça faisait plaisir à Louis qui enfin, pouvait discuter littérature et art avec quelqu'un – puisque Tommy et les lettres, ça faisait deux. Ana et Tommy. Louis leur avait proposé de les accompagner mais les deux savaient que pendant ce voyage, Louis raconterait à son fils d'où il venait et qu'ils iraient sur les lieux des amours de ses pères. C'était le moment d'Harry, eux, ils connaissaient déjà toute l'histoire... Il prit Ana dans ses bras et l'enlaça, elle avait été l'épaule sur laquelle il s'était reposé pendant toutes ces années et jamais il ne pourrait assez la remercier. Puis, contre toute attente, Tommy fondit dans les bras du châtain. C'était si inattendu. Personne ne sembla comprendre pourquoi Tommy, vingt-trois ans, manifestait soudainement autant d'affection envers Louis. Mais ça réchauffa le cœur du plus âgé qui entendit le fils aîné de l'amour de sa vie murmurer un "pardon... et merci". Comme quoi, il n'était jamais trop tard...

 **" _Le dernier été_ ", 1958**.

**_Comté du Sussex de l'Est, village balnéaire non loin de Brighton, Angleterre._ **

Cela faisait près de vingt ans – dix-huit années pour être exact, que Louis n’avait pas posé un pied dans son pays. Il avait presque passé autant de temps aux États-Unis qu’en Angleterre. Et pour être honnête, les dix-huit dernières années furent plus heureuses que les vingt premières. Louis et son fils avaient atterri à Londres et y étaient restés quelques jours parce que Harry posait pour la première fois dans la capitale anglaise et était émerveillé, tout comme Louis la première fois. Le châtain lui montra d’abord l’école où il avait étudié durant une année puis le fameux théâtre qui malheureusement, avait été partiellement détruit pendant le Blitz. Il lui parla aussi de Theresa, qui elle avait fait sa vie en Allemagne avec un homme rencontré dans un hôpital militaire. Puis il parla d’Annie, qui était maintenant comédienne épanouie à New-York. En marchant dans les rues, Louis lui contait la vie à Londres en 1940, les privations, le rationnement, le black-out, et tant d’autres petits détails. Chaque recoin avait une histoire. Chaque rue était habitée par les fantômes de deux hommes s’étant aimés à l’aube de la guerre la plus dévastatrice que le monde ait pu connaître. Louis pouvait presque voir son visage sur celui des passants, il pouvait presque entendre la voix d’Harry à travers le brouhaha. Il pouvait même le sentir. Mais ça, c’était son imagination, pas vrai ?

Ils s’installèrent à la table d’un café et Louis commanda deux chocolats chauds. Avec de la mousse. C’était le préféré d’Harry le père et d’Harry le fils. Louis s’était assis à la table de leur premier rendez-vous, Harry était à celle de son père, sans même le savoir. Le châtain sortit une photo de sa poche. Une photo d’Harry qu’il avait pris un jour à Londres. Le bouclé souriait comme s’il était le plus heureux des hommes. Et à l’époque de cette photo, il l’était, le plus heureux des hommes.

« C’est Harry, c’est ça ?  
\- Oui. C’est ton vrai père.   
\- Papa, c’est toi mon vrai père.  
\- Ce n’est pas mon sang qui coule dans tes veines, jeune homme.   
\- Je sais. Enfin bref, pourquoi tu me montres une photo de lui ? On dirait Tommy.  
\- C’était l’amour de ma vie. »

De là, Harry changea de ton et de regard. Louis lui expliqua alors toute l’histoire. L’accident en 1930, puis la rencontre neuf ans plus tard, les premiers rendez-vous, l’opération, la période de séduction puis la première fois, les semaines d’amour, les permissions, l’aveu, la dispute finale, le crash, la pièce de théâtre et finalement la mort du bouclé avant le départ pour l’Amérique ainsi que la naissance du jeune Harry.

« Eh, Harry, pourquoi tu pleures ? »

Louis s’approcha de son fils et le prit dans ses bras. Alors c’était ça, le secret que tout le monde lui cachait ? C’était ça, cette histoire d’amour qui liait toutes les personnes autour de lui ? Il était arrivé après la tempête. Louis essuya ses larmes et le regarda en souriant, cherchant à savoir ce qui avait provoqué les pleurs de son fils.

« Tu... Tu m’as élevé comme ton fils parce que tu l’aimais ? Mais... pourquoi tu as épousé maman ? Et comment tu as pu vivre sans lui ? J’aurais voulu le connaître, j’ai l’impression de vivre dans son ombre, qu’il est là mais pas là...  
\- Harry, calme-toi... »

Louis retourna à sa place et but une gorgée de son chocolat chaud en regardant son fils. Les mêmes yeux que son père. Il se revoyait dix-neuf ans en arrière, assis en face de ce beau chirurgien qui lui sauverait la vie de toutes les manières possibles. Il reposa sa tasse puis se lança dans un petit récit. Harry avait le droit de connaître les réponses à ses questions, maintenant qu’il connaissait les grandes lignes de l’histoire.

« Ta mère lui a appris qu’elle était enceinte en juin 1940, après le crash à Dunkerque, en France. Il était déjà condamné. Ils le savaient tous. Ce n’était qu’une question de temps. Il lui a demandé de m’offrir une place dans la vie de l’enfant qu’elle attendait. Toi. Et indirectement, il lui avait fait comprendre qu’il aurait aimé que je sois ton père. Après l’enterrement, ta mère est venue me voir, m’a dit qu’elle savait pour mon histoire avec lui, et ensuite, elle m’a transmis la volonté de ton père. J’ai accepté, parce que tu étais comme un cadeau du ciel. Je venais de le perdre et toi, tu étais une partie de lui encore vivante. Je ne pouvais pas te perdre non plus. Alors je suis parti avec elle et nos familles en Amérique. Quelques jours après notre arrivée, tu es né et lorsque je t’ai pris dans mes bras, j’ai su que je pourrais donner ma vie pour toi. J’ai épousé ta mère pour simplifier la paperasse et au final, nous sommes devenus comme des meilleurs amis. Étrange, hein ? »

Il s’arrêta quelques secondes, puis reprit.

« J’ai eu du mal à me faire à son absence. Je le voyais partout, je l’entendais sans arrêt alors qu’il n’était pas là. Mais t’avoir, ça m’a aidé. Tu as été mon médicament. Sans toi, je ne sais pas si j’aurais réussi à passer au-dessus de sa mort. Maintenant, je peux en parler sans pleurer, mais pendant des années, c’était un sujet tabou. À peine son nom était prononcé que je pleurais. Mais c’est la vie. Je l’ai perdu mais je t’ai eu toi. Et crois-moi, il serait fier de toi. Il l’est sûrement, d’ailleurs. Vous êtes ses plus belles réussites, avec Tommy, même s’il n’a jamais eu la chance de te prendre dans ses bras. »

Harry pleura à nouveau, mais cette fois avec le sourire. Savoir d’où l’on vient, ça change une vie. Il ne regarderait plus jamais une photo de son père biologique de la même manière. Il aurait toujours un profond respect pour ses parents qui, malgré la haine qu’ils avaient du s’échanger quand ils se disputaient Harry, avaient mis tout ça de côté pour lui. Partir de si bas pour arriver si haut. Il était le résultat de la fin tragique d’une histoire d’amour en pleine guerre. C’était beau, au fond, non ?

« Et là, tu es assis où il était assis il y a dix-neuf ans lors de notre premier... rendez-vous ? Je n’osais pas lui parler. Il me proposait une opération mais je ne pouvais pas le regarder. Il était trop intimidant et dégageait un charme incroyable. Je suis tombé amoureux à la seconde où j’ai croisé son regard.   
\- Dix-neuf ans après tu l’aimes toujours autant.   
\- Tu crois ?  
\- Ça se voit et ça se sent. Je ne t’ai jamais vu parlé de quelqu’un avec des yeux aussi brillants. Même de moi ! »

Harry se mit à rire et Louis le rejoignit. Les deux hommes continuèrent de discuter, riant de temps à autre parce que la vie continuait, même après la mort, parce qu’il y a toujours un moyen de surmonter sa peine, parce que le temps sèche les larmes et recouvre d’un voile les blessures. Louis avait appris à vivre sans Harry, mais il ne l’avait jamais oublié. Il reposait dans son coeur.

Ils prirent ensuite la route jusqu’au petit village où Harry et Louis avaient consumé leur amour. La maison avait été vendue et une famille semblait y vivre. Si Londres ne l’avait pas boulversé au point d’en pleurer, retrouver le lieu de leurs derniers instants le renversa. Harry comprit que son père avait besoin de se retrouver seul quelques instants, quelques heures s’il le fallait. Maintenant, ils en avaient du temps, rien ne pressait plus.

« Je vais rester à l’hôtel. Je crois que tu as besoin de le retrouver. On ira ensemble demain. »

Louis hocha la tête, un peu déboussolé. Rien n’avait changé. Il y avait toujours la galerie d’art, toujours ce fameux restaurant, toujours la même odeur saline des bords de mer. Tout était resté intact. Sauf eux. Il embrassa son fils sur le front et le regarda rentrer dans l’hôtel, le remerciant silencieusement de lui accorder ce moment. Harry lui fit un petit signe de main en retour puis disparut à l’intérieur du bâtiment.

« Maintenant, il ne reste plus que nous, mon amour... » murmura-t’il pour lui même.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> c’était le DERNIER chapitre ! il reste l’épilogue (qui fait office de fin définitive..........). see you à la fin de l’epilogue!


	32. So one last time...

**Épilogue.**

**" _Le dernier été_ ", 1958.**

Louis arpenta les rues, la petite colline, passa devant la maison, revit toutes les scènes de leur amour. De la plus belle à la pire. De ce soir où Harry jouait du violon sous la pluie à la nuit où il l’avait laissé mourir dans ses bras. Il essuya une larme rebelle et descendit jusqu’à la plage. Le cimetière n’était plus très loin.

L’endroit était calme. Paisible. Il n’y avait pas posé un pied pendant presque deux décennies. Et pourtant, Harry était resté dans son coeur. Gravé. À jamais. Il n’avait pas quitté son bracelet et le porterait jusqu’à son dernier souffle. C’était la seule chose se rapportant à Harry qu’il pouvait encore emmener partout avec lui. Il tira le petit portillon et se faufila à travers les hautes herbes. Ce cimetière n’était plus entretenu, il était même assez éloigné du nouveau. Ici, seule la paix régnait. Louis avait l’impression de se sentir à nouveau à sa place, de nouveau chez lui. Il s’approcha jusqu’à la tombe du bouclé et s’agenouilla devant celle-ci. Les herbes avaient poussé dans tous les sens, les plaques de marbre étaient tombées, cassées, tout comme certains pots de fleurs. En vingt ans, la nature avait repris ses droits. Ce qui frappa Louis, c’était les énormes pâquerettes ayant poussé à un seul et unique endroit : aux côtés de la tombe du bouclé. Stupide ou non, il prit ça pour un signe et garda son interprétation pour lui. Ce qu’il se passait ici resterait ici. Il s’assit en face de la pierre tombale et caressa le marbre. Apaisé. Soulagé. Louis se mit à pleurer. De tristesse. De mélancolie. De joie, aussi. Parce qu’il avait réussi. Il l’avait fait. Il vivait. Et Harry serait fier. Pendant des heures, Louis monologua pour Harry, lui racontant ce qu’il avait raté ces dix-huit dernières années même si au fond de lui, il aimait à croire que le brun ne l’avait jamais abandonné, qu’il avait été son étoile jusqu’à aujourd’hui.

La nuit était presque tombée, il commençait à avoir froid. Il s’allongea sur la pierre, comme pour se rapprocher encore plus d’Harry avant de partir pour de bon.

« Où que tu sois, mon amour, sache que je ne t’ai pas oublié, et que je t’aime toujours autant. »

Il fit une pause, ferma les yeux, croisa ses bras sur son torse, puis reprit.

« Je donnerais le monde pour voir ton visage à nouveau. Mais tu es mieux là où tu es. Garde moi une place, je te rejoins bientôt. Mais pas maintenant. J’ai encore envie de vivre. Pour nous. Pour eux. »

Les paupières closes, il pouvait sentir la présence d’Harry. Humer son parfum. Cela faisait tant d’années. Une larme roula le long de sa joue, mais ce n’était pas de la tristesse. Au contraire. Il n’avait jamais cru aux revenants, aux esprits, aux âmes errantes, à ceux qui se manifestent après leur décès pour montrer à l’autre que peu importe la mort, ils étaient toujours là. Mais ce soir là, Louis y crut. Il y crut parce qu’il l’avait senti. Ce voile indescriptible autour de lui, cette aura. C’était Harry, et personne d’autre. Lorsqu’il rouvrit les yeux à cause de quelques gouttes de pluie tombant sur son visage et qu’il se redressa, il le vit. Là, au loin, assis sur un rocher. Lui et ses boucles brunes coiffées par la brise marine, lui et ses yeux verts, lui et son sourire qui donnait envie d’embraser à en perdre haleine, lui et son beau visage intact. Lui. Il ne retint pas ses sanglots et essaya de briser les mètres le séparant de ce rocher. Mais alors qu’il courait désespérément, une voiture faillit le percuter et il perdit de vue le rocher pendant quelques secondes. Il jura en direction du conducteur et lorsqu’il posa à nouveau son regard sur le rocher, Harry n’était plus là. Affolé, Louis se précipita jusqu’à la pierre. Il n’y avait plus personne. Il se laissa tomber par terre, épuisant ses dernières larmes contre la roche, recroquevillé sur lui même. Il avait disparu. Encore. Il n’avait pas su le retenir. Encore.

« _Pas maintenant_. »

Il ne sût jamais dire si ces mots qu’il avait entendu être prononcés par Harry le furent réellement ou s’il les avait rêvé. Jusqu’à son dernier souffle, il eut cependant l’intime conviction que ce soir de l’été 1958, Harry avait été là, à ses côtés.

Et ça, ce n’était pas près de changer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà! La fiction est terminée. Pour tout ceux qui la lisent à l’heure où je poste ces chapitres, je vous remercie et j'espère sincèrement que vous l’avez appréciée. Si vous arrivez plus tard, même chose. J’ai mis deux ans à l’écrire et la réécrire. Ce travail compte énormément pour moi puisque j’ai ressenti le besoin de l’écrire après ma première déception amoureuse et j’avais besoin d'extérioriser à l'époque. Je ne pensais pas que j’arriverais à la terminer un jour, pour être honnête. Je l’ai pensée, imaginée et écrite sur les routes de France, pendant trois étés. Si la fin ne vous plaît pas je m’en excuse, mais je l’ai toujours voulue ainsi. Elle me semble juste. Je n’ai jamais cherché à être reconnue ou qu’on me lise particulièrement, cette histoire avait tout simplement une symbolique à mes yeux, la partager n’était qu’un plus. 
> 
> Je tiens à remercier du fond du coeur ma très chère F. qui depuis un an, depuis que j’ai commencé à la réécrire, a été ma bêta reader, ma correctrice et a toujours su se montrer « supportive ». Merci infiniment. 
> 
> Si vous avez des questions, n’hésitez pas. Vous pouvez me retrouver sur twitter. ❤️


End file.
